


Everything will be alright in the end

by Sammykh



Series: Roleplay Scenarios [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Anti-Monsters, BDSM, Brief Suicide Attempts, Chara did her research, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drugging, Explicit Rape Scene in Chapter 65, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Frisk and Chara are ~17, Gendered Chara, Gendered Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masochism, Masturbation, Rape Aftermath, Resets, Roleplay, Shock Collars, Stimulated Rape/non-con, Suicide, Tasers, Torture, Unsafe Sex, Use of safewords, Yandere!Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 70,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara was saved by Frisk, but now she never wants to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Chara
> 
> My friend @(http://steamcommunity.com/id/obeyweegeedewd/) is Frisk
> 
> Enjoy~

**_This is a conversation between_ ** **_Frisk (crush on Muffet)_ ** **_and_ ** **_Yandere for Frisk!Chara_ ** **_._ **

**Frisk:** Heya Chara!

**Chara:** Frisk! There you are darling!

**Chara:** I have been so worried!

**Frisk:** Darling?

**Chara:** Where have you been?

**Frisk:** ...Hanging out near the spider den?

**Chara:** Frisk, I

**Chara:** I have a confession to make

**Frisk:** Go on.

**Chara:** I love you Frisk

**Chara:** like lowercase

**Chara:** love

**Chara:** you

**Chara:** More than friendship love

**Frisk:** So.. Let me review my options here..

**Frisk:** I say no and:? And i say yes and:?

**Frisk:** What are the consequences of saying either?

**Chara:** say yes, and we can be together forever!

**Chara:** I promise I will be faithful to only you!

**Chara:** You are the only one I feel this way for

**Frisk:** And if i say no?

**Chara:** Why would you?

**Frisk:** Just tell me what happens then. 'darling'

**Chara:** I-I guess I would feel pretty heartbroken

**Frisk:** ...I don't want you to feel like that... And... she'll never like me.. so... I'll... gladly try our relationship!

**Chara:** *Hugs Frisk excitedly*

**Chara:** I promise nobody will ever love you like I do!

**Frisk:** *hugs Chara back*

**Chara:** *Takes out a ring* I-I know this might be a bit sudden, but I had bought Promise rings

**Frisk:** Promise rings? What are those?

**Chara:** Like, we can be promised to each other

**Chara:** The rings just kind of, sympolize that

**Chara:** That way people know that, you have someone

**Frisk:** Can you give me a second? *hides behind a wall*

**Chara:** Uh sure

**Frisk:** *looks at a picture of Muffet. Then the ring*

**Frisk** : ... 

**Frisk:** *Puts the ring on and comes back out*

**Chara:** Are you okay darling?

**Frisk:** *Nods, then shows he has the ring on*

**Chara:** *Smiles gleefully, then kisses Frisk*

**Frisk:** *blushes* Ch-Chara?...

**Chara:** Yes darling?~

**Frisk:** Y-you kissed me.. honey...

**Chara:** I love you so much! Im sorry Im just very happy right now

**Frisk:** A-aw.. I love you too... it's just weird for now. since i used to be in love with someone else before. i have to get used to the thought.

**Chara:** wh-who?

**Frisk:** Muffet. the spider girl.

**Chara:** And, she never returned your affections?

**Frisk:** Nope,

**Chara:** *smiles* Well, She doesnt know what she is missing

**Frisk:** You don't know what you're missing either. we've dated for 20 seconds. *kisses her*

**Chara:** *Giggles and kisses back*

**Chara:** *While reaching her hands to embrace Frisk to make the kiss stronger, Chara felt a piece of paper in Frisks pocket*

**Chara:** *pulls out the picture breaking the kiss*

**Chara:** Whats this?

**Frisk:** Don't!

**Frisk:** It's a picture of her i used to have on me all the time.

**Frisk:** *takes a few steps back* it's not what you think..

**Chara:** I

**Chara:** Im not mad

**Frisk:** No?

**Chara:** You have me now, You will always have me

**Chara:** *smiles* Don't worry about it. I wont play with your heart like she did

**Frisk:** *takes her hand* Thank you hun..

**Chara:** But promise me something,

**Frisk:** *nods* What?

**Chara:** promise me you wont visit her again

**Chara:** Doing so would only be toxic to our relationship

**Chara:** Not that i dont trust you, I just dont trust her

**Frisk:** But... We used to hang out all the time... 

**Chara:** And let her string you along? No she would only take you away from me only to break your heart

**Chara:** I never want to see you hurt darling

**Frisk:** O-okay.. Any more rules?

**Chara:** Just keep being you *smiles sweetly*

**Frisk:** *kisses her again and wraps arms around her*

**Chara:** *Kisses back*

**Chara:** *After a few minutes, Chara breaks the kiss* I love you

**Frisk:** I love you too.

**Chara:** I have an errand I need to run. Meet me here in an hour?

**Frisk:** Okay! *sits down and pulls out a book* I'll be here

**Chara:** *Smiles and walks off* 


	2. Chapter 2

*An hour and a half passes, when Chara returns looking a bit disheveled*

**Chara:** Oh Frisk I’m so sorry i’m late!

**Frisk:** It's okay honey.

**Chara:** I didn't mean to take so long

**Frisk:** Can i know what you went out to do?

**Chara:** J-just an errand, don't worry about it darling

**Frisk:** What errand? Tell me.

**Chara:** I-it's nothing, really, j-just a trip to the store

**Frisk:** Where are the groceries?

**Chara:** Um, They are back at my place! I-It's why I took so long i had to put them away

**Chara:** but here I am now, nothing else is important

**Frisk:** You're stuttering.

**Frisk:** You never stutter. EVER.

**Chara:** I'm just excited is all

**Frisk:** *kisses her* Okay.

**Chara:** *Kisses back, but as they kiss, an object falls out of Chara's pocket with a clang*

**Chara:** Shit

**Chara:** *Tries to hide the object*

**Frisk:** Can i see that? *takes it*

**Chara:** *A dusty knife*

**Chara:** I-its nothing

**Chara:** I keep it with me for protection

**Chara:** you never know with humans am I right?

**Frisk:** .. I am a human myself..

**Chara:** But you're Frisk

**Frisk:** ...I am. Yes.

**Chara:** You aren't like other humans you know that

**Frisk:** Yeah. i'm lamer.

**Frisk:** *takes her hand* Wanna take a walk?

**Chara:** Oh no! Frisk no you're not lame

**Chara:** *Takes hand* You single handedly freed the monster race!

**Chara:** *Turns towards Frisk*

**Chara:** You saved me

**Frisk:** Yeah... i guess i did, huh? *smiles*

**Chara:** *leans in* You did

**Chara:** *Frisk notices dust on Charas jacket as Chara leans in for another kiss*

**Frisk:** CHARA?!

**Chara:** Hmm?

**Frisk:** THERE'S DUST ON YOUR JACKET!

**Frisk:** Oh my god... no.. y-you didn't...

**Chara:** Oh! oh I-it's nothing,

**Chara:** I haven't worn it in a while is all

**Frisk:** *runs to the spider bake sale*

**Chara:** Wait! Frisk come back

**Chara:** *Chases after*

**Chara:** *Frisk notices the place is empty*

**Frisk:** ...Where is she...

**Frisk:** WHERE IS SHE?!

**Chara:** Frisk calm down!

**Chara:** I admit I lied to you, but this is something you didn't need to know

**Frisk:** Why did you.. kill her?

**Chara:** *Smiles* So she doesn't hurt you anymore

**Frisk:** *takes a few steps back*

**Chara:** This was supposed to be a surprise

**Chara:** I even saved some of her dust for you! *Takes out a hollow glass necklace filled slightly with dust*

**Frisk:** *he runs away*

**Frisk:** Y-you're a murderer!

**Chara:** Frisk, what's wrong? Where are you going?

**Chara:** *Runs after*

**Frisk:** *ends up in an alley*

**Frisk:** D-damnit...

**Chara:** She hurt you Frisk

**Chara:** *Stops running when she sees Frisk is cornered*

**Frisk:**  *backs away against the wall*

**Chara:** *Begins to walk closer* Frisk I did this for you

**Chara:** I love you too much to let anyone hurt you

**Frisk:** W-why are you getting closer?

**Chara:** I want to hold you, you are upset

**Chara:** *Stops walking closer*

**Chara:** Frisk, now she can never hurt you again

**Frisk:** J-just. d-don't hurt me... Okay?

**Chara:** Frisk, I will never hurt you!

**Frisk:** *he hugs her* S-she's dead.. *he starts crying*

**Chara:** *Hugs back* Shhh it's ok darling

**Chara:** She may be dead, but her essence is right here, in this necklace!

**Chara:** *Puts the necklace on Frisk*

**Frisk:** Don't kill the rest of my friends....

**Chara:** As long as they don't hurt you, I just want to protect you darling

**Chara:** at least this way she can be with you without causing harm to you

**Frisk:** If it's hurting me. you could literally kill all my freaking friends... Alphys built a robot to kill me. Undyne tried to take my soul. Papyrus tried to capture me. Toriel fought me once.

**Frisk:** D-Don't though!

**Chara:** Frisk,

**Frisk:** Yes?

**Chara:** *Begins to pet Frisks head*

**Chara:** Its going to be ok darling

**Frisk:** H-huh?

**Frisk:** I-isn't it okay right now?

**Chara:** Frisk,I love you with all my heart

**Chara:** I promise,everything will be ok in the end

**Frisk:** *kisses Chara* O-okay? But.. isn't it okay right now?

**Chara:** things will be ok when you are happy my darling

**Chara:** *kisses back*

**Frisk:** O-okay...

**Frisk:** I think.. i'm gonna go home now...

**Frisk:** S-see you tomorrow? I'm tired..

**Chara:** Sure I'll come over tomorrow!

**Chara:** I'll bring you a treat as well

**Frisk:** O-okay! J-just don't stalk me in my sleep? Okay? *laughs*

**Frisk:** Oh.. Thank you so much!

**Chara:** *Laughs* No I won't watch you sleep, I have somewhere to be

**Frisk:** Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is in for a bad time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins~

**Chara:** *The next day Chara knocks on Frisks door*

**Frisk:** *opens it up*

**Frisk:** Hello.

**Chara:** *She is holding a box of chocolate*

**Chara:** Good morning Darling!

**Chara:** *Holds out the chocolate* Here

**Frisk:** A-aw! Thank you so much! I'll share it with you! Come in. *takes it*

**Chara:** *enters and sits on the couch*

**Chara:** I haven't been here in awhile

**Frisk:** Hold on a second. i have to call Papyrus to see if he's still gonna be baking me spaghetti.

**Frisk:** *he calls Papyrus*

 *But nobody answered*

**Frisk:** .... *calls Undyne*

 *But nobody answered*

**Frisk (crush on Muffet):** *Alphys*

 *But alas, nobody answered*

**Frisk:** ...M-mom? *calls Toriel*

**Chara:** *You hear the phone ringing somewhere in the house*

**Frisk:** ...?

**Chara:** Frisk, you look upset, are you still thinking about Muffet?

**Frisk:** S-SANS?! HE... HE... Can't have... He's the strongest monster! *calls Sans*

 *But nobody answered*

**Frisk:** ....Where are my friends..?!

**Chara:** Frisk darling have a piece of Chocolate, you look frazzled

**Frisk:** *eats one out of fear*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* You know I love you Frisk

**Frisk:** Y-yes..... I d-do..

**Chara:** *Stands up and reaches for a hug* You know I would never let anyone hurt you

**Frisk:** Y-you.. killed them... didn't you?...

**Chara:** I promise I won't lie...

**Frisk:** Sans.. Pap.. Undyne... Alphys...

**Chara:** anymore so...

**Yandere for Frisk!Chara:** *Chara takes out a hollow necklace filled with dust*

**Frisk:** .....

**Frisk:** CHARA!

**Frisk:** WHAT NEXT HUH!?

**Frisk:** THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND?! EVERY MONSTER TRIED TO KILL ME AT LEAST ONCE!

**Frisk:** THEN WHAT!? LOCK ME IN A ROOM!?

**Chara:** Only the ones who will get in our way

**Frisk:** *he runs up to his room and locks the door*

 *Frisk starts to feel slightly dizzy*

**Chara:** Well, your not far off *Chara murmurs*

**Frisk:** W-what? .... What did you d-do?

**Frisk:** I'm... d-dizzy...

**Chara:** Come out darling *Chara tries to open the bedroom door*

**Frisk:** N-no!... W-what did you do to these chocolates?! Wh-why am i.. d-dizzy!?

**Chara:** Frisk open the door

**Frisk:** O-or else w-what?!

**Chara:** I don't feel up to breaking the door down, now open it

**Frisk:** *opens it*

**Frisk:** W-what?...

**Chara:** *Smiles and forces herself in* *Frisk feels even more dizzy* Frisk, I love you so much

**Chara:** *Chara hugs Frisk*

**Frisk:** I.. feel like i'm going to pass on-out..

**Chara:** Shhshsh Its ok, its only temporary

**Chara:** everything is going to be ok

**Frisk :** W-what is h-happening?

**Chara:** *Picks up Frisk bridal style* We are going to go somewhere safe! *Smiles* I spent all night working on it

**Frisk:** W-wha?...

**Frisk:** L-let m-*he passes out*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief Suicide attempt

 *Frisk wakes up unable to move and in a strange building*

**Frisk:** W-where am i?!

**Chara:** Frisk! Darling you're awake!

**Chara:** I have to say I was getting a bit worried

**Frisk:** Where am i?

**Chara:** Why, we are home of course

**Frisk:** H-home?

**Chara:** Yep, a hidden place, where humans can never bother us, nobody can!

**Frisk:** ...W-why can't i move?!

**Chara:** Well, I had to run a few extra errands while you were asleep, here, let me untie you from the chair

**Chara:** *Unties Frisk*

**Frisk:** E-errands?

**Frisk:** W-who did you kill?!

**Chara:** You might feel a bit groggy, that's just the stuff I put in the chocolate

**Chara:** No, I didn't kill anyone this time, I just got some food for us

**Frisk:** .... W-when can i leave?

**Chara:** Why would you want to? We can be here forever!

**Frisk:** *he starts crying*

**Frisk:** You killed everyone i love!

**Chara:** I raided so many supermarkets and warehouses for food and supplies

**Chara:** Oh, Frisk, don't worry, they are still with us!

**Chara:** Here, *Takes off Muffets necklace and pours her dust into the new necklace*

**Frisk:** ...Y-you!...

**Frisk:** I d-don't want this!

**Frisk:** I don't want this life!

**Chara:** Frisk darling, it's going to be okay!

**Chara:** Here you can wear it! *Holds out the full necklace*

**Frisk:** I DON'T LOVE YOU!

**Chara:** Frisk you are upset

**Frisk:** W-wait..*he remembers Chara killed everyone*

**Frisk:** D-don't hurt me!

**Chara:** Frisk, I would never hurt you!

**Frisk:** WHAT IF I DON'T l-love you anymore?

**Chara:** Frisk you don't mean that. Come On, let's go into the kitchen and have dinner

**Frisk:** BUT WHAT IF!?

**Frisk:** WHAT IF!?

**Chara:** Frisk, your emotions are going wild right now, do you need to sleep some more? I'll take you to the bedroom so you can sleep off the drug

**Frisk:** No. What if. IF...

**Chara:** Frisk darling

**Frisk:** What?

**Chara:** I will love you no matter what

**Frisk:** W-wait.. i don't have a choice in the matter?!

**Chara:** You said yes to me Frisk...

**Frisk:** I didn't know you'd kill my friends!

**Chara:** You even promised yourself to me

**Chara:** Our family is here with us in this necklace!

**Frisk:** ...How long.... Have you planned this?

**Chara:** A week, but I realized my love for you after you saved me

**Chara:** From then I knew I would protect you with everything I had

**Frisk:** Where's the exit?!

**Frisk:** I have to go!

**Chara:** past the living room, but it's locked

**Frisk:** UNLOCk IT

**Chara:** Frisk

**Chara:** You need to calm down

**Chara:** now come to the kitchen, I'm going to make you some food

**Frisk:** *he goes to the kitchen* O-okay

**Chara:** *Begins preparing Ramen with chicken bits mixed in*

**Frisk:** They're all dead.... Even Sans... He's the strongest monster..

**Chara:** Not when he is asleep

**Chara:** He only had 1hp!

**Frisk:** ....

**Frisk:** U-undyne?!

**Chara:** I barely touched him and he turned to dust instantly

**Frisk:** ....

**Frisk:** I'm tired...

**Chara:** Undyne was easier than I thought as well, who knew DEF was so low when you're asleep!

**Chara:** *Ding* Here darling, eat your food before you go to bed

**Frisk:** O-okay.. *eats it*

**Frisk:** T-thanks h-honey..

**Chara:** *Smiles*

**Frisk:** ...W-why the smile?

**Chara:** I just love you so much!

**Frisk:** ... I l-love you too...

**Frisk:** C-can i have a knife please?

**Chara:** What for darling, I already cut up the chicken

**Frisk:** *he gets a knife from the drawer and makes the motion to stab himself*

**Chara:** *Charas eyes widen and she grabs Frisks hands quickly before he can stab himself*

**Chara:** Frisk!

**Frisk:** ...

**Frisk:** *sigh*

**Chara:** Frisk we cannot have you hurting yourself

**Chara:** *Forces the knife from Frisks hand*

**Frisk:**...damn it

**Chara:** Sit down Frisk

**Frisk** : *sits down*

**Chara** : *Begins taking all the nearby knives and putting them on the counter*

**Frisk** : ...?

**Chara:**  I am not going to let you hurt yourself

**Frisk** : Okay? ...

**Chara** : If I have to protect  you from you, so be it,. *Looks thoughtful for a moment* Frisk, are you still hungry?

**Frisk** : N-no

**Chara** : Alright, let me show you to the bedroom

**Frisk** : A-alright.....

 *Chara holds onto Frisks wrist and leads him to a set of stairs leading down*

**Frisk** : ...*he walks down them* Chara..  Do you love me?

**Chara** : With all my heart darling*smiles*

**Frisk** : I love y-you too...

*Once at the bottom of the stairs, they enter a hallway with two doors*

**Frisk** : Which door?

**Chara** : That door down there is the bathroom, this one right here is the bedroom

**Frisk** : *goes to bedroom * ok

**Chara** : *opens the door. Inside is a lamp, a dresser and a queen sized bed*

**Chara** : *Chara begins to rummage through the dresser*

**Frisk** : ...there's only one bed here....

**Chara** : It's a big one though! don't worry darling, there will be room!

**Chara** : *Takes a small length of rope from the dresser*

**Frisk** : R-rope??

**Chara** : I  can't have you hurting yourself darling

**Chara** : Sit down on the bed

**Frisk** : *he sits down* O-okay... Honey...

**Chara** : *Sits next to Frisk* Put your hands behind your back

**Frisk** : Don't do this...

**Chara** : Everything is going to be fine darling, now put your hands behind your back

**Frisk** : *he does so*

**Chara:**  *Ties Frisks wrists together* There we go, do you want under the blankets?

**Frisk** : Y-yes.  .. I'll sleep with clothes on

**Chara** : alright *Helps Frisk into the bed* Alright, I have to clean up the kitchen, so I'll be down in a little while ok darling?

**Frisk** : When will i be untied?

**Chara** : In the morning darling *Smiles sweetly* Goodnight! *Shuts and locks the door behind her as she goes upstairs to clean the kitchen*

**Frisk** : *falls asleep*

**Chara** : *After about an hour Chara heads down the stairs and unlocks the bedroom door, entering and taking some clothes from the dresser*

**Chara** : *She sees Frisk asleep, smiles and kisses his forehead before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed*

**Frisk** : *still sleeping *

**Chara** : *Climbs into bed, now sporting pajamas, and falls asleep*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chara:** *They both are awoken by an alarm going off*

**Frisk:** Huh?!

**Chara:** *Chara sits up and stretches*

**Chara:** Good Morning darling!

**Frisk** : Good morning honey *kisses her*

**Chara** : *kisses back* I've got to get ready for the day real fast, I promise I won't be too long!

**Frisk** : Okay...

**Chara:** *She takes a change of clothes from the dresser and heads to the bathroom, Shutting and locking the bedroom door, unaware that a knife fell from her pocket*

**Frisk** : ...*he is able to cut the rope*

**Frisk** : *he sits on the bed. Scared *

*Frisk hears the bathroom door open*

**Frisk** : .....Honey?

**Chara:**  Yes darling! *Chara unlocks and opens the door*

**Chara:** *She looks in surprise* Oh darling where did you get that knife!? are you hurt?

**Chara:** *Chara begins checking his arms for cuts*

**Frisk** : It fell out your pocket

**Chara:** I've been moving knives around since you tried to hurt yourself

**Frisk** : ....I'm scared you'll hurt me

**Chara:** Oh, darling *Caresses Frisks cheek* I would never hurt you

**Frisk** : *Kisses her deeply.  Knowing that he only has her left*

**Chara:** *Kisses back, and after a few minutes, breaks away* Now come on, let's get you in the bathroom. *She opens the bottom drawer of the dresser and takes out some of Frisks clothes, handing them to him*

**Chara:** *She then helps Frisk off the bed and leads him to the bathroom

**Frisk** : ...can you go out the room?  I need to change...

**Chara** : You can get changed in the bathroom darling, and don't worry, I took all the sharp objects out of there *Opens the bathroom door*

**Frisk** : ...How long do you think we'll be together?

**Chara** : Forever of course! *Chara gently pushes Frisk into the bathroom and once he is in, locks the door*  I'll be back after I make breakfast ok darling?

**Frisk:** Why do you always lock me in?  *starts changing*

**Chara** : so I don't have to keep an eye on you.now ill be back in a bit. *Chara walks upstairs and begins making eggs*

**Frisk** : *he waits for her to return*

**Chara:** *After 15 minutes, Chara returns downstairs and unlocks  the door*

**Chara:** Breakfast is ready darling

**Frisk** : *he comes out* Hi...

**Frisk** : I. Missed you...  *kisses her*

**Chara:** *Kisses back* Don't worry Darling, I will always be here for you

**Chara:** *Chara begins to lead Frisk upstairs*

**Frisk** : I have a question

**Chara:** Ask away darling

**Frisk** : Is there a difference between marriage..  And promise rings?

**Chara** : promise rings are like, engagement rings, but on a smaller scale, like  I promise one day to be married to you. Why? Do you want to elope *She says with a smile*

**Frisk** : M-maybe... *he blushes. He's starting to develop feelings for Chara*

**Chara:** Well, after breakfast I can go and get us some rings!

**Frisk** : Marriage rings?...

**Chara** : Of coarse!, now have a seat at the table! Ill bring you your food *Chara said once they reached the kitchen*

**Frisk** : *sits down* Chara..   I didn't like this life very much..  But..  Even tho you killed everyone. I love you..

**Chara:** I love you too darling!*hands Frisk his breakfast*

**Frisk** : *eats it* Thank you darling...

**Chara:** You are so welcome! *Chara finishes her  food quickly*

**Chara:** Alright, will you be fine alone for about an hour? Promise to me you won't hurt yourself!

**Frisk** : Can i come too?

**Chara:** No darling, someone has to watch the house *Smiles sweetly*

**Frisk** : ...fine...  But... Can you afford rings?

**Chara:** I don't need money, I have lock picks! *She smiles and unlocks the door to outside*

**Frisk** : ...that's stealing....

**Chara:** *Looks at Frisk and smiles* How do you think i got all this supplies?

**Chara:** *Leaves the house, locking the door behind her*

**Frisk:**  ....Oh my god...

**Frisk** : ....bye

**Chara:** Bye darling I love you!

**Chara:** *Walks off to go steal some marriage rings*

**Frisk** : I love you too.... *he sits on the couch*

 *Frisk turns on the tv to find news stories about missing humans and a missing monster family*

**Frisk** : ....Chara.....?

**Frisk** : Missing humans?

 *Frisk realizes that the news reporter is talking about him and his friends*

**Frisk** : Oh my god....

**Frisk** : I hope she's home soon..

*An hour passes but she hasn't shown up yet,*

**Frisk** : ....Did they find her?...

**Frisk** : I h-hope not...

 *Another 30 minutes pass and the news station changes to a story about a jewelry store being robbed, and several dead cops*

**Frisk** : ....CHARA?!

 *Then Frisk hears the lock begin to turn, and the door to open*

**Frisk** : Chara?

**Chara** : I-I'm here darling, I'm sorry i'm late

**Frisk** : You killed cops..

**Chara** : *Chara is covered in blood*

**Frisk** : You're on the news..

**Chara:** Shit *Locks the door but winces in pain at an injury on her shoulder*

**Chara:** I probably should have gone at night *Chara laughs mirthlessly*

**Frisk** : You're hit!  Where's the first aid?

**Chara:** In, in the hall closet downstairs

**Frisk** : Chara..  What if they find you?

**Chara:** I lost them before i came here

**Frisk** : *gets first aid and helps kill the pain*

**Chara:** which is why it  took me so long

**Frisk** : I don't want to lose you.   I've also been reported as missing..

**Chara** : *Chara smiles* We will just have to lay low for a while

**Chara:** ahh, i think the bullet is still in my shoulder, there should be tweezers in the medkit

**Frisk:**  Okay....  *gets them*

**Frisk** : *he's able to get the bullet out*

**Chara:** Thanks darling

**Chara:** Now I need a shower, i'm covered in blood

**Frisk** : Okay.  Can i join?  *he laughs*

**Chara:** *Smiles* of course!

**Frisk** : Are you s-serious?...

**Chara:** If you are *Chara smiles*

**Frisk** : But we have to be naked to sh-shower...

**Chara:** Frisk, you are so adorable

**Chara** : you don't have to if  you don't want to

**Frisk** : Do you?

**Frisk** : I'll do anything you want to do

**Chara:** I wouldn't mind

**Frisk** : O-okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be explicit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as explicit as whats coming but hey CX

**Chara:** *Chara smiled as she began to undress*

**Frisk** : *he blushes heavily while nervously*

**Chara:** Just tell me if you get too uncomfortable, kay? *Once Chara was fully undressed, she leaned over to turn the shower on*

**Frisk:** I'm p-pretty uncomfortable right n-now...  B-but that's f-fine...  *he takes off everything but his underwear *

**Chara:** *Chara turned and faced Frisk, smile, slightly mischievous* Have you ever even, touched another girl before? *She said as she stepped closer to the flustered Frisk*

**Frisk:**  No...

**Chara** : *Chara blushed slightly* You can touch me, If you want to

**Frisk** : *he blushes * I-is that appropriate?

**Frisk** : *he holds her hand and nervously says: S-see?  I touched y-you.

**Chara** : *Takes his hand, and presses to her  breast* No silly, i meant like this

**Frisk** : *he blushes deeply and is unable to get words out* W-.... C-....

**Chara:** *Chara giggles  as she allows Frisks hand to fall away* Now, let's get this blood cleaned off me shall we?

**Frisk** : *he just nods*

**Chara** : *Chara steps into the now warm shower, and begins to wash herself off. She gestures for Frisk to join her as she lathers up body soap*

**Frisk** : *he gets in the shower and tries to give Chara as much space as possible *

**Chara** : *Chara giggles as she notices that Frisks boxers are still on, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she hands him the soap and a scrubber* Will you scrub my back please? I can never reach properly

**Frisk** : *he sees that his boxers are on. * d-do i have to...  Take....

**Chara:** *Chara turns around to smile*  Not if you don't want to darling

**Frisk** : *he takes his boxers off. Tosses them out.  And starts washing her back*

**Chara** : Thank you darling, that feels amazing!

**Frisk** : D-does it?

**Chara:** It does darling *Chara blushes*

**Chara:** *She turns around fully* Do you want a turn in the water darling? I need to put shampoo in my hair

**Frisk** : *he nods.  Trying not to stare at her.  He fails*

**Chara** : It's okay to look you know

**Frisk** : I-is it?

**Chara:** *The two switch places, Chara purposefully pressing her breasts on his chest as they move*

**Chara:** It truly is darling

**Frisk** : Ch-chara

**Frisk:**... You're uhm.... Chest is on mine..

**Chara:** *Blushing* I know

**Chara:** *Chara moves to the other side of the shower,and begins to put shampoo in her hair*

_ ~Timeskip because I am a dingus and I forgot to keep up. They finished their intimate shower, then eloped with sweet words to each other~ _

**Chara:** *they both kiss passionately for a while* We have cake supplies if you want to bake a cake with me *Chara says sweetly*

**Frisk** : O-okay... S-so...  We're...  Married now?....

**Chara** : *Chara gets a dreamy look in her eyes* Yep, together forever~

**Frisk** : *he smiles nervously* haha...  Y-yep..  *he clutches the necklace Chara gave*

**Chara:** *Smiles* So, is that a yes or a no on making the cake darling?

**Frisk** : Y-yes C-Chara..   Let's....  Bake.... Where are the supplies?

**Chara:** In the cupboard over there *pointing* I have the recipe right here! *Holds up chocolate cake recipe*

**Frisk** : ....*he's shaking about what Chara said..  "forever"*

**Frisk** : O-okay...  *he gets the ingredients*

**Chara** : *Begins to hum a tune as she begins to get out necessary dishes and supplies*

**Frisk** : Y-you seem happy.

**Chara:** Of course! We are just married, who wouldn't be happy on their wedding day? *She begins to set up the ingredients*

**Chara:** Also because i am here with you. I know you will /never/ leave me

**Frisk** : I'm kinda...  Kidnapped..  I can't even leave  ...

**Chara:** Why would you ever want to leave, it's terrible out there. This is a safe place! Here could you stir while i set up the pan?

**Frisk:** I'm kinda afraid....

**Chara:** Frisk, the cops shot my shoulder, i had to defend myself... Now please stir

**Frisk** : *stirs * i mean..  My friends...  Undyne..  Who wanted to eradicate evil..  Papyrus..  A silly guy...  Alphys.. Royal scientist .... Sans...  Tori...

**Chara:** *Gets out a cake pan and greases it* Frisk we have been over this, they hurt you, and they would have gotten in the way of us. Besides, their essence stays in their dust so they are technically still here with us

**Frisk** : I.. I loved them so much..

**Chara:** Frisk, *Gently grabs Frisks hands* Frisk, we both love them, they are still here as long as their essence remains with us

**Chara:** *Begins to pull frisk in for a kiss*

**Frisk** : *he kisses her and puts his arms around her*

**Chara:** *Breaks kiss* now let's finish this cake

**Frisk** : *he slowly nods*

**Chara:** *The two finished the mixing and get the cake in the oven, Chara sets the timer*

**Frisk** : G-give me a minute. *he runs to the bedroom and clutches the necklace and starts crying*

**Chara:** O-ok

**Frisk** : ...Sans... Undyne... Pap... Tori.. Alphys.. I'm so sorry...

**Chara:** *Follows after Frisk to check on  him, and silently stays in the doorway, face unreadable*

**Frisk** : I'm sorry you guys but... i think i love her... i just.. don't feel captured anymore.. but... i'll try to get out of here soon...

**Chara:** *Chara stays in the doorway for a bit longer, before going back upstairs turning on the TV and sitting on the couch*


	7. Chapter 7

**Frisk** : *he comes upstairs* I'm b-back.. *sniff*

**Chara:** Are you ok darling? Come here *She pats the couch next to her and offers her arms for a hug*

**Frisk** : *sits down and hugs her*

**Chara:** *Pats his head* I love you so much darling

**Frisk** : *he doesn't answer. he just cries harder* I'm a prisoner..

**Chara** : *Holds Frisk closer* No darling, we are safe here. Outside is full of pain, here, it's just us

**Frisk** : J-just us... f-forever...

**Chara:** Forever and ever *smiles*

**Frisk** : *cries*

**Chara:** Frisk? Remember when I promised everything would be alright?

**Frisk** : It's not alright!

**Frisk** : You kidnapped me! Killed my friends and countless bystanders!

**Chara:** Frisk, I did this all for you, everything will be alright, I make good on my promises

**Frisk** : ..Do you like me?.... or just want me to suffer?

**Chara** : Frisk, darling. This, all of this, is for you. I love you with all my heart, I would do anything to keep you safe

**Chara** : It hurts you know, when you say things like that

**Frisk** : ...

**Chara:** *She pulls her arms away to cross her arms over her chest*

**Frisk** : W-why do i feel bad... WHY THE FUCK DO I FEEL BAD!?

**Frisk** : I'm... i'm sorry honey.. i'm still grieving...

**Chara:** *Chara sighs* I suppose it's only natural... *Wraps her arms around Frisk once more*  It's ok darling, I forgive you

**Frisk** : *hugs her and kisses her cheek* I'll never leave you.. if you don't leave me.

**Chara:** Never darling, I will always be here for you

**Frisk** : Wanna go... eat the cake?

**Chara:** *Nods* it should be done by now

**Chara:** *Chara gets up and begins to prepare the Cake*

**Frisk** : ...Can i help?

**Chara** : *Chara takes out a knife, seems slightly hesitant, but then reconsiders* Do you think you can handle cutting the cake darling?

**Frisk** : ...What am i gonna do. Stab myself?

**Chara:** *Chara gives him an unamused look*

**Frisk** : ...OH WAIT... i tried once...

**Frisk** : Uhm...

**Frisk** : *takes the knife and cuts the cake*

**Chara:** *Chara gets plates out of the cupboard*

**Frisk** : *puts a piece of cake on Chara's plate. and one on frisk's*

**Chara:** *Smiles and hands a fork to Frisk*

**Frisk** : *eats a piece*... is this poisoned?

**Chara:** You made it with me, you tell me *Chara looks slightly suspicious*

**Frisk** : ... I poisoned it.

**Frisk** : I put too much love in it.

**Frisk** : i'm sorry.

**Frisk** : You will now love me forever,

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* You are too adorable, I already love you forever

**Frisk** : ...A-aw... I love you too. i just love you more.

**Chara:** *Chara finished off her slice, and put her plate and fork in the sink.* I'm going to take a nap darling, it's been a long day and my shoulder hurts

**Frisk** : Can i come?

**Chara:** *Shakes head* No darling, you can stay up and make yourself lunch. This is your house too *Chara smiles, before walking towards the bedroom*

**Frisk** : But.. c-cmon... *he follows but trips and falls down the stairs*

**Chara:** Oh my god!

**Chara:** *Rushes to him*

**Frisk** : *he's bleeding and doesn't move*

**Chara:** Are you ok darling?

**Chara:** *Gets out a medkit and begins to patch him up*

 *In her erratic movements, Frisk sees Charas keychain, with a key and several lockpicks in her pocket*

**Frisk** : *he takes the key*

**Chara:** Frisk what are you doing?

**Frisk** : ...i'm sorry.. I really love you. *he runs upstairs but his leg is broken and unlocks the door*

**Chara:** Frisk you are injured *Catches up to him quickly* *Outside of the door Frisk sees a lot of ascending stairs*

**Frisk:** *he starts going up the stairs*

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head, and walks up the stairs, catching up to him easily, and picking him up bridal style* Frisk, Leaving is not the best way to be happy. *She looks disappointed*

**Frisk** : L-let me g-go!...

**Chara:** *Begins walking down the stairs back to the house*

**Frisk** : L-LET ME GO!

**Chara:** *Wordlessly enters the house and takes the keys from him, not knowing some of the lockpicks were dislodged, and puts him on the couch before shutting and locking the door*

**Frisk** : ...*stole a lockpick and opens the door*

**Chara:** Frisk, honestly

**Chara:** Why do you want to leave so bad?

**Chara:** *blocks the door*

**Frisk** : ...I'm kidnapped.

**Chara:** You're home

**Frisk** : ...Let me go.

**Frisk** : Eventually you'll let me go!

**Chara:** *Shakes her head* You promised me forever *Her tone of voice getting sharper*

**Frisk** : ...U-uhm.. *nervous laugh*

**Frisk** : I-isn't divorce a thing *nervous laugh*

**Chara:** Frisk, step away from the door

**Chara:** And hand me the lock picks

**Frisk** : N-no

**Chara:** *Tries to grab the lock picks from his hand* Frisk give them to me now

**Frisk** : O-or else?

**Chara:** Or else i'll take them from you *Grabs Frisks arm with one hand and tries to pry the lockpicks from frisks hand with the other*

**Frisk** : *tries to run*

**Chara:** *Is holding him fast*

**Frisk** : *pulls away*

**Chara:** *Loses her balance and falls to the ground*

**Chara:** Damnit

**Frisk** : *runs*

**Chara:** No!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chara:** Frisk get back here!

**Chara:** *Gets up off the ground and begins to chase*

**Frisk** : NO!

**Frisk** : *runs faster*

**Chara:** *At the top of the stairs is a metal door, also locked. Chara is catching up* 

**Frisk** : *unlocks it*

*Beyond the door is sunlight, once his eyes adjust to the light, he sees the area is surrounded by warehouses*

**Chara:** Frisk, don't you dare!

**Frisk** : *tries to run as fast as he can, but falls when his leg hurts too much*

**Chara:** Frisk! *Chara is screaming now*

**Chara:** *She makes it to the top of the stairs and is gaining*

**Chara:** Frisk, come home

**Frisk** : N-no *cries*

**Chara:** *Voice softens* It's not safe out here, I will give you one last chance to come home on your own will

**Frisk** : OR ELSE?!

**Chara:** Or else it will take me longer to forgive and trust you

**Frisk** : ...But Chara... If you don't love me. Let me go

**Chara:** I love you too much to let  you go

**Chara:** You will only get hurt out here

**Frisk** : ...B-but...

**Frisk** : Chara... *he tries to crawl away*

**Frisk** : Don't make this harder on me!

**Frisk** : You know i love you.

**Chara:** Frisk, there is nowhere for you to go but home! *Grabs Frisks injured leg*

**Frisk** : *screams in pain* YOU'RE HURTING ME  
  
**Chara:** Come here! *Chara says as she lets go of his leg, her face blank*

**Frisk** : NO! *crawls away*

**Chara:** *Chara now looks angry* You WILL come home *She grabs his injured leg again* You WILL be happy *Begins pulling him towards her* And things WILL be PERFECT, and things will be OKAY! *She practically growls*

**Frisk** : YOU'RE HURTING ME *he starts crying*

**Frisk** : You don't love me!

**Chara:** You keep saying that! But it's clear I love you more than you love me! You say hurtful things to  me! All you talk about is how much I kill people. You accuse ME devoid of love, but where is yours!?  *Chara yells as she pulls Frisk roughly to his feet and begins dragging him back to the warehouse they came out of*

**Frisk** : LET ME GO! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!

**Chara:** Despite your ungratefulness, I still love you. But it will take time for me to forgive you for this! *They enter the warehouse, and she begins to force him down the stairs with her* Now be careful, we don't want you falling again!

**Frisk** : *he cries* I'm sorry...

**Chara:** Sorry is not going to work right now

**Frisk** : What will?

**Chara** : *They reach the door to the house which is still open, but Chara continues to drag him straight to the stairs to the bedroom*

**Chara:** *Once they are in the bedroom, Chara pushes him onto the bed* You can start by giving me the lock picks

**Chara:** *Holds out her hand*

**Frisk** : *hands them over* O-okay C-chara...

**Chara:** *Chara wordlessly takes the picks, and promptly walks out or the room, locking the door behind her* Don't even bother looking for knives, i already had the room emptied of them

**Frisk** : C-chara! M-my leg...

**Chara:** There is a metal bar, an Ace bandage and tape, in there. wrap it up yourself *Chara says coldly as she walks back up the stairs*

**Frisk** : ...I should've stayed damnit... *he tries to take care of his leg* *he screams in pain* ...Why didn't i pay attention when Tori taught me this shit?

**Chara:** *When she was halfway up the stairs, she heard his cry of pain, causing her to hesitate. Then she rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs, unlocked the door, and sat next to Frisk on the bed* This is going to hurt a bit *She murmured gently*

**Frisk** : I'm so sorry! I w-won't leave again...

**Chara** : *She then lifted up his leg and put the metal bar along the length of his leg, then began to wrap it*

**Chara:** *She said nothing while doing so*

**Frisk** : ...I understand you're mad... you still hurt me.... and i hurt you...

**Chara** : *Once his leg was wrapped up, she got up and left the room, locking the door behind her.* I will be back down with lunch in a little bit


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are about to witness the creation of my Undertale OC.

**Frisk** : ...I guess I'm not getting a kiss anytime soon..

**Chara:** *Chara began making lunch, deep in thought*

**Frisk** : .... I wonder how she's gonna kill me..

**Chara:** *Chara plated the food, and set hers on the table as she walked back down into the bedroom,unlocking the door and setting the plate containing a sandwich with chips on the bed next to him*

**Frisk** : Thanks honey...  S-so...  Where we going on honeymoon? *he says in a scared nervous voice*

**Chara:** Nowhere, we are staying here *She said flatly before leaving the room once again and locking the door*

**Frisk** : Chara!  Come sit with me please!  We need to talk

**Chara:** *Chara walked upstairs and ate her lunch at the table, making mental plans to wash the dishes later*

**Frisk** : Chara! Please...  Stop ignoring me..  I'll do anything you want!

**Frisk** : Please..?

**Chara** : *Chara stays wordless as she finishes off her plate and lies down on the couch for a nap*

**Frisk** : ...fine..  *he lays down and falls asleep. *

**Chara:** *Chara wakes up after an hour, and begins to wash the dishes*

**Frisk** : *he's crying in his sleep.  Muttering : I'm sorry" over and over*

**Chara:** *When Chara finishes the dishes in the sink, she heads down into the bedroom to pick up his plate, which she sees still has his food on it, and sets it on the dresser, so it won't get spilled*

**Frisk** : *he wakes up crying * Chara!

**Chara** : *She hesitated, having an internal battle over what she should do, and after a moment she hardens her expression and walks out of the room, locking it once again*

**Frisk** : Chara please!  I love you!  *he screams*

**Chara:** *She goes upstairs and sits on the couch, turning on the tv* Be strong Chara, He must be punished. If you break now he will try again *Chara murmured to herself, turning  up the volume on the tv*

**Frisk** : *he falls out the bed on purpose.  Making a Loud sound*

**Chara** : *Chara is unresponsive, idly watching a tv show, lost in thought*

**Frisk** : PLEASE!  I SWEAR I'LL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN....

**Chara:** *Chara registers the crashing noises, and is down to the bedroom in an instant, but doesn't open the door, and remains silent, she just puts her ear to the door and listens*

**Frisk** : Chara...  Please *Frisk is crying* i-it hurts.. I was so stupid..  P-please..

**Chara:** *Chara sighs, and prys herself away from the door. Sneaking upstairs,  she wraps up and puts the cake in the fridge*

**Frisk** : *his screaming and begging becomes louder*

**Frisk** : I'm so alone!  Please Chara!

**Chara:** *Charas hands clench, her determination wavering, then she gets an idea. She takes her lockpicks, destroys them, and throws them away. She then goes downstairs and opens the bedroom door*

**Frisk** : H-honey!  Y-you're here!

**Frisk** : *he crawls towards her and hugs her leg*

**Chara:** *Chara walks over to Frisk, and pulls him up by the arm, and practically drags him to the bathroom* 

**Chara:** Restroom break *She says flatly as she opens the door for him*

**Frisk** : ....Chara...  Please..  Forgive me.  You're my wife..  I swear i won't ever leave again...  It'll all be perfect..  *kisses her cheek*

**Chara:** *Pushes away, and gently pushes him into the bathroom* Hurry up

**Frisk** : *he goes to the bathroom and comes out*

**Chara:** *Chara wordlessly brings him back into the room, and puts him on the bed, before beginning to walk out again*

**Frisk** : Chara!  Don't leave!... I'm so alone...  In pain... Scared..  This is not who you are and you know that..  I miss my wife..

**Chara** : *Chara walks out of the room* Rest your leg and eat your food* Chara says as she shuts and locks the door. Then she walks out past  the living room, and out the front door, for a quick errand*

**Frisk** : *sigh* okay...  *he eats his food and waits for Chara*

**Chara:** *An indeterminate amount of time later, Chara returns, and opens the bedroom door, but she is  not alone, with her is what looks like a shy looking monster.*   Kennie here says she can heal your leg,

**Kennie:** That's r-right, I work with humans o-often

**Chara:**  Well get started then!

**Frisk** : Could you?  Thank you Kennie!

**Kennie:** *Kennie flinches at Charas words, but smiles sweetly as she walks up to Frisk, and places her hands on his leg*

**Frisk** : *he groans in pain when she touches his leg*

**Kennie:** This is going to hurt as the bone sets *Kennie warns as her hands begin to glow. Then a loud SNAP can be heard as the bone pops into place*

**Frisk** : *he screams but then he just says: T-thank you.. *

**Chara:** *As Frisk screams in pain, Chara rushes forward and grabs his hands in comfort*

**Frisk** : *he smiles to Chara even tho he's in pain * I d-deserve this..

**Kennie:**  *A few moments  after the bone sets, all Frisk can feel is his leg tingling pleasantly* T-there, you should be up and walking within the hour, give it a good 30 minutes however for the magic to diminish, or you might undo the magic

**Frisk** : Ok-okay!  Thank you Kennie.

**Chara:** *Chara removes herself from Frisks side, and begins to show the monster out, as Chara shuts and locks the door. The next thing Frisk hears is Kennies frightened squeak, and the sound of a monster fading to dust. Chara felt a lot better after gaining more EXP, and felt in a better mood as she  went upstairs to get a broom*

**Frisk** : Chara..  What was that sound?

**Chara:** Nothing Darling that you need to worry about *Chara called out,  glee in her voice*

**Frisk** : Honey...  Come here please...

**Chara:** *Chara grabs a broom and dustpan and heads downstairs* In a minute darling, I have a mess to clean up, you need to rest your leg for 30 more minutes

**Frisk** : Okay...  I'll wait for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself not to fall in love with Kennie, cause Chara was just going to kill her. But lo and behold I did anyway XD So now she has an ask blog, feel free to check it out and send in asks!
> 
> http://ask-kenniekat.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Referenced/Implied Rape

**Chara:** *Chara makes sure none of the dust remained, and once 30 minutes had passed, Chara returned to the bedroom*

**Frisk** : I have to talk to you...  I'm sorry for trying to leave.  I'm sorry for being hurtful to you.  You do all of this for me...

**Chara** : *Chara smiles, the EXP having filled her with energy and determination* shhh darling, all is forgiven *She says as she gets onto the edge of the bed and begins to crawl towards him*

**Frisk** : *he smiles happily back* I love you...

**Chara:** I love you too *Chara purrs, as she crawls on top of Frisk, softly bringing her lips to his*

**Frisk** : *he blushes deeply as he kisses her gently back*

**Chara** : *Chara moans slightly into his mouth as she brings her hips onto his, and rubs against each other*

**Frisk** : *he rubs her thighs and blushes harder

**Chara:** *Chara giggles as she breaks the kiss, and takes off her shirt, leaving just her bra* You can touch if you want*she says breathily into his ear*

**Frisk** : *he blushes harder with every word as he takes off his shirt as well*

**Frisk** : *he's clearly afraid to make a move*

**Chara:** *Chara takes one of  his hands, and rubs it from her stomach, to her breast* It's ok to touch, *she repeats*

**Frisk** : *he blushes* i-im nervous

**Chara:** First time?

**Frisk** : Touching a female?  Yep..

**Chara:** having sex?

**Frisk** : ...yep.. I-is that what we're doing?  *he's flustered *

**Chara:** *Chara nods* if you want

**Chara:** *Chara can't help but envy him. She never had the chance to lose her virginity to someone she cared about. Suddenly dark memories flash in her mind, she tries to shake them off but to no avail, without realizing, a tear begins to fall from her eye, and her arms begin to shake*

**Chara:** *A sob unwittingly leaves her throat* S-shit, I'm sorry

**Frisk** : What's wrong?!  Darling?

**Chara:** *Another sob, and she begins openly crying as painful memories began to surface*

**Frisk** : H-honey?..

**Frisk** : Talk to me..

**Chara:** I-It's not you darling, I-I just remembered things I'd rather not remember

**Frisk** : Tell me...

**Chara:** I-It was before I ran away to Mt.Ebott, or rather, Why *Chara said through her tears*

**Frisk** : Explain... Calm down..

**Frisk** : Explain hun...

**Chara:** *Chara looked away, seemingly ashamed for the first time Frisk has ever seen from her*

**Frisk** : ...Honey..  I'm your husband.  Talking about your problems is important..

**Chara:** M-My father

**Frisk** : ...Oh my god...  *he hugs her tightly* Shh...  It's okay....

**Frisk** : He's gone.. And I'm here for you..

**Chara:** I-I t-told my m-mother a-a-and she

**Chara:** y-yelled at me

**Chara:** and t-urned t-the whole fucking t-t-town against me

**Frisk** : ....They didn't deserve your company...  *he tries to sit up but chara is still on him*

**Chara** : *Shifts her position to where she is lying on her side, hugging close to Frisk*

**Chara:** Suddenly I was the demon kid who touches o-older men, and the town's kids were kept from me, I-I was told I was a demon straight f-from hell

**Frisk** : They're wrong..  You're an angel from heaven...  *he completely forgets he's afraid of her*

**Chara** : no *she says simply as her sobs calm down. she buries herself into Frisks chest, and her breathing slows as she falls asleep*

**Frisk** : *he falls asleep as well.  Not much later*

**Frisk** : *wakes up the next morning *

**Chara:** *Chara wakes when Frisks stirring rouses her. Her arms cling to him* I'm sorry about last night. *She says quietly

**Frisk** : It's completely fine. The day didn't go as i hoped.  But i hope we can make things work now.

**Chara:** *Shakes her head* I'm more hungry than horny right  now *she says with a mirthless giggle*

**Frisk** : Get a hot dog.  Kinda the same~

**Chara:** *She giggles genuinely this time, gently smacking his head* I mean breakfast darling

**Frisk** : Fine..

**Frisk** : You can also put a penis in your mouth.  *laughs*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs as well* Breakfast first, then we will see

**Frisk** : I wasn't serious. Chara. I'm not THAT kind of person.

**Chara:** *Chara pecks his cheek, smiling tiredly* I know darling, I know

**Frisk** : Oh do you? Maybe i'm a liar. Let's get some breakfast. *he picks her up and takes her to the kitchen*

**Chara:** *Chara makes a surprised noise, then laughs as they near the kitchen*

**Frisk** : *Frisk puts her down as he searches for something to eat. then he remembers* .. Wait.. I can't cook... Or.. do anything,

**Chara:** Nonsense darling, besides there is a few cookbooks in the bottom drawer

**Frisk** : ...*he grabs a cookbook and puts it on a plate* ... DINNER IS SERVED!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs again* Frisk honestly

**Frisk** : What?

**Chara:** *Giggling* I'm not sure a cookbook is suitable sustenance

**Frisk** : Who was once trained by master chef Undy-... *he sits down* *cough* C-can you cook please? I'm just.. Still... It's still hard.. *he clutches his necklace*

**Chara** : *Chara stares for a minute, then nods* Alright darling,just let me get a shirt on so the grease doesn't burn me *Chara goes downstairs to get a blouse*

**Frisk** : Oh yeah. Clothes are a thing. *he puts his shirt on*

**Chara:** *Chara comes back upstairs, and begins to cook*

**Frisk** : *he starts juggling tomatoes*

**Chara:** *Giggles* Ok now let's not waste tomatoes, actually hand me two, Ill add these to the omlette!

**Frisk** : But i like wasting tomatoes!

**Chara:** *Chara feigns a stern look, but she is smiling*

**Frisk** : Don't kill me with your beautiful eyes!

**Chara:** *Blushes, and leans towards Frisk* Many things are dangerous about me~

**Frisk** : Like? ~

**Chara:** *Gets up close to Frisks face* Like my hands! *suddenly she swipes the tomatoes from Frisks hands and turns to put them on the counter next to the stove*

**Frisk** : Oh that's not fair!

**Chara** : *Laughs*  It's fair to me darling

**Frisk** : *Frisk picks her up* No!

**Chara:** *Lets out an undignified surprised squeal* Frisk! Put me down

**Frisk** : Nah~ I have captured you!

**Chara:** Frisk! *Chara tries to hide the fact she is laughing* Frisk let go~

**Frisk** : Or else?

**Chara:** Or else you won't get breakfast *Chara says squirming in Frisks grip*

**Frisk** : *he kisses and drops her* fine!

**Chara:** *Kisses back* Thats a good Frisk *She pats his cheek gently and begins dicing tomatoes with a knife

**Frisk** : I'm not your pet hun.

**Chara:** *Chara turns on the burner and begins cooking up the omelette* I know darling, but you are my Frisk, and I am your Chara~

**Frisk** : We're married!  *he jumps up and down excited

**Chara** : *Chara hums a familiar melancholy tune as she finishes up the omelettes, and plates them, setting them on the table* 

**Frisk:** Finally, i'm starving *she chuckles slightly*

**Chara** : I know, isn't it wonderful~

**Frisk** : Yeah!  And my wife is adorable *Frisk pinches Chara's cheek and sits down at the table*

**Chara** : *Chara begins to eat, she seems to fall into her thoughts*

**Frisk** : *he waves* Chara?

**Chara:** Hmm? *She looks over as she snaps from her mind,* Oh, sorry, was spacing out there *She added with a giggle*

**Frisk** : What were ya thinkin' bout?

**Chara:** *Chara shrugs, and takes a bite of her food*

**Frisk** : Boobs? Tomato's? A combination? TOMATO BOOBS!?

**Chara:** *Hush, eat your omelette* She said, trying to hide her amusement*

**Frisk** : *he starts eating* I love this.

**Chara:** *She smiles* Of course it is! But you are making lunch later today

**Frisk** : Am i?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* yep, I can't do all the work here

**Frisk** : I'm going for a walk.

**Chara:** *The door is still locked* *Chara just watches him walk up to the door*

**Frisk** : Chara? It's locked?

**Chara:** *Chara stands up and puts her dish in the sink* You say that like its a new thing

**Frisk** : I guess..?.. Uhm... Can you unlock it, Darling?

**Chara:** *Chara begins washing the dishes* Frisk, we are staying down here

**Frisk** : But... i'm feeling sick.. i need fresh air...

**Chara:** *Chara inhales sharply* You  had fresh air yesterday when you tried to leave.

**Frisk** : I don't want to leave you darling. I love you.

**Frisk** : I just wanna take a walk. You can join me.

**Chara:** No

**Frisk** : *he runs to her and picks her up* C'mooon~

**Chara:** *Chara attempts to pry herself from Frisks grip* Frisk put me down right now!

**Frisk** : *he puts her down and holds her hand* Darling?...

**Chara:** *She pulls her hand away* We are not going outside and that is final *She says sternly before walking in the direction of the bedroom*

**Frisk** : Okay! B-But don't be mad!

**Chara:** *Chara retrieves her clothes from the bedroom and heads to the bathroom* I'm going to take a shower

**Frisk** : Alright honey. I'll be here.

**Frisk** : *Frisk sits down on the couch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this does not excuse her behavior, but it explains it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am a slut for character development


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con kissing

**Chara:** *Chara finishes her shower quickly, and has calmed down significantly, and she emerges from downstairs and sits next to Frisk on the couch*

**Frisk** : *He doesn't say anything. he shivers a bit*

**Chara:** *Chara wordlessly leans down and lays her head on Frisks lap*

**Frisk** : *he tries to act mad*

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't seem to care as she reaches for Frisks hand and rests it on her shoulder*

**Frisk** : *he pets her head with his other hand*

**Chara:** *She nods, smiles, and closes her eyes, slowly falling asleep*

**Frisk** : *he smiles and falls asleep on the couch with Chara on his lap*

**Chara** : *Chara wakes first a some time later. She sits up slowly as to not wake Frisk, and walks over to the storage racks on the other side of the building. She rummeges a while before finding what she was hiding*

**Frisk** : *he keeps sleeping*

**Chara:** *The object is a cell phone that appears to have internet service as well. She sits Cross legged on the ground, checking the news. The police are still looking for them. She sighs, partly with relief that they weren't seen the day  before, and partly with annoyance because not even she can leave when the police are on high alert. She turns off the phone, and hides it once again, fearing that if Frisk finds it, he will try to contact someone*

**Frisk** : *Frisk is on the other side of the room. Seems he woke up,*   A phone? I didn't know we had one.

**Chara:** *Chara looks up surprised* Oh! Y-yeah, I just found it, It doesn't seem to work

**Frisk** : Chara. I saw it working. Why do you try to lock me up here?

**Chara:** *Chara stays silent*

**Chara:** *And refuses to meet his eye*

**Frisk** : *he gets close and gets on his knees. Locking eyes with her* I love you. But you sometimes scare me. Just let me go out sometime. i'll come back, Darling.

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* I said no

**Frisk** : Do you love me?

**Chara:** *Chara looks up and meets his eyes* With all my heart

**Frisk** : Then you should trust me... I love you too... but i can't live like this... i feel captured. locked up.

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head once more* It will all be ok *She murmurs and begins to repeat it as she tries to walk away*

**Frisk** : *he walks in front of her* I feel horrible.... Please... For me?

**Chara:** *Chara stops mumbling, and stares for a moment, before rushing forward and hugging Frisk tightly* It will be fine everything will be ok it will be fine *Charas words begin repeating again*

**Frisk** : C-Chara? W-what's wrong?

**Chara:** *She hugs him tighter* Y-you can't leave me, you can't youcantyoucant *A sob escapes her  throat*

**Frisk** : I Won't

**Frisk** : I love you...

**Chara:** *She inhaled a shaky breath, and rests her head on Frisks chest* Then stay

**Frisk** : C-Can i never leave the house?...

**Chara:** *Chara shake her head* You are mine

**Frisk** : W-What?

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't say anything, as she continues to embrace him tightly*

**Frisk** : I want to go out... Feel like i'm my own person..

**Chara:** *She shakes her head* You are Frisk, still just you

**Frisk** : I want to do so much... travel...

**Chara:** *Charas grip becomes even tighter, her nails are starting to dig into his back* No you want to stay here with me

**Frisk** : Y-You can't k-keep me here... I c-can do what i want... i love you... but i need a life...

**Chara:** You are my life~

**Frisk** : I'm scared...

**Chara:** *Chara pulls away from the hug, only to grip Frisks face in her hands and pull  him into a rough and forced kiss*

**Frisk** : *he tries to pull away*

**Chara:** *She holds on tighter, and tries to deepen the kiss*

**Frisk** : *he pushes her away*

**Chara:** *Chara stumbles back, before regaining her footing, she looks up at him, glaring, a predatory look in her eyes*

**Frisk** : C-Chara... Chill *he takes a few steps back*

**Frisk** : *He's backed into a corner*   C-Chara?... P-please

**Frisk** : C-Chara?

**Chara:** *Chara grabs him by the shoulders, nails digging into his skin, lifts and pushes him to the floor,right onto his back*

**Frisk** : O-ow! W-What the hell are you doing!?

**Chara:** *She straddles  him and leans down, forcing her mouth to his once more*

**Frisk** : *he tries to say 'Please' but can't. he kicks his legs around a bit before starting to cry*

**Chara:** *Chara breaks the kiss, her red eyes practically glowing* Don't be a crybaby *she says venomously*

**Chara:** *Her smile almost unnatural*

**Frisk** : Please! Please! D-don't hurt me!

**Chara** : *She begins to laugh, no mirth to be found as she removes her hands from his shoulders, and grabs his wrists* Oh but darling~

**Chara:** I could never hurt you~

**Frisk** : W-Whats h-happening?

**Chara:** *She sits up, still straddling him as she lifts his hands, she seems to hesitate  for a moment* No, I could never hurt you *She whispers* Yet  this whole time, I have been the one hurt *She meets his eyes, hers still unfocused* Is this what love is? Pain?

**Frisk** : I'll d-do whatever you want! P-please!  *he stops struggling *

**Chara:** *She shakes her head*  No, you won't, not forever, you are much too determined for that

**Chara:** *She lets go of his hands, and gently runs hers up his shirt* Bu nobody is perfect

**Frisk** : I w-want to love you f-forever....  *his spirit is slowly breaking*

**Chara:** We all want things *She snaps, digging her nails into his chest*

**Frisk** : D-does this mean you'll leave m-me?

**Chara** : HA don't sound so hopeful *The venom is back in her voice as she leans closer, sneering* Because I love you too much to ever let you go! It doesn't matter how anybody feels though, feelings will always be hurt. Shall we balance things out physically? *She says through her teeth as she takes her hands out of his shirt and grabs his shoulders, and pulling*

**Frisk** : W-What!? o-ow! What are you doing! *he's crying*

**Frisk** : Ch-Chara?!

**Chara:** *Chara leans back, pulling him on top of her*

**Frisk** : W-What are you doing?!

**Chara:** *Chara lifted her hips to grind against him* Isnt this what you want?

**Chara:** To love me?

**Frisk** : W-Well... Uhm... I.. uhm... N-not in the m-mood r-right now darling!..... Uhm.. i l-love you!...

**Chara:** Nonsense! If this is what it'll take to make you want to stay with me. *She rose her hips again, her hands are shaking* So be it

**Frisk** : I want to stay with you anyway! I love you so much! We're married! I just asked if i could go out for 5 minutes!

**Chara:** *Chara flinches at  his raised voice, unexpecting it.* So what? So you can alert the police where you are? so you can walk away never to return? No, as long as you are here you are mine. *Chara lets go of Frisk, and puts her arms up by her head.*

**Frisk** : I am yours... i am!... i love you!

**Chara:** *Chara looks away, a pained look in her eyes* so what are you waiting for? *she says quietly*

**Frisk** : What?..

**Chara:** To fuck me, or hit me,Just take what you want from me!

**Frisk** : I love you... So much *he kisses her*

**Chara:** *She kisses back, tears falling from her  eyes*

**Frisk** : *he pulls back* What's wrong?...

**Chara:** *Chara grabs at his shirt, bunching it into her fists, her hands are still shaking* Just get it over with!

**Frisk** : W-What? What do you want...?

**Frisk** : I don't know...

**Chara:** It's not about what I want...

**Frisk** : No.

**Chara** : *Chara  looks angry for a second, then looks tired*

**Chara:** Why?

**Frisk** : Why would i want that? I LOVE YOU! I won't hurt or make you sad... I love you

**Frisk** : Because i love you.

**Chara:** *Chara looks away* Nobody can love me...

**Frisk** : Why not?...

**Chara:** Because i am a demon, a whore, a freak, take your pick

**Frisk** : You're not a demon. if you are. you're the cutest demon. You're not a whore. you have never cheated on me.  And you're not a freak. You're just overprotective!

**Chara** : *Chara just rolls onto her side,and stares blankly at the wall, shaking her head*

**Frisk** : Chara... I love you so much.. If you don't want me to leave. Okay. If you don't want sex. Completely fine. If you want to leave. I won't stop you. If you want to stay. Fuck yes.

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head, and reaches into her pocket, taking out a key. She looks exhausted* Here, I won't stop you

**Frisk** : I'm not leaving.

**Frisk** : *he takes the key and puts it in her pocket*

**Chara:** *She smiles gently, and wipes her eyes, and sits up* It's your turn to make lunch*she says softly*

**Frisk** : Chara... I love you. *he gets up. and comes back with a cookbook on a plate* Still no?

**Chara:** *she giggles* You are such a dork

**Frisk** : I'm your dork~

**Chara:** *She gets up and makes her way to the table*


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit and a cliffhanger~ XD enjoy

**Frisk** : Wait! *he runs into the kitchen and starts cooking* *later he gives Chara some bacon*

**Frisk** : I told you i wouldn't leave *he gently smiles*

**Chara:** You couldn't either way *she mumbles quietly under her breath, which Frisk barely heard*

**Frisk** : What did you say?

**Chara** : N-nothing

**Chara:** *she begins to eat*

**Frisk** : I love youuuu~ *he's only slightly terrified*

**Chara:** *She smiles* I love you too darling

**Frisk** : *he picks her up from her chair. sits down and puts her on his lap* Continue.

**Chara:** *She snuggles into him and finishes her food*

**Frisk** : Aww... You're adorable.

**Chara:** *Chara rolled her eyes, and embraced him,, content to just sit there*

**Frisk** : ...Uhm... You gonna keep me trapped~? I don't mind~

**Chara:** Mmmm have you eaten?

**Frisk** : Yes. *lies have been told that day.*

**Chara** : *Chara nods, and continues to snuggle him*

**Frisk** : I love you.

**Chara:** I love you too darling~

**Frisk** : S-Stop w-with t-that tone..

**Chara:** *She looks up, slightly confused* What?  What tone?

**Frisk** : T-that tone in y-your voice.. is s-so sexy.. y-your voice...~

**Chara:** *she smirks, and turns around, facing him and straddling him and the chair. She began to idly play with his shirt collar* Oh?~

**Frisk** : Y-yes... i d-do...

**Chara:** Hmm, Fascinating~

**Frisk** : H-Hehe...

**Chara:** *She leans forward, gently taking his head in her hands* Hmmm, you  really are adorable~

**Frisk** : A-Am i? * He smiles*

**Chara:** *Chara just grinned, and began to very gently kiss him*

**Frisk** : *he blushes intensely and kisses back*

**Chara:** *A few minutes into the kiss, Chara stops kissing and looks deep in thought, as if she is mentally debating an Idea*

**Frisk** : ...What's wrong?...  Um

**Chara:** I... have an idea *Chara said slowly. Then she must have made up her mind as she smiled and looked into Frisks eyes.*

**Chara:** Would you do something for me? I have an Idea

**Frisk** : Oh?  Do tell.  *he smiled gently*

**Chara:** *Chara got off the chair and Frisk,and made a motion for him to follow her as she headed into the bedroom*

**Frisk** : *he follows* okaay?...

**Chara:** *Once in the room, Chara took off her shirt, revealing  her bra. Then, blushing, she handed Frisk a few lengths of rope.*

**Frisk** : ...W-wait...  Y-you...?...

**Chara:** *Chara noded, smiling* Will you tie me to the bed and make out with me?

**Frisk** : I've never...  Done. This...  Before,  But..  I'll...  Try...  *he ties her up* l-like this?

**Chara:** *Chara pulls against the ropes, testing them, then nods*This will do~

**Frisk** : *he grins as he starts gently kissing her neck* i didn't know you liked this kinda stuff... ~

**Chara:** hnnnn neither did I~

**Frisk** : *he starts passionately kissing her lips*

**Chara:** *Chara reflexively pulls against the ropes, and moans as the ropes do their job in holding her back* Y-you ca-an touch me if you want~ *Chara said, trying to stifle her moans of pleasure*

**Frisk** : *he moves his hand into her pants and underwear * oh really? ~

**Chara:** *Chara nods* Yes

**Frisk** : *he gently rubs her crotch* oh reaalllyyy~?

**Chara:** *a small keen escapes Charas lips and she is reflexively pulling at the ropes once more* Take-take my pants, take them off *Chara is unable to hide her arousal*

**Frisk** : I'd rather tease you~

**Chara:** hnnn Fri-sk~

**Frisk** : Yes~?

**Chara:** *she pulls again at the ropes, squirming with the pleasure running through her body* Frisk~ i need-i need more~

**Frisk** : M-more?

**Chara:** Just take off my pants! *she says through her teeth, faux anger masking her need and frustration*

**Frisk** : *he kisses her while as slow as possible taking off her pants*

**Chara:** *Chara strains against the ropes, frustrated moans leaving her mouth as she kisses back*

**Frisk** : Underwear too ~?

**Chara** : *Chara hesitated, before shaking her head* N-not yet, just, just rub, and keep kissing me~

**Frisk** : You can't tell me what to do~ you're mine now. ~ *he keeps going*

**Chara** : *Chara keens and her breathing gets faster, her back is arching off the bed* Fri-isk~ *she moaned out his name, calling out the pleasure she was feeling*

**Frisk** : *he slows down significantly * Hehe ~

**Chara** : Nnnnng *Chara writhes against her binds* nnnng Frisk puh-unnng *Chara makes noises of frustration as she tries to avoid the word please*

**Frisk** : Beg~

 

**Chara:** She rose her pelvis to his hand rubbing her clit defiantly, moaning once more*

**Frisk** : *he gropes her chest* I love you~

**Chara:** *Chara moans again, tugging at the ropes* Il-love you-ou too~

**Chara:** *She lets out a frustrated groan, defiance gone* p-please rub faster! I need Frisk I need please~

**Frisk** : Who was the bitch here?  Who was the boss in the house?...  The roles are reversed...  *he kisses her as he rubs faster*

**Chara:** Ahhh~ I-I am yo-ur b-bitch nnnng I a-am yours I- im about to *Chara can barely get the words out as she moans, and writhes as she gets closer to her peak* please don’t stop~

**Frisk** : *he rubs as fast he can* oh darling ~ i won't ~

**Chara:** I-Im almost!~ *Chara keens as she hits her peak, followed by  heavy breathing, then all her muscles relax, nothing but the bed and the ropes holding her up*

**Frisk** : You had fun?

**Chara:** *Chara nods, catching her breath* I never knew it could feel so good

**Frisk** : Well...  It did~ You know i could run out if i wanted.  Right?

**Chara:** The front door is locked *Chara said tiredly as her breathing slows and she comes out of her pleasure high*

**Frisk** : You ruined my speech...  *he pouts* i was gonna say how i would still stay..

**Chara** : *Chara laughs tiredly* of course you would stay, there is nothing past that you can do

**Frisk** : Oh no? Why not?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs again* The door is locked

**Frisk** : Well~ I'd break it down.

**Frisk** : There's not much you can do...  I like it when you get all creepy..

**Chara** : *Chara rests her head on a pillow, idly pulling at the ropes with an amused expression* I doubt you can break down a metal door~

**Frisk** : You act like I'm never leaving again.  *he laughs*

**Chara:** *She just looks at  him with a smile, giving no response*

**Frisk** : Chara..?...  Y-You...  I'll..  Leave eventually..   Right?

**Chara:** *She shakes her head, repressing a giggle* We are here together forever~

**Frisk** : H-haha...  Funny joke..

**Chara:** Who said I was joking darling?~

**Frisk** : *his eyes widen* Y-You're the one tied up here! .. w-what will we do here? W-we got to go out sometime.. V-Visit friends?

**Chara:** *She laughs* All our friends are around your neck!

**Frisk** : H-how about K-Kennie? O-or.. K-king Asgore?... O-or any of the others?

**Chara** : Oh! You wanted her dust as well? i'm afraid it's  a bit too late for that~

**Frisk** : ...H-Hehe you're scaring me...

**Chara:** *Chara scoffs* Don't i always~ *she mumbles*

**Chara:** It's not MY fault you always bring up leaving

**Frisk** : It's not my fault that you're my slut now~ You're tied uuuuppp~

**Chara:** *She giggles* Im tied up and yet  your the one who isn't going anywhere. I'm not an idiot~

**Frisk** : W-What?

**Frisk** : U-Uhm.. y-y.. y-you..

**Chara:** *She smiles* I dare you, take the key out of my pants pocket and leave if you wish~

**Chara:** Go ahead, as you said i'm all tied up

**Frisk** : ...I'll... .. *he takes the key and tries to open the front door*

*The key doesn't even fit in the slot*

**Frisk** : ....C-Chara?!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs almost hysterically*

**Frisk** : W-what!? C-CHARA!?

**Chara:** What makes you think i'd be dumb enough to leave the real key out?

**Chara:** *Her laugh changes to a giggle*

**Frisk** : C-Chara..? W-WHY C-CAN'T I L-LEA-LEAVE?!

**Chara** : I may be your bitch but i'm still head of  this household!

**Frisk** : B-But i.. uhm.. Have to go see my family..

**Chara:** What, you're fucked up human family? Or the family  around your neck? Face it, even if i let you leave there is nowhere for you to go *Chara spit out, pulling slightly on the ropes*

**Frisk** : D-Did you call them.. fucked u-up? ... *he gets on his knees* W-...W-..

**Chara:** *Chara sneered* Why else did you go to Ebott if not for how fucked up humanity is?

**Frisk** : Y-You... C-Chara.. I.. i love you.. *he mumbles* Fucking... Bullshit..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles sweetly* Now what say you come over here and cuddle with me? Or at least untie me

**Frisk** : *he crawls over to her and unties her*

**Chara:** *Rubbs her rope sore wrists* Thats a good Frisk~

**Frisk** : T-Thank you... *he seems defeated*

**Chara:** *Chara cuddles against him, snuggling into his chest*

**Frisk** : *he's shaking a bit*

**Chara:** Thank you..*She says quietly after a few moments* for not... hurting me. You could have taken what you wanted but instead you gave me a good time. I never knew it could feel so good *she tears up* Why are you so nice to me?

**Frisk** : I l-love you... More than anything else...

**Chara:** *She smiles* I love you too~ *Her eyes droop and she falls asleep*

**Frisk** : I'm g-gonna end up t-tied up. unable to move one day.. how do i... Get her to open the door..?

**Chara:** *Then he remembers when he caught her with the working phone*

**Frisk** : *he sneaks out the bed and looks for it*

**Chara:** *He searches through the shelves and begins looking in the Area he saw her*

**Frisk** : *he finds the phone* ..What should i do ...?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chara** : *Chara awakes to the empty bed, she ponders for a moment before slowly getting up, and starts getting dressed*

**Frisk** : *he puts the phone in his pocket.. Screams and runs towards Chara, Picking her up and landing with her on the bed*

**Chara:** Ahh! Frisk goddamnit you startled  me *She says, trying to sound angry, but a giggle betrays her*

**Frisk** : Why you so mad bae?~

**Chara:** My heart is racing~ *She lets  the giggle through*

**Frisk** : Of course it is! *he's trying to act happy but shakes*

**Chara:** Darling, you're shaking?, It's because you didn't have any lunch... I mean i can only assume since you didn't even have a dish. After I shower how about I make us dinner?

**Frisk** : Y-Yes C-Chara.. *he nervously laughs* *Sniff* H-Hehe..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles as she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to shower*

**Frisk** : *he starts silently crying. he whispers* S-She's g-going t-to either k-kill me or t-trap me..

**Frisk** : *Frisk is  still shaking as he calls the cops*

**Operator:** Hello  what is your emergency?

**Frisk** : H-Hi.. I'm Frisk... I g-got kidnapped.. I-i'm not sure where I am, lots of warehouses ... I'm s-scared.. *he made sure Chara didn't hear*

**Operator:** Alright sir may I have your name

**Frisk** : Frisk.

 *Frisk hears the shower water turn off*

**Operator:** Alright Frisk, we have tracked your location and we are on our way

**Frisk** : She's coming in! *he hangs up*

**Frisk** : *he hides the phone*

**Chara:** *Chara walks in, drying her hair and fully clothed* Hey darling, will you do laundry while I cook dinner?

**Frisk** : S-Sure! *he runs and hurries up* Hehehe!

**Chara:** *Its as Chara is finishing the prep work in the kitchen when they hear a distant banging noise* What in the world?

**Frisk** : What's that..?

**Chara:** *There is another noise and Chara looks panicked* Shit I think someone found us, Frisk we gotta hide! *She runs over to Frisk*

**Frisk** : *he stands still and doesn't do anything. he fakes a shocked look*'

**Chara:** *Chara grabs his arm as they hear the door at the top of the stairs burst open, they can hear many footsteps coming down the stairs* 

**Chara:** Is that the fucking SWAT team?! *She begins to drag Frisk to the bedroom*

**Frisk** : W-Woah! Wh-Woah! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

**Frisk** : NO TIME FOR SEX NOW!.. Unless.. you want to

**Chara:** *Chara looks  annoyed* Frisk shut the fuck up and move the bed over

**Frisk** : W-what did you just say!?

**Chara:** *She shuts the door behind her and locks it*

**Chara:** Help me move the bed over

**Frisk** : * He pushes as wimpy as possible*

**Chara:** *The bed gets moved over slowly* Damnit Frisk *They hear banging on the front door*  

**Chara:** I don't understand how they found us *Chara mumbles to herself*

**Frisk** : M-Me neither! I don't know!!!???

**Chara:** *Chara pauses, reading the tone in Frisks voice* You're lying to me... *she says quietly*

**Frisk** : W-What?! WHY WOULD I!?

**Chara:** *She turns to Frisk, meeting his eyes, hers full of fury* What. Did. You. DO?

**Frisk:** N-nothing

**Chara:** Move. The fucking. Bed.

**Frisk** : Y-Yes C-Chara.. *he moves it simply*

**Chara:** Harder!  *The banging upstairs continues, it seems they are having trouble with the door*

**Frisk** : H-Harder e-eh?~ h-hehe

**Chara:** *Chara looks furious* Fine I'll do it myself *With the help of the adrenaline coursing through her she pushes the mattress over revealing a trapdoor. meanwhile they hear the front door burst open and feet running everywhere* 

**Chara:** Shit

**Frisk** : *he stays put* W-What?

**Chara:** *Its just as Chara kneels down to unlock the trapdoor that they hear banging on the bedroom door* Great *She rushes for the dresser and takes out a knife*

**Frisk** : *he takes the knife* NO KILLING!

**Chara:** *Her grip on the knife stays as she shoves Frisk off of her, and knocking the phone from his pocket* Get off me!

**Frisk** : Why'd you fucking push me?!

**Chara:** *She doesn't answer  as she points the knife at him* You called them didn't you? *She said indicating the phone. As she is pointing the knife, she kneels down  again and unlocks the trapdoor with her free hand*

**Frisk** : N-NO i w-would n-never!

**Chara:** *Her gaze turns cold. she opens the trapdoor as they hear a loud cutting noise, the cops are cutting open the door. * Frisk, you have two choices,me, or them, and you better choose wisely

**Frisk** : W-What?! W-What are the consequences?

**Chara:** Use your imagination, now hurry up we are almost out of time

**Frisk** : *his eyes blanks out. there's no answer*

**Chara:** *Her expression turns sad for a moment, before she hears  the door click and she turns towards it, afraid? Then she gently grabs Frisks arm, 30 seconds until the door is opened*

**Chara:** Frisk...

**Frisk** : W-W-W-W-?

**Chara:** *She slightly pulls him in the direction of the trapdoor, sheathing her knife*

**Chara:** *Feeling the slight resistance in his arm, she knows she will have to fight him to go with her, and knowing she doesn't have enough time, she gives him a sad look* I'll come back for you. *She says as the ducks into the trapdoor and closes it, and locking it Just as the bedroom door is opened*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is far from over, enjoy this cliffhanger~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also play Officer Ezra

**Frisk** : S-she's gone.. s-she left..

**Frisk** : *he turns to the door*

**Officer:** How are you holding up kid?

**Frisk** : S-Scared... i-is it b-bad i k-kinda miss her.. i.. i'm scared... I hope s-she leaves me alone now..

**Frisk** : S-she killed all m-my friends..

**Officer:** We have been after her for a while, don't worry, we will find her *He directs the other swat members to open the trapdoor*

**Frisk** : W-What now..?

**Officer:** What you feel for her is normal, It's normal to develop Stockholm Syndrome when in captivity as a defense mechanism. We will place you in witness protection and assign you a therapist. Also, we can get you a job, and help you become reliant on yourself again. How does that sound?

**Frisk** : O-okay... T-thank you... B-but... I... *he starts crying* Everyone i know and love is dead!

**Officer:** *Pulls Frisk into a gentle hug*

**Frisk** : W-we even g-got m-married..

**Frisk** : She m-married me..

**Officer:** It's not legal without a priest, did she bring a priest down here?

**Frisk** : N-no..

**Officer:** *Smiles* You are free kid, *holds out his hand* You can call me Ezra,

**Frisk** : Hello Ezra. *he shakes his hand*

**Officer Ezra:** What say we get you into sunlight? *Just as he begins leading Frisk out, The swat members get the trapdoor open, but just as they begin to enter, a small explosion causes the underground tunnel to  collapse*

**Frisk** : W-what?! Wh-What just h-happened?! ... D-did... They... ?

**SWAT Member:** Ezra, the bitch just blew up the tunnel, we can't track her through this!

**Ezra:** Start searching the area, she can't have gotten far!

**Frisk** : S-SHE'S COMING FOR ME! *he runs outside*

**Ezra:** *Ezra follows Frisk outside, keeping a comfortable distance from the panicking Frisk* 

*Outside the sun is just starting to set, a SWAT van and a police cruiser was parked a few feet from the door*

**Frisk:**  *he runs to all the way to Sans and Papyrus’ house, and knocked on the door* 

**Frisk:** she lied, they have to be alive, they are still alive...

*but nobody answered the door*

**Frisk** : ...

*Ezra gently placed his hand on Frisks shoulder, having followed Frisk via cruiser*

**Ezra** : Many monsters have gone missing since you went missing, If you want, we can check the houses of your friends and family...

**Frisk** : ...Their dust is in this n-necklace... they're.. all gone... i... *sniff*

**Frisk** : i'll be fine.. thank you..

**Frisk** : I.. just need some time alone..

**Ezra:** *nods* I'll be back here in a half hour to pick you up and take you into the station for your witness statement *hands Frisk a walkie talkie* I won't be too far away if you need help

**Frisk** : C-can we do the s-statement t-thing tomorrow?... I.. i.. can't.. right now..

**Ezra:** alright, well, if you need a place to stay before we can get  you settled my place is always open, there is also a room for protection at the station if you prefer that.

**Frisk** : N-No thank you.. I'll stay in Sans and Pap's home.. Sans isn't good at locking stuff.. Bye.. *he enters and goes to pap's bedroom to go to sleep*

*Ezra nods and heads back to the car, keeping it  nearby incase Frisk needs him and also falls asleep. It isn't until very late in the night Frisk hears someone crawl through the window*

**Frisk:** *he opens his eyes slowly* H-huh?

**Chara:** shhh it's just me

**Frisk** : C-Chara! *he crawls into a corner* G-Go a-away!

**Chara:** hush, I just had to see you again *She kneels down in front of Frisk, and gently caresses his cheek*

**Frisk** : W-why...?

**Chara:** Because silly i miss you~

**Frisk** : You saw me..  Bye!  Don't come back!

**Chara:** Why so cold darling? I haven't abandoned you, As soon as I find us a new home I will be back for you~

**Frisk** : No!  Fuck you!  *he screams as loud he can into the talkie

**Chara:** I see... *Charas eyes narrow at the talkie in Frisks hand, as they hear the front door open and Ezra is rushing up the stairs* Got the cops on speed dial now huh?

**Frisk** : Yes!  I do!  M-Murderer!

**Chara:** *jumps at the door and locks it just as Ezra reaches it* 

**Ezra:** Chara open this door and turn yourself in!

**Chara:** *Laughs* Right as if i'd throw my life away to you guys

**Frisk** : C-Chara!  Open the door!

**Frisk** : What do you want?!

**Chara:** *Chara sits next to Frisk, taking his hands and pulling him into a kiss, Ezra is  starting to break the door down* Just a see you soon kiss is all~

**Frisk** : *he pushes her onto the ground and keeps her in a long kiss. Hoping Ezra comes in*

**Chara:** Giggles, as much as I would love to stay, I am afraid we are about to be walked in on~ *She takes out a knife as Ezra bursts in, Gun in hand.* /Ezra: Chara stay where you are! *Chara flips Frisk over and puts her knife to his throat* 

**Chara:** Frisk stand up with me *she whispers in his ear* Sorry cop, I suggest you put the gun down before somebody gets hurt!*Chara says much louder, and smiles tauntingly at Ezra*

**Frisk** : *Frisk doesn't stand up* Fuck you, You piece of shit.

**Ezra:** Chara drop the  knife!

**Frisk** : .... Fucking bitch....

**Chara:** *Looks at Frisk, then to Ezra* Well, I can see when i'm not wanted~ *Throws the knife at Ezra and runs for the open window*

**Frisk** : *Frisk is able to jump to her and grab her legs*

**Ezra:** *Is able to dodge enough that the knife hits his arm and not anywhere lethal, but drops the gun in his pain*

**Frisk** : Chara!  Why are you doing this?!

**Chara:**  Get off! *Kicks Frisk until he lets go and escapes via window*

**Frisk** : *he follows her.  Running * COME BACK!  *he catches up*

**Chara:** *Stops running suddenly and turns, Catching Frisk in her arms* Sorry darling, but i'm not ready for you to come home yet~ *She then hits him hard in the head with the hilt of another knife*

**Frisk** : *Frisk falls to the ground, stunned* I...  Hate you.  I d-despise you  ....

**Chara:** Kisses his forehead, Love you too~ *She then runs away as Ezra comes running up*

**Frisk** : *Frisk faints*

**Ezra:** Damn i underestimated her. *Picks Frisk up despite his injured arm, and takes him to the hospital*


	15. Chapter 15

**Frisk** : *he wakes up in a hospital bed* Huh?

**Ezra:** *Is sitting next to the bed in a chair, his arm is wrapped in gauze*  Good morning, how are you feelin kid?

**Frisk** : My head hurts....  Thank you..  For...  . I don't remember

**Ezra:** Chara paid you a visit last night, the bitch threw a knife at me, and whacked you a good one

**Frisk** : ....Should i just..  Give up..?

**Ezra** : Hell no kid, where is your determination? Don't worry kid, you have allies in us. We won't let her get away next time

**Frisk** : ....I miss them..  *he holds his necklace *

**Ezra:**  *Claps his hands* That reminds me! Some Monster Kid came in here asking about you, turns out the bitch didn't kill everyone you know. The Kid dropped off this get well card and a phone number. I let them know you would call as soon as you woke up

**Frisk** : Oh!  Awesome!  *he calls Monster Kid*

**Ezra** : *Ezra walks out of the room, gesturing that he is getting water, and also giving Frisk privacy*

**MK** : *MK answers the phone* Yo, Frisk is that you?

**Frisk** : Yep!  Thanks for the card!

**MK** :No problem bro. I-I'm sorry about what happened, on a brighter note, the deaths of the king and queen, and several other monsters and humans, has left the monsters shaken, but united with the humans. It helps that Chara is a common enemy

**Frisk** : Y-yeah...  I. ... It's all my fault...  She just ... I don't know what she wants... 

**MK:** I get the feeling that she just wants you, Frisk i'd be flattered if it wasn't for the kidnapping and the killing...

**Frisk** : But i WAS flattered!  But then the killing happened

**MK:** And the kidnapping, like seriously you were gone almost a week

**Frisk** : Dude.  She totally wanted to fuck.  That was pretty cool

**MK:** *laughs*would you go back to her just for the fucking?

**Frisk** : Yes.  Totally  *laughs* No!  She's probably going to kill me!

**MK:** heh yeah... Listen bro, i'm here for you. You, you lost a lot, and I just want to say, if you need a bro, i'm there!

**Frisk** : I know.  Thanks,  Dude!  I'm mentally unstable.  But eh..  I'm fine

**MK** : glad to hear it bro, listen, i'm at school and my next class is in 5 minutes, so, i'll talk to you later, bye!

**Frisk** : Bye bud...  *he hangs up* ... Chara won't find me.  ... She'll never trust me after this.

**Ezra** : *There is a knock on the door and Ezra comes in* How was your chat?

**Frisk** : It was nice!

**Ezra** : Glad to hear it. The hospital is releasing you due to your injuries being small, they are going to give you some pain medication while your head heals. Also, the police station wants your statement, but i think that can wait until after  breakfast, What do you day?

**Frisk** : Hmm...  I'll do the statement..  Not hungry

**Ezra:** *he looks concerned for a moment, but brushes off his concern* Alright. *Hands Frisk some clothes* Let's get you out of that hospital gown and into some real clothes, meet me outside the door when you are ready.

 *It takes hours for the police station to get Frisks statement, as they also had to process it into evidence against Chara, Ezra and Frisk are currently in  the waiting room*

**Frisk** : Ezra.  Stay away from me.  Chara will find you.

**Ezra:** If you are worried for next time we see her, don't, i'll be wearing a bulletproof vest from now on. *He laughs* She has quite the throwing arm i'll give her that. I'll also have my taser on me

**Frisk** : She KIlled Sans!  The strongest monster in the underground!

**Ezra** : Well, judging from the fact everyone went missing overnight, it wasn't about skill, as in sneak attacks. I digress, I am skilled in combat, and I won't underestimate her next time, bonus points if I get her in alive, which is why I brought my taser. I don't want to kill her if I don't have to...

**Frisk** : D-don't hurt her!

**Ezra:** *Lost in thought* I wonder  how well she will respond to therapy...

**Frisk** : ....*sigh*.. This is taking to long!

**Ezra** : I agree. Its taken all morning

**Frisk** : ... They'll come out any second

**Receptionist** : Frisk?

**Ezra:** ha, looks like you called it Frisk

**Frisk** : Yes?  *he walks up to them*

**Receptionist:** We have filed and processed your statement into evidence. Is there any questions you have about anything?

**Frisk** : Yes.  From a scale of 1 to MURIKA, How free are you tonight? 

**Receptionist:** *Giggles* Well, I'm afraid I have to say -1, but love the effort there. *Finishes writing on a paper and hands it to Frisk* Alright I need  you to sign on the dotted line and you are free to go

**Frisk** : So you mean north Korea?  Cuz I'd love to dictate you. *he signs*

**Receptionist:** *Laughs* You are quite charming.*Takes the paper back* Alright you are free to go. Do come by for a visit, Ezra! Do make sure to bring him back to brighten my day!

**Ezra:**  *laughs* Will do Maureen. *to Frisk* So kid,  up for some lunch?

**Frisk** : *he laughs * See you later miss.  Nah thanks Ezra.  I'm going to lock myself inside for a few days to think about stuff.  Thanks for everything.

**Ezra:** She most likely will come back If she was stupid enough to come last night. Keep that walkie talkie on you. And hey, stay safe kid. Also, eat something, you can't fight off a crazy chick if you're too weak to move

**Ezra:** Do you want me to drive you anywhere?

**Frisk** : Nah thanks..  Bye bud.  *he goes home and falls asleep exhausted *

 *It is night time when Frisk awakens to his growling stomach, he hadn't eaten in almost two days after all*

**Frisk** : Stupid stomach...  *he goes downstairs and warms up, and eats some spaghetti papyrus left*

 *When Frisk is almost done eating, a noise from upstairs can be heard*

**Frisk** : *he goes upstairs* Who's there?!

*Frisk looks around to find nobody there, but he does find a note on his bed*

**Frisk** : *he reads it*

**Chara:** Darling, I'll be gone for a few days, I won't be too long. Don't worry I'll bring you home soon Love, C. PS: Watch Yourself, you don't want anyone to get hurt after all~

**Frisk** : My  days are so fucking numbered

**Frisk** : *he goes to sleep*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late, ive been sick, and thus had no desire for editing XD

 *The next few days pass without incident. Ezra brings over food for Frisk on occasion, but other than that, Nothing really happens, until Ezra comes to Frisk with a job offer*

**Frisk** : A job..?...

**Ezra:** So, everyone at the station adores you, and you can start earning money for yourself. Its minimum wage but it's a good start. So how about it Frisk, would you like to be an intern?

**Frisk** : Hell yes!

**Ezra:** *Smiles* You start tomorrow, things are looking up for you kid! *pats Frisks shoulder* Still holding up ok?

**Frisk** : Yeah.  I'm fine...  *Frisk doesn't mention the note*

**Ezra:** Alright champ, see you tomorrow at 7am!

*Ezra drives away*

**Frisk** : *Frisk goes back inside and watches tv.  Mettaton is still alive apparently *

 *After a few hours there is a knock at the door*

**Frisk** : *he opens* Hello?

 *Nobody is there, however there is a box on the ground*

**Frisk** : *he takes it.  Goes inside and opens it*

 *It is a box of cookies with a note that says Congratulations!*

**Frisk** : Huh?...  What did i do?..  *he eats one*

 *Almost immediately he starts to feel dizzy*

**Frisk** : Oh..  God...  N-no..  *he faints *

 

*Frisk wakes to the ground moving and his hands tied above his head*

**Frisk** : C-CHARA!  YOU DIRTY WHORE!

**Chara:** *There is no immediate response, but he does hear her voice say something. He looks around and notices he is in a bed, in a motor home of sorts. After a minute, he feels the vehicle slowdown and stop*

**Frisk** : W-where are we?!

**Chara:** *Chara walks in grinning* Glad to see you're awake, the stuff i added to your cookies worked a lot better than I thought *giggles*

**Frisk** : Fuck you! Why are you doing this? ! I don't love you!

**Chara:** *Sits down next to him on the bed* Now now, don't be rude. I found us a new place to stay but it takes a while to get there, which is why I took so long.

**Frisk** : I HATE YOU!  Just kill me!

**Chara:** *She slaps his face, her gaze angry* Shut up, you are making harder for me to forgive you

**Chara:** *smiles mirthlessly* Don’t you remember? we made vows to each other, a promise is a promise Frisk, I even left your new friends alive this time.

**Frisk** : There was no priest!  We're not married!

**Chara:** *Laughs* who needs a priest when we have each other?

**Chara:** don't be an idiot darling *kisses his forehead* Now, we gotta keep moving if we want to make it to or parking point before sundown. Rest well darling~ *She then walks away, and the vehicle roars back to life, and begins moving again*

**Frisk** : FUUUCK YOUUUU!

**Chara:** *it isn't until sunset that the vehicle stops, and Chara comes back, this time in a nightgown.*

**Chara:** Bedtime~ busy day of driving tomorrow. *She climbs onto the bed*

**Frisk** : GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

**Chara:** Hush *Chara says sternly as she wraps her arms around his waist, snuggling into him*

**Frisk** :  s-stop it!

**Frisk** : Go away...  Please

**Chara** : uh uh, I missed you  too much. goodnight darling~

**Frisk** : So...  This is where it ends.. Huh?...  Locked up...  Married to a psycho...

**Chara:** this is where it continues darling, now hush

**Chara:** *Chara falls asleep*

**Frisk** : I hope you choke in your sleep...  *he falls Asleep *

**Chara:** *Chara wakes up at dawn and begins driving again*

**Chara:** *It is another few hours before the vehicle stops once more. This time when Chara comes back, she is excited* We're here!~ *begins adjusting the ropes*

**Frisk** : Chara...  Please...  Let...  Me...  Die

**Chara:** Now why would I do that? We are about to have a better life here, a chance to start over, it's completely off-the-grid too, no wifi, no tv, miles from the next building, and an hours drive from the main road. nice, quiet, and perfect for us!

**Frisk** : Chara..  I love you.  The real you . The you who would let me at least go outside..

**Chara:** And that's the best part! we can go outside anytime we want! i checked, not even airplanes fly by over here, it's so wonderfully isolated!

**Frisk** : How long will we be here..?

**Chara:** A longer forever than the last place *Chara laughs*

**Frisk** : I guess it'll take a while before we have sex, huh? After what i did? *he laughs*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Don't worry, your punishment for what you have done will be a bit more severe than just no sex~

**Frisk** : W-Wait what!?  H-Heheh 

**Chara:** *she finishes adjusting the ropes to where his hands are tied in front of him, and grabs his arm, and brings him out of the motorhome, to reveal an old looking two story house.* I fixed it up a bit, to make it more sturdy. It's smaller than it looks, but it's perfect for us! two bedrooms, one bathroom,decent sized kitchen and living room, and a really good basement which I had fixed up a bit

**Frisk** : Why two bedrooms? So i can escape easier?~

**Chara:** Probably for storage or an office or somethin I dunno. Anyway, let's get you settled shall we? *Takes him  into the house, and opens a door leading to the basement, and starts descending*

**Frisk** : ..B-Basement?.. What? You gonna beat the shit outta me? *he laughs*

**Chara** : No, but your punishment is here. *Chara says plainly as they reach the bottom of the stairs to reveal a metal chair that's bolted to the floor. Chara unties Frisks hands and points to the chair* Sit

**Frisk:** *he sits down.* OH. Boo hoo. *he laughs*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and begins tying Frisk to the chair.*

**Frisk:** You're not  scaring me! The police will find me.

**Chara:** *Chara says nothing, just continuing to smile as she finishes with the ropes* There we go~

**Frisk:** What are you...?

**Chara:** Oh! I almost forgot! *Chara quickly leaves the room to retrieve something*

**Chara:** *When Chara comes back down she is holding what looks to be a collar of some sort, and a small padlock*

**Frisk** : ...No

**Frisk** : We're not doing this! WE'RE NOT DOING THIS

**Chara:** *Chara again says nothing, still smiling, as she puts the collar around Frisks neck and secures it with the padlock*

**Frisk** : NO! FUCK YOU! *he struggles to at least do some harm to her. to no avail*

**Chara:** *Suddenly Frisk feels a small shock coming from the collar and sees Chara holding a small control panel of sorts. She is still smiling* You like? This will keep you from trying to run away!~

**Frisk** : NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU... Killed... EVERYONE!

**Chara:** *She pushes the red button down and holds it. The voltage is weak but is still very uncomfortable* For the record, i left your new friends alive. You should be grateful.

**Frisk** : *he's struggling to escape* WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS BULLSHIT TO ME? Go stick a bone up your ass or something! I don't care!

**Chara** : *Chara lets go of the button* Tantrums must be punished. As cross as we are at each other now, this will be fixed with time. And we have all the time in the world. I'll be back down with your dinner. See to it improve your attitude *She turns on her heel and walks up the stairs and out of the basement*

**Frisk** : ...*sigh* Why can't she just give straight answers?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content this chapter

**Chara:** *A couple hours later, Chara comes downstairs with a small bowl of spaghetti and a bottle of water*

**Chara:** *She looks a lot calmer*

**Frisk** : Hey babe.  *he seems defeated.  Not wanting to get shocked*

**Chara:** Hey darling, I have your dinner.  *She walks up and sits on Frisks leg, sets the water bottle down , winds up some noodles on the fork and brings it up to Frisks mouth* Eat darling

**Frisk** : What am i..?  A baby..?

**Chara:** Well you certainly were acting like one earlier, now take the bite*Her words are stern but soft*

**Frisk** : I had a job...  A hot girl liked me..  I COULD'VE TOTALLY FUCKED HER

**Chara** : *Chara in a spark of rage dropped the fork into the bowl and slapped Frisk hard across the face*  You were about to cheat on me!?

**Frisk** : No.  I had to get better pick up lines first.

**Chara:** *Chara clenched the bowl tightly, she began taking breaths to calm herself.*

**Frisk** : I don't deserve you.

**Chara:** *Chara looked up surprised* O-of course you do darling! *She sets the bowl on the ground so she can hold Frisks face gently in her hands* We deserve each other *She begins kissing his reddened cheek*

**Frisk** : But...  I..  Almost cheated on you...  I've..  Acted like a dick...  Why are you...?

**Chara:** You were trying to move on, Oh, darling I told you I was coming back~ *She begins to kiss his neck*

**Chara** : I'm sorry I was gone so long i'm sorry I left you alone

**Frisk** : *he accidentally moans* W-woah...  C-Chara...  I...  *he closes his eyes*

**Chara:** I know now why you were so angry, *She holds his face in her hands* I am so sorry I forced you to doubt me *She then kisses his lips*

**Frisk** : *he kisses back *

**Chara:** *She breaks the kiss* Now, let's get dinner all finished up~ *She picks up the bowl and holds out the fork once more*

**Frisk** : ...Do i have to..?

**Chara:** *Chara frowns*Frisk, you have to eat or you will get sick

**Frisk** : You're basically torturing me.  Shocks...

**Chara:** *Chara looks guilty* I'm sorry I used it out of anger. It was wrong of me. It's so you can go outside, not far from the property but you will still be able to have fresh air

**Frisk** : Who says I'm not into that sorta stuff~? *he winks* H-hehe

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* we can use it for other things if you would like~

**Frisk** : ...Like?

**Chara:** *She blushes*  Bedroom stuff~ *Then she blinks and sits up*Quit distracting me, eat your dinner *She holds up the fork insistently*

**Frisk** : I'm gonna send you to my Dmv.  It ain't for "riding" cars

**Chara:** Frisk, eat *Chara tries to sound stern but fails hiding the giggle*

**Frisk** : I'm gonna take ya to the bone zone.

**Chara** : Not until you eat~

**Frisk** : ...*he takes a bite* ...is this poisoned?

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* Nope just normal spaghetti *She queues up another bite*

**Frisk** : *He takes another bite* ... *he mumbles* You sitting on my lap doesn't help my boner...

**Chara:** Oh really? *She grinds purposefully on his erection* Then I guess you better hurry up and finish this bowl~ *She queues another bite*

**Frisk** : C-Chara! *he takes another bite* S-*moan* S-Stop!

**Chara:** *She queues another bite* Almost done darling~

**Frisk** : S-Stop g-grind-*moan*

**Chara:** *She giggles* Come on darling, finish your dinner~

**Frisk** : *he takes another bite* Oh god...~

**Chara:** *She queues the last bite* Last one darling~

**Frisk** : *he takes another bite* Thanks..

**Chara:** No problem darling~ *She sets the bowl down and grabs the bottled water, she also stops grinding on him so he won't choke*  Now finish this water, you must be thirsty *She uncaps it and holds it to his mouth*

**Frisk** : I'm not thirsty... Thanks

**Chara:** *She grinds against him once more, but only once* Come on darling~ you can do it~

**Frisk** : F-Fine! *he puts his mouth on the bottle*

**Chara:** *She holds his chin gently as she pours the water into his mouth, occasionally letting him stop for breath until the bottle is finished* There, now don't you feel much better?

**Frisk** : Y-Yeah ... i guess.. *he tries to get off the chair*

**Chara:** *He is still tied fast. Chara smiles and picks up the dish, and begins to head upstairs*

**Frisk** : *he struggles as much he can* Ugh! S-Stupid chair!!!

**Chara:** *He hears Charas footsteps, and then running water. It sounds like she is washing dishes, and had left the basement door open*

**Frisk** : ...Hmm... I ... If i leave again she's going to murder me.. Uhm.. what do i do..?

**Frisk** : *he waits*

**Chara:** *Chara shuts off the water and heads back downstairs, and leans down in front of him, putting her hands on his waist* Want me to?

**Frisk** : Y-You d-don't h-have to... it's o-okay H-hehe *he blushes deeply*

**Chara:** *She is grinning mischievously as she takes her hands away "accidently" brushing her hands against his erection* Well, if you are sure~

**Frisk** : *he moans* C-Come on.. D-Don't t-tease me...

**Chara:** *Chara begins unbuckling his pants*

**Frisk** : W-What are y-you doing C-Chara? *he looks around a bit*

**Chara:** *She stops immediately* Do... do you not want this?

**Frisk** : I d-do i've j-just... N-Never done this before... And... I wouldn't k-know how t-to repay you.. If you w-want to do this for me..

**Chara:** *She laughs* Repay me? I'm repaying you~

**Frisk** : F-For doing w-what?

**Chara:** *She smiles* Remember when I asked you to tie me up, and you made me feel good in a way I never knew i could?

**Frisk** : *he just smiles and nods*

**Chara:** *She leans in close, her breath tickling his ear* I want to make you feel good too~

**Frisk** : *he nervously laughs* W-Well... i-i'm tied up n-now..

**Chara:** And if you  want, I /can/ make you feel good~

**Frisk** : G-Go r-right ahead~

**Chara** : *She finishes pulling down his pants* Tell me if I do anything wrong, I have never done this before either *then she takes his penis in her hand and starts gently rubbing up and down*

**Frisk** : W-Wha~ ...  Oh.. G-God... *he moans *

**Chara:** *she keeps going at the  same pace*

**Frisk** : I ... L-love y-you so much...

**Chara:** *She smiles* I love you too darling~ *Starts to rub faster*

**Frisk** : P-Please.. F-Faster

**Chara:** *Rubs even faster, and just before he starts to peak, she slows down, and a mischievous grin adorns her face*

**Frisk** : W-Why d-did y-you..?

**Chara** : *She begins to lightly trace her fingers along his length, teasing*

**Frisk** : D-don't d-do this to me..

**Chara:** *She considers having him beg for it, then changes her mind and starts rubbing quickly again*

**Frisk** : *he moans* Good~

**Chara:** *She rubs faster*

**Frisk** : *he moans. He's very close*

**Chara:** *She keeps going*

**Frisk** : *He finishes. Moaning Chara's name*

**Chara:** *Chara undoes the ropes keeping him in place, and picks him up bridal style and carries him into the house, and into the bathroom and sets him down* I'll get you some clean clothes, oh, and don't worry, the collar is waterproof~ *She then leaves the bathroom, and gets his clothes from the bedroom*

**Frisk** : W-When can i take it off?

**Chara:** Never~ Now here is your clothes, I'll make the bed while you shower~ *She says quickly as she leaves the bathroom, shutting the door, but not locking it, and getting sheets and blankets from the hallway cupboard*


	18. Chapter 18

**Frisk** : *he quickly freshen himself up with the sink* No time for that. *he sneaks up on Chara and screams loudly*

**Chara:** *She had just gotten the sheets on when Frisk came up behind  her, and she reflexively punched his chest* Ahh Frisk you scared me!

**Frisk** : *he first feels pain. But tries to hide it. He starts laughing* Haha!! *He's bleeding a bit. Chara has a lot of LOVE. So a lot of power* I S-scared ya!

**Chara:** *Chara looks panicked* Oh shit i'm so sorry! *Gets a small med kit out from under the bed* here, take off your shirt

**Frisk** : Oh? Want m-me to take off my shirt eh~?

**Chara:** *She gives him an incredulous look* Yes, so i can dress the wound i gave you

**Frisk** : To look at my hot body? *he flexes a bit. ignoring the pain*

**Chara:** *Chara rolls her eyes and begins taking off his shirt*

**Frisk** : You like the view? hehe

**Chara:** *She bandages the bleeding wound* It's going to bruise for a while, my gunshot wound still hurts from time to time *She laughs*

**Frisk** : Aw.. Poor y-... *he remembers the walkie talkie* H-hehe

**Chara:** *She looks at him with faux anger but she is smiling* Oh quit your laughing, now we both  have painful wounds, at least mine is 2 weeks healed~

**Frisk** : *he takes the walkie talkie out his pocket*

**Chara:** *but it's not there* What are you trying to find darling?

**Frisk** : My... my... Talkie...?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Oh I got rid of it, it's lot like it'll work out here anyway,  not even cell phones work out here *she giggles*

**Frisk** : But... I had a job..

**Chara:** Frisk, we don't need jobs out here

**Chara:** we have everything we need

**Frisk** : B-but.. food... w-water...? it'll run out..

**Chara:** We are hooked up to a well and what electricity we do have is run by turbine, it charges up all night long and is stored in a generator! for food, well, I have a greenhouse in the backyard, i've always loved gardening

**Frisk** : But.. They'll know i went missing.

**Chara:** So what let them search. We are three states over and off the grid

**Chara:** I also changed the licence plate on the motor home at every rest stop

**Frisk** : Y-You're smart!... S-So.. with the collar... There's no way i'm getting out..?

**Chara:** Well, since you kept wanting fresh air at our last place, i kept it in mind, you can leave the house, just not the property! Plus I can garden as well. I'm so glad i found this place

**Frisk** : ...I ... I ..I'm kinda scared...

**Chara:** *Chara grabs the blankets off the floor and sets them on the bed* It going to be alright darling, now let's go to bed~

**Frisk** : To bed eh~?

**Chara:** *Chara whacks him gently with a pillow* To sleep you dingus*She says giggling as she crawls onto the bed and starts straightening the covers*

**Frisk** : Oh. We'll sleep alright. ~

**Frisk** : Sexual jokes is kinda my thing.

**Chara:** *Chara giggles as she finishes fussing with the blankets, and pats the bed next to her, come on darling~

**Frisk** : *he gets in the bed and smiles gently* I love you~

**Chara:** *She cuddles against him* I love you to darling

**Frisk** : ...I don't want to leave...

**Chara:** good~*she whispers*

**Frisk** : ...Why am i incredibly attracted to you wanting to keep me here..?

**Chara:** because here we can just be us, and only us

**Frisk** : I would g-get boring

**Chara:** nonsense, i could never get bored of you~

**Frisk** : ...I feel like a pet.. *he tugs at the collar*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* You're mine forever and ever *she snuggles closer*

**Frisk** : *he looks a bit scared* H-Hu...H-Huh?

**Chara:** And I.Am. Yours~ *She said as she yawned*

**Frisk** : ...W-Won't we need to make f-friends?...

**Chara:** don't be silly we have each other, why would we need anybody else?

**Frisk** : W-What will we do all those years?... If w-we can't get out of the property..

**Chara:** *Chara shrugs* Expand our garden, plant a tree, who knows, the future is just that, the future. I can even take up knitting again~

**Frisk** : W-What's your opinion on kids?

**Chara:** Well, it's bound to happen eventually, I dunno, I guess i'm in the maybe category

**Frisk** : I guess i'm in the 'I want to put my dick inside you' category

**Chara:** *Chara flinches slightly* I don't think I'm quite ready for penetration just yet, i'm pretty satisfied with the rubbing to be honest

**Frisk** : How about penetrating your face? *he laughs*

**Chara:** *She also laughs* maybe, i have never given a blowjob before so, i guess i'll be willing to try

**Frisk** : Ah. Don't worry bout it.

**Chara:** *Chara yawns* mmm good night darling~

**Frisk** : Good night... *he licks her cheek and laughs*

**Frisk** : Since i'm wearing a collar

**Chara:** *She giggles* time to sleep  Frisk

**Frisk** : *he slowly falls asleep*

**Chara** : *Chara falls asleep soon after*

**Frisk** : *When she wakes up Frisk is gone*

**Chara:** Frisk darling? *She calls out, hesitant to  leave the bed*

**Frisk** : *no answer*

**Chara:** *With a sigh she gets out of bed and changes her clothes, and heads to the kitchen* Frisk?

**Frisk** : *Frisk is laying on the couch. asleep*

**Chara:** *Chara wonders why he slept on the couch, but shrugs it off and starts to make breakfast*

**Frisk** : *He wakes up* NO WAIT-... Oh.. good morning..

**Chara:** Bad dreams darling?

**Frisk** : N-No! Sans was here! Talking to me!

**Chara:** Sounds like a dream to me darling

**Frisk** : N-NO! HE WAS HERE I SWEAR!

**Chara:** *Chara plated the food, set it on the table and sat down next to Frisk on the couch* Frisk, Sans is gone, he is with everybody else, around your neck. He is not alive anymore

**Frisk** : B-But.. i c-care about t-them.. *he starts crying* T-THEY'RE ALIVE! I.. They.. Have to be!...

**Chara:** *Hugs Frisk* You're in denial darling

**Frisk** : N-No! They.. They're alive..r-right?!

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* All of their dust is in that necklace

**Frisk** : ...W-Why? *his eyes fazed out*

**Chara:** So that they can't get in the way of Us

**Frisk** : They wouldn't... They... They... I'm resetting!

 *Reset Failed*

**Frisk** : H-Huh!?

**Chara:** Frisk,The power to  save goes to the most determined human, surely you have noticed your determination waening

**Frisk** : N-NO! I-.. I'M DETERMINED!!! RESET!!!

**Chara:** Frisk stop  this

 *Reset Failed*

**Frisk** : P-PLEASE! WE CAN LIVE HAPPILY AFTER EVERYONE IS BACK!

**Chara:** I almost reset after we got separated, but I had found someone who told me of this place

**Chara:** we can be happy here

**Frisk** : Chara.. Reset. or i'm leaving and killing myself!

**Chara:** I made a save point last night, as we were falling asleep, I will just reload if you die

**Frisk** : ..N-No... *he falls over crying* NO!

**Chara:** Frisk, come on, it's time for breakfast

**Frisk** : CHARA!!! I NEED THEM! I NEED PAPYRUS! I NEED UNDYNE! ALPHYS! TORI!!.. SANS!

**Chara:** NO! You only need me. We only need each other!

**Sans:** *Suddenly sans appears*  Heya..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo snaaap, Chara is in for a bad time~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner plays Sans

**Chara** : *Chara looks stunned, and slightly scared*

**Chara:** I-I killed you

**Sans:** Surprised to see me? Dirty brother killer... First you kill everyone i care about.. then imprison Frisk?!

**Chara:**  *Chara looks at Frisk, for his reaction*

**Frisk** : *Frisk's face is full of happiness*

**Sans:** You demon...

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head, and stumbles back* Y-you-you-you aren't real

**Sans** : *he slams her into the wall* Not real?

**Chara:** Ahhh! *She is knocked to the ground, as she is getting  up, she pulls out a knife* How are you here?

**Sans** :My room is just REALLY dusty! I don't vacuum!

**Chara:** I watched you turn to dust!

**Sans** : I just teleported away..

**Chara:** You were asleep!

**Sans** : I know... Weird, Huh?

**Chara:** H-how did you find us?

**Sans** : I can kinda teleport.

**Chara:** So, what you have been stalking me all this time?

**Sans:** Nope. I thought you killed Frisk too.. I just gave up... Then i saw him with a cop..

**Chara:** You should have dusted yourself when you had the chance! *Chara lunged at Sans with her knife*

**Sans** : *he dodges* I'm taking my friend back..

**Frisk** : *frisk hides*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* no you're not, see Frisk was right next to me at my last save point~

 *Her save failed. Frisk regained his determination due to Sans being alive*

**Chara:** *She takes a step back* N-no

**Sans:** Yes!

**Chara:** Frisk! You said you loved me!

**Frisk** : I do!

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, knowing Frisks hiding spot. She moved quickly, and grabbed him and held him in front of her* I love you too Frisk, but he doesn't want us to be happy *She said, pointing at Sans with her knife*

**Sans:** Let him go.

**Chara:** You heard him he said he loves me!

**Sans:** He's lying. He's scared of you. Right Frisk?

**Frisk** : *Frisk nods slightly*

**Chara** : *Charas grip on Frisk tightens, she is shaking her head* No! He loves me, You are trying to break us apart, we were going to be happy here!

**Sans:** No you're not. *He teleports Frisk behind him*

**Chara:** NO!  *Chara Screams,  and lunges at Sans*

**Sans** : *he dodges.*

**Chara:** *Chara starts laughing * y-you you can't keep dodging forever!

**Frisk** : *Frisk hides behind Sans* 

**Sans:** I can.

**Chara:** Frisk, come here

**Frisk** : H-Huh?

**Chara:** Come here

**Chara:** *Chara gestures for Frisk to come over to her*

**Frisk** : *he stays where he is, scared*

**Chara:** Frisk, please?

**Frisk** : ...I'm sorry. *he stays*

**Chara** : Frisk, y-you said...

**Frisk** : Once the timeline resets... You can find someone.. Someone else.

**Chara:** Frisk, why do you keep betraying me?

**Frisk** : You hurt me. Physically. You capture me.

**Chara:** *Chara starts to slowly step forward* All I ever wanted was for you to stay with me

**Sans** : ...

**Chara:** Frisk, every time I told you I love you, It was the truth. You are everything to me

**Frisk** : ... I'm sorry. You'll find someone.

**Chara:** No, you are the only one I want

**Chara:** Frisk, Frisk  please

**Frisk** : What if.. i don't want you?

**Chara:** You agreed! You said you loved me, Even above Muffet! You Love me!

**Frisk** : I don't.

**Chara:** *Chara drops to her knees* No, nonononono you love me

**Chara:** you love me you love me everything will be alright

**Chara:** everything will...

**Frisk** : I don't.

**Frisk** : No.

**Chara:** *Chara breathes heavily for a moment, then she suddenly throws her knife, aiming for Frisks heart*

**Frisk** : *he dodges* W-Woah!?

**Chara:** *Chara begins taking her hidden knives* She throws one at Sans*

**Sans:** *he dodges and throws bones at her*  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?

**Chara:** *She dodges the bones with ease* *She throws another knife at sans*

**Chara:** *as she throws, she jumps closer to Frisk, leading Sans away from him*

**Sans** : *sans dodges* Frisk! Reset!

**Chara:** *Chara reaches Frisk, and tackles him* NO!

**Frisk** : O-OW!

**Chara:** I remember Frisk, I remember resets. *Chara secretly reaches for something hidden nearby*

**Frisk** : H-Huh?

**Chara:** Sans pretends he does, but he just reads what the other timelines Sans wrote him,  yeah, Sans lies, but I have never lied to you Frisk *She grabs hold of the hidden item*

**Sans** : I never said i remember.

**Chara:** Sans likes to pretend he knows but in reality he knows next to NOTHING

**Chara:** *Chara moves quickly, jamming a needle into her arm*

**Frisk** : *Frisk quickly resets before it goes inside her* DETERMINATION!

*Reset Failed*

**Frisk** : F-FUCK!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Too late!

**Sans** : *sans grabs him as they teleport and come back a few seconds later*

**Chara:** *Chara is still laughing* I kept my save file~

**Chara:** I never thought my shots of determination would come to use

**Frisk** : Guess who injected themselves with A LOT of determination just now?~

**Frisk** : Hahaha! I'M MORE DETERMINED NOW!! RESET!

**Frisk** : MY SAVE FILE IS FROM RIGHT BEFORE YOU STARTED KILLING!

**Chara:** NO!

**Frisk** : *he resets*

*Reload successful*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara doesnt forget so easily
> 
> enjoy another cliffhanger before tomorrow XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Chara:** I have an errand I need to run. Meet me here in an -.... Y'you reset

**Frisk** : Heya...

**Chara** : Frisk, what did you do?

**Chara:** Why?

**Frisk** : Reset it all

**Frisk** : You killed so many..

**Chara:** Frisk... *Chara reaches to hug him* Please don't leave me

**Frisk** : *he pushes her* You killed everyone i care about

**Chara:** *Falls to the ground* Frisk, Frisk please!

**Frisk** : ...?

**Chara:** *Starts sobbing* Please you can't you can't leave me

**Frisk** : there's plenty of good guys out there.

**Chara:** I DON'T WANT JUST ANY  HUMAN, you are the only human I love

**Frisk** : How bout a monster?

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head  I only love you Frisk

**Frisk** : But... I.. don't love you..

**Chara:** You did, you do *She rests on her knees, crying*

**Frisk** : I'm sorry...  *he walks away*

**Chara:** Frisk! Frisk, stop! You will regret this! We could have been happy!

**Frisk** : How will i regret this?..

**Chara:** Like i'd tell. Just, just come with me, to that house. Nobody will get hurt. We can even have full on sex like you wanted just please!

**Chara:** Please don't walk away

**Frisk** : Chara..  Do you think i only care about sex..?  I'm sorry.  *he walks away*

**Chara:** Reset as many times as you want Frisk! *She shouts after him, then she lowers her voice so only she can hear* You won't have a happy ending without me, i'll make sure of it

**Frisk** : I hate you...

**Chara:** Then why did you resurrect me?

**Frisk** : Because i wanted you to be happy too. 

**Chara:** *Chara gets up* I will never be happy without you

**Frisk** : Not my problem

**Chara:** Frisk...

**Frisk** : ...?

**Chara:** I'd sleep with one eye open tonight *Chara heel turned and walked away*

**Frisk** : Are you going to kill me?

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't respond, but disappears amongst the city*

**Frisk** : ...*he goes home and gets in bed.  He soon falls asleep *

**Chara:** *Frisk wakes up to a noise downstairs*

**Frisk** : * he runs downstairs *

**Chara:** *He hears the front door open and close*

**Frisk** : *he runs over there* HUH?

**Chara:** *He sees someone running away from the window*

**Frisk** : * he follows them*

**Chara:** *Just as he leaves the house, there is a massive explosion, and the force of it throws Frisk forward*

**Frisk** : W-WHAT?!  SANS?!  PAPYRUS!?

**Chara:** *seems like only fire lives there now*

**Frisk** : .... *he gets on his knees crying *

**Frisk** : You...  YOU BITCH

**Chara:** *From a distance, Chara merely observes. She takes a syringe out of her pocket, and injects its contents into her bloodstream* *Whispering* Yes Frisk, the more you lose your determination, the stronger I get. I never make the same mistakes twice.

**Frisk** : *he runs to Undyne  and goes inside.  Hiding *

**Frisk** : *Undyne comes out with a spear* U: MURDERER!  CHARA!  COME OUT!

**Chara:** *But Chara has fled*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Attempt, Emotional torture

**Chara:** *The next morning, News reports of missing monsters appear everywhere, police have found no evidence as to who was responsible*

**Frisk** : C-CHARA?!  *he runs outside *

**Frisk** : WHERE ARE YOU?!

*Frisk found a letter taped to the front door of Undynes house*

*All it said was "I warned you"*

**Frisk** : Chara. ... *he falls to his knees defeated *

**Chara:** Hello Darling~ *Chara said, leaning on a nearby tree

**Frisk** : *he's crying *

**Frisk** : ...I hate you

**Chara:** Shame about the meddling skeleton though

**Frisk** : I hate you..  So much..

**Chara** : You know, your words clicked with me yesterday

**Frisk** : H-huh?

**Chara:** I did have to find someone  who will love me, so as your words tore me apart, I found a new love. LOVE, that stayed with me, even when you were gone, it had never left me, when you reset, I felt it leave me for the first time, yet, unlike you, it accepted me with open arms~

**Frisk** : ... I...  I.. . I made a horrible mistake...  I...  ... YOU PSYCHO BITCH!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs maniacally* Call me all the names you want, I have found a lover in myself, in my LOVE, so now I will force you to watch the world be slowly destroyed right before your eyes *Chara takes out a small button* Say goodbye to Undyne and Alphys!

**Frisk** : CHARA!  NO!  I'M BEGGING YOU!

**Chara:** You are begging me!? *Chara laughs* How fucking Ironic! *Chara pushes the button, and the house explodes. A shard of glass hits Charas cheek, but she doesn't even seem to feel it*

**Frisk** : . ... I just rejected you...  And you kill them all?...  I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I can feel your determination slowly leaving you,I wonder If i can get you to zero! *Chara runs away*

**Frisk** : I don't have  ... Anything...  *he goes to a high up place and jumps off*

 *File 3 loaded*

**Chara:** Oh Frisk

**Frisk** : ....

**Chara:** Did you really think i would let you give up so easily?

**Frisk** : Please...  I...  Don't care...  About anything  .

**Frisk** : Remember when you opened up to me?  About your father?

**Chara:** What about the bastard?

**Frisk** : I was there for you...

**Skelepuns (sans)** : I legitimately cared about you.  Even though you took everything away..

**Chara:** *Charas face twitches* LIAR! You never loved me! All you did was tear me apart. I wasted my words on you. I Dared to trust you and look where we are now! Go visit Mom and Dad, it may be the last time you see them. *Chara turns and walks away*

**Frisk** : *he takes her hand* WHO SAYS I NEVER LOVED YOU?  I LOVED YOU!  BUT THEN YOU KILLED EVERYONE AND REFUSED TO GO BACK

**Chara:** Because they would have taken you from me

**Frisk** : No they wouldn't have...  I would've always been there for you...

**Chara:** *Charas hands clench

**Frisk** : Everyone i cared about was gone...

**Chara:** *Chara is shaking*

**Frisk** : The person i loved most took it all away...

**Chara:** *The detonator falls from Charas hand*

**Frisk** : I loved you...  I love you...  But...  I...  ..

**Chara:** *Chara falls to her knees* I-I was just so afraid of losing you...

**Frisk** : Why would you?

**Frisk** : ...i always loved you..

**Chara:** *A sob escapes Charas throat*

**Chara:** *She is crying*

**Frisk** : W-what?

**Chara:** I-I'm so sorry...

**Frisk** : I thought you found LOVE?

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* Am I really, so wrong,  about everything?

**Frisk** : I like your overprotective nature...

**Chara:** *Chara lets out a laugh through her tears, and shakes her head* I guess I should reset now huh?

**Frisk** : Please...  Do

*File 1 loaded. Reset Successful*

**Frisk** : ....So....  What...  Now?

**Chara** : *Chara is silent*

**Frisk** : Chara.  ...?

**Chara:** What do you want to do?

**Frisk** : ....Give me some options..

**Chara:** Before me, you liked Muffet...

**Frisk** : .... She's kinda a bitch..

**Chara:** *She won't look at Frisk* I never even let you two be friends...

**Frisk** : Chara...  How do you feel about me.?

**Chara:** *She looks up* My soul aches for you. I still love you. It's ok If you hate me, All I  do is fuck up.

**Frisk** : *he walks up to her and holds her hand*

**Chara:** Even after all I have done to hurt you?

**Frisk** : *he kisses her*

**Chara:** *Chara kisses back, and wraps her arms around him in a gentle embrace*

**Frisk** : *Frisk pulls back* You still wanna be my psycho overprotective wife~?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Maybe less in the real world, and more in bed~

**Frisk** : I am completely fine with both~ ... I kinda liked being your prisoner ~

**Chara:** *Chara leans in close* we will need safewords

**Frisk** : I'm prepared for anything.  You? ~

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I still know the location of that abandoned house and the well stocked Warehouse~

**Frisk** : Let's go to the abandoned house~

**Chara:** Shall I tie you to the bed of my old Families Motorhome again?

**Frisk** : Sure~ do whatever you desire

**Chara:** I have to set it up, you free this weekend?

**Frisk** : I'm always free for you.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* You better go home and explain to Sans all the resets, Ill prepare for this weekend~

**Chara:** Oh wait!

**Frisk** : Yes?

**Chara:** Tell them not to eat any sweets you may find on your doorstep~

**Frisk** : ...Oh my~ *he walks off*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles to herself, already excited for the coming weekend*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Character development, and more to come~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this longer Chapter CX
> 
> Im about to add like, a shitton of new tags to based on what happens in this secound part of the story, so keep an eye out~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sin begins XD  
> Prepare for a few chapters of sin before the plot gets going again. Trust me, enjoy the fluff while you can XD
> 
> I also updated the tags accordingly.
> 
> also, TW: Amatuer BDSM, forced safeword this chapter.

**Chara:** *The next few days Chara spent preparing. It was Friday evening Frisk found the expected box of from chara. It even had a folded note this time.*

 **Frisk** *he reads it.  He already told Sans that he might suddenly be gone*

         Alright Darling, If we are going to do this properly we will need safe words, so neither of us gets unbearably hurt. And so we can ignore the word no ;)

         Anyway, Green for yes everything is good, yellow for hold on pause i need something, and red is stop everything. Lastly, don't be afraid to use them, this is meant to be fun after all. Eat the chocolate when you are ready for our long week to begin~

         Love~ Chara.

PS: I also consent to you turning against me and tying me up for a while as well, don't worry i will use the safe words as necessary

 

 **Frisk** : She's really into this..  *he eats a piece of chocolate and faints soon after*

 **Chara:** *When Frisk wakes up, it's like deja vu. His hands tied above his head and the motor home bumping along the road. however it's less frightening when he knows that it's going to be fun.*

 **Frisk** : Back here again ~

 **Chara** : *The drive lasts a while, before it's brought to a stop and Chara comes to the back, mischievous look in her eyes* Hello Darling~

 **Frisk** : *he tries to act scared * L-let me go!

 **Chara:** Now why would I do that?! *She sits next to him and leans into his ear* What color? *she whispers*

 **Frisk** : *he whispers* Green~

 **Chara:** *Chara sits up*  Don't worry so much Frisk, I found a place where we can be together forever!~ Aren't you excited?

 **Frisk** : N-no!  I'm quite the opposite!

 **Chara:** Oh don't be silly darling~ *Chara shifts her position so that she is straddling his waist* A couple is always excited to move into a new place~

 **Frisk** : We're not a couple!  *he winks*

 **Chara** : Oh? Did you really think a few resets would take our Vows away oh i don't think so, we still remember them so they are still ours~ *She puts her hands underneath his shirt, and begins to lightly drag her fingers up and down his sides*

 **Frisk** : *he moans * Stop!  I won't ever love you!

 **Chara** : Nonsense, we have always loved each other, and nothing will ever change that~

 **Frisk** : I'd rather die..

 **Chara:** *Chara kisses his lips* Death would only take you from me~

 **Frisk** : I bet Death is a hot chick~

 **Chara:** *Chara digs her nails into his chest* You have eyes for me and me only!  Color?

 **Frisk** : Green~   Nope.  I'd fuck Death. I'd fuck that girl in the police station ~

 **Chara:** *Chara slapped him hard enough to leave his cheek stinging, but not enough to leave a mark* That bitch doesn't even remember you!! I am all you have left!

 **Frisk** : NO!  I HATE YOU!

 **Chara:** *Chara begins kissing him some more, rubbing her hands up and down his chest*

 **Frisk** : *he moans and kisses back*

 **Chara:** *Her hands reach his waist* Color?

 **Frisk** : G-green!    Let me go!

 **Chara:** I am afraid I can't do that darling, you will only run away from me~ *She scoots down to where she is sitting on his legs, and pulls his pants down*

 **Frisk** : N-NO!  S-STOP THAT!

 **Chara:** Oh darling, since when were you the one on control? Color?

 **Frisk** : It's always green~     Since always!

 **Chara:** Just making sure~ *She takes his member in her hands  and begins rubbing quickly*

 **Frisk** : Chara *moan * it's always me feeling good..  I never repay you...  STOP!

 **Chara** : *Chara whispers* You can  make me feel good later~ *She raises her voice*Darling i will prove my love to you!  *She rubs faster*

 **Frisk** : I don't like this!

 **Chara:** Of course you do! You are rock hard in my hand~

 **Frisk** : *he spits on her* Color?

 **Chara:** Green~ *She stops rubbing him to wipe off his spit*

 **Frisk** : *he spits again* FUCK YOU!

 **Chara** : *She looks at him with anger* Tantrums get punished Frisk! *She reaches into a drawer and takes out a cloth* This will help keep your words, and saliva in your mouth where it belongs! Color?

 **Frisk** : FUCK YOU! Green~

 **Chara:** *She quickly shoves the cloth into his mouth, and ties it behind his head* Give me three fingers if at any point you want me to stop *she whispers as she finishes tying the gag*

 **Frisk** : *he acts like he's choking *

 **Chara:** *Chara looks worried for a second as she looks at his hands to check for the sign, but is then confused, but then she shrugs it off, and begins teasing his penis*

 **Frisk** : Mmm!?

 **Chara:** That's right Frisk, soon you will see that tantrums get pretty severe punishments~ *she continues teasing*

 **Chara:** *Chara laughs* I can keep you on edge a long time~ *She looks curious for a moment, and then lightly traces her fingers over his balls, and looks up to see his reaction*

 **Frisk** : *he shakes his head*

 **Chara:** *Chara nods and goes back to teasing his penis, a little faster this time*

 **Frisk** : *he struggles *

 **Chara:** Oh Frisk i'm getting you so riled already~ she begins gently rubbing her finger over the tip, and checking his reaction*

 **Frisk** : *muffled screams are heard *

 **Chara:** *She smiles, and continues to tease the tip while her other hand teases the length*

 **Frisk** : *he stops breathing so he'll pass out*

 **Chara:** *She notices him stop breathing and looks worried* Give me a pointer finger for green

 **Frisk** : *he points his pointer finger*

 **Chara:** *She nods and smiles* Oh  Frisk,  you refusing to breathe wont stop me~ *She stops teasing his tip, but continues teasing his length, and with her free hand, ghosts over his ticklish sides* I have more than one way of making you scream for me~

 **Frisk** : *after a while he passes out*

 **Chara:** Shit Frisk, red. *Chara undoes the gag, and gently slaps his cheek, not knowing how to make him wake up* I should have gotten smelling salts *She murmurs to herself*

 **Frisk** : *he wakes up* Alright  ... Bad idea...  I couldn't handle your teasing...

 **Frisk** : My head hurts..

 **Chara:** Yeah, lets not have you pass out from not breathing anymore, do you want me to get you off real quick or no?

 **Chara:** *She begins untying his hands*

 **Frisk** : That would be Nice~

 **Chara:** *Chara nods and once Frisks hands are free, she begins rubbing quickly, and letting him cum*

 **Frisk** : *he moans loudly and cums*

 **Frisk** : What now?

 **Chara:** *Chara gets a water bottle a towel and a banana from the cupboard* Here, rest up. We still have a lot of driving to do, we can try again at the next rest stop, which is another hour or two away.

 **Chara:** *She gently smacks his head* Next time use the safeword next time you get overwhelmed, that's why they exist

 **Frisk** : Sorry for ruining it...

 **Chara:** Frisk, this is our first time doing anything like this, we will  hit our limits because we don't know them yet. Next time you won't hold your breath and next time I won't gag you while teasing you mercilessly

 **Frisk** : I love you...  Telling you i didn't hurt was a bad idea...

 **Chara:** Next time you should use the safewords. I don't want to accidently kill you because you didn't want to ruin things, or make me angry. They are safe words for a reason,  I love you too much to hurt you for real...

 **Chara:** Also, when teasing, we should use yellow to say "ok i've hit my limit let me cum now"

 **Frisk** : Okay!  Good for me..  *he picks her up bridal style and kisses her passionately *

 **Chara:** *Chara moans into the kiss, and kisses back*

 **Frisk** : *he pulls back* Love you~

 **Chara:** I love you too~ When you are finished with your snack do you want me to tie you up again?

 **Frisk** : Sure.  *he eats the banana and drinks some water*

 **Chara:** *Once Frisk is finished, Chara puts the peel in a plastic bag, and the water bottle into the mini fridge, then she picks up the ropes and moves Frisks hands above his head, and quickly ties them, making sure they are not too tight* Yeah, I did a lot of research on this kind of thing, I wanted to do it right you know?

 **Frisk** : Research?  Like porn~?

 **Chara:** *Chara blushed* O-only a little bit. I mostly read forums and BDSM guides

 **Frisk** : Don't you wish you dated some of those porn stars?

 **Chara:** *Chara laughs* I only watched two videos, I know nothing about pornstars. I got more info from the forums than the videos. Anyway, how are you feeling before i get back to driving?

 **Frisk:** When do we leave?

 **Chara:** *Chara giggles* Define leave. Leave as in, call off everything I want to go home? Or Leave as in not leaving until the end of the week when We make the trip home, because both are valid

 **Frisk** : The second one but...  I don't want to leave..

 **Chara:** Well, this time i planned for a week, not an actual forever, so maybe next time we can stay longer. Also, we don't want our family getting worried after all~

 **Frisk** : I know but...  I want to live with you..

 **Chara:** *Chara smiles* Don't you want that job you kept talking about? I am pretty sure you can charm them into hiring you again

 **Frisk** : ..."who needs a job when we have each other "

 **Chara:** We could live at my old family's place, it's where i'm staying now, so that we can stay nearby everyone, and head up here whenever things get too stressful~

 **Chara:** *Chara kisses him*

 **Frisk** : Okay!  *he yawns and falls asleep *

 **Chara:** *Chara smiles and begins driving again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, For those of you who follow my other fics, I am still working on Savages, its just going really slowly due to writers block XD


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sin begins XD  
> Prepare for a few chapters of sin before the plot gets going again. Trust me, enjoy the fluff while you can XD
> 
> I also updated the tags accordingly.

**Chara:** *The next few days Chara spent preparing. It was Friday evening Frisk found the expected box of from chara. It even had a folded note this time.*

**Frisk** *he reads it.  He already told Sans that he might suddenly be gone*

Chara: Alright Darling, If we are going to do this properly we will need safe words, so neither of us gets unbearably hurt. And so we can ignore the word no *She drew a winking face* Anyway, Green for yes everything is good, yellow for hold on pause i need something, and red is stop everything. Lastly,don't be afraid to use them, this is meant to be fun afterall. Eat thee chocolate when you are ready for our long week to begin~ Love~ Chara. PS: I also consent to you turning against me and tying me up for a while as well, don't worry i will use the safe words as necessary

Skelepuns (sans): She's really into this..  *he eats a piece of chocolate and faints soon after*

Chara: *When Frisk wakes up, it's like deja vu. His hands tied above his head and the motor home bumping along the road. however it's less frightening when he knows that it's going to be fun.*

Skelepuns (sans): Back here again ~

Chara: *The drive lasts a while, before it's brought to a stop and Chara comes to the back, mischievous look in her eyes* Hello Darling~

Skelepuns (sans): *he tries to act scared * L-let me go!

Chara: Now why would I do that?! *She sits next to him and leans into his ear* What color? *she whispers*

Skelepuns (sans): *he whispers* Green~

Chara: *Chara sits up*  Don't worry so much Frisk, I found a place where we can be together forever!~ Aren't you excited?

Skelepuns (sans): N-no!  I'm quite the opposite!

Chara: Oh don't be silly darling~ *Chara shifts her position so that she is straddling his waist* A couple is always excited to move into a new place~

Skelepuns (sans): We're not a couple!  *he winks*

Chara: Oh? Did you really think a few resets would take our Vows away oh i don't think so, we still remember them so they are still ours~ *She puts her hands underneath his shirt, and begins to lightly drag her fingers up and down his sides*

Skelepuns (sans): *he moans * Stop!  I won't ever love you!

Chara: Nonsense, we have always loved each other, and nothing will ever change that~

Skelepuns (sans): I'd rather die..

Chara: *Chara kisses his lips* Death would only take you from me~

Skelepuns (sans): I bet Death is a hot chick~

Chara: *Chara digs her nails into his chest* You have eyes for me and me only!  Color?

Skelepuns (sans): Green~   Nope.  I'd fuck Death. I'd fuck that girl in the police station ~

Chara: *Chara slapped him hard enough to leave his cheek stinging, but not enough to leave a mark* That bitch doesn't even remember you!! I am all you have left!

Skelepuns (sans): NO!  I HATE YOU!  I'd rather be raped by a bunch of homosexuals then talk to you!

Chara: *Chara begins kissing him some more, rubbing her hands up and down his chest*

Skelepuns (sans): *he moans and kisses back*

Chara: *Her hands reach his waist* Color?

Skelepuns (sans): G-green!    Let me go!

Chara: I am afraid I can't do that darling, you will only run away from me~ *She scoots down to where she is sitting on his legs, and pulls his pants down*

Skelepuns (sans): N-NO!  S-STOP THAT!

Chara: Oh darling, since when were you the one on control? Color?

Skelepuns (sans): It's always green~     Since always!

Chara: Just making sure~ *She takes his member in her hands  and begins rubbing quickly*

Skelepuns (sans): Chara *moan * it's always me feeling good..  I never repay you...  STOP!

Chara: *Chara whispers* You can  make me feel good later~ *She raises her voice*Darling i will prove my love to you!  *She rubs faster*

Skelepuns (sans): I don't like this!

Chara: Of course you do! You are rock hard in my hand~

Skelepuns (sans): *he spits on her* Color?

Chara: Green~ *She stops rubbing him to wipe off his spit*

Skelepuns (sans): *he spits again* FUCK YOU!

Chara: *She looks at him with anger* Tantrums get punished Frisk! *She reaches into a drawer and takes out a cloth* This will help keep your words, and saliva in your mouth where it belongs! Color?

Skelepuns (sans): FUCK YOU! Green~

Chara: *She quickly shoves the cloth into his mouth, and ties it behind his head* Give me three fingers if at any point you want me to stop*she whispers as she finishes tying the gag*

Skelepuns (sans): *he acts like he's choking *

Chara: *Chara looks worried for a second as she looks at his hands to check for the sign, but is then confused, but then she shrugs it off, and begins teasing his penis*

Skelepuns (sans): Mmm!?

Chara: That's right Frisk, soon you will see that tantrums get pretty severe punishments~ *she continues teasing*

Chara: *Chara laughs* I can keep you on edge a long time~ *She looks curious for a moment, and then lightly traces her fingers over his balls, and looks up to see his reaction*

Skelepuns (sans): *he shakes his head*

Chara: *Chara nods and goes back to teasing his penis, a little faster this time*

Skelepuns (sans): *he struggles *

Chara: Oh Frisk i'm getting you so riled already~ she begins gently rubbing her finger over the tip, and checking his reaction*

Skelepuns (sans): *muffled screams are heard *

Chara: *She smiles, and continues to tease the tip while her other hand teases the length*

Skelepuns (sans): *he stops breathing so he'll pass out*

Chara: *She notices him stop breathing and looks worried* Give me a pointer finger for green

Skelepuns (sans): *he points his pointer finger*

Chara: *She nods and smiles* Oh  Frisk, You you refusing to breathe wont stop me~ *She stops teasing his tip, but continues teasing his length, and with her free hand, ghosts over his ticklish sides* I have more than one way of making you scream for me~

Skelepuns (sans): *after a while he passes out*

Chara: Shit Frisk, red. *Chara undoes the gag, and gently slapps his cheek, not knowing how to make him wake up* I should have gotten smelling salts *She murmurs to herself*

Skelepuns (sans): *he wakes up* Alright  ... Bad idea...  I couldn't handle your teasing...

Skelepuns (sans): My head hurts..

Chara: Yeah, lets not have you pass out from not breathing anymore, do you want me to get you off real quick or no?

Chara: *She begins untying his hands*

Skelepuns (sans): That would be Nice~

Chara: *Chara nods and once Frisks hands are free, she begins rubbing quickly, and letting him cum*

Skelepuns (sans): *he moans loudly and cums*

Skelepuns (sans): What now?

Chara: *Chara gets a water bottle a towel and a banana from the cupboard* Here, rest up. We still have a lot of driving to do, we can try again at the next rest stop, which is another hour or two away.

Chara: *She gently smacks his head* Nexttime use the safeword next time you get overwhelmed, that's why they exist

Skelepuns (sans): Sorry for ruining it...

Chara: Frisk, this is our first time doing anything like this, we will  hit our limits because we don't know them yet. Next time you won't hold your breath and next time I won't gag you while teasing you mercilessly

Skelepuns (sans): I love you...  Telling you i didn't hurt

Chara: Next time you should use the safewords. I don't want to accidently kill you because you didn't want to ruin things, or make me angry. They are safe words for a reason,  I love you too much to hurt you for real...

Chara: Also, when teasing, we should use yellow to say "ok i've hit my limit let me cum now"

Skelepuns (sans): Okay!  Good for me..  *he picks her up bridal style and kisses her passionately *

Chara: *Chara moans into the kiss, and kisses back*

Skelepuns (sans): *he pulls back* Love you~

Chara: I love you too~ When you are finished with your snack do you want me to tie you up again?

Skelepuns (sans): Sure.  *he eats the banana and drinks some water*

Chara: *Once Frisk is finished, Chara puts the peel in a plastic bag, and the water bottle into the mini fridge, then she picks up the ropes and moves Frisks hands above his head, and quickly ties them, making sure they are not too tight* Yeah, I did a lot of research on this kind of thing, I wanted to do it right you know?

Skelepuns (sans): Research?  Like porn~?

Chara: *Chara blushed* O-only a little bit. I mostly read forums and BDSM guides

Skelepuns (sans): Don't you wish you dated some of those porn stars?

Chara: *Chara laughs* I only watched two videos, I know nothing about pornstars. I got more info from the forums than the videos. Anyway, how are you feeling before i get back to driving?

Frisk: When do we leave?

Chara: *Chara giggles* Define leave. Leave as in, call off everything I want to go home? Or Leave as in not leaving until the end of the week when We make the trip home, because both are valid

Skelepuns (sans): The second one but...  I don't want to leave..

Chara: Well, this time i planned for a week, not an actual forever, so maybe next time we can stay longer. Also, we don't want our family getting worried after all~

Skelepuns (sans): I know but...  I want to live with you..

Chara: *Chara smiles* Don't you want that job you kept talking about? I am pretty sure you can charm them into hiring you again

Skelepuns (sans): ..."who needs a job when we have each other "

Chara: We could live at my old family's place, it's where i'm staying now, so that we can stay nearby everyone, and head up here whenever things get too stressful~

Chara: *Chara kisses him*

Skelepuns (sans): Okay!  *he yawns and falls asleep *

Chara: *Chara smiles and begins driving again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, For those of you who follow my other fics, I am still working on Savages, its just going really slowly due to writers block XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Frisk** : *He wakes up when they arrive *

**Chara** : *Chara walks up* You must have been really exhausted Darling, you slept through the other rest stops~  So now we are home~ i'm positively Green with excitement.

**Frisk** : I'm green as fuck.  Nice to know you're not....  Insane anymore.  But to be honest.  I'm glad we do this.  I would miss it..

**Chara:** *Chara winks* What do you mean? Frisk darling you are making no sense, nevermind *Chara adjusts Frisks bindings to where his hands are tied in front of him*

**Frisk** : Huh...?

**Chara:** *Chara whispers* In scene dingus *She giggles, before composing herself, and Grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the vehicle* Isn't our new house lovely?

**Frisk** : Suck a dick.

**Chara:** *Chara hums* I'd love to~ However, we have to get you settled first~

**Frisk** : ...I hate this..

**Chara:** *Chara ignores him as she drags him to a kitchen Chair, forcing him to sit on it*

**Frisk** : I wonder what sexy Death is doing now...

**Chara:** *Chara  laughs* She is definitely far from here~

**Frisk** : I wonder if there are any hot chicks nearby. ..

**Chara:** *Chara unties Frisks hands, only to quickly tie him to the chair*

**Frisk** : ...*sigh*

**Chara:** There is no one for 100 miles darling~

**Frisk** : Fuck...  I just want someone.  Besides you.  Cuz fuck you

**Chara:** *Chara  pulls out the shock collar* Well, too bad,  because you, belong to me. Color?

**Frisk** : Green.  I'm sorry darling.  Come closer.

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, and puts the collar on him* You look adorable with that~

**Frisk** : *he headbutts her.  It isn't too soft.  Nor too hard*

**Chara:** *Chara pretends to stumble back,  feigning pain, a malicious look appears on her face, and she picks up the mini remote from the table top* Color?

**Frisk** : Green.

**Chara:** *Chara pushes the button, and releases it after a few seconds, it is on the lowest setting** Naughty Frisks get punished darling~

**Frisk** : Oh,  Boo Hoo.  Get some fucking whips you fuck.  Nothing hurts me.

**Chara:** *Chara turns up the voltage, it's now at medium setting* This can go much Higher darling, you wanna test that?

**Frisk** : Yes.

**Frisk** : Go on!

**Chara:** *Chara holds it down for only a second, it went from minor discomfort to minor pain* Color?

**Frisk** : Green I AM INVINCIBLE BITCH!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* What a tantrum~ tsk tsk *Chara grabs a few more pieces of rope, and ties his back to the chair, then ties his feet to the legs of the chair, then she sits on his lap*

**Frisk** : Get the fuck off me,  You slutty piece of crap.

**Chara:** I am only a slut for you darling~ *She kisses him passionately*

**Frisk** : *he kisses back in the same way*

**Chara:** I think it's time for dinner, what about you?~

**Frisk** : I think It's time for KILL ME

**Chara:** Sorry darling, but you are mine, and you are stuck with me until the end of time~

**Chara:** *Chara gets up and starts preparing dinner*

**Frisk** : That rhymes...

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* That it did darling

**Frisk** : ....Chara... I don't love you...  So let me go

**Chara:** and let you out into the scum that is the rest of the world? No *Chara shakes her head* I don't think so *She plates the food, it's tuna casserole*

**Frisk** : I don't love you...  Please 

**Chara:** Tell you what, you behave yourself, and I will untie you, but first, dinner! *Chara puts the food on the table, and queues a bite for frisk from his bowl*

**Frisk** : *he takes a bite* Challenge accepted.

**Chara:** *After  he takes a bite, she takes a bite of her own food, and the cycle continues until the bowls are empty*

**Frisk** : ...Can you untie me now dear~?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* yes you were good *She unties him then puts the dishes in the sink*

*While she is distracted, Frisk grabs the rope and sneaks up behind Chara, quickly tying her hands behind her back.*

**Chara:** *Chara struggles against them* What is the meaning of this!? Untie me, now!

**Frisk** : Why would i~?

**Chara:** *Chara looks furious* Because otherwise you will regret it so much you turn green!

**Frisk** : I'm going to leave you~

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Good Luck with that, The collar won't let you, I have set up a perimeter, and it's set to the highest setting, you can't leave~ *Chara backs up against the counter, fumbling for the knives so she can free herself*

**Frisk** : *he picks her up and lays her in the bed and takes her pants off*

**Chara:** N-no let go of me! *She shouts as she is being carried, then she kicks at him while he takes her pants off*

**Frisk** : *he ties her legs together *

**Chara:** You are going to regret this so much! *She tries squirming her way off the bed*

**Frisk** : *he ties her up like she did to him*

**Chara:** D-damnit *She pulls against the ropes* F-frisk...darling~ *she laughs nervously*

**Chara:** nng If you-you let me go now I won't punish you. How does that sound huh?~

**Frisk** : Remember how you didn't want full on sex?

**Chara:** y-yeah?

**Frisk** : That's too bad~

**Chara:** *Chara starts  thrashing against the ropes* wait wait waitwait

**Frisk** : What~? Color?

**Chara:** y-yellow, sorry i I- dont think im ready for that quite yet

**Frisk** : I was gonna do something else.  But wanted to scare you.

**Frisk** : *he unties her*

**Chara:** *Chara nods* That's green then

**Chara:** You don't have to untie me, yellow means pause after all~

**Frisk** : It's fine darling *he hugs her* sorry for scaring you. ..

**Chara:** *Chara hugs back, then puts her arms back in position* You can scare me with other things~, I'm ready to continue when you are~

**Frisk** : *he ties her up*

**Chara:** N-no please Frisk have mercy~

**Frisk** : Nope~

**Frisk** : *he takes his pants off*

**Chara:** *Chara closes her eyes and struggles, but not as bad as when she was panicking for real*

**Frisk** : *he gently rubs her crotch *

**Chara:** hnnng *She squirms under him*

**Frisk** : *he teases her by licking around her 'lips'*

**Chara:** Ahh!* she pulls against the ropes with her her legs, and moans as she is held in place*

**Frisk** : *he keeps doing the same thing until she's about to cum but stops at the last second *

**Chara** : *She keens, and struggles* Oh F-Frisk let m-me finish~ g-green~

**Frisk** : *he rams his tongue inside her*

**Chara:** *She moans, and squirms, lifting her hips, as if trying to get his tongue deeper*

**Frisk** : *he goes has deep he can*

**Chara:** F-frisk, faster~ I demand you go faster!~ *She says, pulling against the ropes with her arms*

**Frisk** : *he stops* Nah~

**Chara** : G-green~ Frisk n-now You will let me finish or else! *She is squirming, trying to rub against Frisk for friction*

**Frisk** : What am i?  Your slave?

**Chara:** Mine, You're mine, you will do as I say! *She tries to rub her legs together but they are tied fast, eliciting a frustrated groan*

**Frisk** : Nope. ~

**Chara:** *She tugs against the ropes, and bites back another frustrated groan* Frisk, damnit hnn You you will regret this! *She tries to rub against Frisk again, and is successful, she moans at the friction and tries to keep going*

**Frisk** : *he backs up*

**Frisk** : Nope.  Bitch.

**Chara:** *She is writhing now, biting back moans of frustration.* Touch me Frisk I-dem I p-please F-Frisk

**Frisk** : *he gives in and rubs her so she can cum*

**Chara:** *She keens loudly as she peaks, arching her back, then relaxes, breathing heavily*

**Frisk** : *he unties her. Takes his shirt off and lays next to her so her head is on his chest*

**Chara:** *She cuddles into him and is already starting to fall asleep* You can keep me tied up tomorrow, after all, you want to avoid my wrath *she giggles* but that does mean you have to cook~

**Frisk** : I want you to be horrible to me...  Say..  Can we take one day off?  And just be ourselves?

**Frisk** : Like the day after tomorrow?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* Tomorrow night I will escape, then we can have a normal day, leave it off on a cliffhanger, then the day after comeback with a vengeance~

**Frisk** : ...*he falls asleep*

**Chara:** *She falls asleep soon after*


	25. Chapter 25

**Frisk** : *he forgot to tie her up*

**Chara:** *Chara sleeps in late due to her exhaustion from the night before*

**Frisk** : *when she wakes up Frisk is gone*

**Chara:** *She stretches, expecting to be tied, but realizes he probably forgot, she puts on new panties, and walks to the kitchen as is*

**Chara:** Uhh? Frisk? *She realizes in her confusion she broke character, she gives herself a moment, then looks up, faux malice in her eyes* Frisk darling~ Where are you? *She makes a point to check the drawer with the spare collars and ropes, and even a couple other things are, she grabs one of the collars and hides it in her bra* You can't Hiiide from me Frisk~

**Frisk** : *she hears footsteps of someone trying to hide*

**Chara:** *She follows the footsteps, and reveals his hiding spot* Found you~

**Frisk** : *it's in the kitchen.  Nobody was there.  But there's heavy breathing coming from under the table*

**Chara:** I know where you are~ *She ducks under the table*

**Frisk** : *he's there.  Fake shivering *

**Chara:** *She Grabs his arm and pulls him out* Thought you can try to sneak away huh?

**Frisk** : L-let me go!

**Chara:** Not a chance, how foolish of you to fail in keeping me captive, You are going into the basement now~

**Frisk** : B-basement? 

**Chara:** *Chara drags him down the stairs, only now realising she forgot the rope*

**Chara:** Shit

**Frisk** : *he runs *

**Chara:** *She shuts and locks the basement door before he tries to leave, then runs for the cabinet that also holds spare rope*

**Frisk** : LET ME OUT!

**Chara:** *Chara grabs the ropes and sets them by  the metal chair*

**Frisk** : Chara P-please

**Chara:** *Chara grabs Frisks arms and drags him over to the chair

**Frisk** : *Frisk struggles as much he can*

**Chara:** *Frisks struggling caused Chara to lose her balance, causing her to fall onto the chair*

**Frisk** : *he ties her up*

**Frisk** : Well well well~

**Frisk** : I'm leaving.  Goodbye.  *he walks out the door*

 *But the door was locked*

**Frisk** : .... Chara...  Keys.

**Chara:** *She continues to struggle* Never! Green! I will never give up the key!

**Frisk** : *he sits down onto the floor and falls asleep *

**Chara** : *Chara is unable to get free of the ropes*

**Frisk:** *he wakes up in the evening * ... Is this actually a thing i did..?  *he unties her*

**Chara:** *Chara rubs her wrist, she looks annoyed* Damnit Frisk, not even breakfast or lunch? *She unlocks the door, and heads to the kitchen*

**Frisk** : I'm sorry...  *he looks sad*

**Chara** : *She begins to silently cook up some ramen*

**Frisk** : ...I'm S-sorry i...  Don't feel good tod-*he suddenly pukes.  Then goes to clean it up*

**Chara:** *Chara immediately turns off the burner* Oh God Frisk are you ok?

**Chara:** Lie down on the couch, i'll clean this up

**Frisk** : *he's crying a bit,  holding his stomach while cleaning * Y-yes..

**Chara:** *She picks  up Frisk, and puts him on the couch*  Ill clean up ok honey? you rest

**Frisk** : I'm f-fine...  *his head is flaming hot*

**Chara:** *She grabs a big bowl for Frisk from the kitchen and brings it to him*

**Chara:** *She feels his head* Holy shit Frisk you are burning up!

**Frisk** : T-thank you...  Ugh...  Why are you always so nice?  I never do anything for y-*he pukes*

**Chara:** *Chara is glad she got him the bowl when she did* It's fine darling, we can postpone what was supposed to be done today for another day. *She gets an ice pack wrapped in a wash cloth* Here honey, for your head

**Frisk** : Why do i ruin everything..?

**Chara:** *Chara begins to clean up the mess on the floor* Join the club *she snickers slightly*

**Frisk** : Huh?  You do everything perfect..

**Chara:** *She gives him a dubious look* Look at the past resets and tell me that again

**Frisk** : *he tries to get out the couch to hug her but can't * ...

**Frisk** : I...  I...  It's fine..

**Chara:** Frisk Don't worry about it, just get some rest ok?

**Chara:** *She finishes the cleanup, and discards the puke soaked paper towels*

**Frisk** : I slept the entire day.  And you were tied up all the time...

**Chara:** Its fine Frisk, we didn't know you were sick

**Chara:** *She puts a blanket on Frisk* I'll be right back honey, i'm going to shower*

**Frisk** : I'll b-be better to.. Tomorrow!  *he falls asleep *

**Frisk** : *he hugs his pillow*

**Frisk** : *he wakes up at 4 in the morning.  He checks to see if Chara is sleeping *

**Chara:** *She is asleep on the adjacent couch*


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth Rotting Fluff

**Frisk** : *he carries her to the bed.  When she wakes up he's next to her. Looking around *

**Chara** : mm why am I in  bed, Frisk you should be resting

**Frisk** : I think heard something in the kitchen...

**Chara** : *Charas eyes widen* Shit are you serious?

**Frisk** : Yes!

**Chara:** Stay here! *Chara  puts sweatpants on and takes out her knife* I've got this

**Frisk** : *when she enters the kitchen there's just a small box on the table*

**Chara:** *She looks around, suspicious, then opens the box*

**Friak** : *there's a gold ring with diamonds in it. Frisk is on one knee behind Chara*

**Chara:** *She picks it up confused until she turns around, seeing Frisk on one knee leaves her stunned*

**Frisk** : *he gives a gentle smile* Will you marry me?

**Chara:** Wh-I-uh_ Yes! Y-yes! *Chara is giggling,confused but happy. She kisses him excitedly*

**Frisk** : *he hugs her* Why do you look confused?

**Chara** : *Chara laughs* You made me think there was an intruder you jerk *she says playfully hitting his arm* And you were sick yesterday, you need to rest

**Frisk** : But...  My wife is spending a week with me.   I already wasted a day..

**Chara** : *Chara shook her head* Uh uh we  agreed today a normal day, and the will include cuddling and resting, I'll make soup and you make the blanket fort *Chara says grinning* In front of the tv, we can watch movies

**Frisk** : *he makes the fort and gets comfortable *

**Chara:** *Chara brings in two bowls of soup* I also got you some ibuprofen too in  case your head still hurts

**Frisk** : I'm f-fine honey. I love you~

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I'll keep it nearby just in case, I love you too~ *She puts in a movie and snuggles up to Frisk*

**Frisk** : *he smiles* You're more interesting than the movie

**Chara:** *Chara blushes* I would kiss you, but I don't want to catch what you got yesterday *She said with a giggle*

**Frisk** : You wanna continue tomorrow?  Our "kidnap"?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* You still have to get your revenge on me~ yesterday doesn't count.

**Frisk** : How will i do that~?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles mischievously* Surprise me~

**Frisk** : *he yawns* i slept too much.   Why am i tired?

**Chara:** Because you are getting over being sick. we should nap together so that we both can be at full health for tomorrow~

**Frisk** : Yep~ *he carries her to bed* I've got a plan..

**Chara:** Oh?~

**Frisk** : Yep~ *he lays down*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I can't wait~

**Frisk** : *he slowly falls asleep *

**Chara:** *Cuddles into him and also falls asleep*


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long Chapter and a cliffhanger~ y'all are welcome CX

**Frisk** : *when she wakes up she's tied up naked*

**Chara:** *She tests at the ropes* Frisk, we were supposed to wait until tomorrow!, but If you’re up for it, Green I guess~

**Frisk** : Hehe ~ Who's in control now~?

**Chara:** *Chara falls into character* Frisk, you let me go right now!

**Frisk** : Why?

**Chara:** *She gives a sinister laugh* Because otherwise you will have hell to pay when I get free~

**Frisk** : Not letting you go~ *he traces his fingers over her crotch and gets on his knees*

**Chara:** *Chara tries to suppress a moan, only partially successful* W-what are you doing? Frisk your tantrum has gotten out of hand!

**Frisk** : Fuck you.  I hate you.

**Chara:** Don't take that tone with me! *she struggles against the ropes* Stop this and untie me!

**Frisk** : Fuck you.  *he starts eating her out*

**Chara** : Hnnng *She thrusts her hips up, knocking his nose, but not hard enough to do damage*

**Frisk** : *he holds her in place and keeps going*

**Chara:** *She is breathing heavily, trying to hide  her arousal, while pulling against the ropes*

**Frisk** : *he slaps her thighs *

**Chara** : *That gets a cry to escape her lips* Ahh Green~  *she then glares and shuts her mouth to prevent anymore sounds from escaping*

**Frisk** : *he slaps harder and keeps going as deep he can*

**Chara:** Mmmm mmmm *Her self muffled moans start to escape as she starts to reach her peak*

**Frisk** : *he stops*

**Chara** : *She exhales sharply, her glare piercing* F-fuck you!

**Chara:** *She begins to squirm*

**Frisk** : I thought you loved me~?

**Chara:** You doubt my love for you?hnn you are still alive are you not? *She tries to hide a groan of frustration as she tries to find friction for her  arousal* After your punishment i will forgive you~ let me go now and there won't be any punishment, this is your last chance

**Frisk** : Fuck you.

**Frisk** : I'm leaving.  Tomorrow. *he gives her some spaghetti and queues a bite*

**Chara:** *She turns her head* Y-you can't leave me, you have nowhere to go! I killed them all, remember?

**Frisk** : I'll go far away from you at least.

**Chara:** *She shakes her head, squirming, still trying to fight her arousal* You're gonna leave after all I have done for you?

**Frisk** : Yes!

**Chara:** NO! I Won't let you!

**Frisk** : Shut up,  Whore.

**Chara:** *Chara takes the fork in her teeth, and pulls it from Frisks hand, and tries to stick the handle between her wrist and the rope in a vain attempt to free herself*

**Frisk** : *he laughs* This is funny. You can't do it.

**Chara:** *She fumbles it and it drops to the ground* F-fuck

**Chara:** Frisk let me go now!

**Skelepuns (sans):** No.  *rubs her crotch again. Allowing her to cum*

**Chara:** Ahh *Her back arches as she peaks, then she rest back onto the bed, she struggles against the ropes after catching her breath* You can't keep me like this forever, you have  to free me eventually *She says threateningly*

**Frisk:** No i won't.  I'm gonna watch a movie..  *he unties one hand and puts the food next to her and walks away.  Frisk is a fucking moron*

**Chara:** *Chara grins victoriously as she turns to untie her other hand, careful to not let the bowl tip and alert Frisk of her escape. After she is done with her other hand she unties her feet* Oh Frisk, you are so in for it now~

**Frisk** : *he's watching a movie *

**Chara:** *She puts on a pair of panties and one of Frisks t-shirts, and gets a reinforced shock collar out from the dresser, and a padlock. She sneaks behind Frisk, and quickly secures it around his neck*

**Frisk** : *he looks behind him* H-huh?!

**Chara:** *Chara slaps his face, not hard enough to leave a mark, and grabs his arm, pulling him off of the couch*

**Chara** : *Her voice is venomous* Fighting me will only make your punishment worse! *She begins to drag him towards the basement, but accidently knocking against the hall cabinet, opening it and revealing the spare collars and their remotes, they are close to Frisk*

**Frisk** : *he grabs a collar and a remote* LET ME GO!  THIS IS RAPE!

**Chara:** *She stops, and turns to him* You act like you didn't do the same to me, you are lucky I love you so much because otherwise you would be dead!

**Frisk** : I hate you!  So much!  Just kill me!

**Chara:** Oh hush your tantrum *She turns and drags him into the basement*

**Chara:** *She shoves him onto the chair, and turns her back to fetch the ropes*

**Frisk** : *he puts her collar on her and shocks her *

**Chara:** Ahh! Green! *Her hands immediately go to try to get the collar off* No!

**Frisk** : Get dunked on!  *he runs upstairs and goes to open the door*

**Chara** : *Chara laughs* Your collar is the only reinforced one in the house, you can't break it, and that means you can't leave this property! You are stuck here until I unlock the padlock that keeps it on, and you will NEVER get me to tell you where it is!

**Frisk** : Is it in your bra?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs again* I'm not wearing one~

**Frisk** : *he blushes deeply* U-uhm.. Underwear?

**Chara:** *She shakes her head*  It's in a place  you will never find it~ *She then grabs Frisks arm again, dragging him towards the chair once more*

**Frisk** : Where?!  Give me a hint!

**Chara:** *Chara once more pushes Frisk onto the chair,  but she fumbles with the ropes, and accidently drops them on the floor near Frisk*

**Frisk** : *he picks them up and pushes Chara into the chair*

**Chara:** *She falls onto it*

**Chara:** No!

**Frisk** : *he ties her up* How do i unlock the padlock!?

**Chara:** *She shakes her head* No matter what you do to me i will never tell! You can count on Green!

**Frisk** : *he shocks her*

**Chara** : *She thrashes against the ropes, exaggerating the shock*  Y-you w-will n-never get me t-to tell you where the key is!

**Frisk** : *he does it again* Please ~?

**Chara:** Never! *She glares in defiance as she continues to struggle*

**Frisk** : *he keeps shocking her* Tell me.  What do you want most in life?

**Chara:** Ahh! Y-You here with me, forever! Green.

**Frisk** : I can give you that.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* How can you give me what I already have?~

**Frisk** : But i don't love you.

**Chara:** *Chara smiles creepily* but as long as you are here with me forever, what does it matter? you will love me eventually~

**Frisk** : No.  I won't.

**Chara:** *Chara strains against the ropes*Anything can change with enough time~

**Frisk** : *he kisses her*

**Chara:** *She kisses back* Mm, you gonna get me sick*she mumbles, briefly out of character*

**Frisk** : S-sorry!

**Chara:** *She shrugs* worth it~ Green

**Frisk** : I love you,  bitch.

**Frisk** : *he unties her*

**Chara:** Mmm, I love you too~ *She wraps her now free arms around him, deepening the kiss

**Frisk** : Y-you'll get sick..

**Chara:** *She shakes her head* I'm too horny to care right now~ *And kisses him more*

**Frisk** : C-Chill darling.. We don't want you to get sick

**Chara** : Mm, I said green didn't i? Relax, it's probably been 24 hours already anyway~ *She goes back to kissing him*

**Frisk** : *he kisses back and rubs her back* Mhh~

**Chara:** *She moans into his mouth, and wraps her legs around him, her kissing getting more intense*

**Frisk** : *he grinds against her and moans *

**Chara:** *She moans as well* B-bed *she says before kissing him some more*

**Frisk** : H-huh?  *he carries her to the bed*

**Chara:** *She grinds against him, still kissing and rubs her hands under his shirt*

**Frisk** : Oh g-god ~  *he takes his shirt off and keeps kissing her*

**Chara:** *While he takes his shirt off, she also takes off the one she is wearing, then rubs her chest on him as she grinds*

**Frisk** : I l-love you *he moans*

**Chara:** Oh Frisk~ I love you too~ mmm~

**Frisk** : What do you want to do, Chara~?

**Chara** : I-I want~ I want you to make love to me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, regarding that missing chapter, its up XD for some reason AO3 made it a draft


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy my wifi is back and that means updates begin again! Sorry for the wait, and thank you for all the comments :D

**Frisk** : W-Wait w-what? Y-You d-don't want t-that.. *He shakes his head. Trying as best he can not to give in*

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* I am ready for this, Frisk penetrate me, please~ I trust you~

**Frisk** : *he blushes deeply* B-But.. P-protection..~

**Chara:** T-the nightstand has condoms~

**Frisk** : *He can't hold in anymore and takes his pants and underwear off and takes a condom*

**Chara:** *While he is preparing she takes off her panties and waits for him*

**Frisk** : O-Okay.. R-Ready~?

**Chara** : *Chara nods, suddenly a little nervous* S-slowly at first

**Frisk** : *he nods and lays down. Slowly going inside her*

**Chara:** *She whimpers, both from pleasure and from the pain of being stretched for the first time in a long time*

**Frisk** : J-Just tell me if you w-want me to stop.. *he goes deeper until he's fully inside*

**Chara** : *She nods, and a moan of pleasure escapes her as he is fully inside her* M-more~

**Frisk** : *he thrust quickly*

**Chara:** *She let out a moan that was mixed with a scream* O-Oh my god~ It hurts but it feels better than it hurts, keep going! P-please

**Frisk** : *he goes faster kisses her cheek* F-Fuck... I l-love this~

**Chara:** *She is moaning uncontrollably* Oh Frisk~

**Frisk** : *he goes as fast he can*

**Chara:** *She is moaning very loudly* I-I'm getting close!~

**Frisk** : M-Me too! *he goes as fast he can*

**Chara:** *Chara practically screams as she comes, and a sob escapes her throat*

**Frisk** : *He cums inside the condom* I-I'm s-so sorry for doing this..

**Chara:** *She shakes her head as tears begin to fall* T-that was amazing, d-don't be sorry *She sniffles as she sobs again*

**Frisk** : Y-You're crying!

**Chara:** I'm sorry, I-I just never thought I would be so ok with everything~ *She sits up, wiping her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to stop crying* The trash can is on the other side of the bed *She says through her tears*

**Frisk** : *he throws the condom in. Goes back to bed. And holds her so she's laying his arms. but sitting on his lap*

**Frisk** : Shh.. We won't ever do it again...

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* but is unable to speak through her tears. Finally, minutes pass and she begins to calm down* I'm sorry, I don't know why I was crying so much *she says with a sniff, wiping her eyes*

**Frisk** : We won't do it again. I promise..

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head again* Y-you misunderstand,  that was the best moment of my life. *She breathes a shuddering breath, as her sobs have finally subsided* I would love to do it again, not so soon of course, but, I would love to do it again with you *she looks up at Frisk and smiles*

**Frisk** : Best moment of your life..? I can't imagine sex being good after what you went through..

**Chara:** I never thought I would be so happy about it *she sniffed again, and began tearing up* damnit, why do I keep crying? I'm not even sad!

**Frisk** : Can i... Ask you something?

**Chara:** *Chara nods, still wiping stray tears away*

**Frisk** : Before the reset... Why did you want to have sex with me when i was about to leave you? But not otherwise..?

**Chara:** *Chara curled into herself, a sad look on her face* I was desperate for you to stay with me, I-I didn't want to be alone *more tears began to fall* d-damnit

**Frisk** : It was REALLY hard to say no~

**Chara:** *Chara meets his eyes* So why did you?

**Frisk** : ... Uhm... I don't know.. I was actually quite enjoying my stay at Hotel Chara.

**Chara** : *Chara laughs, then looks sullen again* I am kinda glad you said no then...

**Frisk** : Why~?

**Chara:** I wasn't ready then, It would have hurt me more, selling myself just to keep you

**Frisk** : Yeah. You're weird. I love it~

**Chara:** *Chara leaned against Frisk* I think, I think the reason I am so ok with it now, is because we did it because we wanted too, 100% with nothing to lose, nothing to gain, just us, together,of our own will

**Frisk** : I love you.. So much... I liked how you just said: Bed.

**Chara:** *Chara laughed* Well, it got the point across doesn't it?

**Frisk** : I was just like: 'Oh hell yes'

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* I wasn't even scared. I was more afraid... of the pain, I was surprised when it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would

**Chara:** *Chara hugs herself, and looks down*

**Frisk** : W-What's wrong?

**Chara:** *Chara looks lost in thought for a moment, before turning and cuddling up  to Frisk* Nothing, just a memory that doesn't matter anymore *Chara smiles, happier than Frisk has ever seen her*

**Frisk** : W-Why are you so happy all of a sudden?? You weren't this happy when i proposed...

**Chara:** *Chara just giggled and kissed him*

**Frisk** : Nah.. That's actually really hurtful. I feel unwanted.

**Frisk** : I will now change my name to El Frisk and live on the streets of Mexico.

**Chara:** *Chara frowns*  I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean... I love you so much please  don't think that I used you cause that's not true, I was happy when you proposed to me, it's my 2nd favorite day because I didn't even tell you to- *She shakes her head, then embraces him*

**Frisk** : I love you.. So much... When are we actually getting married~?

**Chara:** *Charas smile returns, and she looks up* Can we have a big ceremony?

**Frisk** : Of course!

**Chara:** *Chara nods* We will have to have mom do the planning for us, you have to pick out your best man, I also want golden flowers for the bouquet...*Charas spiel was interrupted by a yawn* Mmm, i'm tired *Chara giggles*

**Frisk** : Chara..

**Frisk** : I think i found the love of my life.

**Chara:** *Chara  raises an eyebrow, but she's still smiling* Oh?~

**Frisk** : Yea~ You~

**Chara:** *Chara giggles, and kisses Frisk lightly, before exhaustion hits her and she rests against Frisk, falling asleep*

*when she wakes up he's still sitting in the same way. But fell asleep*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, kisses his forehead, and falls back asleep


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, rereading these its like, holy cow, actual fluff? Needless to say, enjoy it while you can, cause a huge storm of angst is in the future CX

**Frisk** : *She was awoken some time later by him trying to lay her down*

**Chara:** mmm g'morning *she mumbled sleepily

**Frisk** : G'morning sleepyhead

**Frisk** : You can go back to sleep if you want. *Frisk smiles sweetly*

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* nah, I need to wake up anyway

**Frisk** : *He boops Chara's nose* It's a brand new day full of... Full... Of... Stuff..?

**Frisk** : Oh really~? Why don't you tell me?

**Chara:** Alright, you still have me captive, right, here is where i wanna try something new, *Chara blushes slightly* I want to be blindfolded and gagged as you explore my body~ now, pointer finger means all is good, two fingers means un gag me i need something, and 3 means stop everything. After that whole spiel I will escape and successfully recapture you~

**Chara:** *She kisses his nose* Feel free to add your own ideas~

**Frisk** : *he blushes deeply and looks a bit scared but he nods*

**Frisk** : But Haven't i seen,  and touched your entire body~?

**Chara:** *Chara blushes* like, a sensory thing, touches, tickles, that kind of thing. I'll be blindfolded too, I read that it heightens the experience.

**Frisk** : Okay.  I'm scared.  But I'll do it. *he kisses her cheek* Will you be in-character.  Or stay silent?  Or just be yourself?  You can decide.

**Chara:** Oh, i'll be in character~ It will be a form of "Torture" for her *Chara giggles*

**Chara:** *Chara looked serious for a moment* You don't have to do this if you don't want to

**Frisk** : I..  *he looked around a bit* I'm a bit uncomfortable...  But that'll fade.

**Chara:** Frisk, its ok to say no. Alternatively you can tease me again... I don't want you to do something you don't want to do

**Frisk** : No..  I'll do it..  *he forces a smile*

**Chara:** *Chara looks dubious a moment then nods* If you're sure

**Frisk** : *he hugs her*

**Chara:** *She hugs back* the blindfold and gag are in the drawer, along with anything else you might want to use. Also, my character will be fighting you the whole way through, but i promise I will use the hand signals appropriately~

**Chara:** *She smiles reassuringly* I love you~

**Frisk** : I love you too.  *he goes to the drawer and takes the gag and blindfold*

**Chara:** Don't forget to tie me up~ *Chara says as she closes  her eyes feigning unconsciousness*

**Frisk** : *he ties her to the bed*

**Chara:** *As soon as he is done with the last knot, she pretends to be waking up* Mmm wha-? Frisk I swear you better let me green right now! Do you hear me?

**Frisk** : Hey.  I just want to show my love for you~ *he trails his hand up her leg, touching her crotch for a second. *

**Chara:** *She inhaled a shuddering breath, pulling on the ropes* D-damit Frisk, you are going to regret this, I swear!

**Frisk** : Oh really~?

**Chara:** *Chara glared in defiance* As soon as I am able to get free, you are going to have quite the green time!

**Frisk** : *he puts her on the blindfold*

**Chara:** Wha-what are you doing? Frisk come on darling this isnt funny *She struggles against the ropes, as if trying to remove it albeit unsuccessfully*Green.

**Frisk** : *he kisses her cheek*

**Chara:** *She flinched slightly, but then leans into the kiss* Frisk, darling you don't want to do this, we can be happy forever if you just let me go~

**Frisk** : *He looks conflicted * Can't we otherwise  ?

**Chara:** Wha- what are you talking about? Frisk untie me now!

**Frisk** : *He gags her*

**Chara:** *She jerks her head in surprise, angry words muffled by the gag, she holds up her pointer finger. She is all Frisks*

**Frisk** : Wow.  I've never known what to do so little...  *he moves his hand over her sides*

**Chara:** Mmm! *She squirms in her binds as with her lack of vision, her nerves have become more sensitive*

**Frisk** : Do you have a tickle fetish~?

**Chara:** *She pulls on the ropes at his words, muffled words coming from the gag. Her pointer finger is still up*

**Frisk** : *He tickles her all over *

**Chara:** MMPH!! *She thrashes as she tries in vain to get away from his tickling fingers, her screaming muffled by the gag* MMphMMph!

**Frisk** : *He kisses her neck* You want this~

**Chara:** *She moans through her gag, squirming*

**Frisk** : *He holds her breasts and moans*

**Chara:** *She moans again as she feels herself becoming increasingly aroused, she continues squirming*

**Frisk** : Do you want to.....?

**Chara:** *Chara holds up two fingers*

**Frisk** : ...*he takes the gag off*

**Chara:** Do I want to what?

**Frisk** : Have....

**Frisk** : S-..

**Chara:** Intercourse? *Chara shakes her head* let's do the rubbing thing. I'm ready to continue when you are~

**Frisk** : Alright *he gags her and rubs her back *

**Chara:** *She moans as her heightened nerves  send the pleasant feelings to her arousal*

**Frisk** : *He kisses her neck and keeps rubbing *

**Chara:** *She begins to squirm as she keeps moaning*

**Frisk** : *he rubs her crotch quickly *

**Chara:** *Her moans quicken in frequency, her voice getting higher the closer she gets to her peak*

**Frisk** : *He takes the gag off * I love you

**Chara:** I love you too~

**Frisk** : *he unties her*

**Chara:** *She takes off the blindfold* That was amazing~

**Frisk** : Was it~?

**Chara:** *Chara nods as she wraps Frisk in an embrace*

embrace*

**Frisk** : I love you..~

**Frisk** : You gonna act like a stalker today? Or not?

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* Depends on what you want me to do to you~

**Frisk** : Do whatever~ *he chuckles*

**Chara:** you sure you don't have any specific things you want me to do to you? It's only fair since I asked specifics of you~

**Frisk** : ...C-Could you.. N-No.. that's too far..

**Chara:** *Chara looks into his eyes, prompting* What, please tell~

**Frisk** : ..A-...Ab-Abuse m-me..

**Chara:** *Chara  nods, then looks stern* Only if you promise to safeword if it gets to be too much for you

**Frisk:** I promise

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Then get dressed and go about your daily routine while I "escape" and teach you a lesson. Also, if I do something you don't like, but want to keep going just say yellow.

**Frisk** : Okay..~ *he sits down on the couch and reads a book

**Chara:** *Chara begins preparing*


	30. Chapter 30

**Frisk** : *He falls asleep with the book on his face*

**Chara:** *Chara takes off her collar, and grabs the remote for Frisks, and turning it onto the higher setting. She puts on a simple t-shirt, then heads downstairs quietly, and grabs some rope. She watches Frisk sleep for a moment before carefully turning him over and tying his hands behind his back, then pushing him back gently. She then sits on the coffee table, and presses the button on the collar remote*

**Frisk** : HOLY FUCK! *He wakes up* G-GREEN!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Good morning. Darling. *She presses the button again, for a bit longer*

**Frisk** : *He moans as he gets shocked* W-wow i'm w-weird..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles creepily as she grabs Frisk by his hair and sits him up* You have been really naughty darling. Tantrums, mutiny. You know, I never wanted to hurt you, but you have pissed me off! What do you have to say for yourself darling?

**Frisk** : *He coughs* Lemme sing ya a song.

**Frisk** : Shut ya fuckin' face unclefuckeeer~ You're such a dirty fuckin' fuckeeer~

**Chara:** *Charas eyes narrow, before slapping him in the face, hard enough to knock him back into lying position on the couch* It seems like there is a major need for tough love here

**Chara:** *She takes out her knife,  and plays with it idly as she stands up*

**Frisk** : G-Green... F-Fucking bitch

**Chara:** *She grabs his arm roughly, nails digging into his skin, and throws him to the floor* It would do you well to speak nicer to me. You will already be paying for my two nights attached to ropes during your tantrum~

**Frisk** : Fuck you! *he crawls back a bit* Green! I'll never love you!

**Chara:** *She slowly walks closer, creepy smile still on her face* Oh  Frisk, you will. I will make sure of it! *She presses the button as she walks over him, then sits, straddling his waist*

**Frisk** : ...G-Ge-GET OFF! Green!

**Chara:** *She presses her legs against his sides, keeping him in place* Sorry Frisk, but you must be punished for your sins~ *she gently traces the flat of the blade across his chest*

**Frisk** : NO! GET OFF!~

**Chara:** *She then turns it on its side, and carefully cuts into his chest*

**Frisk** : C-Chara .. Serious for a sec.. W-Why am i enjoying the slight pain?!

**Chara:** *Charas creepy grin falls into a genuine one* I think its called masochism dear. Shall we continue?~

**Frisk** : *he nods and moans*

**Chara:** *Charas malevolence returns, and she makes another cut on the other side of his chest, blood slowly seeping from the wounds*

**Frisk** : I'm s-scared.. t-this feels g-good..

**Chara:** *Chara then begins to cut her name into his chest, and giggles when she is finished* Now everyone will know that you are mine!

**Frisk** : C-Chara.. i'm terrified... i love it.. *he moans*

**Chara:** *Chara stands up* Alright, yellow for a moment *She helps Frisk up and leads him to the sink.*

**Frisk** : I n-need to g-get t-taken c-care of..

**Frisk** : It h-hurts..

**Frisk** : i love i-it h-hehe.. How is this in ANY way fun for you?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles gently as she gets out the first aid kit, then uses a paper towel to rice the cuts*Because i get to play with my knife~ and torture you in a way that's fun for us both~

**Chara:** *She giggles*

**Frisk** : I l-love you darling~ I want to marry y- OH WAIT! WE TOTALLY DID!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs as she then takes out a small wipe* Alright dear, this has alcohol, so this is going to sting *She then begins to sterilize the cuts*

**Frisk** : *He grunts in pain* F-Fuck

**Chara:** *Once she is done,she gently wraps Frisks chest in a white bandage, then ties it off* I just had to make sure those cuts won’t get infected before we continue. You ready?

**Frisk** : ...Will the 'Chara' be a scar? Cuz i'd be okay with your name engraved on my chest.

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I didn't cut deep enough, however, the scab would last about a week~

**Frisk** : I'm gonna get you tattooed on me anyway. your name

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I need to get your name tattooed on me as well~

**Chara:** Are you ready to continue?

**Frisk** : Yes miss~

**Chara:** *Chara grabs his arm roughly, throwing him back down on the floor*  Thought you could try to get away from me? Don't be silly~ *She sets the knife on the table, then kneels down, gripping his  thighs tightly*  Have you forgotten? you can never leave!

**Frisk** : Y-YES I FUCKING CAN *He tries to push her off*

**Chara:** *She smirks at his struggling* Try all you want darling, but I am never going to let you go!

**Frisk** : L-LET ME FUCKING GO! GREEEN

**Chara:** *She rubs his thighs, then slaps the spots she rubbed, then held on again* You should watch your mouth from now on darling~

**Frisk** : FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU YOU YOU

**Frisk** : You fucking CLOD

**Chara:** I see we  need to work on your manners~ *She lets go of his thighs, and stands up, and retrieves the remote, pushing the button*

**Frisk** : F- AHHH... f-fuck you

**Chara:** *She pushes the button again as she gets closer*

**Frisk** : I hate yo-YOU!

**Chara:** *Her grin turns to one of anger. She straddles him once again and slaps his face. Her knees ding into his hips* You are forbidden from saying those words anymore!

**Frisk** : Fuck

**Frisk** : Shit

**Frisk** : Bitch

**Frisk** : Cunt

**Chara:** *She smirks, amused.* This tantrum won't last long I assure you *She slaps his other cheek, then stands up, painfully grips his arm, and forces him to his feet, and brings him into the bedroom*

**Frisk** : W-What are you doing, Bitch?

**Chara:** *She shoves him into the wall, and begins kissing him*

**Frisk** : W-What the hell?

**Chara:** *Her nails dig into his hips as she continues kissing*

**Frisk** : *he moans* T-This is just giving me what i want~

**Chara:** I am all you want~

**Chara:** *She then grabs  his arms and shoves him onto the bed*

**Frisk** : Fuck you! NO!

**Chara:** *she pulls out some rope and quickly ties his right leg to the bed, and walks around to the other side*

**Frisk** : H-huh?

**Chara:** *She ties his other leg to the bed, then crawls into the  space between his legs*

**Frisk** : W-What are you doing?!

**Chara:** Whatever I  want~ *she says as she crawls up, and kisses him, while grinding on his underwear*

**Frisk** : No. C-C-*moan* D-don't.. G-Green....

**Chara:** *she begins to bite his neck, hands tracing his hips*

**Frisk** : *He moans* F-Fuck... I hate you

**Chara:** *She stops* Oh, there's that  H-word again~ *she backs up, then lightly trails her fingers up his thighs, stopping just short of his arousal* Naughty Frisks get punished~

**Frisk** : N-NO! C-C'MON!

**Frisk** : Chara.. Fucking kill me.. Whatever.. l-let me cum!

**Chara:** *Chara gets up, and goes to the nightstand and takes out a pair of scissors, returns to her place and cuts off his underwear*

**Frisk** : ..J-just don't cut my dick off.. i n-need that

**Chara** : Oh darling, you aren't the one in control here~

**Frisk** : H-huh?

**Chara:** *She takes his dick in her hand and rubs it slowly*

**Frisk** : Oh f-fuck...

**Chara** : *With a smirk she begins to tease the tip with her fingers*

**Frisk** : F-Fuck.. S-Stop.. g-green

**Chara** : *Chara  shakes her head* Your tantrums cannot go unpunished Frisk. I wonder how long I can keep you like this~

**Frisk** : F-Fuck... I love this..

**Chara** : *Chara giggles* Do you now? *She rubs his dick quickly, then starts teasing his tip again before he can reach orgasm*

**Frisk** : C-Chara no!

**Chara** : Chara yes~  *She then takes her hands off his dick and begins gently tracing her fingers up and down his inner thighs*

**Frisk** : *He moans* C-Chara... I h-hate you

**Chara** : *Chara shook her head and slapped his thighs* Those are not the correct words darling~ *She begins to tease his tip again as she rubs everywhere but his dick with her free hand*

**Frisk** : C-c'mon... Please let me cum...

**Chara** : *Chara smiles* No

**Frisk** : P-Please... I'll do anything

**Chara** : *She rubs his dick quickly once again, and stopping just before his orgasm, then goes back to teasing. Chara then shakes her head* I don't think you deserve to~

**Frisk** : Hate. you. *He seems determined to be a fucking asshole*

**Chara** : *Chara smirks* Then i guess you won't have any relief~ *She crawls up and begins kissing and biting his neck, rubbing her hands on his sides*

his neck, rubbing her hands on his sides*

**Sans?** : *Sans is sitting there*  You two havin' fun?

**Chara** : *Chara jumps* Jesus Christ Sans, haven't you heard of privacy?

**Sans?** : Yeah. It's when you illegally download a movie

**Frisk** : That's piracy

**Chara** : *Chara looks unamused* Do you need something?

**Sans?:** I have multiple questions.

**Chara** : *Chara looks annoyed* Ask away

**Sans?** : Why is Frisk tied up?

**Sans?:**  And naked?

**Sans?:**  And has a scar spelling CHARA on his chest?

**Chara** : *Chara blushes* Ok three things 1, Its called consensual, two, its not a scar, its a scab, and three get the hell out you perv. *She looks to Frisk* Color?

**Frisk** : Yellow.

**Frisk** : ...Red

**Sans?:** What if i'm colorblind?

**Chara** : *Chara begins to untie Frisk* Why didnt you tell me? *Chara looks flustered, but glares at Sans* Id get you off Frisk but being watched is a hard limit for me

**Frisk** : Me too. That's why i said red. I'm not in the mood anymore

**Sans?:**  So... You two are dating?

**Chara** : *Chara pouts, crossing her arms, glad she at least had something covering her*

**Chara** : Why dont you mind your own fucking buisness

**Sans?:** I would totally do you. by the way

**Chara** : *Chara looks at him with a mix of anger and confusion* Get out!

**Sans?:**  Nope

**Chara** : Why the fuck not?

**Chara** : *She had a bit of nervousness in her voice*

**Sans?:** because i love you~

**Sans?** : *He teleports Frisk away*

**Chara** : Frisk!?

*Chara tries to leave the room, but the door won’t budge.Time passes until sans returns*

**Sans?:** love me

**Chara** : *Chara shakes her head, backing up against the headboard of the bed* Fuck no, I love Frisk

**Sans?:** I'm better. trust me

**Chara** : No! Go away, bring Frisk back

**Sans?:**  You could date us both.

**Chara** : *Chara looks disgusted* You are like, 30 years older than us

**Sans?:** Nope. I'm actually 19

**Chara** : I’m not interested

**Sans?:** Come on... You want it

**Chara** : *Chara shakes her head* Get out

**Sans?:**  Chara... Come one.. I'm better than Frisk.. *He kisses her*

**Chara** : *Chara pushes him off of her, trying not to panic* Get off me! I only love Frisk!

**Sans?:** Chara.. i can take you to the bonezone...

**Chara** : *Chara shakes her head, and scoots away from him slightly* I get all I want from Frisk

**Sans?:**  isn't there a fantasy... Frisk wouldn't let you do?

**Chara** : *Chara shakes her head* He has done everything for me

**Sans?:**  ... He cheated on you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello plot, sorry we kinda ditched you, but hey, you are back now no hard feelings?
> 
> Oh, very hard feelings
> 
> Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst~

**Chara** : *Chara looks up with a flash of anger* You dare slander him? He has been here this whole time, he hasnt had a chance to even if he wanted to!

**Sans?:** The time before he arrived here. girl from the royal guard.

**Chara** : *Chara looks confused* I thought Undyne was a lesbian

**Sans?:** Not Undyne. Someone else.

**Chara** : *Charas gaze hardens* I dont believe you

**Sans?:** Ask her. Royal Guard 29

**Sans?:** Janine. Cousin of Royal guard 24: Jackie

**Chara** : *Chara shakes her head* Where is Frisk?

**Sans?:** Sleeping on the couch.

**Sans?:**  Undyne knows where she is. *he disappears. The door is unlocked*

**Chara** : Frisk! *Chara leaves the bedroom and sits on the couch next to Frisk* Frisk wake up *Her expression is unreadable*

**Frisk** : Hmm?

**Frisk** : Oh hey.

**Chara** : Who is RG 29?

**Frisk** : ...I d-don't know?

**Frisk** : A girl... I think..

**Chara** : *Chara nods* Ok, nevermind. Ill let you get back to sleep, I need to make a phone call...

**Frisk** : *he falls asleep*

**Chara** : *Chara calls Undyne* May I have RG 29's number please?

**Undyne:** Oh. She doesn't have a phone. She's against them.

**Chara** : C-can you tell me if she  has spent any time with Frisk before we left for the week?

**Undyne:** Yeah. They meet up alot.

**Chara** : *Chara winces* So, they know each other pretty well then?

**Undyne:** Yeah. They're best friends. Everyone in the Royal Guard suspects they're dating

**Chara:** *Chara clenches the  phone tightly, and fakes a happy tone* Ahh, thanks Undyne, talk to you later

**Undyne** : See ya! If you want to see her. She hangs out in Snowdin Forest! Bye!

**Chara** : *Chara hangs up*

**Chara** : *She takes a deep breath and sits on the Coffee table* Frisk wake up

**Frisk** : *He wakes up* Hmm? Yes?

**Chara** : *Chara looks as if she is trying to find the right words* Frisk, how are you best friends with someone you dont know? *Chara cant even look at Frisk*

**Frisk** : What?...

**Chara** : *A tear falls from Charas eye, but she quickly wipes it away* Sans and Undyne told me you and RG29 hung out alot. Why would you lie to me?

**Frisk** : I hang out with her.  Yes..

**Chara** : And yet you told me you didn't know her...

**Frisk** : ... I didn't want you to get jealous and kill her

**Chara** : *Chara held in her head in her hands* So you two aren't a thing?

**Frisk** : N-no...  *he seemed shocked*

**Chara** : *Chara nodded, and wiped her eyes, sucking in a deep breath* Ok, Im going to believe you. *She hugs Frisk* Im sorry

**Frisk** : *he runs out.  Breathing heavily* Phew..

**Chara** : *Chara looks surprised* Frisk?

**Frisk** : Yes?

**Chara** : *Follows after him* Whats wrong?

**Frisk** : N-Nothing!

**Chara** : *Chara gently holds Frisks face in her hands, looks at him with worried eyes* Frisk please, keep my mind at ease, be honest with me

**Frisk** : *he's shaking*

**Chara** : *Chara looks scared* Frisk please

**Frisk** : W-what?

**Chara** : Frisk you're shaking, please tell me what's wrong

**Frisk** : I....  Have to go to the bathroom!  *he runs *

**Chara** : *Chara reflexively grabs his arm* Frisk wait

**Frisk** : Mmh?

**Chara** : *Chara looks up at him, hurt* Frisk please tell me what's wrong,

**Frisk** : .... *he runs out the house*

**Chara** : *Chara follows* Frisk be careful, you still have the collar on...

**Frisk** : *he gets a knife from his pocket and cuts it*

**Chara** : *It doesnt break* *Chara holds out a key, and is looking away* You- you don't actually love me, do you?

**Frisk** : ... Of course i do...

**Chara** : *Chara looks at him, trying to ignore all suspicions and failing. She tries not to cry* T-Then why wont you talk to me?

**Frisk** : ... I can't tell you this...  *he unlocks his collar*

**Chara** : *Chara looks dejected* I'll, I'll drive us home... *She wont meet Frisks eyes*

**Frisk** : Chara...  I'll tell you...  But i know...  You'll take your ring off....

**Chara** : *Charas fists clench, she looks up at Frisk* Then tell me, just get it over with, please

**Frisk** : ... *he breaks out crying.  Falling to his knees*

**Chara** : *Chara also falls to her knees, and grabs Frisks shoulders,trying to ignore her fears. surely it isn't as bad as he is making it seem* 

**Chara:** Frisk, please tell me

**Frisk** : ... I..  C-ch-Cheate-...  ..*sniff*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @ sammykh.tumblr.com


	32. Chapter 32

**Chara** : *Chara grips his shoulders, shakes her head, and also begins to cry* Frisk why?

**Frisk** : You've done everything for me....  I... She just...  Made me...  Her...  Her tone,  How she...  I don't know...  I'll...

**Chara** : *Chara takes a deep breath, trying to control her tears* T-this was before we left,  right? B-before we did things the right way? Right?

**Frisk** : ...N-no

**Chara** : *Chara looks up in horror* She is up here with us? Or has... has Sans helped you

**Frisk** : Sans.

**Chara** : He introduced you to her, didn’t he?

**Frisk** : No...  She...  Fought me years ago

**Chara** : Y-you told me you liked Muffet...*Chara shook her head* Why now? Or has this been going on longer than I know?

**Frisk** : L-longer. ... And M-muffet was just a phase.  She's fuckin terrifying

**Chara** : *Chara begins to sob* S-so im the "Mistress? T-the other girl?

**Frisk** : No....  It's just.  I'm D-dating her..  And m-married to you...

**Chara** : *Chara shook her head* You have been with her longer

**Chara** : We aren't even married yet, you proposed to me

**Frisk** : .... I k-know

**Chara** : I-I can assume she doesn't know about me, huh?

**Frisk** : ...*he nods *

**Chara** : *She looks up, tears streaming and hurt in her eyes* I'm sorry *she covers her face with her hands* imsorryimsorryimsorry

**Frisk** : W-What?

**Chara** : A-as much as*she sobs* as much as I want you, and love you, she had you first... Y-you were right

**Chara:** *She looks at her left hand, and pulls off the ring, looking as if it's physically painful for her to do so*

**Frisk** : .... I love you....  Both equally.. *his heart breaking *

**Chara:** Which is why I can't take you from her

**Chara:** *She sets the ring in his hand*

**Chara:** I'll make this decision for all of us

**Frisk** : No Chara...

**Chara:** *She wipes away her tears*

**Frisk** : I..  Just hung out with her.  . I dated you f-first

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I have already taken you from her enough *She looks at the ring sadly* You can tell her I would love to be her bridesmaid *Tears begin to fall from her face once again as she laughs mirthlessly* You really have changed me for the better... *She looks away*

**Frisk** : .... I.... *he lifts up a part of his hair.  It's full of wounds..   His arms are also bruised and cut... How did she not notice? *

**Chara:** *She looks unsurprised at the bruises but looks horrified at the cuts on his arms* D-did you hurt yourself?

**Frisk** : ... She did...  I...  Can't leave the relationship...  She doesn't let me...

**Chara:** *Chara laughs mirthless once again* One psycho for another eh? *She gently rubs his arms* I can imagine her fit if she sees your chest...

**Frisk** : *he rolls up his pants.  There are two huge cuts that stretch his entire legs* ...

**Chara:** Sans took you to her while he was talking with me, didn't he?

**Frisk** : .... Yes...  She....  Says she's going to....  C-cut off my legs so i c-can't run..  .. My life is over..

**Chara:** *Chara hugs Frisk* Do- do you truly love her?

**Frisk** : No....  I hate her...  So...  Much

**Chara:** I can guess nobody else knows of what she has done and said?

**Chara:** *Chara grabs his arm*

**Chara:** Frisk, no

**Frisk** : ...?

**Chara** : *Chara prys the ring from his hand* She doesn't deserve you. *Chara has a familiar glint in her eye as she puts the ring on her finger.* Let's head home shall we? I have an, errand, to run.


	33. Chapter 33

**Frisk** : ... How?....  Can you not hate me?

**Chara:** *Chara meets his eyes* I love you too much to ever hate you. *Chara loads up the motorhome* Ready to make the two day journey home?

**Frisk** : .... You're.    Different..   You're like how you used to be..

**Chara:** *Chara caresses his face* You wouldn't have me any other way~ *She smiles* Now, shall we start going? It's going to get dark soon, which means limited time to drive

**Frisk** : O-okay....

**Chara:** *They drive for a while, and dark has long fallen by the time they arrive at a rest stop*

**Chara** : *Chara yawns as she turns off the transmission*

**Frisk** : *Frisk is sleeping *

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, kisses his forehead, and carries him from the passenger's seat to the bed, and after she tucks him in, crawls in after  him, snuggling close, being mindful of his injuries* Goodnight honey, I love you

**Frisk** : *he's sweating furiously. On the brink of tears. He must be having a nightmare*

**Chara** : *Chara gently shakes his arm* Frisk

**Frisk** : *when he heard and felt Chara he calmed down and smiled.  Mumbling "You...  Saved me.. " in his sleep*

**Chara:** *Chara nuzzled his neck* Always honey *She falls asleep*

**Frisk** : *He's driving when she wakes up*

**Chara:** *She stretches as she gets up, and sits onto the passenger's seat* I didn't know you could drive *She is smiling*

**Frisk** : I can't.  *they arrive home*

**Chara:** *Chara looks at him dubiously* I’m surprised we are alive then *She mumbles. She then takes a deep breath* Undyne said Janine lives in snowdin Forest right?

**Frisk** : Yep..

**Chara:** Do you want to come with?

**Frisk** : I do...

**Chara:** *Chara takes his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. Then walks into the mountain, and once they reach the end of Waterfall, she turns to Frisk*  Is she human or monster?

**Frisk** : Monster...  *Frisk is trembling*

**Chara:** *Chara nods, and takes another breath* We should save, my LV is really low

**Frisk** : Okay...  Who has more determination?

**Chara:** How determined do you feel?

**Frisk** : Not so much

**Frisk** : And with "not so much" i mean i really want to just stab myself right now

**Chara:** *Chara wraps Frisk in a hug, filling she and Frisk with determination*

**Frisk** : *sniff* .... I'm...  So sorry for what i did...  What will you do to that ring?...  That's for you to decide..

**Chara:** *She holds up her left hand, ring on her ring finger*

**Frisk** : ... Wow..  You're insanely awesome

**Chara:** I love you Frisk

**Frisk** : I love myself too.

**Frisk** : *he chuckles a bit*

**Chara:** *Chara kisses him passionately*

**Frisk** : *he looks surprised and kisses back* W-Woah

**Frisk** : L-let's go

**Chara:** *Chara breaks the kiss, smiling* Let's do this! *She takes Frisks hand in one hand, and takes out a knife with the other, then they enter Snowdin Forest*

**Frisk** : *there's a girl in a cloak slicing up training dummies with a sword* ... That's her

**Chara:** What's her real name?

**Frisk:** Janine.   

**Janine:** *Janine looks in Frisk's direction* Frisk?

**Chara:** *Chara clutches Frisks hand tighter* Are you the bitch who sliced up Frisks legs?

**Janine** : Yep.  I'm his soon-to be wife . Who the fuck are you? I told Frisk he can't talk to anyone else...

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* He hasn't even proposed to you *she holds up her left hand* Besides, He is mine. It would be in your best interest to step off

**Janine:**  *Janine looks at the ring in awe. Grabs his head. And slams it into a tree*  CHEATING BASTARD!

**Chara:** *Chara grabs her arm, only fast enough to reduce the damage to Frisks HP* You bitch, you don't deserve him! *Chara stabs Red in the torso*

**Janine** : *she falls to the ground*  ... I hate... You...  F-Frisk

**Chara:** *Chara looks surprised* Wow, you went down easy despite my low LV, how did you ever get into the royal guard *Chara said mockingly*

**Janine** : c-cousin helped m-me out

**Chara:** I wonder how Undyne would react to seeing a member of the royal guard be fooled so easily, and how would she react to finding out you hurt her best friend

**Janine** : N-nobody likes Frisk...  W-we all hate him

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Boy do you sound ungrateful, he freed your entire race and this is how you thank him? *She says gesturing towards Frisk*

**Janine** : without Captain Undyne he'd be dead

**Chara:** *Chara lifted Janine's chin with her knife* What do you mean?

**Janine** : He's...  Useless...  Weak...  An emotionally depressed piece of crap...

**Chara:** *Chara slapped Janine* You shut the fuck up. You don't talk about your superiors that way

**Janine** : He?  Superior?  Ha!

**Chara:** *Chara presses the knife to Janine's throat* With him being the ambassador, he outranks a fake guard like you *Chara sneers*

**Janine** : Just look at him  ... Weak...  Annoying...  He'll do everything to stroke his massive ego...

**Frisk** : You mean my massive di-

**Janine** : shut up

**Chara:** *Chara looks at Janine with disgust* you're not even worth killing *Helps Frisk up* Come on, let's go talk to Undyne

**Chara:** *Chara is sparing Janine*

**Janine** : I'll come back and kill you..

**Chara:** Good, maybe then you will be more of a challenge to fight

**Janine:** *She stands up and charges towards Frisk*

**Chara:** *Chara pulls Frisk out of the way at the last second*

**Janine** : FUCK!!

**Sans:**  *Sans is eating popcorn on a tree*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Pathetic

**Janine** : I WILL FEED YOU HIS LIMBS!

**Chara:** Wow, no wonder you are so weak, your soul can't handle all that hate you are channeling. You should get that fixed. Come on Frisk* she begins to walk away*

**Janine** : DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE!

**Janine** : ME OR HER! CHOOSE

**Frisk** : Her.

**Janine** :FUCK

**Chara:** *Chara then kisses Frisk passionately right in front of Janine*

**Frisk** : Mhh!?

**Janine** : ..W-What?

**Chara:** *She continues kissing*

**Frisk** : C-Chara?!

**Chara:** *Chara breaks away, blushing* Sorry, I just felt a little possessive

**Frisk** : I l-liked it

**Chara:** *Chara gets intimately close* Want more?~

**Frisk** : O-okay...

C **hara:** *Chara sneaks  a side glance at Janine, then holds Frisks head in her hands as she kisses him once again, harder this time*

**Janine** : S-Stop!

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't even break the kiss, just takes one of her hands to flip Janine  off*

**Janine** : WHY?

**Chara:** *Chara continues kissing, now pretending that Janine isn't even there*

*Janine runs away*


	34. Chapter 34

**Chara:** *Chara breaks the kiss, smiling* Ready to go talk to Undyne?

**Frisk** : *sniff* o-okay...

**Chara:** *Chara looks  worried* Honey? Whats wrong? *Chara caresses his face*

**Frisk** : ... I'm so sorry..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles gently* I know Frisk. I know you are. But you have forgiven me many times over, and I'd be a hypocrite to walk out on you now. I love you Frisk, and as long as you promise never again to date another while you are with me, I forgive you.

**Frisk** : I p-promise  .... I swear...  *he hugs her tightly* Thank you Chara..

**Chara:** *She hugs him back, just as tightly* plus *she drops her voice down to a whisper* i believe I owe you an orgasm~

**Chara:** *She giggles*

**Frisk** : H-hehe...  I love you..  Are we...  Still going to marry?

**Chara:** Hell yeah! Now, let's go talk to Undyne about Janine  *Walks to Undynes house while holding Frisks hand*

**Undyne:** *Undyne is outside *  Hey punks!

**Chara:** Undyne, we need to talk about one of your Royal Guards

**Undyne:** Kay?

**Chara** : Its about Janine. First thing, I don't even know how she slipped past you and got into the RG, she is weak as fuck. Also, she hurt and threatened Frisk. Frisk tell Undyne what Janine has done and said to you

**Frisk** : .. That she was going to cut my legs off...

**Undyne** :.... SHE'S DEAD!!!  *undyne runs away*

**Chara:** *Chara smirks* Now that that's taken care of, *She faces Frisk* What say we get some alone time and finish what we started?~

**Frisk** : Okay.  Sure...  *sigh* if you want

**Chara:** Frisk? We don't have to, if you don't want to. *Chara holds his hand* we can go to mom's for some pie!

**Frisk** : Yeah!!!....  Wait.  Is this adoptive incest?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Possibly? I mean, technically she adopted me like, 100 years before you. We are in no way blood related. Besides, we have never once called each other sibling.

**Frisk** : ... So you're basically 118 or so?

**Chara:** Well, i mean I was dead for 100 years, I don't think i've aged in death, my body is still 17 as far as I can tell

**Frisk** : Hoooot....

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Why thank you~

**Frisk** : ... Mom doesn't know we're dating..  Or engaged..

**Chara:** Well, let's tell her then shall we?

**Frisk** : O-okay!  Lead the way, Honey

**Chara:** *They walked hand in hand to Toriels house*

**Chara:** Toriel: Why hello my children! *She hugs both Chara and Frisk* It has been a while. No matter, I have a pie cooling won't you come on in?

**Frisk** : Thanks mom!  I missed you

**Toriel:** I missed you too dear. Now have a seat at the table, I'll dish out the pie, and you two can tell me what it is you came to tell me

**Chara:** *Chara blushes* How did you know?

**Toriel:** A mother always knows when her children have something to tell her

**Frisk** : .... Y-you can tell her Chara..

**Chara:** *Chara clears her throat* Me and Frisk are engaged, and we want you to plan our wedding!

**Toriel:** *Toriel looks stunned for a moment before smiling*

**Toriel:** Well congratulations you two, and I would be honored to plan your wedding

**Frisk** : *Frisk nervously plays with his fingers* you don't mind that we're...  Both your kids?  Because fu-...  Screw our real parents

**Toriel** : *Toriel smiles gently* Despite the fact I have adopted you both, you two have a connection that is different than a typical sibling relationship. Who am I to tell your hearts who to love? I am just happy you two are happy with each other.

**Frisk** : You didn't adopt us!  You are more our mom than Anyone else! Thank you.  So...  How's love for you?

**Toriel:** Well, i'm glad to say Asgore and I worked out or differences, and we are courting once again *Toriel blushes slightly*

**Chara:** Mom!  That's so great!

**Frisk** : Oh!  That's amazing!  ... Bad news for Sans

**Chara:** *Chara looks at her hands*

**Frisk** : ... Chara?

**Toriel** : Me and Sans are really great friends, no bad news there *Toriel giggles*

**Chara:** ...

**Frisk** : Charaa?  . ...

**Chara:** *Chara looks up* N-nothing *She dismisses with a wave of her hand*

**Toriel:** *Toriel finishes plating the pie and serves it*

**Toriel:** There you go!

**Chara:** Thanks mom!

**Frisk** : Thanks mom...  *he holds Chara's hand* you can tell me anything

**Chara:** *Chara nods and holds his hand back* Ill tell you later

**Chara** : So mom, how is the school doing?

**Frisk** : Ugh..  School

**Toriel:** It's doing really well! It has been fully and successfully integrated. Its making good money, and the PTA has finally stopped complaining about the differing menus  *Toriel giggles*

**Frisk** : I hate Diana...  She's a jerk..  She was mean to Sans!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* That bitch is a jerk to everyone

**Toriel** : Chara, language

**Chara:** Sorry mom

**Frisk** : Yeah Chara. Watch your fucking language

 *Toriel give Frisk a stern but amused look*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*

**Toriel:**  *Toriel rolls her eyes* So, when do you two want to have the wedding?

**Frisk** : For me as soon as possible.  Before she realizes I'm an idiot and leaves me

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I already know you're an idiot, *Chara leans into Frisk* I love you anyway~

*Toriel giggles*

**Frisk** : Thanks honey....

**Chara:** Anytime~

**Frisk** : How about Thursday?

**Toriel:** How about in three months, that should give us the proper planning time

**Toriel:** Oh

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* Frisk, do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?

**Frisk** : Big.  I'll pay

**Toriel:** Then how about two months, big weddings take time to plan you know

**Frisk** : I don't.  That's why you're here

**Chara:** We will go shopping for our outfits with you on thursday

**Toriel:** Thats a wonderful start, i'll arrange the appointments. *Toriel cleans up the empty plates*

**Chara:** Thank you for everything mom, I love you

**Chara:** *Chara  gets up and hugs Toriel*

**Frisk** : Where's my hug?!

**Toriel:** I love you too my Child. And Frisk i can never forget you *Brings Frisk into the hug*

**Frisk** : Yay!    .... Remember the time i flirted with you?

**Toriel:**  *Toriel laughs* How can I forget? Ever the flirt master. I am glad you  are settling down  though

**Chara:** *Chara clears her throat* Well, it's time we get going. Thanks for having us mom, the pie was amazing as always

**Toriel** :*Smiles* Never a problem my children

**Frisk** : Bye mom!  *he walks out *

**Chara:** *Chara is walking quickly away from the house, her head is down*

**Frisk** : Chara.  ? Honey..

**Chara:** *Chara takes Frisks hand* I didn't want to say     this in front of mom, but...

**Chara:** You know when Sans teleported you out of the bedroom?

**Frisk** : Yea.

**Chara:** H-he kissed me...

**Chara:** I-

**Chara:** I pushed him off

**Chara:** but, that is when he told me you were having an affair

**Frisk** : I know.  That wasn't sans

**Chara:** *Chara looks up, curious* who if not sans? He is the only Monster I know that can teleport, plus he looked and sounded like sans

**Chara:** although I agree he didn't act like sans

**Chara:** *Chara shudders*

**Frisk** : Janine is a shapeshifter...

**Chara:** Shit, at least everything makes sense now

**Frisk** : I know. You made out with a chick

**Chara:** It wasn't even long enough to be a makeout session, I was too freaked out to be honest

**Frisk** : Can i have a makeout session?

**Chara** : *Chara smiles* Of course honey, how about back at my place?

**Frisk** : Sure~ SANS!  *Sans appears and teleports them to Charas house*


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, here have an extra long chapter to make up for i!
> 
> A sexy scene and a fight scene~

**Chara** : *Chara looks dizzy and startled* So, is he always watching us?

**Frisk:** Nope. I got him as our ride home

**Chara:** *Chara nods, then smiles. She pushes Frisk onto the couch and begins to make out with him*

**Frisk** : *he kisses back rubbing her body*

**Chara:** *She moans, and begins rubbing his body as well*

**Frisk** : B-bed...

**Chara:** *Chara nods and gets up, pulling Frisk up with her to kiss some more as they make their way to the bedroom*

**Frisk** : *he takes his clothes off*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles and takes hers off as well* T-the condoms are in the night stand~

**Frisk** : *he quickly puts one on*

**Chara:** *Chara lays down on the bed and spreads her legs apart* Ready when you are honey~

**Frisk** : *he gets on the bed and immediately gets inside her*

**Chara:** *Chara moans as she grabs onto his shoulders*

**Frisk** : *he goes as fast he can*

**Chara:** Ahh~ Nng Frisk k-keep going~

**Frisk** : C-Chara.   ...  F-fuck...

**Chara:** F-faster~

**Frisk** : *he goes faster. He's exhausted *

**Chara:** *Chara is reaching her peak*

**Frisk** : I'm s-so t-tired..

**Chara:** *Chara keens as her orgasm passes*

**Frisk** : *He fell asleep after his orgasm*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and kisses his forehead* I love you~

**Chara:** *She falls asleep*

**Frisk** : *When she's awake he's not there*

**Chara:** *She stretches, and gets clothes, and prepares to shower* Frisk?

**Frisk** : *He's dancing in the living room with headphones on*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles, puts her clothes in the bathroom, and comes up behind him and hugs him from behind*

**Frisk** : I WASN'T DOING SHIT

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Sure darling *She kisses his neck* I'll be in the shower if you need me~

**Chara:** *She gets in the shower*

**Frisk** : HOLY FUCK!! *There's a glass breaking sound*

**Chara** : *Chara turns off the water* Frisk? You alright?

**Frisk** : Ow...

**Chara:** *Thankful that she had already finished washing herself, she wraps a towel around herself and rushes out* Frisk, honey are you ok? what happened?

**Frisk** : *He has a potted plant on his head. the pot broken on his head* .. I got you a flower..

**Chara:** *Chara tries to suppress a laugh, but it comes out as a snort, and then loses it* Frisk what in the world did you do?

**Frisk** : ...I wanted to get you this.. but i tripped

**Chara** : *She is still laughing. She Kisses him on the forehead* I love you so much~

**Frisk** : ... *sigh* I love you too

**Chara** : *Her laughter calms to giggles* Come On, let's get you cleaned up, i still need to get dressed *She walks him to the bathroom*

**Frisk** : Nah. Go ahead.

**Chara:** Frisk, get in the shower, i can get changed while you clean yourself up you know

**Frisk** : NO! I'M A GROWN-ASS MAN! I DO WHAT I WANT!

**Chara:** says the 17 year old shouting a protest against a shower *Chara says, giggling*

**Frisk** : ...Shut up

**Chara:** *kisses his nose* At least clean the dirt from your hair *She takes the towel off and begins getting dressed*

**Frisk** : ..fine... *He puts his head above the sink. And hits the faucet*

**Chara:** *Chara sighs and turns the water on, and guides Frisks head under the water* What would you do without me?

**Frisk** : Not have awesome sex.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Or even survive! *Once the dirt is rinsed from Frisks hair Chara turns off the water and throws her towel at him* dry your hair you dork

**Frisk** : Thanks... *He dries his hair* Fabulouuus~ *he poses

**Chara:** *Chara laughs and claps her hands* Beautiful~

**Frisk** : LOVE MEEE!

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his lips*

**Chara:** You are in a good mood today

**Frisk** : ...Hehe~ Yeah!

**Chara:** I haven't seen you this determined in a long time~*Chara kisses his nose* Now, lets eat some food~

**Frisk** : Papyrus made us spaghetti. For breakfast

**Chara:** Nice, he has improved right?

**Frisk** : Nope.

**Chara** : Welp, i'll have cereal, you can have all you want *Chara giggles*

**Frisk** : .... *He gulps down the spaghetti* I DID I-.. *he runs to the bathroom and starts puking*

**Chara:** *Chara nods and fixes Frisk a bowl*

**Frisk** : ...T-Thanks..Fuck

**Chara:** He really should take some classes

**Frisk** : He does. Undyne

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Undyne is not a professional cook, she is quite the opposite

**Frisk** : Shhhhhh~

**Chara:** *Chara  giggles*

**Frisk** : She's amaaaazing

**Chara** : Yes, setting your house on fire every time you cook is truly inspiring

**Frisk** : I know!!!

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her  head,smiling* Shut up and eat your food

**Frisk** : Fight me

**Chara:** Make me~

**Frisk** : FIIIIGHT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*Cough*

**Chara:** *Chara gets up quickly and kisses him*

**Frisk** : Hmm?!

**Chara:** You are too loud, i had to shut you up somehow

**Chara:** *She giggles*

**Frisk** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chara:** *She covers his mouth with her hand*

**Frisk** : ...

**Chara** : So Frisk, what do you want to do today? *Chara takes her hand off of Frisks mouth*

**Frisk** : Suck a dick.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Sorry hun, i dont have one

**Frisk** : Aw. I totally would... Uhm.. CHANGE OF SUBJECT

**Chara:** Are you drunk?

**Frisk** : NOOOOOOO

**Chara** : *Chara sniffs his breath* You are!  *Chara  looks concerned* Why are you drunk?

**Frisk** : BECAUSE I DID NOT EVALUATE ALL MY LIFE CHOICES AND DECIDED I SUCK...

**Chara:** Where did you get the alcohol?

**Frisk** : I have no fuckin' idea.. Some weird chick who said she knows me shoved a drink in my face and then everything became fucking awesome

**Chara:** Fuck, where is the chick now?

**Frisk** : Just outside... Fuck... Hehe

**Chara:** *Chara grabs his hand, and pulls him with her as she goes outside* Janine? I know you are here!

**Janine** : Heeyy~

**Chara:** Why did you get Frisk drunk?

**Janine** : He's easier to kidnap that way.

**Chara:** *Charas eyes narrow* Well your plan failed *She takes out a knife with her free hand*

**Janine** : Mhh?

**Chara:** I suggest you leave, now!

**Janine** :Why are you so protective?

**Chara:** Because I love him and I don't want to see him hurt, unlike you

**Janine** : FUCK YOUUU

**Chara:** are you drunk too?

**Janine** : No. JUST FUCKING PISSED!

**Chara:** *Pulls Frisk closer to her* Well go be pissed somewhere else

**Janine** : NO!

**Chara:** *Throws her knife, Aiming for Reds chest* So, what did Undyne do to you after we told her your sins?

**Janine** : *She dodges*  Kicked me out the guard

**Chara:** Ha, serves you right bitch

**Janine** : FUCK YOU!

**Chara:** *Pulls out a butterfly knife from her bra* I'm always prepared~

**Frisk** : Dude? Your tits are deadly.

**Chara:** Don't you know it darling~

**Frisk** : It's like. ONE of the best things about you

**Chara:** I know Im pretty great~

**Chara:** Fun fact Janine, he called you "some lady" he doesn't even care who you are anymore

**Janine** : W-What?

**Chara:** When i asked him how he got the alcohol,he said "some lady who said she knew me"

**Janine** : ... FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP! *She kicks Frisk in the nuts*

**Chara:** *Chara steps in front of Frisk, blocking the shot. [30/35hp left] * You bitch! *Charas soul clicks out of her  body. Chara lunges at Red with her knife*

**Janine** : Oh.. Wanna fight eh!? *She dodges and slashes her with her sword*

**Chara:** *Chara dodges, then as she lunges with her BKnife, she also throws smaller knives in potential dodging spots*

**Janine** : *She gets hit. (10 HP Left)

**Janine** : F-FUCK!

**Chara:** Ha!

**Janine** : *she summons 2 Delta Rune symbols..* 

**Frisk:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?!

**Chara:** It looks like the delta rune

**Janine** : *They start shooting lasers*

**Chara:** Shit! *Chara dodges, and moves Frisk out of the firing zone, but gets hit in the process of getting Frisk to safety[25/35hp]

**Frisk** : Chara! stop protecting me!! *They start shooting at the house*

**Janine** : I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT!

**Chara:** *Chara tackles Janine while she is distracted in shooting the house*

**Chara:** You idiot, This is my parents house, what makes you think i care about this dump?

 *The delta runes have minds of their own*

**Chara:**  Janine, go ahead trash the place, I have better places to live *Chara punches Janine in the face*

**Janine** : *She starts shooting at Frisk. Sans teleports in front of him and teleports them aside*

**Sans:**  Nope. Not happenin'

**Chara:** Sans thank god! *She turns to Janine. [Check]*

 *Janine, ATK ???   DEF ???   Ex Royal guard member. Cousin of Jackie. Can't stand romance*

**Chara:** *Chara stabs Janines arm for 5 damage*

**Janine** : OW FUCK!!! *she runs back* 

**Frisk:** Hit her in her fucking face!

**Chara:** *Chara prepares to dodge the lasers*

**Janine** : Listen. We can just forget about this. I'll SPARE you.

 *Janine is SPARING you

**Chara:** Only if you leave Frisk alone!

**Chara:** And me

**Janine** : NO

**Chara:** I don't think you have any room to decline, you are almost dead

**Janine** :COME AT ME!

**Chara:** *Chara shrugs, and throws a small knife worth 2 damage, right into Janines chest*

**Janine** : RGhhh... (3 HP)

**Chara:** *Chara holds out her hand* Listen, I think you should accept the fact that Frisk loves me, and wants to be with me. Honestly, why do you even want him so bad if you hate him so much?

**Chara:** [Chara is Sparing Janine]

**Janine** : ... I NEED HIM... I.. DON'T... KNOW... WHY

**Chara:** Well, he is mine, so deal with it!

**Janine** : Hit. ME. C'MON GIMME A GOOD PUNCH!

**Chara:** *Chara shakes her head* Nah, you will suffer more alive than dead. *Chara walks over to Frisk* How are you feeling darling?

**Frisk:** Can I punch her?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* 

**Frisk** : *He punches her*

**Janine** :... Hehe... Right in the face huh?... *Her face starts cracking*

**Chara:** *Charas  eyes widen* What the hell? I've never seen a monsters face crack before

**Janine** : *Her face breaks.. and falls to the floor.. or should i say.. Mask?*

**Janine** : That mask hid my... TRUE POWER!!

*Janines health increased to 1000

**Chara:** ohhh fuck

**Frisk** : ....Oh god..

**Chara:** Frisk, I hope to god you are sober now...

**Frisk** : ...I am... Why?

**Chara:** *Chara kisses him, the feeling of determination resonating* So that I won't have to babysit you.  Don't get hit, I love you. 

**Chara:** *Chara  walks away, and faces Janine* Let's do this

**Frisk** : ...No you're not! *he pushes her aside*

**Chara:** Frisk no!

**Frisk** : Fight me.

**Janine** : Gladly~ *She kisses him*

**Chara:** *Chara is fuming, she runs up and stabs Janine* Get your disgusting lips off of my fiance!

**Janine** : *She dodges and passionately tongue kisses him*

**Chara:** *She lunges at Red again, her anger is making her movements more sloppy*

**Janine** : *She dodges and keeps kissing Frisk. keeping him in place* 

**Janine** : We are so fucking~

**Chara:** LEAVE.HIM.ALONE! *Chara eyes go black as she calls upon  the magic in her soul. She Materializes three knives and flings them at Janine*

**Janine** : He's miine~ *she dodges*

**Chara:** *Chara reaches for Frisks soul with her Magic, and mimics Sans' blue attack, trying to force Frisk out of Janines grip*

**Frisk** : H-Huh?! *He flies out back into the house. through the window* Ow...

**Chara** : *Charas soul is weakened by the magic use[15/35hp]. Charas Eyes go back to normal*

**Chara:** owww

**Frisk** : ... I think i broke my dick...

**Janine** : I'll make it better~

**Chara:** *Chara moves in front of Frisk, blocking the way*

**Janine** : C'mon.. my lips will feel good~

**Chara** : Go. Away.

**Janine** : But i WANT him

**Janine** : Or.. i guess i'd settle for you~

**Chara:** *Chara recoils* You stay away from us!

**Janine** : We could have a threesome?

**Chara:** Fuck off

**Janine** : Please?

**Chara:** No

**Janine** : *She runs away*

**Chara:** *Chara collapses, it turns out she hid her true hp. Her magic use knocked her down to 1 hp instead of 15. Chara faints*

**Frisk** : *Frisk runs to her* Chara!?

**Chara:** *She is still breathing*

**Frisk** : *he kisses her*

**Chara:** *She is still unresponsive. her true hp showing. [1/35hp]

**Frisk** : *He puts her down on the bed*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the late update ive been sick and busy XD


	36. Chapter 36

**Chara:** *Chara wakes up a few hours later*

**Chara:** owww, my head hurts

**Frisk** : Aw... *he kisses her*

**Frisk** : Hey baby..

**Chara:** *Chara hugs him*

**Frisk** : It's okay.. I also brushed my teeth.. ugh

**Chara:** how is your hangover? *Chara mumbles*

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I'm having a magic hangover, it feels a lot worse than an alcohol one if you would believe. I used too much. I'm the one who is sorry Frisk.

**Frisk** : You didn't do anything wrong

**Chara:** You're right, you shouldn't be taking drinks from strangers. To think you would learn from the past resets where i kidnapped you.

**Frisk** : But...  I liked being kidnapped..  By you at least...  Why did you think i barely tried to escape?

**Chara:** Because you were scared of me...

**Frisk** : And you were hot being so possessive

**Chara:** I'm still possessive *she giggles weakly*

**Frisk** : Good...  But you need rest..  *he hands her a glamburger*

**Chara:** *She eats the glamburger. HP fully restored* Still, you don't want to be kidnapped by someone who isn't me. Janine told me she was about to kidnap you, she being the one to get you drunk in the first place. Now she has got it in her head that she wants us both, that can't be good

**Frisk** : *sigh * sluuuut. ...

**Chara:** Just be careful, alright?

**Frisk** : "my fiance" heheh

**Chara:** Hmm?

**Frisk** : You said that.  It was adorable

**Chara:** *Chara blushes* I was trying to be heroic~

**Frisk** : You were~

**Chara:** I just didn't expect her to get so powerful, i overestimated her almost resulting in my death. I didn't even save until almost last minute

**Frisk** : I know...  You're safe now...  *he pulls out a jar with dust*

**Chara:** *Chara sits up, alarmed* Frisk! What happened to you being a pacifist?

**Chara:** and how are  you not hurt?

**Frisk** : .... Sans did it

**Chara:** *Chara lays back down* Is he ok?

**Frisk** : Yep!  *he lays next to her*

**Chara:** Mmm

**Chara:** *she snuggles into Frisk*

**Frisk** : *he licks her ear* Hehe

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* hey~

**Frisk** : Hi~

**Chara:** *Pokes him in the side*

**Frisk:** W-why?

**Chara:** Because I can~ *She tickles his side*

**Frisk** : N-no!

**Chara:** *She giggles and tickles more*

**Frisk** : Stop i-!  *he laughs*

**Chara:** *Chara stops tickling and nuzzles into his neck* Mmm you're so warm~

**Frisk** : I know I'm hot~

**Chara:** *Chara looks up to see a hole in the roof* Oh, no wonder the room is cold, I forgot Red shot up  the house with lasers. How did she keep finding us anyway?

**Frisk** : Teleport.

**Chara:** *Chara nods* Right yeah

**Chara:** But how did she know where we were?

**Frisk** : Also: my sexyness  is something That'd show up on a radar

**Chara:** Pfft in your dreams, your sexiness is mine

**Frisk** : Is it now~?

**Chara:** Oh for sure, i'm not the sharing type~

**Frisk** : I figured as much~

**Chara:** So, how much convincing of Sans did it take to get him off his lazy ass and kill the bitch?

**Frisk** : Her to almost kill me

**Chara:** She wasn't going to kill you, she just wanted you to herself

**Chara:** Sans really has changed though, in the underground it would take genocide to get him to try to kill us

**Frisk** : I know.  I'm proud

**Frisk** : She'd just cut my dick off and use it as a dildo

**Chara:** I am a bit disappointed though, I wanted to eventually kill her myself

**Frisk** : Stab the dust

**Chara:** I guess I should've killed her the first time, but she was so weak it wouldn't've  been fun

**Frisk** : ... That's dark

**Chara:** Why else would I spare her?

**Chara:** *Chara  giggles* I wanted to see how angry i could get her

**Chara:** *Chara winces as she remembered her headache* It was not a smart thing to do I admit she became stronger than I thought

**Frisk** : Because you thought she'd suffer more

**Chara:** *Chara nodded* I'm sorry I put you in danger

**Frisk** : It's f-fine!

**Chara:** I wonder though, what about her cousin?

**Frisk** : .... Oh god no

**Chara:** What?

**Frisk** : ... She'll find out

**Chara:** well, no doubt she will swear vengeance, but what are her stats, do you know?

**Frisk** : She's more composed...  Genuinely skilled

**Chara:** would she kill us outright or kidnap and torture us?

**Frisk** : Kill

**Chara:** damn, well looks like we have to stay on guard

**Frisk:** yep.  On royal guard..  Ha

**Chara:** *Chara giggles*  Well, I'm determined to win~

**Frisk** : Determined. That's my thing. hehe

**Chara** : mmm, well I still have more~

**Frisk** : Do you?

**Frisk** : *cough* Bitch

**Chara:** For a  while now, you dork, honestly you you can take top spot wherever you decide to be more determined than me, just remember to update your save points

**Frisk** : .... I'm not a dork

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his nose* yeah, you are~

**Frisk** : Ughh....  Stooop~

**Frisk** : You're bullying meee~

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* nahhh~

**Frisk** : Anyway. i'll.. i gotta go out for a bit

**Chara:** Where are you goin?

**Frisk** : *He walks out the door* See ya.

**Chara:** *Follows*  Frisk?

**Frisk** : *He doesn't notice her and keeps walking in the direction of Snowdin*


	37. Chapter 37

**Chara:** *She continues following*

**Frisk** : *He arrives at Snowdin and meets up with a monster girl cloaked in blue*

**Chara** : *Chara stays hidden, but gets close enough to hear the conversation*

**Frisk** : Hey....  

**???:** Hey Frisk....*sigh* Glad you came here.

**Chara:** *Chara continues listening*

**Jackie:** You know what's about to happen. Don't you, Dear?

**Chara:** *Chara is thinking to herself* I swear if that bitch lays a single hand on him...

**Frisk** : Yes. I killed your cousin.. I know... 

**Jackie** : It wasn't the skeleton?           

**Frisk:** Nope.

 

**Jackie** : Welp ... I'll take revenge, now. *She draws her sword*

**Chara:** *Chara prepares herself*

 *Jackie and Frisk walk into a weird sort of arena.... Chara can only watch. She can't enter*

**Chara** : What the fuck? Why can't I follow?

*Jackie attacks Frisk. Frisk never fights back during the entire time. just dodges*

**Chara:** *Chara gives up trying to enter the arena and just watches*

**Jackie** : Why won't you fight back...?

**Jackie** : WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!??

**Jackie** : *Jackie unleashes a huge attack. then falls to her knees* I DIDN'T WANT TO LIKE YOU... WHY!?... *sigh*... Why did you get me to like you..? You just.. showed concern.. said sorry... Tried to make me laugh...

**Chara:** *Chara mumbles to herself* People are always attracted to kindness...

**Frisk** : *Frisk walks up and hugs her* 

**Jackie** :... *sigh* You know... i fucking HATED my cousin... *They talk for about half an hour. then Frisk walks out the arena* 

**Jackie** : Bye! We should hang out again!

**Chara:** Good job out there hun, And here I was worried you would get hurt

**Frisk** : h-huh?! C-Chara?

**Chara:** Relax *Chara says as she gets up from the chair she was sitting on* I'm not angry, proud, yes, possessive, yes but not angry~

**Frisk** : *He hugs her* I was terrified.

**Jackie** : *Jackie walks up* Hey miss!

**Chara:** Yes?

**Jackie** : did he friend you as well?  *she giggles*

**Chara:** Too many times to count *Chara giggles*

**Chara:** *Reaches out her hand* I'm Chara, Frisks fiance

**Jackie** : *she shakes her hand* Finance?  Oh dayum!  *she giggles * you two are cute.

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Thank you

**Frisk** : Well.  I think we'll go home now.  Right, dear?

**Chara:** *Chara nods* I agree

**Jackie** : Bye!  Hope to see you guys again,  soon!

**Chara:** *Chara waves*  Bye

**Frisk** : *They start walking * back to our destroyed house. ..

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his cheek* I love you~

**Frisk** : I love myself too.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I'm glad

**Frisk** : Oh.  I thought you were Chara.  Sorry.  *he walks away*

**Chara:** *Chara playfully chases after him, kissing him passionately* I'm just glad you are happy~

**Frisk** : No.  I'm Frisk.

**Chara:** *She playfully punches him* Shut up you dork and kiss me~

**Frisk** : Okay.  Where is "me"?

**Chara:** *Chara leans to his ear and whispers* Right.here~ *Before kissing his neck*

**Frisk** : *he kisses her passionately * Hehe~ we should continue what we started sometime. You Yandere~

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Think we can get  Sans to teleport us back to that isolated house?


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, im dot sure if AO3 gave out the notifications for the last two chapters, 36 and 37, so if you haven't read them, go do so now.

**Frisk** : SAAA- *they're suddenly there* k thaanks

**Chara** : *Chara giggles, then begins to push Frisk inside, kissing his neck the whole way*

**Frisk** : Chill out,  honey.  Hehe

**Chara:** Whatever do you mean, darling? *Chara pushes him onto the bed, still kissing his neck*

**Frisk** : Calm down~ *he giggles*

**Chara:** *Chara takes off his shirt, and begins kissing his bare skin*

**Frisk** : W-what are you... ~

**Chara:** *Chara ties his hands to the ropes left on the bedposts* Continuing where we left off~

**Frisk** : ... Oh you sneaky,  bitch

**Chara** : *She kisses all the way down from his neck to the waistband of his pants, then takes off his pants and underwear*

**Frisk** : *he clears his throat* let me go!

**Chara:** Sorry Darling, but you are all mine~ *She ties his feet to the bedposts , and begins kissing up his legs, and stops just short of his penis*

**Frisk** : Nooo....  Don't...  You.  Dare

**Chara:** Alright darling, if you insist~ *She starts kissing from his inner thighs, to his hips to his neck, rubbing everywhere but his penis*

**Frisk** : ... I need to go to the bathroom.  Untie me

**Chara:** *Chara looks up* Color?

**Frisk** : ... Green

**Chara** : *Chara grins* Sorry darling, you are just gonna have to hold it until i'm done with you~

**Frisk** : Fuck you.

**Chara:** *She begins kissing and biting his neck, slightly grinding on his penis*

**Frisk** : I hate you so much...

**Chara:** *Chara lightly traces her almost healed name, then kisses him passionately, holding his head in place with her hands*

**Frisk** : *he shakes his head to break the kiss*

**Chara:** *But her hands are still keeping his head in place. Chara moans into his mouth*

**Frisk** : *he headbutts her* color.

**Chara:** Mm, green *Chara sits up and slaps his face* It would do you good to not piss me off darling~

**Frisk** : *he bites her*

**Chara** : Ow! Green. If that is how you want to do things... so be it~ *Chara begins to leave bites starting at his wrist, and biting all down his arm, across his collarbone, and up his other arm*

**Frisk** : *he moans* W-why do i l-love this?!

**Chara:** Say you love me darling~ *She starts leaving bites down his side, and up his other side*

**Frisk** : No!

**Chara:** *Chara stops biting, and sits up* No? How curious,you must have misunderstood. Since when were you the one in control?~ *She then starts teasing his penis*

**Frisk** : Oh.  Ha. Ha.  Rehashing phrases.

**Chara:** *She begins to rub his penis, and predictably stops before he can reach orgasm*

**Frisk** : .... Please....  Cmon

**Chara:** *She begins to tease his tip* Tell me you love me darling~

**Frisk** : NO!  Fuck you!

**Chara:** *Chara smiles as she gets an Idea* Alright darling~ *She takes off her pants and panties, and begins to rub herself, moaning teasingly* Oh don't you wish for such pleasure darling?

**Frisk** : No.  I don't.  Fuck you.

**Chara:** *She quickens her pace,already nearing her orgasm* Just tell me you love me and such pleasure can be all yours~ *She then moans as she brings herself to orgasm*

**Chara:** *Once she catches her breath, she begins teasing his tip again*

**Frisk** : I don't love you.  I never.  Ever will.  You slimy,  snake'

**Chara:** *She begins rubbing his penis again, and stops just before he can reach orgasm*

**Frisk** : Stop!

**Chara** : not until you tell me you love me~

**Frisk** : But i don't..

**Chara:** *Chara begins to rub him agonizingly slowly* But you will have to if you want to cum~

**Frisk** : I don't want to cum!  I'd rather have my penis cut off!

**Chara:** *Thens she speeds up, but slows down before he can orgasm, but keeping him there on that edge*

**Frisk** : S-stop....  I love....

**Chara:** What was that darling? I couldn't hear you *She continues keeping him on that edge*

**Frisk** : I..  Love...  You-

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Oh darling, I love you too~ *She then rubs him quickly, letting him orgasm*

**Frisk** : *he didn't get to finish his sentence* I love you-yogurt....

**Chara:** *Chara laughs as she unties Frisk from the bed* you sneaky bastard~

**Frisk** : Yep!  Haha!

**Chara** : *Chara kisses him* Stubborn~

**Frisk** : .. What now?

**Chara:** Whatever you want~

**Frisk** : *he falls asleep *

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, snuggles into him, and falls asleep as well*

**Frisk** : *he's gone the next morning*

**Chara:** *Chara puts on panties and heads to the kitchen to make cereal* Frisk?

**Frisk** : *Frisk just came into the house* Hey honey

**Chara** : Hey hun *She greeted as she sat down at the table with her food* Where were you?

**Frisk** : The question is. where is your bra?

**Chara:** Somewhere in the bedroom I imagine *She says as she takes a bite*

**Frisk** : I mean. You literally have no bra on.

**Chara:** I have a shirt~*Chara giggles*  don't deflect my question, where did you go?

**Frisk** : Anyway.  How's the cereal?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* You are being painfully obvious that you don't want to tell me where you were

**Frisk** : Did you sleep well?

**Chara:** Frisk, talk to me. What happened?

**Frisk** : Last night was fun.

**Chara:** I'm glad, but seriously what's wrong?

**Frisk** : So. I saw this cool bird yesterday

**Chara:** *Chara stands up quickly, and sets the bowl down harshly in the sink* Fine. Have it your way. Forgive me for missing you this morning. Who even needs honesty! *She then sits on the couch arms crossed and pouting*

**Frisk** : *he silently eats his food*

**Chara:** *Chara turns on the TV, but isn't really watching. She is lost in thought*

**Frisk** : *Frisk reads a book in complete silence*

**Chara:** *Charas patience runs out however as she turns off the TV and faces Frisk.* Damnit Frisk what happened? why are you acting weird?

**Frisk** : I'm not,  darling.

**Chara:** You're deflecting me, giving me some kind of silent treatment. Did I go too far last night?  Is there something else I don't know about? Frisk talk to me, please!

**Frisk** : Everything is fine darling.

**Chara:** Then why doesn't it feel fine?

**Frisk** : That's your imagination,my love.

**Chara:** *Charas eyes flash angrily* So you completely dodging my question this morning about where you went is in my head? What am I supposed to think?

**Frisk** : ... Everything will be fine

**Chara** : *Chara crosses her arms* For all I know you could be sneaking out with that Jackie girl... *Chara looks away*

**Frisk** : I didn't.  You're my wife

**Chara:** that didn't stop you before! *Chara said before she could stop herself*

**Frisk** : ... *Frisk breaks out crying and runs to the bedroom *

**Chara:** *Chara runs a hand through her hair* Well, shit *Chara plops onto the couch exasperated, before getting up and pacing the room, her angry energy making her restless. She then heads out to the back yard to fix up the garden she has been neglecting*

**Frisk** : *he stays in the bed.  Not moving..  He can't tell her..   She can't know.  She wouldn't understand *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the angst does get soo much worse than this.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chara:** *Chara found herself calming down as she tended to the flowers and vegetables. She had missed gardening. After a few hours, she had successfully weeded and watered all the plants, and went into the bedroom to get a change of clothes so she could shower*

 **Frisk** : *he doesn't look at her*

 **Chara:** *Chara doesn't speak as she gets her clothes, and heads into the bathroom for her shower. As she washes herself, her tears mix with the water, as she washes the dirt from the garden down the drain*

 **Frisk** : *He's still laying there. Just thinking to himself. his pillow is soaked. *

 **Chara:** *Chara finishes her shower, dries off, then sits on the foot of the bed, back turned to Frisk* Am I just not good enough? *Her voice cracked*

 **Frisk** : W-What?

 **Chara:** Am I not enough for you? Honestly Frisk I don't know what to think but the worst, since all you have told me today was jack shit. My mind tells me that since you are hiding something, you must be cheating on me again. And all you have done was feed my suspicions. Please tell me something... *Chara hugs herself*

 **Frisk** : *He turns to Chara and shouts* I've been getting professional help! Okay!?

 **Frisk** : I've been going to a therapist!

 **Chara:** *Chara looks stunned for a minute, then she laughs, tears running down her face* Fuck Frisk i'm so sorry *Her laughter turns into strangled sobs as she slips off the bed and falls to her knees* I'm so fucking terrible

 **Frisk** : *He quickly joins  her on the floor as he hugs her tight. sobbing on her shoulders*

 **Chara** : W-why didn't you just tell me?

 **Frisk** : ...I-if i told you.. you'd think i'm c-crazy... you wouldn't like me a-anymore... .. i-i'll go.. it's o-okay..

 **Chara:** *Chara shook  her head* Frisk, there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. You aren't crazy. You are Frisk.After all you have been through seeing a therapist is normal

 **Frisk** : . . .   *sniff* I'm insane...

 **Chara:** *Chara chokes out another sob*God, Frisk how do you put up with me?

 **Frisk** : H-Huh?

 **Chara:** I said i have forgiven you then turn around and and accuse you of cheating again. I fucking kidnapped you in another timeline, then blew up the houses of our loved ones. If anything I am the insane one. And yet here you are, still hugging me and sticking with me.

 **Frisk** : Because i love you more than anything... I'd do anything to spend 5 minutes with you... That's why i want to marry you

 **Chara:** *Chara laughed as she wiped away her tears, and leaned into Frisk* I'm sorry for not trusting you Frisk

 **Frisk** : ...I.. i'm still hurt from that comment.. b-but it's okay

 **Chara:** Its not ok, I had no right to assume the worst of you

 **Frisk** : Yes you had.. i did it before..

 **Chara:** I should have trusted you

 **Chara:** And stopped being so clingy for 5 goddamn minutes

 **Frisk** : No. I love that you're clingy... i.. can't live a day without you anymore...

 **Chara:** *Chara embraces him tightly* Can we just agree to be completely honest with each other from now on? So that shit like this won't happen again?

 **Frisk** : ...I... I... B-but... o-okay...

 **Chara:** *Chara nuzzles his neck* I love you Frisk, so much

 **Frisk** : I l-love  you too..

 **Chara:** I'm also sorry that I yelled at you

 **Frisk** : ...I-It's okay.

 **Chara:** *Chara cuddles into him and falls asleep*

 **Frisk** : ... It's literally fucking morning... *sigh*

 **Chara:** *Chara is still asleep*

 **Frisk** : ...*sigh*... *he falls asleep*


	40. Chapter 40

**Chara** : *Chara wakes up after an hour and notices they were still on the floor. She smiles and puts Frisk on the bed kissing his cheek, then going into the kitchen to make lunch*

**Frisk** : *He wakes up and goes to the kitchen* H-Hi

**Chara:** Hi honey, I made grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup *She sets the food down at the table, then begins to eat*

**Frisk** : *He smiles. sits down. and starts eating* I never make lunch. You always do.

**Chara:** Cause i'm the better cook *Chara giggles*

**Frisk** : Excuse me? I ... Master chef Frisk. Am very great.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* A cookbook on a plate is not very nutritious

**Frisk** : ...Shut up

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I'm just teasing you~

**Frisk** : I know. I will cover the room in your blood

**Chara:** *Chara giggles as she finishes her food  and gets up to put the dishes in the sink*  Or in tomato juice you little pacifist~

**Frisk** : Are you treating me like..  A kid?

**Chara:** Am I?

**Frisk** : Yes.  I will kill you

**Chara:** *Chara looks at him curiously* Why are you being so dark all of a sudden Frisk?

**Frisk** : Because i had a nightmare

**Chara:** Do you, want to talk about it?

**Frisk** : No.  It would make you upset

**Chara:** *Chara sits in Frisks lap, and leans against his chest* how can your nightmare make me upset?

**Frisk** : ... It was about you

**Chara:** *Chara winces* I see, well if it was about what I put you through,i suppose that's to  be expected...

**Frisk** : ... I'm scared

**Chara:** *Chara turned around and embraced him* I'm sorry

**Frisk** : Maybe a kiss would make me feel better?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, and kisses him gently on the lips*

**Frisk** : Maybe a BJ would make me feel better.

**Chara:** *Chara is blushing* A-alright, i've never done this before, but i'll try to be careful *She gets down on her knees* You will have to take off your pants

**Frisk** : I w-was actually k-kidding

**Chara** : *Chara blushes deeper and giggles* You weren't kidding about the kiss

**Frisk** : Maybe i was~

**Chara:** But it made you feel better though, didn't it?

**Frisk** : It did.  You always make me feel better

**Chara:** *Chara gets back on his lap* i'm glad. If i may ask, what did i do in your nightmare?

**Frisk** : Stab me repeatedly

**Chara:** *Chara just nods melancholy on her face. She snuggles into   Frisks chest* I won't hurt you like that anymore Frisk, I promise

**Frisk** : But..  I'm into that. But you were doing it because you wanted to kill me

**Chara:** No i know, that's what i meant, no more hurting you out of malice

**Frisk** : Oh.  Okay.  Good! .... I haven't showered in like a week. ..

**Chara:** Then get your ass in the shower *Chara says giggling*

**Frisk** : .... Make me

**Chara:** *Chara smirks, getting off of Frisk and then picking him up bridal style* Alright

**Frisk** : No.... My manly pride...  Stop...

**Chara:** *Chara carries him all the way to the bathroom and puts him down*  Undress

**Frisk** : No!  *he walks out the bathroom *

**Chara:** *Chara blocks the way* Undress

**Frisk** : No.

**Chara:** *Chara grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off of him, she then reaches down and pulls down his pants and underwear* Yes

**Frisk** : Chara no...  Stop

**Chara:** Frisk, you need to take a shower *She holds onto his wrist as she turns the water on to a warm temperature* Get in

**Frisk** : Fight me

**Chara:** Frisk you are being childish, get in the damn shower

**Frisk** : But,  mom...

**Chara:** *Charas budding frustration becomes overtaken with amusement, Chara tries to hide her smile* Frisk seriously

**Frisk** : Mooooommmm~

**Chara:** I'm not your mother i'm your fiance, so to be wife, we have to get fitted for our wedding outfits tomorrow and you will be clean. Get in before the water turns cold, and I force you to shower in said cold water

**Frisk** : *he pouts and gets in the shower*

**Chara:** Use soap!

**Frisk** : *he throws a bar of soap at her*

**Chara:** *She catches it, but it slips from her hand, and hits the wall, she can't help but laugh* Goddamnit Frisk

**Frisk** : *he takes the soap and properly washes himself *

**Chara:** That's a good  booooy *Chara coos patronizingly*

**Frisk** : *he dries himself and puts his clothes on*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles, and kisses him* Don't you feel much better now?

**Frisk** : Yees~ ... *he wraps his arms around her*

**Chara:** *Kisses him passionately*

**Frisk** : Hmm~ *he kisses back*

**Chara:** *Chara smirks as an idea pops into her head, her smirk being the only warning before she began to tickle him* This is for making me force you into the shower!

**Frisk** : F-Fuck you!  S-sto-*he laughs uncontrollably *

**Chara:** *Chara  is giggling, still tickling him* No Mercy!~

**Frisk** : Plea-...  Please!

**Chara:** *Chara relents, still giggling, and kisses his forehead* I love you ya dork~

**Frisk** : *he's catching his breath*

**Chara:** *Chara smirks as she leaves the bathroom* I'm going to check on my plants~ *She calls out as she heads for the back door*

**Frisk** : K-kay...  *huff* ... I love that crazy bitch...

**Chara:** *Chara was in her garden for an hour, before entering the kitchen for some juice* It's a real nice day today

**Frisk** : Birds are singing flowers are blooming...

**Chara:** a beautiful day for an evening picnic in the garden~

**Frisk** : Oh~? With who ~?

**Chara:** *Chara starts walking slowly towards Frisk* With only the most handsome person I have ever met~

**Chara:** I have everything all set up~

**Frisk** : Mettaton?

**Chara:** *Chara leans in close* No silly, you~

**Frisk** : Mhh~? Never heard of "you" *he chuckles *

**Chara:** Pfff shut up you dork, come outside with me

**Frisk** : Okay~ *he takes her hand*

**Chara:** *Chara takes him to a spot in the middle of the garden, a blanket laid out, and spaghetti (made by Chara) in a pot. Chara held up the juice carton* It now has everything we need~

**Frisk** : Thanks for doing this,  Chara.  My dear.

**Chara:** *Chara smiled, and relaxed on the blanket, taking a plate of spaghetti* My pleasure honey

**Frisk** : *he eats some spaghetti * I love You.

**Chara:** I love you too~  *As they eat the sun starts to set. As soon as Chara is done with her food, she lays her head on Frisks lap, and watches the sky*

 *Suddenly, Flowey appears * 

**Flowey** : HOWDY!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chara:** As-Flowey? I thought you wanted to stay underground?

**Chara:** *Chara sits up*

**Flowey** : Well...  I changed my mind,  sis.  Why are you two here?

**Chara:** *Chara crosses her arms* What does it look like?

**Flowey** : I don't know?  You were always a puzzle..

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Its called a picnic idiot. So what are you doing here? did Sans tell you where we were?

**Flowey** : Nope.  Just saw you in the distance.

**Chara:** *Chara looks skeptical* We are a 2 day drive away from Ebott, don't bullshit me

**Flowey** : I've been here for 4 months.  Chara.

**Chara:** But, it's only been a few weeks... right you remember resets. But even then like, a month at the least, we haven't used this place long

**Chara:** *Chara smirks* Anyway, why are you here?

**Flowey** : Seeing how you were doing!

**Chara:** We are getting married! In like, two months did Toriel say?

**Flowey** : ....

**Flowey** : Wait what?

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* You have missed a lot in the last couple resets

**Flowey** : M-Married?

**Chara:** Yep, your big sis is growing up~

**Flowey** :... B-But... y-you can't...

**Chara:** Why?

**Flowey** : Y-You're MY Sister!

**Frisk** : Guess Flowey still has feeli- 

**Flowey:** SHUT YOUR FAT FACE

**Chara:** Alright, chill you two, Flowey i never realized you were so possessive

**Frisk** : Yeah. Asriel.

**Flowey** : FLOWEY

**Chara:** *Chara smirked and kissed Frisk on the lips* tomorrow we are getting fitted for our wedding outfits

**Flowey** : NOOO!!!

**Chara:** Flowey, chill you are still my brother, I just love Frisk with a different kind of love

**Flowey** : Well no! Because you're my sister! You always said we'd live together!

**Chara:** Flowey, that was so long ago, I said that like, a year before we- *Chara cuts herself off,not wanting to say what she was about to say*

**Flowey** : Hey Frisk. Stand there please.. *Frisk walks over to where Flowey motioned. Then Flowey surrounded him with Friendliness pellets*

**Chara:** Flowey! Stop! *She ducks and rolls under the pellets, and stands in front of Frisk* Enough!

**Flowey** : Aww.. Stop being a buzzkill Chara!

**Chara:** Put the pellets away

* They disappear*

**Chara** : Thank you, now play nice! *Chara drags Frisk back to the blanket*

**Flowey:** Fucking dick.

**Frisk** : Shithead

**Flowey** : Piece of crap.

**Chara:** *Chara throws a small knife, that lands just inches from Flowey, and smacks Frisks head* Enough

**Flowey** : ...

**Flowey** : Why!?

**Chara:** Because you started it. Both of you need to stop

**Flowey** : Fuuuuckk youuuuuu, Friiiisk.

**Frisk** : Since when do you curse?!

**Chara:** He has probably just discovered it and is playing with the curse words

**Chara:** Little Flowey just learning to curse~

**Flowey** : FUCK YOU!

**Chara:** How adorable~

**Flowey** : Love you too.

**Frisk** : She's mine. Shut up

**Chara** : Oi

**Chara:** I love you both

**Flowey** : Me more

**Frisk** : Shut up

**Chara:** I feel Eros for Frisk and Storge for Flowey, happy now?

**Flowey & Frisk**: ... WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Eros is romantic/sexual love while Storge is family love

**Frisk** : HA! 

**Flowey:** I don't even have a dick anymore

**Chara:** I am DONE with this conversation, you two duke it out i'm gone *Chara starts to walk back to the house*

**Flowey** : I'm going to kill you

**Frisk** : Aww... Assy is getting sassy. Jealous?

**Chara:** *Chara had just made it to the door before she lost it, she sat on the ground to prevent herself from falling over from laughing so hard* Holy shit you two are hilarious

**Flowey** : I will shove my vines up your as-

**Frisk** : Up my Asriel?

**Frisk** : I didn't know you were gay.

**Chara:** *Charas laughter continues*

**Flowey** : SHUT UP

**Chara:** Frisk, Flowey that's enough *Chara said after catching her breath* Frisk help me clean up the picnic stuff

**Frisk** : Yes ma'am

**Frisk** : *He picks up everything*

**Chara:** *Chara takes some stuff off the top of the pile in his hands and holds open the back door

**Frisk** : *he walks inside*

**Chara:** *Chara shoots a "behave" look at Flowey as she enters the house closing the door.* Would you object to potting Flowey? *Chara asks Frisk once inside*

**Frisk** : No. I wouldn't

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I'll be right back *She puts the stuff on the counter and heads outside*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkout this Yandere!Chara shamchat battle with Sans. Not cannon to this fic but still very cool: http://tinyurl.com/hmujkop


	42. Chapter 42

**Chara:** *Once outside Chara heads into the greenhouse to grab a hand shovel and a pot*

**Flowey:** What...?

**Chara:** *Chara begins to dig around Flowey*

**Flowey:** WHAT ARE YOU!?

**Chara:** I'm a human

**Chara:** *Chara joked as she finished digging all around Flowey and began lifting him into the pot*

**Flowey** : *He tries to get away* 

**Flowey:** RAAWWRRR!!!

**Chara:** *Chara puts him in the pot, and begins pouring soil into the gaps*

**Flowey:** NOOOOO!!!! STOP!

**Chara:** There we go~

**Flowey:** C-Chara?

**Chara:** *Chara lifts up the pot and takes Flowey inside the house* There, now we live together

**Flowey:** No. NO. NO!!

**Chara:** Aww, what do you mean no? this is what you wanted right?

**Flowey:** Ha! Now you can't have sex! HAHAHAH!

**Chara:** *Chara smirked* Says who?

**Chara:** You won't be in our bedroom

**Flowey:**... Aww.

**Flowey:** *cough* Fuck Frisk

**Frisk:** Chara!  Help!

**Chara:** *Chara put Flowey on the counter* Frisk?!

**Frisk:** I fell in a bunch of vines with thorns...  F: My plan succeeded

**Chara:** Damnit Flowey

**Chara:** Frisk where are you?

**Frisk:** Garden!

**Chara:** *Chara hurries to the garden and runs up to Frisk, taking out her knife she begins to cut the vines*

**Frisk** : T-thanks.

**Chara:** *Once Frisk is free of the vines she kisses Frisk* You ok honey?

**Frisk:** Y-yeah...  Damnit Asriel..

**Chara:** *Chara brings Frisk inside, and gets out the medkit* Alright, let's clean your cuts

**Chara:** Tell me where it hurts worst honey

**Frisk:** My right leg...

**Chara:** Alright hun, here sit down on this kitchen table

**Frisk** : *he sits down*

**Flowey:** *Flowey is laughing *

**Chara:** *Chara shoots a "if looks could kill you'd be dead" glare at Flowey then rolls up Frisks pant leg to asses the damage*

**Flowey:** You'll even risk resetting Frisk.  Then I'll win.

**Chara:** We have already reloaded quite aways like, twice

**Flowey** :.... Fuck

**Flowey:** Why'd you reset?

**Chara:** ...

**Chara:** *Chara busies herself with treating Frisks leg*

**Flowey:** Cmon.  Tell me!

**Chara:** *Chara pretends not to hear*

**Flowey** : TELL ME!

**Chara:** Besides, Frisk can't reload anyway, right now my determination is higher, although Frisk is catching up~ *Chara said , changing the subject*

**Flowey** : I heard something about a human and his friends disappearing on the radio...

**Chara:** *Chara tensed* Frisk, is there anywhere else that has been cut by the thorns?

**Frisk:** No.  I'm fine.  Thanks.    

**Flowey:** My sister is a kidnapper eh?

**Chara:** *Chara stands up* I have to use the bathroom *Chara leaves the room*

**Frisk** : Asriel.  I'm going to individually rip your pedals off.

**Flowey** : Oh.  Shut up

**Chara:** *After a few moments Chara leaves the bathroom, and enters the bedroom*

**Frisk** : *Frisk goes into the bedroom* ...

**Frisk** : You okay?

**Chara:** *Chara  changes into her bedclothes, and sighs* Yeah, i'm just not in the mood to be mocked right now

**Frisk** : ... Asriel has been trough alot

**Chara:** ... yeah...

**Frisk** : ... Is there a way to bring him back?

**Chara:** You have spent many resets trying, but if you saved me, i'm sure you can save him

**Frisk** : I could give him my soul...

**Chara:** *Chara lays on the bed* It's just, Flowey  is enough of a reminder of my failures, I don't need him mocking my more recent ones

**Chara:** *Chara takes a moment to process what Frisk said, then sits up* Frisk no, for more than one reason

**Frisk** : Why?..  If i could help him..

**Chara:** I don't want to lose you for one, for another, it takes him 7 souls to get his body and wake his soul

**Frisk** : *sigh* Fine...  Let's just hope he gets manners soon

**Chara:** *Chara nods* yeah. Oh! Don't forget to call Sans and have him pick us up tomorrow. Toriel wants us at the shop by 12

**Frisk** : Alright!... Chara. Can i ask you about something that happened in the previous resets?

**Chara:** *Chara lays her head on the pillow  with a sigh* Sure go ahead

**Frisk** : Why would you.. Kill? You love them.. How did you do it?..

**Chara:** Simple, I love you more

**Frisk** : That's sweet. *He lays next to her and holds her hand* I love you~ 

**Flowey:** *Flowey is screaming: 'RAWR' And trying to get out the pot*

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his nose* I love you too honey

**Flowey** : I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF, FRISK!

**Chara:** HUSH FLOWEY GO TO SLEEP OR WE WILL HAVE LOUD SEX!

**Frisk** : Flowey.. Please don't fall asleep!

**Chara** : *Chara laughs* We Have to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow.

**Frisk** : Fiiine~ *he kisses her cheek and closes his eyes*

Chara: *Chara smiles and falls asleep*


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some action~

**Frisk** : *In the morning Frisk is skipping around the house.*

**Chara:** *Chara gets up and makes breakfast* Now don't be too excited, its going to involve a lot of standing around as they measure us for the outfits

**Frisk** : Hey! Undyne told me about some tradition. You should go with Tori and i go with Sans and i'm not allowed to see your dress until the wedding!

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Right, it's like, good luck or something

**Chara:** *Chara sets the food on the table* Let's eat before Sans gets here

**Frisk** : Alright! *he sits down and starts eating*

**Flowey** : Don't marry him, Sis. Bad idea.

**Chara:** *Chara rolled her eyes* Hush bro,if you're good i'll set you in the greenhouse tonight so you won't hear us *She winks at Frisk*

**Flowey** : ... Don't... Don't do that with Mr. gay-hair over here!

**Frisk** : You're jealous~

**Chara:** Says the Flowerboy~

**Chara:** *Chara finishes her food and sets the plate in the sink* Hey bro, want me to put you in the window for sun?

**Flowey** : *sigh* Yes.

**Flowey** : You had so much potential.. You knew it was K I LL   O R   B E   K I L L E D

**Chara:** *Chara picks him up and puts him in the window* I taught you that nerd. Besides, love is better than LV

**Flowey** : LV IS BETTER!

**Chara:** *Chara pats his head*  love you too bro. Frisk, i'm going to freshen up, let me know when Sans gets here

*Sans and Papyrus arrive in his car* 

**Frisk:** They're here...

**Chara:** Alright! *Chara comes out and gets in the car.* Wow Sans i can't believe you teleported the whole car here, unless you drove two days here *Chara laughs*

**Papyrus** : I DROVE!!! 

**Sans:** Pap likes driving.  Alot.

**Frisk** : *Frisk gets in the car*

**Chara:** Well, we need to be at The shops within the hour, Sorry pap, but we need Sans to teleport us

**Sans** : *Sans teleports Chara. Frisk and himself in the store.* Pappy is home

**Chara:** *Chara nods, and runs up to Toriel* Hey mom, Frisk wanted us to do this separately, would that be ok?

**Toriel:** I suppose we can bump up your appointment at the dress shop.

*Sans and Frisk moonwalk off*

**Sans** : Seee ya~

**Chara:** Thanks mom. *Waves at Frisk* Bye honey, see you in a few hours~

*The next few hours are spent choosing outfits, and standing still while the tailor mesures them*

*Frisk and Sans pick a suit and quickly leave to go get a beer*

**Chara:** *Once Chara is finished, Toriel has to run off for other preparations she had planned. Chara waved a farewell, and texted Frisk* "Where are you at? I'm done with choosing and fitting"

**Frisk** : *He texts back* 'Right behind you'

**Chara** : *Chara responds* "Take your time if you're busy"

**Frisk** : ...I am literally right here. Hi

**Frisk** : *He stood behind her*

**Chara:** Oh! *She giggles* Well hello handsome~

**Frisk** : Hello m'lady.

**Chara:** *Chara receives a text* Oh, Hun, the tailor has a few more questions about the dress, I'll meet you at home if Sans wants to pick me up in about...*Chara texts something, then a few seconds later it pings with a response* About 20 minutes?

**Frisk** : ... You better not be texting a guy... Fine. *He walks out*

*Meanwhile, at the house, Flowey notices a van park nearby*

**Flowey:**.. Wow. Frisk's rapist side. Did,'t know he had a  van.

**Chara:** *Chara walks back into the shop, and after ten minutes finishes up.* Wow, i'm glad I got out earlier than expected *She starts composing a text to Sans when she bumps into someone* Oh, Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going

**???:** Excuse me but are you Princess Chara Dreemurr?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Well, I don't really go by that title but yeah, what do you need?

**???:**  Do you by chance know where Prince Frisk Dreemurr is?

Chara: *Chara looks a bit suspicious, but doesn't notice the figure coming up behind her* He should be home by now, why?

**???** : *The guy grabs her arm* Good, then you're coming with me

 

**Chara:** *Chara grabs one of her knives as she struggles against his grasp* Hey, let go!  

**Chara:** *Before she can swing the knife, the person behind her shoots her with a taser, and she falls limp* s-shit*

**???:** Alright, let's go *The guy picks up Chara and tosses her into a nearby van, and drives off*


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utter Chaos ensues

**Flowey:** So. you're a pedophile?

**Frisk:** What..?

**Flowey:** I saw your white van.

**Frisk:** White van?!

*The van is no longer outside, but there is a note on the door*

**Frisk** : *He reads it*

          _To: Prince Frisk Dreemurr._

_ We have Princess Chara. If you want to see her alive, we suggest you come to this address alone. *the address is given* No tricks, or we will kill her. _

_           -Anti-Monsters Organization _

**Frisk:** *His eyes go wide* *He starts running. Forgetting Sans can teleport and eventually arrives*

 *The building looks to be an abandoned church building*

**Frisk:** *He walks in*

**Frisk:** *The room is empty, but he sees a save point*

**Frisk:** *He saves* There we go..

**Chara:** *Frisk hears a voice muffled by the walls* No! Fuck you!

**Frisk** : ... Chara?!  *he shouts* I'm here!

**Chara:** Frisk no! Run a- *Her voice gets muffled, and a few seconds later two men walk out of a door on the far side of the church* 

**Guy1:** You alone kid?

**Frisk:** Yes!  I am!

**Guy 2:** Well, let's hold up our end of the bargain then, you get to see her alive *The goons quickly grab Frisk tightly, and bring him through the door, and down into the basement, where he sees Chara tied and handcuffed to a chair, a gag in her mouth, and she is bleeding slightly in several spots. A third man is holding a gun to her head. She looks a mixture of scared and furious*

**Frisk:** ... W-why are you doing this.. ? W-we didn't do anything wrong!  We were just living our lives!

**Guy2:** *The second guy pulls out a gun and holds it to Frisks head, Chara strains against her bindings, but stops when the gun clicks.* 'Cause you brought the fukin monsters to the surface, and we don't want em here

**Frisk:** You're just a scared little punk bitch.

**Guy3:** *The third man chuckles* With reason. We have those legends for a reason.Skeletons, ghosts, and so much more.  Not to mention the people who went missing on that mountain, never to  be seen again.Also, I'd watch your mouth kid, we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen, now would we *He said as he pressed the gun to Charas head tighter, causing her to hiss through her gag*

**Frisk** : .... Fine.. What do you want?

**Chara:** *Chara  has a look of concentration, as the first guy brings in a chair* 

**Guy2:** Have a seat kid

**Frisk:** *Frisk sits down*

**Chara** : *Frisk notices Chara is quietly fiddling with her cuffs* 

**Guy3:** Well kid, we can do things an easy way, or a hard way. The easy way, do everything we say, and no blood will be spilled, and the casualties would be at a minimum

**Frisk** : How's the easy way?  Because you guys seem hardcore.  And i like a hard man~

**Guy3** : *The third guy looks confused for a moment, but recovers* We want you to make sure all the Monsters go back  underground. If you do it right, little to none should get hurt. Simple as that.

**Frisk:** I have an idea.  Why don't you three idiots just get to blowing each other already?  I'm not getting my money's worth.

**Chara:** *Chara manages to free a hand from the cuffs, just as the third man grabs her by the hair, and shoves the gun harder against her temple. She makes a noise of pain to hide the jangling noise of the free cuff* 

**Guy3** : I suppose you want the hard way then? *the man says with a sneer*

**Frisk:** You guys are fucked.  

**Flowey:** *Flowey appears* HOWDY!  I'M FLOWEY!  FLOWEY THE FLOWER!

**Flowey:** Leave Chara alive and kill Frisk!

**Chara** : *Before Chara can cut the ropes with a concealed knife, the third man shoots  her in the head.* 

**Guy3** : We warned ya kid, oh well, the hard way is always the fun part. *Then the second guy shoots Frisks head*

*reload successful*

**Frisk** : ... You fucking bastard....  Chara..  Don't...  Try...  Anything..

**Flowey:** *Flowey comes in again * Can i join your gang?!

**Chara:** *Frisk can hear a gunshot below him, in the basement, followed by Charas scream* No! 

**Guy3:** *In the basement, the third guy has shot Flowey* Fuck off flower monster

**Flowey:** *there's a hole in him* I can't feel pain You fuck!  *he runs* 

**Sans:** *Sans teleports in and GasterBlasters them all*  Frisk Texted me.

*Some hidden gang members come out of hiding, one grabs Frisk who was left alone in the sanctuary, and holds a gun to his head, and begins to lead Frisk outside to the parked Vans. Meanwhile the others distract Sans by fighting him*

*One guy is recording the fight*

**Undyne:** *Undyne slams the hidden guy*  BAD!  NO! BAD BAD GUY!  

*Sans destroys his recording device*

**RGuy** : *The recorder guy laughs* It was webcam idiot, millions of humans will have seen you kill us, we aren't stupid like you monsters are!

**Sans** : you do know that i have a camera on my jacket?...  I was here loong ago.

*The guy holding Frisk shoves him against the van, handcuffing him and throwing him in with two other guys, also wielding guns* 

**RGuy:** *Back in the basement, the recorder guy looks confused* What do you mean?

**Sans:** i've filmed this as well.  Chara being captured.  I've been following you.  Dipshit.  Monsters want peace.  You kidnapped the princess!      .

*in the van* 

**Frisk:** Hey sweeties.  How you doing?

*the goons shove Frisk down, ignoring him as they leave the area, headed towards an unknown location. Frisk hears the driver talk into the radio*  

**Driver:** got the girl? 

**Radio:** Distraction success, girl en route 

*In the basement* 

**Recorder guy** : Ha! Well, you are too late anyway *The guy takes off his jacket to reveal a bomb on his chest* au revoir you monster fucks! *He presses a button, causing the church to explode*

*Sans teleports home with Chara*

**Sans** : i forgot i could do that.

*In the van* 

**Radio:** Van 2, come in van 2 status report! 

**Driver:** Van 2 en route, what happened? 

**Radio:** girl vanished sir, likely cause, the skeleton freak  

**Driver:** Fuck, well, stick to the main plan, see you soon

**Chara:** *At home, Chara is freeing herself from the chair* Gee thanks Sans for untying me! *She mumbles sarcastically*

**Sans** : Chara...  They took Frisk...

**Frisk:** *In the Van* Can i drive?  I know a nice place we can go for a beer and talk this out.     

**Driver** : Shut it kid 

**Frisk:** How's it like living in your mom's basement?  

*In the house* 

**Chara:** Why the fuck did you let them take Frisk? Frisk is the one they wanted you moron! Teleport me back there, Now!

 *They teleport there*

**Chara:** *The church has been reduced to rubble* Shit, I assume they got Frisk out before they blew up the place because there was no reset

**Sans:** You're gonna go full-on psycho on them.  Right?

**Chara:** *Chara sees a piece of Undyne's armor in the rubble* Shit well, this is a doomed timeline. Come on, we gotta find where they are taking Frisk for future reference before he resets. He texted you right? Get Alphys to track his phone

**Sans:** *Sans disappears, then suddenly teleports Chara to Frisk's phone location *

*The goons are momentarily surprised to see Chara suddenly appear in the van, but after their initial  shock, one takes out a taser, the other holds a gun to Frisks head* 

**Gun Holder** :  Not one more movement girlie 

**Chara:** *Chara raises her hands in surrender motion* Goddamit Sans

**Frisk** : Hey honey!  How are you?  I'm here with Jim...  Allen...  And...  That homosexual from Glee?

**Chara** : *The goons continue to ignore him as the one holding the taser grabs Chara's arms and handcuffs them behind her back*

**Chara:** Oh you know, being pissed at Sans and trying not to get killed, how about you? 

**Gun holder:** So girlie, how did you find us? 

**Chara:** we tracked his phone

**Frisk:** Shut up!  I'm talking to my wife !... Anyway.  I'm good.

**Frisk:** .... Man...  I could totally go for a burger right now..  How bout you guys?

**Gun Holder:**  *The guy holding the gun pistol whips Frisk* Shut up brat! 

*Chara surges forward to Frisk with a shout, but before she can do anything the guy holding the taser shoots her, causing her to fall forward, stunned, and seizing. The guy holding the gun takes Frisks phone out of his pocket, and throws it out the window*

**Frisk:** Time for the reset.  *he resets.* 

*Reload Succesful*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded next chapter~
> 
>  
> 
> Man this chapter took forever to edit


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter of sexytimes~

**Frisk** : We should continue our....  Sexual roleplay some time~

**Chara:** *Chara said nothing as she walked to the couch, and laid down*

**Frisk:** What's wrong?

**Chara:** I wish I can forget those forced resets. I can still feel the phantom pains. Besides, Kennie told us to wait 30 minutes to let the magic settle.

**Frisk:** But i loved it! I loved you capturing me!  The only problem is the killing..  I actually wish you were like back in the resets.  *he chuckles *

**Chara:** I'm talking about the recent ones, you know, getting shot in the head, tased and in fucking really tight ropes and cuffs

**Frisk:** Oh.  Those.  Yeah...  I HATED that

**Chara:** *Chara shudders* Come lay with me for a bit?

**Frisk:** *he lays down* I'm going down . I'm yelling timber!

**Frisk:** *Chara giggles, then snuggles into Frisk* You are such a dork

**Frisk:** No!  I'm not!

**Chara** : *Chara tickles him a little bit* Yes you are~ *she coos*

**Frisk:** I will kill you.  Hehe

**Chara:** I'd like to see you try~

**Frisk:** Nah~ I'm the one who gets horny from being hurt~

**Chara:** *without warning, Chara bites his arm* Really now??~

**Frisk:** *He moans*... U-Uhm

**Chara:** *Chara giggles*

**Chara:** *Chara whispers in his ear* 15 minutes~

**Frisk:** W-What?

**Chara:** 15 till you are all mine~

**Frisk** : *He wiggles his eyebrows* Oh~?

**Chara:** *Chara bites his ear* yep~

**Frisk** : *He moans* I-I'm weird

**Chara:** mmmm so am I~

**Chara:** 10 minutes~

**Frisk:** I hate time..

**Chara:** mmm, so do I~ *She bites his neck*

**Frisk:** F-Fuck...

**Chara:** *She  bit hard enough to draw a bit of blood*

**Frisk:** *He moans* U-Uhm. Wow

**Chara:** *She begins to lick off the blood* 5 minutes, you might want to move Flowey to the greenhouse~

**Frisk** : F: YOU FUCKING FREAKS!

**Chara:** Frisk, no fun till he is in the greenhouse~

**Frisk:** *He runs and puts flowey in the greenhouse* 

**Flowey:** FUCK YOU!

**Chara:** *Chara waits at the back door for Frisk to come back into the house*

**Frisk:** *Frisk walks in* Heya

**Chara:** *Chara grabs him roughly by his shoulders, slamming him against the wall, kissing him passionately*

**Frisk** : Mhh~ *he kisses back. moaning and hugging her*

**Chara:** *She then begins dragging him to the bedroom, and pushes him onto the bed as she takes off her shirt*

**Frisk** : C-Chara.. L-let me go! ~

**Chara:** You are mine!  *Chara gets on the bed and begins taking off Frisks clothes*

**Frisk** : No i'm not!

**Chara:** *Chara kisses him some more, then begins to tie him to the bed*

**Frisk** : *He struggles against the binds*

**Chara:** *She bites his ear* don't think I didn't notice you flirting with my doctor darling~

**Frisk** : O-Oh god... N-No...

**Chara:** *Chara sits up, and begins tracing the fading scabs on his chest* Oh yes, someone needs a reminder of who he belongs too~

**Frisk:** N-No i d-don't!

**Chara:** *Chara rubs his chest* Mmm, yes you do. *She then gets up* I'll be right back darling~

**Frisk** : N-no! P-please!

**Chara:** *Chara comes back into the room with a medkit and a knife*

**Frisk** : N-No... C-Chara don't!! P-please...!

**Chara:** *She takes out little towelettes from the medkit and wipes them around his chest, and then on the knife,then throws the towelettes away, then straddles Frisk* Ready darling?~ color?

**Chara:** *Chara begins to scrape of what was left of the scabs off with the knife*

**Frisk** : O-Ow... *he moans* F-Fuck! G-Green! *he struggles*

**Chara:** *Chara brings the knife up to his chin* Shhh~it'll hurt less if you stay still~

**Frisk** : I-I'm s-sorry for everything!

**Chara** : *Chara held up his chin with her knife, as she leaned forward and pecked his lips softly* You will be~

**Frisk** : I am! P-Please!!

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head, and gently ran the blunt edge of the knife down his neck to his chest*

**Frisk** : N-No! S-Stop!

**Chara** : *Chara giggled, then began to carve a C into his chest*

**Frisk** : *He moans and grunts* S-Stop!

**Chara:** *She finished with the C, then began slowly carving the H and the A*

**Frisk** : I h-hate you!

**Chara:** *When she was finished with the R, she wiped the blood from the knife onto his cheek, then began carving the last A*

**Frisk** : I-Is this w-worse than before?

**Chara:** What do you mean darling?~ *She then carved a few straight lines under her name*

**Frisk** : W-Will this stay longer? The s-scars?

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* They should be scabs only, so I can do it again when they heal~  *Chara then leaned down and bit one of the cuts*

**Frisk** : ...N-No....

**Frisk** : S-Stop please...

**Chara:** Mmmm, why would I stop? *She began to lick at the blood that seeped through all the cuts*

**Frisk** : ...You're creepy... Like.. REALLY creepy.... 

**Chara:** And you are a flirtatious whore, but dont worry, I have all the time in the world to tame you~ *Chara then got up and took out more towelettes, then ran them over the cuts, turns out they were alcohol, and burned as they came in contact with the open wounds*

**Frisk** : W-Wow this...  REALLY HURTS!  O-OW....  Y-YELLOW....

**Chara:** *Chara stops immediately* You alright hun?

**Frisk** : ... This really hurts...  Gimme a minute...  Okay..  Continue...

**Chara:** *Chara nods* Ill finish the sterilizing quickly then *Chara wipes down the last of the cuts quickly, then quickly put the bandages on* There we go~

**Frisk** : Thanks.  Green

**Chara:** *Chara climbed on the bed, between his legs, and began rubbing her hand up and down his shaft*

**Frisk** : I hate you so much

**Chara:** *She began to rub faster*

**Frisk** : *he moans * i love...  Nothing..

**Frisk** : *he moans louder* stop..

**Chara:** *Chara stops, grinning mischievously* Alright,if you say so~

**Frisk** : Phew. Thanks, Bitch. *He relaxes*

**Chara:** No problem, darling~ *she then begins to bite at his inner thighs*

**Frisk** : *He moans* Y-Yellow!

**Chara:** *Chara stops* You ok hun?

**Frisk** : ...I don't want you to be weirded out. this is for OUR fun after all.

**Chara:** tell me

**Frisk** : H-Huh?

**Chara:** Tell me what's wrong?

**Frisk** : I know that.. Hurting someone to give them pleasure.. might sound weird... I don't want you to find it weird

**Chara:** *Chara giggles*I don't find it weird, I enjoy your enjoyment. Why do you think I do it?

**Frisk** : To make me feel happy.

**Chara:** Your happiness is my happiness. Plus, I enjoy cutting and biting you, i'm just as weird

**Frisk** : Nice~ Green

**Chara:** *Chara resumed biting his inner thighs*

**Frisk** : *He struggles*

**Frisk** : L-Let me g-go p-please! I don't love you!

**Chara:** *Chara began to lick the places she bit* Why would I do that? You are all mine, forever and ever~

**Frisk** : N-No i'm not! *He can't help but moan*

**Frisk** : *His struggles are in vain. So he stops*

**Chara:** Oh darling,  since when were you the one in control? *she began to quickly rub his penis*

**Frisk** : *He moans* Keep going! F-Fuck!

**Chara** : *she keeps going*

**Frisk** : *He cums not much later*

**Chara** : *Chara smiles*  Color?

**Frisk** : G-Green.. *He's panting heavily*

**Chara:** *She leaned forward, and began kissing him*

**Frisk** : *He can't resist the urge to kiss back. He whispers* I'll repay you sometime soon~

**Chara:** mmmm, i know darling~

**Chara:** *She begins to grind on his penis, moaning as she stimulates her clit*

**Frisk** : *He moans* S-S-Stop it~ G-Green.

**Chara:** *She goes faster,hugging  his sides as she continues moaning*

**Frisk** : Y-You don't h-hear very well.. d-do you?

**Chara:** *Chara clutches him tighter as she reaches her climax, then she relaxes against him* I hear you, it's just that you belong to me, so i can do whatever I Want~

**Frisk** : No. I'm not yours! I hate you.. I want you D E A D

**Chara:** *Chara just kisses him more*

**Frisk** : *He headbutts her. It's the only thing he could think of*

**Chara** : Ow! *She glares, then grabs his hair to stop him from moving his head, and kisses him fiercely, biting his lips in the process*

**Frisk** : *He remains completely still*

**Chara:** *Chara breaks the kiss, then unties him*

**Chara:** I love you~

**Frisk** : I love you too~

**Chara:** *Chara lays down next to Frisk, and cuddles against him.* Hey hun? Do you mind If I request a change in how we normally do things?

**Frisk** : Of course! What is it?

**Frisk** : Well.. I mean i don't mind. I fumbled my words. *He chuckles*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Well,  I was thinking... that... we should switch roles . Like, me being the kidnapped one and you being super in love with me

**Frisk** : I'll be ready~

**Chara:** *Chara snuggles him, then falls asleep*


	46. Chapter 46

**Chara:** *When she wakes up Frisk is gone. There are sounds from the kitchen. It sounds like he is making food*

**Chara:** *Chara puts on a shirt as she heads into the kitchen* Good Morning Frisk

**Frisk:** Good morning, Darling. I forgot how cooking works. Because i totally know. So i just got some Noodles. *He puts down her plate on the table*

**Chara:** *She giggles, and begins to eat* It's fine hun

**Frisk:** Now. Promise to not try to 'escape' today.

**Chara:** *Chara looks down* Green. I promise hun *She crosses her fingers behind her back, then looks back up with an innocent smile*

**Frisk:** *He kisses her cheek* You know i love you. Everything i do is for you.

**Chara:** *Chara nods as she finishes her food* I know honey. I-Love you

**Frisk:** So. What do you want to do?

**Chara:** W-whatever you want to do dar-honey

**Frisk:** ...Are you afraid?

**Chara** : *Chara stiffens, and smiles* O-of course not honey, what would make you say that?

**Frisk** : *He hugs her* I would never hurt you.. Just the ones who stand in our way..

**Chara:** *She whimpers* I-I know

**Frisk** : *he starts washing the dishes.' ... Fuck this. *He just puts the plate there*

**Chara:** *While he is distracted with the dishes, Chara descreetly got up, grabbed a knife, then sat back down, hiding the knife under her leg*

**Frisk** : *He turns around and smiles at her* You look beautiful today, honey.

**Chara** : *She smiles back* Thank you

**Frisk** : *He pats her head* I'm going to take a shower~ *He walks into the bathroom*

**Chara:** *As soon as he is in the bathroom, she starts to run for the door*

**Frisk** : *Frisk comes out.* Forgot somethi- CHARA?!

**Chara:** Please don't be locked *She murmurs to herself as she tries the door*

**Frisk** : *It opens. Frisk runs to Chara* W-Wait! Please!

**Chara:** *Chara hesitates, realizing she forgot the knife on her chair*

**Frisk** : Just... Come back... Please.. Stay there. F-For me? Your husband...

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I must be free *She starts to run again*

**Frisk** : *He chases after her* G-Get back here!

**Chara:** *She makes the mistake of looking behind her as she 'trips' and falls to the ground* Shit

**Frisk** : *He picks her up and runs back inside. locking the door* How DARE you!? I did everything for you!... *sigh*

**Chara:** *She struggles* Please..

**Frisk** : What?

**Chara** : Let me go. Green.

**Frisk** : Why?

**Chara:** I'm trapped~

**Frisk** : You're not..

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I can't stay forever

**Frisk** : W-Why not?

**Frisk** : I l-love you..

**Chara:** *Chara looks away*

**Frisk** : P-Please... Darling...

**Frisk** : You have no choice..

**Chara:** I know...

**Frisk** : *He hugs her*

**Chara:** *She squirms slightly*

**Frisk** : Shh... It's okay... Why don't you want to stay with the one you love?

**Chara:** *Chara avoids eye contact*

**Frisk** : Tell me..

**Chara:** I-I don't...

**Frisk** : What?

**Chara:** *She takes a deep breath* I don't love you

**Frisk** : *He seems actually hurt. Even though he knows it's fake* Yes you do.

**Chara:** *Chara shoots him a wink, then shakes her head, struggling in his grasp* I don't, put me down

**Frisk** : W-We can be happy... I swear..

**Chara:** No *She said shaking her head*

**Frisk** : *He kisses her passionately. holding her head*

**Chara:** *She kisses back, but feigns struggle*

**Frisk** : *He moves his hand into her pants*

**Chara:** *She struggles harder* Green. N-no!

**Frisk** : *He starts rubbing her clit. grinning*

**Chara:** No, please *She moans and struggles more*

**Frisk** : *He keeps going. kissing her neck*

**Chara** : Nng *She moans, but finally breaks from his grip, and runs in the direction of the kitchen*

**Frisk** : *he walks to her calmly* Darling... Chill

**Chara:** *She grabs the knife from her  chair* L-let me go, u-unlock the door *She holds out the knife*

**Frisk** : *He walks up and hugs her* Shh

**Chara:** *Chara turned the knife over and stabbed him with the hilt, giggling* I just killed you and escaped,shall we reload to the point where I grab the knife? *She says while smirking*

**Frisk** : ....I am not good at this. *sigh* Sure.

**Chara:** *She kisses his nose* It's alright hun *She puts the knife back on the chair, then walks back to the point where she started to run* Green~

**Frisk** : ....I hate it when you fucking sass me.

**Chara:** *Chara runs for the knife*

**Frisk** : *he takes it* Nope~

**Chara:** *She halts, and steps back, fearful* P-please

**Frisk** : If you had balls i'd cut em off.

**Chara:** *She shook her head* Green. Please, don't hurt me

**Frisk** : I will!

**Chara:** *She backs up against the wall* Y-you l-love me, p-please

**Frisk** : *He walks closer to her* Hehe~

**Chara:** *She shuts her eyes tightly and turns away with a whimper*

**Frisk** : *he kisses her cheek* Hi!

**Chara:** *Chara opens her eyes* F-Frisk wh-

**Frisk** : I'm not going to hurt you if you're good ~

**Chara** : *Chara nods* T-thank you. I'll be good I p-promise

**Frisk** : *he kisses her*

**Chara:** *She kisses back hesitantly

**Frisk** : Mhh~, darling...

**Chara:** y-yes?

**Frisk** : Yellow...

**Frisk** : I feel horrible

**Chara:** Are you ok?

**Frisk** : I feel like a dick

**Chara:** *Chara smiles*  Well, if it helps, I am enjoying this wholly. I find it a nice change of pace from our usual roleplays where you hate me*She giggles* but we can stop if you are truly uncomfortable.

**Frisk** : Can we be ourselves?

**Chara:** *Chara nods, then kisses him passionately*

**Frisk** : Mhh~?

**Chara:** I love you Frisk~

**Frisk** : I love you too,  Charie~

**Chara:** *Chara burst out giggling* Charie is a new one

**Frisk** : I know~

**Chara:** *Chara embraces him* If in the future we want to try this again, we can use different names, make it a little less personal

**Frisk** : Nah.  It's fine...  I messed up.  *he looks slightly sad*

**Chara:** *Chara caresses his face* no honey, you didn't mess up, if it makes you uncomfortable we don't have  to do it at all. Frisk, I love you. *She kisses him gently on the lips*


	47. Chapter 47

**Flowey:** *Flowey is screaming *

**Chara:** *Chara keeps kissing Frisk*

**Flowey:** GET ME OUT!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs, breaking the kiss.* I will be right back hun *She leaves the house and enters the greenhouse* What, you got Aphids or something?

greenhouse* What, you got Aphids or something?

**Flowey:** I WANT OUT OF HERE

**Chara:** You would rather hearing us have sex?

**Flowey** : YES.

**Chara:** *Chara smirks* If you say so

**Flowey:** w-wait...  U-uhm

**Chara:** *She picks up Floweys pot, and brings him inside, placing him on the window sill*

**Frisk:** Sup Asriel

**Flowey:** shut up

**Chara:** *Chara walks up to Frisk* Now, where were we?

**Frisk:** Making out~

**Chara:** *Chara begins kissing him again, then she starts making exaggerated moans, casting side glances at Flowey*

**Flowey:** STOP!

**Chara** : *Chara giggles, and not so discreetly puts her hand in Frisks pants*

**Frisk** : *Frisk makes a loud moan* Chara...  Flowey is watching..

**Chara** : I know~ *She starts to push him into the bedroom* We will have to remedy that shouldn't we?~

**Frisk:** Y-yeah...  *he seems uncomfortable *

**Frisk:** I'm...  Not...  In the...  M-mood..  *he looks afraid *

**Chara:** *Chara stops* Are you alright?

**Frisk:** I..  Don't want you to ... Have sex with someone else but...  I'm not in the mood for it..

**Chara:** That's alright honey, we don't have to if you aren't up for it, we can do something else

**Frisk:** Like?

**Chara** : We can build a blanket fort and watch movies?

**Frisk:** Yes,  please!  Mom! *he acts like a kid*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I'm not you mom, i'm your Fiance

**Frisk:** Moooom~

**Chara:** Seriously, it's bad enough you flirted with Toriel years ago. Now you are calling your fiance mom

**Frisk** : What if i have a mommy kink~?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*  Well I wouldn't know what to do with it, so your on your own there

**Frisk:** What if i also have a foot fetish.  A bondage fetish *he keeps naming fetishes but i can't come up with much because It's 3 am*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* We all have fetishes, I like cutting you, teasing you and being tied  up, or tying  you up. I have as well~

**Frisk** : *he kisses her* We're both weirdos ~

**Chara** : *She kisses back* and proud~

**Frisk** : We should start a cult~ only we are in it.

**Chara** : *Chara giggled* isnt this what we are already doing?

**Frisk:** Oh... I guess so~

**Chara:** *Chara caresses his cheek and kisses his nose*  You doing ok  hun?

**Frisk** : Yeah.  How bout you~?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I am absolutely wonderful

**Frisk:** I can't wait for the wedding..

**Chara:** neither can I

**Frisk** : ... Remember our first wedding?

C **hara:** *Chara nods* Vaguely but yeah. It seems like so long ago

**Frisk** : There was no honeymoon sex.

**Frisk:** I was disappointed ~

**Chara** : *Chara giggled* then we will have to plan something special~

**Frisk** : We should ~ I love you so much~

**Chara** : I love you too hun *She kisses him*

**Flowey:** i hate my life

**Chara:** Love you too Azzy

**Flowey** : choke on a dick

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* I don't think you would want that bro

**Flowey:** i hate you

**Chara** : Oh Asriel, don't be grumpy~

**Flowey:** FLOWEY

**Chara** : *Chara waved a hand dismissively* Right right

**Flowey** : don't sass me!

**Chara** : I can do what I want *Chara said with a giggle* Isn't that right Frisk?

**Flowey:** I can rape you with my vines!

**Frisk:** ...That's some hentai shit right there.

**Chara** : Wouldn't that be incest? Since you are closer a brother to me. I  mean we did grow up together*she said in response to Flowey*

**Flowey:** So? I don't care.

**Chara:** Right, no soul. well, why don't we start building that blanket fort?

**Frisk** : Let's do that! 

**Flowey:** ... Can i come?

**Chara:** Of course *Chara Said with a smile*

**Flowey:** *SIGH* love you..

**Chara:** I love you too broo bro

**Flowey:** i still want Frisk to die a horrible death.

**Frisk:** Fuck you too.

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* behave you two

**Frisk** : No.

**Chara** : *Chara starts building the fort*

**Frisk:** *he helps by putting a pillow on his head*

**Chara:** *Chara goggles and kisses his nose as she removes the pillow  and adds it to the fort*

**Frisk:** ...my hat

**Chara:** *Chara pats his head* You look cuter without it

**Frisk:** *he blushes* Thank you~

**Chara:** *Chara finishes the fort, and grabs flowey, and puts him in a designated spot of the fort* Wanna join me Frisk?

**Frisk** : No.  But also yes.  I'll decide on yes.  *he gets in*

**Chara** : *Chara cuddles him* So who wants to pick the movie?

**Flowey:** SUPER ULTRA MEGA DEATH LORDS IV THE RECKONING

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*Alright, nerdy trash it is *She puts the movie in, then goes back to cuddling Frisk*

**Frisk:** *Frisk falls asleep halfway into the movie*

**Chara:** *Chara falls asleep soon after*

**Flowey:**..Losers


	48. Chapter 48

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't move when she wakes up, content to just cuddle *

**Frisk:** *Frisk is singing a song in his sleep*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and snuggles closer*

**Chara:** *Chara gets an idea, and begins to whisper into Frisks ear* Frisk darling, what would you want me to do to you in bed?~

**Frisk** : *He mumbles in his sleep* Anything a-*snore* As long as i'm the bitch...zz... F: What a creep...

**Chara:** And what do you want to do to me?~

**Frisk** : S-*snore*Spanking 

**Flowey** :... Run. NOW

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* anything else darling?

**Frisk** : Not really... I just do whatever you want...

**Chara:** Well, it's not fair if we only do what I want *Chara smirks*

**Frisk** : I'm notz.zzz.. very good at sex..

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his nose* Nither am I. It's all been trial and error for me., besides I like trying new things~

**Frisk** : *He wakes up* Mhh.. Hey honey....

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his lips* hey~

**Frisk** : Was the movie good..?

**Chara:** *Chara shrugs* I fell asleep too

**Flowey** : You're all stupid

**Chara:** *Chara  giggles*

**Flowey** : I will kill you

**Chara:** You won't though, I am your best friend after all

**Flowey:** You're Asriel's best friend

**Chara:** *Chara nods* And by extension, yours

**Flowey** : No.

**Chara** : Oh come on, don't be like that Ree-Ree, you know you love me

**Flowey** : Ree...Ree..? I hate you

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* oh man, it's even better when you say it

**Flowey** : I HATE YOU!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs harder*

**Flowey** : I WILL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!! RAWR!!!

**Chara:** *Chara continues laughing* holy shit Ree-Ree, you are just too easy to piss off

**Flowey:** I AM GOiNG TO USE FRISK'S DICK AS A SCARF!!!

**Chara:** Kinky

**Flowey:** WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

**Chara:** *Chara is laughing hysterically*

**Flowey:** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Chara:** *Chara is calming down* God, one thing hasn't changed, you are still way too much  fun  to tease

**Flowey:** YOU ALWAYS WALKED AROUND WITH BARELY ANY CLOTHES ON! IT WAS SO HARD!!!

**Chara:** *Chara looks surprised* You peeked on me when changing?

**Flowey** : YE-...Yes

**Chara:** Wow, I don't know how to respond to that. Geeze Azzy you perv *Chara said laughing*

**Frisk:** She's mine

**Flowey:** NO she isn't!

**Chara:** Technically Frisk is mine, we are getting married after all

**Flowey** : NO! YOU'RE MINE! I'VE WAITED FOR YEARS DAMNI-... U-Uhm...

**Chara:** *Chara looks shocked* I-I just thought...Fuck, i'm such a fuck up! *Chara leaves through the back door*

**Frisk:** *He runs to her* C-chara?

**Chara:** *Chara starts working on the garden* I used him, when we were younger. I-I didn't know that he, I just thought he was just easy to manipulate. He wasn't supposed to die..

**Frisk:** Chara.. He isn't mad about it...

**Chara:** I swear i'm like Medusa, everything I touch turns to stone

**Frisk:** Like my penis.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*  goddamnit Frisk *She kisses him* You are amazing

**Frisk:** Thank you~

**Chara:** *She hugs him* I just wonder if I was destined to fuck up my whole life

**Frisk:** Yep. You were~

**Chara:** *Chara looks up at him* Wow, thanks for the reassurance *She looks away* I don't think there is even a single thing I  have done right...

**Frisk:** Kidnapping me!

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* if you say so

**Frisk:** I had a lot of fun

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* You left every chance you got...

**Frisk:** Why did you think i didn't try so hard?

**Chara:** because you were scared of me

**Frisk:** You'd never hurt me!

**Frisk:** Well... Kill

**Chara** : ...

**Frisk:** What!?

**Chara:** There were occasions where I considered it... two to be exact...

**Frisk:** ...W-What?!

**Chara:** *Chara tightens the hug* T-the first time was when the cops were breaking the doors down at the warehouse. I was angry and betrayed., but that was soon replaced by the escape plan

**Frisk:** S-Second time?

**Chara:** Was when Sans came, seemingly from the grave to rescue you, if you didn't get into my stash of determination, and sans got the upper hand, I would have killed us both...

**Frisk:** *He looks terrified and takes some steps back*

**Chara:** ... *Chara can't meet his eyes*

**Flowey** : Oh dayum! Frisk is scared!

**Chara:** *Chara glares at Flowey with a 'not helping' look in her eye*

**Chara:** *Chara reaches for Frisks hand* Frisk?

**Frisk:** *He's breathing heavily. He seems to hyperventilate*

**Chara** : Oh my god Frisk! Breathe *She takes his hand* In...2...3 out...2 ...3

**Frisk:** *His eyes spin into his head as he passes out*

**Flowey:** Oh my god that's hilarious

**Chara** : *Chara Picked him up and put him on the bed, laying next to him*

**Flowey** : LET ME JOIN YOU GUYS!

**Chara:** *Chara gets up and puts Flowey in the greenhouse* Me and Frisk are going to  have a private conversation when he wakes up

**Flowey:** Fine....

*Frisk wakes up*

**Chara:** ... *Chara doesn't say anything*

**Frisk** : ...*He just looks away*

**Chara:** *After a few silent moments, Chara sits up* If... If it helps, It was only a last resort...

**Frisk:** I never thought about killing you.

**Chara:** *Chara nods* You never think about killing anyone

**Frisk** : ...I... Want to go back... I don't know why

**Chara:** Go back where?

**Frisk** : To before... The warehouse... The old timeline... I ...

**Chara:** We already did that...

**Frisk:** No.. I mean to when you ACTUALLY wanted to trap me there

**Chara** : Sans would kill me...

**Chara** : besides, would it even be trapping you anymore

**Chara:** You are never not by my side anyway

**Frisk** : ...I want us to both just.. forget

**Frisk:** Life was exciting! i had to try to escape!

**Chara:** I take it just roleplaying it doesn't work as well anymore?

**Frisk:** No.. I.. I'll get over it... *sigh*

**Chara:** *Chara looks away, contemplating*

**Chara:** But... then we will just go back to being unhappy again...

**Frisk:** You'd be happy.

**Chara:** Would you really want your family to die again?

**Frisk:** No.. THat's the only part i disliked..

**Chara:** If we did a true reload, we would just end up doing the same shit all over again...unless...

**Frisk:** Unless?

**Chara:** Unless one of us remembers everything...

**Frisk** : ... I d-don't want to r-remember

**Chara:** Still, there is the issue of our family

**Frisk:** Mhh?

**Chara:** they will search for us, Sans included if they aren't ... out of commission...

**Frisk** : . . . If i don't remember. you can do what you please.

**Chara:** but, you will know they will be dead

**Frisk** : . . . *he nods*

**Chara:** unless you want me to lie

**Frisk:** We'll eventually probably reset

**Chara:** Frisk, will you be truly happy?

**Frisk:** ... I don't know.. Will you?

**Chara:** *Chara shrugs* I honestly don't know. I'm happy when you are happy and content with me. I don't know Frisk. what if we are never satisfied what if we will be 17 forever because we just keep resetting.. Tell you what. Ill try it, but if it goes wrong,  all memory will be restored

**Frisk:** C-Chara no... I... I'm a sicko.. A weirdo..

**Frisk:** Can't you.. Restore your... Yandere-esque personality?

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I have always been this way, I still am. I just kind of, hide it. You aren't resisting being with me, so I have no reason to act out. Surely you have noticed i'm still clingy as fuck

**Frisk:** Nah.

**Frisk:** You're not that clingy. I just love spending time with you.

**Chara:** I have an idea...

**Frisk:** Mhh?

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* nevermind, I could never do it

**Frisk:** Oh... Tell me anyway

**Chara** : break your trust in me

**Frisk:** I'll always trust you

**Frisk** : *He gets up* I'm going to the bathroom. *He goes inside*

**Chara:** *Chara continues to contemplate*

**Chara:** *Chara walks outside to the greenhouse* Hey bro? I have a question

**Flowey;** Yep~?

**Chara:** is it possible to reload forwards?

**Flowey:** ... GO in the future?

**Chara:** ish?? Like, if I made a savepoint now, could i reload to a past save point, then reload to now?

**Flowey:** Yes. I did that once.

**Chara:** Only  once?

**Flowey:** ...I did it a lot..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Excellent!

**Chara:** *Chara runs back into the house* Frisk!

**Frisk:** Yep?

**Chara:** Frisk, come here,  we need to make a save point                      

**Chara** : *They make a save point* Let's see if this works...

**Frisk:** Yeah.. I guess..? Will i forget? Whatever you're doing?

**Chara:** Here is my plan. I will reset to before I killed, nobody but me will remember anything. In a week's time I will reload back to here, and you will remember everything,

**Chara:** And if it works, we can do it anytime you would like

**Frisk:** Okay..?

**Chara** : ready?

**Frisk:** Y-Yeah.

**Chara:** *Chara holds his hands* We don't have to if you don't want to

**Frisk:** Do you want to?

**Chara:** I have to admit im curious, this save point will be our out if anything goes wrong, we won't lose anything

**Frisk** : Alright!

**Chara:** *Chara closes her eyes*

**Frisk** : *He does so too*

*Reload successful*


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning

**Frisk:** *Frisk opens his eyes. not remembering anything anymore..he looks afraid*

**Chara:** Frisk! There you are! I  have been looking everywhere for you.

**Frisk:** C-Chara?  Hey!

**Chara:** You look confused darling. Is something wrong?

**Frisk** : Nah!  I'm fi-...  Darling?

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* I almost forgot, I have something I must confess to you

**Frisk:** Alright...?

**Chara:** I am in love with you Frisk.

**Frisk:** *his eyes widen* C-Chara...  I'm...  Sorry but...  I don't feel the same...

**Chara** : *Chara looks surprised for a moment* Oh, right, you like muffet. *She lowers her voice, almost inaudibly*. it's been so long i barely remember the details...

**Frisk** : I don't like that spider bitch!

**Chara:** *Chara looks surprised again* Then why do you have that picture  of her in your pocket?

**Chara:** *Chara looks confused* You remember?

**Frisk:** Remember what? !....

**Chara:** Damn, something went wrong you were supposed to forget...

**Frisk:** You're acting strange...

**Chara:** *Chara looks at Frisk*  N-nevermind, I just had a moment of deja vu...Anyway, *She takes his hand* I have liked you, since you saved me. You haven't left my mind and I would love to be with you Frisk

**Frisk:** C-Chara..  I'm sorry..   I don't feel the same way...  You'll meet a good guy. ...

**Chara:** You are a good guy

**Chara:** I can't get you out of my mind

**Frisk:** Chara..   Sorry..  I don't love you

**Chara:** *Chara looks hurt* Oh, I see...

**Frisk:** ... Sorry..  *he hugs her. Then backs away *

**Chara:** *She hugs back* I am sorry I bothered you..., I have  to go, I-I have an errand to run

**Chara** : *Chara walks away*

**Frisk:** Bye...  Poor girl...

 *That night, Frisk woke up to tapping at his window*

**Frisk:** Hmm...  *he wipes his eyes and checks*

**Chara:** *He feels a gloved hand grab his arm and pull him out the window, and onto the front lawn. The owner of the hand in a mask and a hood*

**Frisk:** O-Ow!  L-let me go!  *he struggles *

**Chara:** *He is dragged past the property line, when suddenly the whole house blows up, along with anyone  inside*

**Frisk:** *he looks at it* S-Sans...? Papyrus.. .?

**Chara:** *While Frisk is distracted, He feels a prick on his neck, then he starts to feel dizzy* Sorry darling, but you are mine now~

**Frisk:** W-wha?...,*he falls Asleep.  He seems to be not dreaming. Since he isn't talking *

**Chara:** *Frisk wakes up tied to a chair*

**Frisk:** Huh..?  H-Hello?...

**Chara:** Ah! You're awake! *Chara comes into view* Sorry you had to watch that darling, I know I promised I would keep you ignorant, but I had to get you out somehow

**Frisk:** What's happening?...  Chara?..  Can you get me out of here  ?... Do you know who brought us here?

**Chara:** *Chara caressed his cheek* I love you so much, yes, and yes *She said with a smile, already starting to untie him*

**Frisk:** Good that you're saving me!

**Chara:** Not quite darling...

**Frisk:** H-huh?

**Chara:** *She finished untying him* Welcome home!

**Frisk:** H-home?...

**Chara:** Yep! *She hugs him* Wow, I am excited, I wonder why I was so worried *She giggles*

**Frisk:** Explain!!!

**Chara:** Oh, right heh, sorry darling, I gotta remember to stay in the present! This is our new forever home! God I missed this place It's so safe here!

**Chara:** Anyway, I never knew that the injection would work so fast, It worked almost right away, it definitely works better than the drugged cookies!

**Frisk** : B-but i don't love you...

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* You will~

**Frisk:** *he looks terrified * Who could love you after you kidnap them?

**Chara:** Its happened many times. Don't worry darling, Everything will be alright~

**Frisk:** *he looks around. Wondering if he should cooperate. *

**Chara:** Well, I'll let you get settled in, I've got breakfast to make! *She goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast*

**Frisk:** *he finds a small knife in a cupboard and quickly puts it in his pocket *

**Chara:** *Chara finishes breakfast and sets it at the table, then starts eating hers* Have a seat darling~

**Frisk:** *he reluctantly sits down*

**Chara:** Eat your food as well, I won't allow you to starve yourself

**Frisk:** *he takes a bite* . . . Why am i here.  . . ?

**Chara:** Because this is your new home! Isnt it great?

**Frisk:** No.

**Chara:** Oh, don't be  a downer. This place'll grow on you, it sure has for me

**Frisk:** No...  It won't 

**Chara:** *Chara just smiles,  and once she has finished her food, she takes the empty plate to the sick, rinsing it off*

**Frisk:** *Frisk sighs* ... I don't love you.. Why am i here?

**Chara:** I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to do something *She finishes rinsing her dish, and turns to Frisk* I love you too much to let you go to someone else.

**Frisk:** In NO universe could i EVER love you...

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* Don't sound so sure.

**Frisk:** Why!?

**Chara:** There is after all, an infinite amount of universes out there, it's bound to happen, and this one will be one of them! *She kisses his cheek*

**Frisk:** I'm scared!

((missing lines :O))

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Alright, I guess I can go for a nap. Here let me show you where the bedroom is; its down these stairs and at the first door! *She starts descending*

**Frisk:** Oh... Nap?... *sigh* FINE

**Chara:** Oh? What else did you have in mind?

**Frisk** : C'mon.. Wink wink nudge nudge?...

**Chara:** Oh, um... not right now, maybe later. You're still a virgin  though right?

**Frisk:** Yeah. But why not do it with the woman i love?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Weill, I guess if you really want too. No penetration though, It takes a lot for me to get there...

**Frisk** : Alright~

**Frisk:** Can i tie you up~?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles*  Sure!

**Chara** : *Once they enter the room,

**Chara:** Chara takes off her shirt, then takes out the rope from the bureau*

**Frisk** : *He isn't blushing. He doesn't care about her and just wants to leave*

**Chara:** *Chara gets on the bed* Whenever you are ready darling~

**Frisk:** *He ties her up and smiles*

**Chara:** Wow, these are pretty tight, it kinda hurts, Frisk could you loosen them a bit?

**Frisk:** No. *He walks out the room with a big grin*

**Chara:** W-What are you doing?

**Frisk:** Leaving. Bye! *he walks to the door*

*The door is locked*

**Chara:** Frisk, you can’t leave!

**Frisk:** *He walks to her*... You're right...

**Chara:** Of course I am*She tugs at the ropes* Please loosen these i'm starting to lose feeling in my wrists

**Frisk:** *He loosens the ropes a bit*

**Chara:** Thank you. Now are we actually going to have sex or not, because if not you can just untie me all the way

**Frisk:** *He starts kissing her*

**Chara** : Mm! *She starts kissing back*

**Frisk:** *He moves his hand to her pants pockets to find the key*

**Chara:** *He finds a key in her left  pocket*

**Frisk** : *He takes it and walks out. showing off the key*

**Chara:** Frisk! I'm starting to get the feeling you don't actually want sex *She sighs*

**Frisk** : I'm leaving.

**Frisk** : *he opens the door*

 *The key was a fake*

**Frisk:** FUCK

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* Wow, did you really think I would leave the key around? oh no, it's gone for good. We are stuck here darling.

**Frisk** : I don't want to be with you!

**Chara:** But I want to be with you~

**Frisk:** I don't care!

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* Untie me, I have to get started on making lunch

**Frisk:** Nope! *He stabs his neck with the knife*

**Chara:** NO!

**Frisk** : *He dies on the spot*

**Chara** : S-Shit

**Chara:** Luckily I saved this morning...

*Reload successful*

**Frisk:** FUCK!

**Chara:** *Frisk is once again tied to the Chair*

**Frisk:** GOD DAMN IT!

**Chara:** Did you really think I would let you kill yourself?

**Frisk:** Yes!!!!

**Frisk** : *He looks miserable*

**Chara:** *Chara sits on his lap and caresses him* I won't allow you to hurt yourself Frisk. I never make the same mistakes twice~

**Frisk:** *He starts crying* Please... Just let me go...

**Chara** : Shshshhh ITs going to be ok darling *She starts kissing him*

**Frisk:** Please let me go... Please...

**Chara:** *Chara shook  her head* Your mine,  forever and ever~

**Frisk:** *The despair can be seen in his eyes*

**Chara:** *Chara hugs him, then gets up and brings the chair to the table* Looks like I have to remake breakfast *She starts to cook*

**Frisk:** *He stays silent the entire duration of when she is cooking*

**Chara:** *Once she finishes, she brings the plates to the table. She takes a bite of hers, then queues up a bite for him*

**Chara:** Eat

**Frisk** : *He keeps his mouth closed. looking down*

**Chara:** Frisk you are going to eat!

**Frisk:** *He doesn't open his mouth*

**Chara** : *Chara sighs, then holds his nose* I'm not going to have you starving on my watch

**Frisk:** *he doesn't open his mouth*

**Chara:** *Just before he passes out from lack of oxygen, she lets go of his nose, then slaps his face* You're only making this harder on yourself

**Frisk:** *He keeps his mouth closed. Shaking his head*

**Chara:** *Chara sighs, then forcefully opening his mouth, and shoving the food in, she then holds her hand to his mouth so that he doesn't spit it out*

**Frisk:** *He doesn't swallow*

**Chara:** *Chara tilts his head up* You know, Everything is going to be harder for you if you fight me the whole time *Chara pushes a pressure point on his neck forcing him to swallow*

**Frisk:** I don't want to do this... *He looks devastated*

**Chara:** *Chara slams her hands on the table*  IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT! *She stands there, stunned at her own outburst*

**Frisk** : *Frisk is shaking*

C **hara:** *Chara put her head in her hands* I can't do this anymore...

**Frisk** : I don't want this!

**Chara:** Yes you do

**Frisk:** W-What?

**Chara:** *Chara takes her head out of her hands and sighs* Well, I tried. Sorry Frisk, I know I promised a week, I just didn't know you would be so different...

**Frisk:** W-WHAT!?

**Frisk:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

**Chara:** You will know in a minute

 *Timeline Transfer successful*


	50. Chapter 50

**Frisk** : OH MY GOD

**Chara** : *Chara woke up on the floor of the house*

**Frisk** : Forgot how horrible it was being kidnapped

**Frisk:** Let's NEVER do that again

**Chara:** *Chara starts sobbing*

**Frisk** : C-Chara... Honey?...

**Chara:** I-I'm sorry, I-i-It hurts so much t-to see you in pain.. th-then kill yourself I-I couldn't even last a morning

**Frisk** : I hated it! i thought it would be exciting!

**Frisk:** It was horrible!

**Chara:** Y-you truly d-didn't l-love me *her sobs get worse*

**Frisk:** *he hugs her* I love you so much...

**Chara:** *She hugs him tightly as she cries*

**Frisk:** *he kisses her cheek* C'mon! S-Show me that independant woman strength!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs through her tears* I'm far from independent *She looks down again, and lowers her voice* Whats worse is that I even started to hate you, because it wasn't the you I knew, but this rough, loveless version of you *She continues to cry*

**Frisk:** H-Hey... I love you... You know that.. That person wasn't me.. It was just someone who was SUPER SEXY

**Chara:** N-not really *sniff* he just left me tied to the bed to watch him commit suicide

**Frisk:** ... Maybe he was mad... 'no penetration?'

**Chara:** maybe...*Chara said quietly*

**Frisk:** Why no penetration tho~?

**Chara:** It just...felt wrong...

**Frisk:** Whatever.. It's over for good now... *he kisses her cheek**

**Chara:** He probably would have just taken what h e wanted THEN kill himself... *Chara buries herself in Frisks arms*

**Frisk** : He didn't...

**Chara** : *Chara says nothing as her breathing slowly goes to normal, she wipes the last of her tears off her face*

**Frisk:** There we go...

**Chara:** *Sniff* I love you

**Frisk:** WHO IS 'YOU'?! I'LL KILL HIM!

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*You as in, the Frisk of this timeline~

**Frisk:** I like boobs. *he says with a dumb look on his face. Trying to be goofy*

**Chara:** *Chara laughs more* do you now?~

**Frisk** : I do.

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and kisses his cheek* You know, I really was expecting an Orgasm from the other timeline if you want to finish what he started~

**Frisk** : I'd love to~

**Chara:** *Chara wraps her arms around his neck* You have to carry me~ *she giggles*

**Frisk** : *He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. laying her down on the bed* Oh~?

**Chara:** you know where the rope is~

**Frisk:** I had something else in mind~

**Chara:** Oh? Do tell~

**Fris** k: Just...  Regular ~?

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* i'd like that *She starts to kiss him*

**Frisk:** *He kisses back*

**Chara** : I had a dream the other night of when Janine was posing as Sans... *Chara looks to Frisk* Do you think?

**Frisk:** That’s impossible

**Chara:** Are you sure?

**Chara:** How do you know if Sans actually killed her? It could have been her posing as Sans again with a jar of random dust...

**Frisk:** Then why would Jackie tell me she died?

**Chara:** They are cousins  after all, family tends to stick together. She did let us off easy after all

**Frisk:** No. Calm down. You're overreacting

**Chara:** *Chara sighs* I could be, but keep alert, just in case? *Chara kisses him*

**Frisk:** Alright honey..

**Chara:** *she smiles and deepens the kiss* now let's continue where we left off~

**Frisk:** Mhh~ *he takes his clothes off. Slowly. Teasing*

**Chara:** *Chara takes hers off as well, rubbing up against him*

**Frisk:** *he moans*

**Chara:** *She giggles and rubs up against him again stimulating her clit, causing her to moan as well*

**Frisk:** C-Chara... *he moans*

**Chara** : *She kisses him more, rubbing her hands up and down his sides*

**Frisk:** *He puts his hands on her cheeks while kissing her*

**Chara:** Mmm Frisk i'm ready when you are~

**Frisk:** *he starts using his weener to do the sexual act*

**Chara:** *Chara moans, and thrusts into him*

**Chara:** Oh Frisk i'm almost- almost~

**Frisk:** Alm-Almost~ *moan*

**Chara:** *Chara relaxes as her orgasm passes* I love you Frisk~

**Frisk: I** love you t-... W-Wait.. A c-condom?

**Frisk:** *His eyes are wide open*

**Chara:** *Charas eyes are  wide open too* Fuck!


	51. Chapter 51

**Frisk:** CHARA... TEST... AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

**Chara:** N-no, pill, morning after pill, I-Call  Alphys

**Frisk:** You... want a morning after pill? O-Okay.. *He puts on clothes and goes outside*

**Frisk:** *he seemed weirdly upset*

**Chara:** *Chara rushes outside after a phonecall with Alphys* Frisk, Sans will be here in a few minutes after he helps Alphys with something. Kennie has already signed off on the pill and it should be ready by the time we get there *Chara is pacing*

**Frisk:** *Frisk is looking down* Y-yeah.. .

**Chara:** *Chara caresses his cheek* It's going to be ok *She then hugs him tightly* I just can't believe we forgot the condoms...

**Frisk:** That's not why.. Nevermind

**Chara** : Frisk? Tell me?

**Frisk:** *he shakes his head*

**Chara** : Frisk, tell me, please

**Frisk:** You'll hate me

**Chara:** Frisk, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me hate you. I promise.

**Frisk:** I...  Always...  Wanted a child... But the way you acted..  About being pregnant like it's the worst thing... *he gets up and walks to the bedroom*

**Chara:** Frisk... *Chara walks up to him* Frisk, i'm only 17... I'm not ready to be a mother. We will have children, just, I'm not ready for one right now. *Chara grabs his hand* Besides id make a terrible mother.

**Frisk:** You'd be the best mother.

**Chara:** *Chara just shrugged*  Sans is taking too long, i'm so anxious...

**Frisk:** *Frisk walks out* I'm going for a walk.

**Chara:** Frisk...

**Chara:** *Chara hugs herself*

**Frisk:** *Frisk just walks. Thinking to himself *

**Chara:** *Chara continues pacing as she waits for Sans*

 *Sans appears *

**Chara:** Hey, take me to Alphys's?

**Sans:** Why?

**Chara:** She should have told you why...

**Sans** : oh.  Yeah! Pregnant!  Congrats!  Frisk talks about wanting a kid all the time.  How it's his lifelong dream!

**Chara:** Ok! You don't need to talk about it, we don't know if I am pregnant and I don't want to be will you please just take me to Alphys'. Please?

*He teleports her to alphys * 

**Alphys:** h-hi Chara!

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* Hi Alphys, is the pill ready?

**Alphys:** I n-need to check if you're pregnant first..

**Chara:** *Chara nods*

 *Alphys scans her with a weird machine* 

A **lphys:** ... There we go.. And... You're pregnant.

**Chara:** *Chara winces* So, the pill should terminate it while it's still early, right?

**Alphys** : Yes... But did you talk to Frisk about this?

**Chara** : I told him I am too young for a child.

**Alphys** :did he agree?

**Chara:** ...

**Alphys** :..Chara?

**Chara:** No, but I don't care. I'm not ready for a child.  We aren't even married yet... I just,  I'm only 17. I'm just not ready.

**Alphys:** Toriel had Asriel when she w-was S-S-S-sixteen.

**Chara:** I don't care! Just give me the damn pill!

**Chara:** ...

C **hara:** Please

**Alphys:** ... Fine...  *she hands her a small pill*

**Chara:** Thank you Alphys. *Chara takes the pill without hesitation* Sans take me home please.

**Sans:** *He teleports her home*

**Chara:** Thank you. *Chara goes in the garden and starts tending to it while she waits for Frisk to get home from his walk*

**Frisk:** *Frisk returns half an hour later. *

**Chara:** *Chara just finishes up her gardening, and enters the house* Oh, hi honey, how was your walk?

**Frisk** : Fine. Is it... D-D-D-Dead?

**Chara:** *Chara shrugged* That depends on when you think it's alive. It was only still a cell, since it's only been conceived for like, an hour, but yes, it should be gone...

**Frisk:** *He closes his eyes*

**Chara:** Frisk? *Chara walks up to him hesitantly*

F **risk** : I'm glad you think you made the right choice

**Chara:** *Chara nods and smiles*

**Frisk: *** he doesn't look at her*

**Chara:** *Her smile falls* Frisk... are... are you angry with me?

**Chara:** Frisk, honey talk to me

**Frisk** : . . .

**Chara** : *Chara gently grabs his arm* Frisk...

**Frisk:** *His eyes start to water*

**Chara:** Talk to me, please

**Frisk:** *He starts crying* S-Stop

**Chara:** *Chara hugs him* Stop what Frisk I need words...

**Frisk:** I.. I understand you're not ready.. it's fine

**Chara:** but you are upset...

**Frisk:** Yes..

**Chara:** *Chara rubs his back* I understand why you're upset, but I cannot say that m sorry. Frisk, I promise when we are older, we will have kids, I just have some growing up to do. However, I am sorry that all of this has upset you.

**Frisk:** I have to confess something... *sniff* But i don't know if i can do it...

**Chara:** Talk to me honey, it's ok

**Frisk:** We didn't forget about the condoms.. YOU did....

**Chara:** *Chara looks at him confused* W-what do you mean?

**Frisk:** I remembered the condoms... I just.. Didn't put one on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh shits gonna get angsty~


	52. Chapter 52

**Chara:** *Chara pulled away, a look of disbelief on her face* Frisk, why?

**Frisk:** *he puts his head on the table and says between his sobs* All i wanted was a child...

**Chara:** Frisk, what about me? Don't I matter? We didn't even talk about this before hand!

**Frisk:** Of course you matter. But did you think about me when you got that pill!? Alphys called.

**Chara:** Frisk, It's not just about you! You spring this shit on me and expect me to go along with it!? What were you thinking!?

**Frisk:** *he doesn't answer*

**Chara:** We are getting married in a month Frisk. Do you know what that means? It means we are partners! It means we are a team! Shit like this, it ain't gonna fly.

**Frisk:** *he stays silent. shaking*

**Chara:** *Chara sits down, and runs her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath to calm herself* I feel angry, and hurt, Frisk.

**Frisk:** *he gets up and walks out*

**Chara:** Frisk! Where are you going?

**Frisk:** I don't know.

**Chara:** *Chara catches up to him* That's it? You are just going to walk away?

**Frisk:** What else do i do? I messed everything up. And... I know i'd do it again.

**Chara:** So you just run away? Instead of maybe, oh I don't know an apology? I have fucked things up too Frisk. You don't see me running!

**Frisk:** But you didn't almost get the person you love something they didn't want for the rest of their life! All i do is mess up! It's all my fault...

**Chara** : *Chara slapped his face, hard* So what?! We are both fuckups, I murdered your entire fucking family, twice! I've driven you to suicide three fucking times! So pack up your fucking pity party. This is another reason why we aren't ready for a child!

**Frisk:** Domestic fucking violence is fine with you! I have never hit you in my fucking life!

**Chara:** At least I have stayed faithful to you all this fucking time!

**Frisk:** Oh dayum!  Little ChayChay is throwing in the big guns!  Kidnapper!

**Chara:** *Chara rose her hand to slap  him again, but stopped herself, and instead clenching her fist, and shoving her arm to her side.* Fine. Whatever. I already know I have fucked up more than you. *She turns and storms out to the garden*

**Frisk:** No!  Finish what you wanted!  Slap me!  See what good it does!

**Chara:** *Chara doesn't answer, and instead slams the door*

**Frisk:** ... I think i fucked up

**Chara:** *Chara enters the greenhouse, and sits in the back, already sobbing*

**Flowey** : Hey...  What's wrong?

**Chara:** *Chara just shook her head,  knowing Flowey probably heard them screaming at each other*

**Flowey** : . . . Just cancel the wedding

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head again* H-he might, I w-w-wont

**Flowey** : Why not?  He cheated...  He's horrible!

**Chara:** I k-killed h-his entire f-family

**Flowey** : no you didn't.  Other timeline

**Chara:** *Chara brings her knees to her chest* I s-still l-love h-him

**Flowey** : You'll get over him...  He tried to impregnate you!

**Chara:** *Charas hands clench into fists* Will you just shut up!? You aren't helping! I-I need to walk *Chara stands up and walks to the front of the greenhouse*

**Flowey** : LEAVE HIM!

**Chara:** *Chara leaves the  greenhouse and starts walking away from the house*

 *She and Frisk cross paths*

**Chara:** *She looks away, and keeps  walking*

**Frisk:** Chara...

**Chara:** ... *She stops walking, but still doesn't look at him*

**Frisk:** I want to say sorry.   I really do..  But i promised not to lie to you

**Chara:** Keeping the truth from me is still lying. I have been nothing but honest to you Frisk,  even when I had kidnapped you. I am genuinely sorry for the shit I have thrown at you. I think you need to suck up your pride, and do the same. I'll be home for dinner. *Chara walks away*

**Frisk:** No wait!...  I...  I'm... Just going home for my stuff...

**Chara:** *Chara froze, then turned to him* W-what do you mean?

**Frisk** : *he stays silent *

**Chara:** *Chara looks at her feet* you're leaving me.

**Frisk:** No..

**Frisk:** I'm making you leave me


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 comments, go you guys! I love you all. and so does my RP partner.

**Chara** : *Chara looks up, confused* What do you mean?

**Frisk:** I'm leaving for you.

**Chara:** *Tears are running down her face* Frisk *She grabs his arm* I don't want you to leave

**Frisk:** I have to.

**Chara:** Why?

**Frisk:** I want you to meet a good guy.  *he's crying *

**Chara** : Damnit Frisk! Don't you understand? You are the only one for me. Sure you fucked up, but I have fucked up too! I have done worse than you ever could and you still love me!

**Frisk:** Chara.  I want a child.  And if I'm with someone it won't leave my mind

**Chara:** And we will! I'm not saying we are going to call it off forever! Im saying, we just aren't ready!

**Frisk:** I can't have it in my mind for years!

**Chara:** So what? You're going to fuck some random girl to have a child. Right yeah dad of the fucking year. So mature. And here I thought you loved me back. *She storms off towards the house*

**Frisk:** I wasn't going to do that!...  I..

**Chara** : *She turns around sharply* Then what?! What is your gameplan here? Cause whatever it is doesn't involve me! Heaven forbid Chara have her own fucking opinions!

**Frisk:** My plan was being alone and miserable so you'll be happy!

**Chara:** What in gods name made you think I would be happy without you?! You are everything to me! *Chara runs a hand through her hair* Jesus Christ Frisk, You want to leave because you want a child and go somewhere you won't ever have a child again? At least I will eventually give you one!

**Frisk:** I...  I...  I know you're right

**Chara:** OK *Chara said, exhaling tension*

**Chara:** so what now?

**Frisk:** I don't know...

**Chara:** Well, let's figure it out. I am still angry and hurt that you would withhold a condom to impregnate me without permission. I am hurt and angry that you don't consider my thoughts and feelings. I still love you despite all you have done to hurt me. But that doesn't excuse the fact that those things happened.

**Frisk:** I can't stay! Because i know i would try it again! i'm horrible!

**Chara:** What, it's impossible to have self control? What makes you think you are ready for a child?

**Frisk:** Everything does! Why am i not ready??

**Chara:** *Chara crossed her arms* Trying to force a child for one thing. Another, the fact we are still fucking arguing about it, and third, you keep trying to run away instead of apologizing and fixing your goddamn mistake!

**Frisk:** I'm running for you! I want you to be happy dammit! Without me, You'll be happy!

**Chara:** I have never been happy without you!

**Frisk:** Now you will!

**Chara:** But fine, yes go ahead and leave. No apologies, just ending it on an argument. Let's have everyone be fucking miserable because Frisk thinks he know best. Sorry Chara your feelings about having a child or Frisk leaving don't matter. Nothing Chara does matters unless it's for him! *Chara screamed out, then fell to the ground, energy spent*

**Chara:** *She is sobbing*

**Frisk:** Chara... I love you.. .You just don't know how i feel about this.

**Chara:** Then why don't you tell me? *She says through her tears* I have told you my thoughts and feelings.

**Frisk:** I was wrong... But i don't want to lie.. That's why i don't apologize.. Because i know i want a child so bad.. That's why i want to leave. Because i don't want you to have to deal with this..

**Chara:** I'm not saying to apologise for wanting a child, i'm saying apologise for the fact you  tried to impregnate me without permission.

**Frisk:** I'm... S-S-S-Sorry..

**Chara:** You know what, you're right. *She says, voice cold* 

**Chara:** I think you should leave, think about what's more important to you, and then come back when you realize what you're throwing away. *Chara gets out her phone to text Sans* The repairs on my house in town should be finished anyway.

**Frisk:** W-W-What?... *he looks shocked*

**Chara:** Your priorities are mixed up Frisk. If I can't change your mind about who is more important in your life, then only you can. *Chara walks away to the Greenhouse to pick up Flowey*

**Flowey:** Did you leave each other?

**Chara:** *Chara looks sadly in the direction of Frisk.* I guess we did

**Frisk:** *Frisk just stands there in shock*

**Chara:** *Chara grabs Flowey and leaves the greenhouse, and begins packing up the motorhome* Frisk, Sans will be here in a bit to take you home. I will be taking the long way.

**Frisk:** No... N-No! T-THis isn't happening!

**Chara:** *Chara finishes loading up the motor home, and puts Flowey in the passenger's  seat* It's what you wanted isn't it? *She said simply before shutting the door and starting the engine*

**Chara:** *Chara rolled down the window* It's the only thing I can do... *She rolls up the window and drives away*

**Frisk:** *He screams at Chara while she's driving* Oh! Okay! That's completely fine! I don't even care! Why would i care?!

*Sans shows up*

**Sans:** Yo kiddo. I'm here to take ya home. *He teleports Frisk home*

**Chara:** *Three days pass, and Chara hasn't made it back to town yet*

**Frisk:** *Frisk has just been sleeping and napping for three days straight*

**Chara:** *Kennie is at the door, she looks worried* Frisk, there has been an accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I was teary just writing this XD


	54. Chapter 54

**Frisk:** Oh...? Tell me. *He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore*

**Kennie** : While Chara entered town this morning, a drunk driver hit her vehicle, now, normally that would be fine, as a motor home can take a hit, but the vehicle that hit her, was a truck, and it toppled her vehicle over a hill. She is stable, but she hasn't woken up yet...

**Frisk:** Wait.. Who?... I don't know any Kara. *He sounds incredibly drunk*

**Kennie:** *Kennie frowns, then grabs his hand, using magic to clear his body of the alcohol*

**Frisk:** Oh. Hey Ken. How ya doin'?

**Kennie:** Chara is dying, Frisk. I've already healed her injuries, but she won't wake up. I have done all I could, but her soul won't respond.

**Frisk:** W-What?!... W-why did you come to me?

**Kennie:** Her soul cries out for you Frisk. Well, and her brother, but they haven't been able to find him. Chara needs her fiance right now.

**Frisk:** Ex...I'm her ex.

**Kennie** : Well it doesn't matter, her soul needs the presence of your soul.

**Frisk:** Fine... let's go... *He doesn't seem thrilled*

 *They enter the hospital room currently holding Chara. She has a few scars visible on her skin that weren't there before* 

**Kennie:** She was in pretty rough shape when she was brought in, it took hours to heal her completely

**Frisk** : ..Now.. What do you want me to do?

**Kennie** : Now, souls are very complicated.  They hold your entire being after all. You said she  was your ex right? Well, i'll ask you now. Do you want to save her? because if you don't, your soul will damage hers.

**Frisk** : . . . C-Come on! I d-don't know!

**Kennie:** Well, figure it out, she might not make it through the night. *Kennie began running a check of Charas vitals*

**Frisk:** ....I'll try

**Kennie** : *She nodded, then called Frisks soul out of his body, then did the same to Charas. Charas soul had tiny cracks all over it*

**Kennie:** Ready?

**Frisk:** Yeah.... I am...

**Kennie:** Alright, it will feel weird, but gently bring your soul to hers.

**Frisk:** *He does as he is told as the soul flies next to hers*

*A feeling that felt like a zap went through Frisks body, and saw his soul bleed something into Charas, sealing the cracks. Chara stirred in her sleep*

**Frisk:** W-What happened!?

**Frisk:** *Frisk looks scared*

**Kennie:** Alright, you can take your soul back. Basically she took back a piece of her soul that she gave to you. Don't worry, there is plenty left, you have pieces of your soul in her as well. Fairly normal for humans who are romantically and sexually active.

**Frisk:** *sigh* Okay. Well. Bye. Don't tell her i was here. *He walks out*

**Chara:** F-frisk?

**Chara:** *Chara was awoken by Kennie's explaining*

**Frisk:** ... Hello Chara.

**Frisk:** *He doesn't look at her*

**Chara:** P-please don't leave...

**Frisk:** *He quotes Chara by saying* It's the only thing i can do.

**Chara:** Y-you can st-stay p-please

**Frisk:** *He looks at her. Then sits down next to her* I was gonna eat chips like a pig But i guess I'll stay.

**Chara:** I don't want to fight anymore Frisk. It hurts too much.

**Frisk:** *he takes her hand * I'm so sorry..

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and holds his hand* How is Asriel doing?

**Kennie:** A-actually, we haven't found him. We couldn't even find the pot

**Frisk** : He's gone into hiding probably

**Chara:** *Chara nods* It's something he would do

**Frisk:** Yeah..  Good ol assy

**Kennie:** Well, let me run a quick check up on your vitals to make sure I didn't miss anything, and then you will be free to leave the hospital.

**Chara:** ok

 *After running a magical scan of Charas body, and checking her pulse, Kennie had Chara sign the discharge paper and gave  her her clothes*

**Chara:** Thank you Kennie

**Kennie:** good luck you two!

**Chara:** *Chara smiled as they left the hospital, and once they walked out, Chara hugged Frisk tightly*

**Frisk:** H-huh? 

**Frisk:** *he stays completely still and stretched out*

**Chara:** *Chara says nothing she just hugs him tightly*

**Frisk:** Chara..?

**Chara:** I missed you so much

**Frisk:** H-huh?

**Frisk:** S-same

**Chara:** Frisk...next month when I ovulate again, we can try for a baby. I am willing to do so. *Chara said, looking up at him*

**Frisk:** No..  Chara

**Frisk:** I can't let you do what you don't want

**Chara:** I want it if you want it Frisk

**Frisk:** But we aren't ready...

**Chara:** *Chara hugs him tighter* I don't want you to leave again...

**Frisk:** I won't...

**Chara:** I'm sorry I yelled at you, and brought up those horrible topics again, and i'm sorry that I hit you

**Frisk:** It's fine...  It's fine...  And the hitting was just plain arousing.  *He laughs*

**Chara:** *Chara kisses him passionately*

**Frisk:** *his eyes go wide*

**Chara:** We should head to my place, so that you can make this whole ordeal up tome~

**Frisk:** Oh.. How will i do that? *he seems oblivious*

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* The bedroom seems a good place to find out~

**Frisk** : Oh. Kay. I guess it'll be more comfortable to talk on.

**Chara:** And to scream your name in pleasure~

**Frisk:** T-The pleasure o-of having n-no pr-problems?

**Chara:** I want to have makeup sex with you you dingus *She laughs*

**Frisk:** I didn't know you wore Makeup

**Chara:** *Chara laughs and begins to walk in the direction of her house* You coming?

**Frisk:** Oh. I'll cum alright.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chara:** *They reach the house, and head into the bedroom* Wanna tie me up?~ *Chara says with a smile as she climbs into the bed, already taking her shirt off*

**Frisk:** Always~ *he gets the rope *

**Chara:** *Chara takes off her bra, and gets into position*

**Frisk:** I have one question however. I.. Hurt you and this is how we regain our trust?

**Chara:** Frisk, you tying me up is the most trust I can give you, I know you will take care of me.

**Frisk:** yeah. That went well last time~

**Chara:** That Frisk wasn't you though

**Frisk:** *sigh* i guess. *he ties her up*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I love you Frisk

**Frisk:** I love you too, Chara *He starts kissing up and down her neck*

**Chara:** Mmm~

**Frisk:** *He takes his shirt off* I-I'm not good at this kind of stuff but i'll do my best~

**Chara:** Practice makes perfect honey~

**Frisk:** *He takes the rest of Chara's clothes off as he starts gently rubbing her crotch*

**Chara:** *Chara moans softly as she gently tugs against the ropes*

**Frisk:** *He keeps going gradually faster*

C **hara:** *Charas moans get louder and faster as Frisk increases his speed*

**Frisk:** Do you like this?

**Chara:** I do~ keep-keep going~

**Frisk:** *he goes as fast he can*

**Chara:** *Chara keens as she hits orgasm* Oh Frisk~

**Frisk:** Y-Yes?

**Chara:** I just, love you so much~

**Frisk:** Do you, Now~?

**Chara:** Oh yes

**Frisk:** *He kisses her cheek. then sits down*

**Chara:** W-what are you doing?

**Frisk:** Sitting down..?

**Chara:** You just gonna leave me like this? *She giggles as she tugs at the ropes in demonstration*

**Frisk:** yes~

**Chara:** Mmm I see and how long do you plan on keeping me like this~ *Chara asked, amusement on her face*

**Frisk:** *He unties her* I totally didn't forget or anything

**Chara:** *Chara giggles, and kisses him* It's alright darling

**Frisk** : *He smiles* I have done nothing but be fat for 3 days

**Chara** : I'd rather not talk about those horrid three days *She kisses him again*

**Frisk: O-Oh? Why?**

**Chara:** because they are in the past, you are here now, and I, am, yours *she said kissing up and down his neck*

**Frisk:** *he smiles* mhh~

**Frisk:** ...Are you sure you want a child..? s-sorry for asking

**Frisk:** *he looks afraid*

**Chara:** *Chara looks unsure* If-If you really want one

**Frisk:** ...We're not having one...

**Chara:** *Chara nods, looking relieved*

**Frisk** : Because you don't want one.

**Chara:** If you are sure Frisk *Chara kisses his nose*

**Frisk:** You don't want one.. I do. But i care about what you think

**Chara:** Because, having a child is an 18 year contract, it's not something we take lightly. I just want to be...stable, when we have a kid you know? I don't want our child to-to h-have a bad childhood. I want the best for our child.  You know?

**Frisk:** I know. But if we're too old we might have more problems raising it

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* I'm not saying until we are like, thirty, i'm saying at least when we turn 20

**Frisk:** Can you skip time?.. Hehe

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* Let's just enjoy the time we have now, let's not live in the past, or the future, how about let's focus on now~ *She says, kissing him once again*

**Frisk:** ...I like your..... Faaace..?

**Chara:** *Chara smiled, and slipped her hand into Frisks pants* Why thanks hun, I like yours too~

**Frisk:** *he blushes as his eyes widen*

**Chara:** *She begis to rub and she kisses him passionately*

**Frisk:** *he moans* F-Fuck..

**Chara:** you like that hun? *Chara coos as she keeps rubbing*

**Frisk:** *He screams as he climaxes*

**Chara:** *I love you~

**Frisk** : T-Too...

**Chara:** you alright hun?

**Frisk:** ...You might.. *pant* Want to wash your hand

**Chara:** *Chara giggles*, we both need to wash ourselves

**Frisk** : i took 7 showers yesterday.

**Chara:** how come?

**Frisk:** I forgot i took one because i was drunk and high

**Chara:** *Chara cringed. I haven't showered in three days, unless they washed me while I was unconscious...

**Frisk:** ... Ew

**Chara:** *Chara nods yep. Well, I'm going to shower, I love you~ *Chara said as she got clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom*

**Frisk:** *He just lays down*

**Chara:** *Chara finishes her shower and lays next to Frisk on the bed* How are you feeling  hun?

**Frisk:** I'm okay... I guess..

**Chara:** wanna talk about it?

**Frisk:** It's just the whole dumbass kid thing...

**Chara:** *Chara nods* yeah. I hope we never get in another fight like that again. *Chara cuddles up to him* its normal to have different opinions, it's just...yeah

**Frisk:** You were hot tho

**Chara:** *Chara giggles.* I'm always hot toyou~

**Frisk:** You are~

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his nose* You are also sexy as fuck

*Flowey appears.  Without the pot*

**Chara:** *Chara looks up* Flowey oh my god *She runs up and hugs him best she can* Shit im glad you're ok!


	56. Chapter 56

**Flowey** : Hi sis.

**Frisk:** Yo Asr-

**Flowey:** oh...  He's still here..?

**Chara:** Flowey, are ok? They couldn't find you after we tipped off the road

**Flowey:** my pot broke.  I left

**Chara:** Were you hurt?

**Flowey** : i have no nerves

**Chara:** damaged?

**Flowey:** Nope.

**Flowey** : I'm completely fine

**Chara:** Thank god

**Chara:** I'm sorry it happened in the first place

**Flowey:** i was a god once.

**Chara:** *Chara giggled* Good point

**Flowey** : I'm awesome

**Chara:** Yeah, even though you’re a nerd too

**Chara:** *Chara pats Flowey’s head*

**Flowey:** ...

**Flowey:** I hate everything right now

**Chara:** *Chara laughs, then gets back on the bed with a yawn* I'm sleepy, it's been a long day

**Flowey:** goodnight..

**Frisk:** Goodnight.

**Chara:** Goodnight brother O mine

**Chara:** *Chara kisses Frisk* Goodnight fiance O mine

**Frisk:** *Frisk Falls asleep*

**Flowey:** where's my kiss?

**Chara:** *Chara leans over to Flowey and kisses his top petals* Night bro *She then lays back down and snuggles into Frisk, falling asleep soon after*

**Frisk:** *Flowey sighs* *The next morning Frisk and Flowey are argueing

**Chara:** *Chara is awoken by the argueing noises, her attempts to fall back asleep are fruitless* Oi, whats all the yelling about?!

**Flowey:** Seriously! What name is 'Frisk' anyway!? Are you a health guru?!

**Frisk:** And Flowey!? What are you? A flowe- OH WAIT!

**Chara:** *Chara throws a knife between them* Hey! Will you two quiet down?

**Flowey:** She's mad at you~

**Frisk:** Shut uppp!

**Chara:** I swear to God i'm going to stab both of you if you don't shut up!

**Frisk:** Who would you fuck if i was dead~?

**Chara:** Myself, now both of you hush. *Chara looked at her pillow longingly, but she was already awake, so with an annoyed huff, she got up*

**Frisk:** I'll make it up to you~ 

**Flowey:** Ew...

**Chara:** *Chara sends Frisk an alluring look* You better~

**Flowey:** EWWWW

**Chara:** Leave if you don't want to hear it *Chara said, still annoyed*

**Flowey** : No!

**Chara:** Then suck it up *Chara said as she began to change clothes*

**Frisk:** *Flowey looks away*

**Frisk:** You better look away.

**Chara:** Alright, time to make breakfast *Chara said as soon as she finished changing*

**Frisk:** You stay in bed honey.. i'll make breakfast! *he goes into the kitchen* Flowey! come help me!

**Flowey:** Kay.

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and gets back onto the bed*

**Flowey:** Is that really how that thing works?

**Frisk:** Undyne taught me how to cook! of course!

**Flowey:** I don't think tha-

**Frisk:** Shh! I'm a master chef

**Chara:** Don't set the kitchen on fire! *Chara calls out*

**Flowey:** FRISK YOU IDIOT!

**Frisk:** EVERYTHING IS FINE!

**Frisk:** OH GOD WAI- *Explosion noise*

**Chara:** Jesus Christ *Chara grumbles as she hurries to the kitchen* I just had this house fixed you dumbasses, is everyone alive?

**Frisk:** *Frisk's face is black* *cough* 

**Flowey:** HAha! Oh my god! That was hilarious!

**Chara:** *Chara looks exasperated* Clean up this mess, i don't know how you managed to blow up my kitchen, but you- *Chara is interrupted by her gag reflex, she hurries and runs to the bathroom, puking*

**Frisk** : C-Chara?! You okay!?

**Chara:** Ugg, just feeling sick all of a sudden *Chara groaned, as she emptied the contents of her stomach once more*

**Frisk:** You pregnant? *He laughs*

**Chara:** Don't even joke, I took the pill i'm just feeling sick *She pukes again*

**Frisk:** ... E-Ew.. Um... *he pats her back* Let it out, honey

**Chara:** Can you get me some water? *Chara asks, sitting back from the toilet*

**Frisk:** *He runs out and comes back with a glass of water*

**Chara:** *She takes it and drinks it* Thanks hun

**Flowey:** Frisk is gaaaaaaay!

**Frisk:** And what's wrong with homosexuals. Mhh?

**Flowey:** N-Nothing!

**Chara** : Can you guys not!? *Chara snapped, standing up, and putting the empty glass in the kitchen*

**Frisk:** U-U-UHm.. S-Sorry

**Chara:** Sorry, i'm just tired...

**Frisk:** It's fine... Honey

**Chara:** *Chara lays on the couch* I think i'm going to nap, just make me toast when I wake up, and the kitchen better be clean! *she  lays down and falls asleep*

**Frisk:** *Frisk cleans the kitchen. when Chara wakes up there's a plate with toast next to her*

**Chara:** *Chara smiles and eats it, and puts the plate in the sink when she is finished*

**Frisk:** *Frisk and Flowey are sitting outside*

**Chara:** *Chara joins them outside fussing slightly with her bra* Hey guys, whats up?

**Frisk:** With what will you hold the knife~?

**Flowey** :... Fuck you too

**Chara:** Can't you two ever get along?

**Flowey:** No!

**Frisk:** I have a fiance~ 

**Flowey:** I have vine pointed at your ass.

**Chara:** Flowey, you are going to be part of my bouquet if you keep this up

**Flowey:** You're not marrying Frisk.

**Chara:** I am

**Flowey:** Nope. I won't allow it

**Chara:** I won't allow you to not allow me

**Chara:** *Chara smirks*

**Flowey:** Look at him! Look at him!!!

**Chara:** *Chara looks at Frisk , and smiles* I am and now I wanna kiss 'em c'mere *Chara kisses him, fiercely and passionately*

**Frisk** : *Flowey whacks Frisk in the back of the head with a vine*

**Chara:** Sorry if my mouth tastes like vomit *Chara said, but she continued kissing anyway*

**Frisk:** H-Hehe.. That k-kinda ruined it

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* I'll brush my teeth *Chara gets up and heads to the bathroom*

**Flowey:** I am going to kill you, Frisk.

**Frisk:** Yes. Because that worked SO well the last time

**Chara:** Ow, shit!

**Frisk:** Lemme do an impression of you. *cough* I AM ASRIEL DREEMURR!!! THE ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!! CHAOS SABER!! WOOOSHHH WAMMM

**Chara:** Hey Frisk!? *Chara called from the bathroom*

**Frisk** : Yeah!?

**Chara:** Remind me to buy a softer toothbrush later!

**Frisk** : Why...?

**Chara:** My gums are bleeding like crazy. They have never done this before...

**Frisk:** Okay... We need to get you checked out at a doctor!

**Chara:** Its probably the after effects of the pill, and the accident, but I suppose just to make sure

**Frisk:** *Sans teleports them to Kennie*

**Frisk:** Yo Doc. We need to get ChayChay checked out, Dawg

**Chara:** Frisk no, just no don't do that *Chara says, shaking her head hiding her amusement.*

**Kennie:** What's wrong Chara?

**Frisk:** She's acting weird. Puking... Gums bleeding. Being bitch- Oh no. That's just her~ *he says in a flirty tone*

**Chara:** *Chara flicks his forehead playfully*

**Frisk:** DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!

**Kennie:** Alright, come on back let me scan your body

**Chara:** *Chara rolls her eyes at Frisk and follows Kennie*

**Frisk:** Bye~

**Kennie:** Alright have a seat on the chair *Chara sits and Kennie begins to scan magically*

**Kennie:** Well, nothing is wrong, you are fine, and the other soul is developing healthily

**Chara:** *Chara blanched* E-excuse me?

**Frisk:** What's wrong?

**Chara:** What do you mean by other soul?

**Frisk:** M-My part of the soul?

**Kennie:** *Kennie smiles* You're pregnant!


	57. Chapter 57

**Frisk** : ...

**Chara:** *Chara looks horrified* W-what? B-but I-I took the pill...

**Frisk:** Yeah! she took the p-pill!

**Kennie:** Well, tell me this, did you experience a heavy, forced period after you took it?

**Frisk:** Oooohhh... Giirll stuffff....

**Chara:** No...

**Frisk:** K-Kennie.. Explain

**Kennie:** Well, it seems that the pill you took was ineffective. The symptoms you are showing is that of pregnacy.

**Frisk:** *Frisk is running around* Ohgod ohgod Chara's gonna kill me ohgod ohgod

**Chara:** *Chara looks at her hands* W-What are my options?

**Kennie:** Well, I can forcefully terminate the pregnancy, or you can go through with it, and raise them or give them up for adoption.

**Chara:** ...

**Frisk** : Chara...? You can decide.. I won't force anything upon you.

C **hara** : *Chara looks up at Kennie* You would be willing to ki-t-terminate it?

**Kennie:** It wouldn't be the first time I have terminated a pregnancy

**Chara:** *Chara looks down at her hands* ...

**Frisk:** *Frisk rubs Chara's shoulder* Tell me what you really want..

**Chara:** Y-you're telling me it has a soul now?

**Frisk:** ...That means.. It... *sigh* Damnit

**Kennie:** *Kennie nods* They are worth EXP

**Frisk:** O-Oh no.

**Chara** : S-so you would be willing to terminate it?

**Frisk:** ...*sigh* ...

*Kennie nods once more* Only if you deem it fully necessary though

**Frisk:** ...Chara... You know what i want. I leave the decision up to you... I will be okay with any decision you want

**Chara:** *Chara stays silent for a while*

**Chara:** I- Ill have it, the baby. We can just let Toriel help us with them... Im sure Toriel would love having another child around again

**Frisk:** W-Will we still raise it?

**Chara:** With Toriel as our backbone, yes! I guess we will

**Frisk:** *He has a huge smile.*

**Chara:** *Kennie lectures them on all the important things on the topic of pregnacncy, then she gives Chara a piece of paper that holds the list of the nutrients needed to ensure the baby being healthy.

**Kennie:** I am really excited for you two!

**Frisk:** ONE QUESTION

**Frisk:** What type of batteries do baby's use?

**Frisk:** Double-A?

**Kennie:** Human babies run on food, and proper care

**Chara:** don't mind him he can be in idiot *Chara says laughing*

**Frisk:** I is smart.

**Kennie:**  Well, come in every few weeks for checkups, so I can keep an eye on the child

**Frisk:** I'm gonna be a dad. Help. Me no function well.

**Kennie:** Well, I  have other patients to tend to, see you in a few weeks!

F **risk:** Okay.  Bye Kennie!  *he uncomfortably smiles at Chara*

**Chara:** *Chara sighs, running a hand through her hair*

**Frisk:** I'm... Sorry

**Chara:** *Chara just says nothing, she gets up and hugs Frisk tightly*

**Frisk:** C-Chara?

**Chara:** I'm so scared Frisk...

**Frisk:** I'm s-so sorry..  *tears well up in his eyes*

**Chara:** *Chara hugs him tighter*

**Frisk:** I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry....

**Chara: I** know, honey, I know *She is burrowing into him*

**Frisk** : W-Why did i d-do it... W-Why? i-i'm such a moron..

**Chara:** *Chara kisses his cheek* E-everything will be alright! Isn't that what I always say? We can do this, we just have to stay determined right?  *Chara smiles weakly at Frisk* Besides, it's not like we are alone in this, we have Toriel, and everyone else to help out.

**Chara:** Frisk, this may be your fault, but I am also choosing to keep the baby. Taking responsibility is the first step to maturity right?

**Frisk:** But it's my responsibility! Not yours! W-We.. Can t-terminate it.. I-it's okay

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* But you don't want that. Besides, as terrified as I am, I am admittedly a bit excited

**Frisk:** W-What!?

**Chara:** Like honestly, the demon of destruction bringing life into this world, how hypocritical can I get *Chara giggles*

**Frisk:** I know, Right. With the savior of the Underground. The child of Mercy. Hehe

**Chara:** *Chara giggles* I love you Frisk

**Frisk:** Do you~?

**Chara:** Frisk, I could never not love you. Never ever doubt my love for you ok honey?

**Frisk:** But i ruined your life..

**Chara** : In a past reset, so did I

**Frisk:** That's not now.

**Kennie:** Excuse me you two, but I need this room, would you mind?

**Chara:** OH sorry Kennie

**Frisk:** Are you going to jerk off a guy here?

**Frisk:** Cuz i'm volunteering

**Chara:** *Chara grabs Frisks hand as she leaves the clinic*

**Frisk:** Aw.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chara** : *Chara pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him roughly*  god you really know how to get me going *Chara mumbles when she breaks the kiss only for a breath before continuing the kiss*

**Frisk:** W-What? *he got startled*

**Chara:** Text sans, tell him to teleport us home

**Frisk:** U-Uhm o-okay... *He texts Sans and they appear home*

**Chara:** *Chara continues kissing him as she pushes him into the bedroom and onto the bed.*

**Frisk:** W-Wha-!?

**Chara:** *she climbs on top of him, and begins biting and sucking at his neck*

**Frisk:** W-What the hell i-is g-going on?!

**Chara:** *Chara smirked* You tell me Mr. Continuously flirt with my doctor. *Chara leans down into his ear* You forget that you belong to me *She whispered, nipping at his ear*

**Frisk:** U-Uhm.. I-it's f-funny

**Chara** : Hilarious *Chara said grinning as she continued making marks on Frisks neck*

**Frisk:** O-Ow.. *he moans. Thrusting against her*

**Chara** : *Chara giggles* Only good Frisks get to cum~ *Chara holds his hips down with her knees*

**Frisk:** C-Come the fuck on!

**Chara:** *Chara is grinning mischievously, and licks up his neck*

**Frisk:** *He kisses her cheek* You weirdo~

**Chara:** You are mine *Chara practically growled as she began kissing him roughly once more*

**Frisk:** H-How about n-no~?

**Chara:** *Chara chuckled* then you don't get to cum~ *She then moved to the other side of his neck,kissing biting and sucking*

**Frisk:** P-Please..?

**Chara:** Who do you belong to? *Chara asked, and bit particularly hard on his neck*

**Frisk** : N-Not you~

**Chara** : Wrong answer~ *She said,  drawing blood on the bite* Try again ~

**Frisk:** Anybody but you~ *He's breathing quite heavily*

**Chara:** Wrong~ *She said, moving lower and biting on his collarbone*

**Frisk:** *He grunts* Then i d-don't know~

**Chara:** Oh, you know exactly who you belong too~ *Chara ground herself onto his erection, biting another spot on his collarbone, also drawing blood*

**Frisk:** D-Domestic v-violence~

**Chara:** *Chara began licking his wounds* Me darling, you belong to me. you. are. mine.*She punctuated with kisses trailing his collarbone*

F **risk:** I don't agree fully with that~

**Frisk:** *He kisses her on her head* Hehe~

**Chara:** You were the one flirting with my doctor, I don't really think you have a say here~

**Frisk:** I do~ Like.. I'm going to get up and get a sandwich. *He tries to get up* You can't stop me~

**Chara:** *Chara pushes him back down with a grin* I'm not done with you yet~ *She began kissing him again*

**Frisk:** H-Hehe I love you~ *he kisses back*

**Chara:** Mmm, close enough~ *Chara said as she slipped her hand down his pants and began rubbing*

**Frisk:** *he grins and moans* T-Thanks..

**Chara: T** hese marks on your neck and collarbone are going to be proof enough of you being mine~ *Chara said smirking, and letting Frisk orgasm*

**Frisk:** *he moans and just lays there. breathing heavily*

**Chara:** *Chara cuddles next to him, smiling*

**Frisk** : Why are you so good..?

**Chara** : Because I know what you like~

 *Flowey's there.  Eyes wide open * 

**Flowey:** I'M TRAUMATIZED

**Chara:** *Chara laughs*  Sorry flowey, you could have left if you wanted, but this was kinda urgent

**Flowey** : ... Why?!

**Chara:** None of your business

**Flowey:** Tell me

**Chara:** Frisk took advantage of my possessive nature

**Flowey:** Good fuckin job

**Chara:** Thank you! *Chara said giggling, thinking Flowey was complementing all of the marks she left on Frisk*

**Flowey:** I hate everything

**Frisk:** Stop being a dick. Flowey~

**Chara** : Flowey... I am pregnant. The pill didn't work, and I decided to keep the baby, and have Mom help us.

**Flowey** : ....

**Flowey:** KILL IT!

**Chara:** Oh that reminds me, Frisk, we need to go to Mom's and tell her that she is going to be a grandmother!

**Frisk:** Yes!! That will be awesome!

**Chara:** You might want to change your pants and underwear before we go *Chara said giggling*

**Frisk:** ...fine. *he changes his clothes and Sans teleports them to Tori*

**Frisk:** Yo sugga mama.

**Toriel:** Greetings children, What brings you here?

**Chara:** We have some news Mom

**Frisk:** My penis did a thing.

**Toriel:** Oh?

**Chara:** I'm pregnant!

**Frisk:** I fucked her.

**Sans:** .... Real smooth, Frisk.. *sigh*

**Toriel:** *She looks happy* So have you two thought about names?

**Chara:** Uhhh, i mean, we are only in the first week and a half, we have plenty of time

**Frisk:** *he wraps his arm around Chara* Yeah!

**Chara:** Also, Toriel, I want you to be my midwife, you have more experience with children than any of  us, and I want to do right by our child

**Frisk** : And that you can also on occasion babysit for us to have sex.

**Toriel:** Why, I would be delighted to! *Toriel kisses Charas forehead* I am  so glad

**Frisk:** Fucking notice me.

**Toriel:** *Toriel laughs and kisses Frisks nose* I could never forget about you dear

**Toriel** : Mind your mouth however young man

**Frisk:** Thanks mom!  *he smiles. He spoke in a childlike voice*

**Chara:** *Chara is giggling* Mamas boy~

**Frisk:** Hey.  I thought i was gonna have sex with Tori when i came in here.

**Frisk:** Good times.

*All the females in the room roll their eyes*

**Frisk:** I'm a sex machine.

**Chara:** You were a virgin when we started dating

**Toriel:**  Anyway, have you two figured out bridesmaids and and groomsmen?

**Frisk:** I was thinking of Sans... Or..  Papyrus..  Or Asgore...  And Flowey!

**Chara:** Aww, but I wanted him as my bouquet

**Frisk:** That's okay too~

**Chara:** Undyne and Alphys can be my bridesmaids

**Frisk:** They'll freak out when they hear.

**Frisk:** They have been shipping Charisk for a While.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs* And not they get to see first hand their OTP getting married~

*Toriel sets teacups filled with tea in front of the duo*

**Chara:** Thanks you mom

**Frisk:** Thanks Goat momma.

**Toriel:** Anytime dears

**Chara:** *Chara sips her tea, losing herself in her train of thought*

**Frisk:** She's probably thinking about my amazing-ness

**Toriel:** * Toriel grins*  She did that often as a child as well. Staring off into space, as if she were staring beyond the walls of the room

**Frisk:** *Frisk kisses Chara's cheek*

**Chara:** *Chara breaks out of her self imposed trance and smiles lovingly back at Frisk.  She kissed him back*

**Frisk:** I love you~ *he drinks a bit* mom.  Why do you have so many pies?  Like...  Always.

**Toriel:** Well, because I love making them, and everyone loves eating them

**Frisk:** Do you ever eat them?

**Chara:** *Suddenly, Chara got up from the table and rushed to the bathroom, and throwing up*

**Frisk:** ... That's normal

**Toriel:** *Toriel looks worried, but she nods* Yes, I always have a slice or two for myself.  How can I not? *She said, gigling*

**Frisk:** Never seen you eat one. ... I was probably busy looking at Chara's chest.

**Chara:** *Toriel laughs as Chara reenters the room, looking worn down and tired* I'm sorry mom, but I think I need to cut this visit short. This baby has only been around a week and a half and it's already tiring me out

*Toriel laughs gently, and wraps Chara ina hug, who immediately returns it, before Chara breaks it and walks to Frisk*

**Chara:** Do you mind leaving for home a bit early?

**Frisk:** Of course i don't!

**Frisk:** I'll fill you in on some 'cookbook a la Frisk' when we get home! *he grins*

**Chara** : *Chara laughs* As long as you actually follow the cookbook this time

**Frisk:** No. I mean i'm gonna throw a cookbook on a plate again.

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head laughing* Text Sans won't you?

**Frisk:** YO! TAXI SERVICE!

**Sans:** I hate you. *he teleports them home*

**Chara** : Thank you Sans

**Chara:** *Chara Kisses Frisks cheek* I think i'm going to head to bed early. I just feel so tired *She walks to the bedroom*

**Frisk:** Can i join?

C **hara:** *Chara smiles, getting into  the bed* Of course~

**Frisk:** *Frisk climbs in and kisses Chara's cheek* Goodnight, Dear

C **hara:** goodnight Frisk. I love you *Chara falls asleep*

**Frisk:** *He smiles and falls asleep. 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have been busy. I recently got a new job, and Ihave been working on other RP's XD.  
> Still, I didnt mean for a week to pass without another chapter XD time just goes by so fast.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has a warning.  
> TW: Torture (Not too heavy, but just on the safe side)

*When Chara wakes up Frisk is messing around in the kitchen with Flowey* 

**Flowey:** How do you know what pregnant ladies eat?

**Frisk:** I'm the greatest che- 

**Flowey** You exploded

**Chara** : Chara stands in the doorway amused* Good morning~

**Frisk:** Good morning! *Flowey and Frisk are wearing chef hats*

**Chara:** Anything edible? *she asks with a smirk*

**Frisk:** We made burgers...

F **lowey:** The packaging is right the- SHUT UP FLOWEY!!

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* You two are adorable

**Frisk:** I am. yes. 

**Flowey:** Shut your fat face, Frisk.

**Frisk** : No burger for yo- 

**Flowey** : I"m A FLOWER. I DON'T EAT

C **hara:** Well, while  you figure out breakfast, I'm going to go on a short walk. Dont blow the house up, and if you do, clean it up *She says amused, as she leaves the house*

**Frisk** : Bye hone- 

**Flowey** SHUT UP!

**Chara** : *Chara lets her smile fall as she exits her house. She  rubs her stomache with her hand, imagining what it might feel like when she begins to show. She still feels scared, and upset. She doesn't want to be, but she is. She keeps walking*

**Frisk:** *Flowey and Frisk keep arguing about pointless stuff*

**Chara:** *Chara comes home after 2 hours, her arrival announced by the door slamming open, and the sound of her feet stumbling slightly*

**Frisk:** Hello darling!

**Chara:** Thish home? *She giggles, clutching the door frame to keep from falling over*

F **risk:** ...Are you drunk!?

**Chara:** I don't think shho? *She giggles again* No sense to me

**Chara:** Never byeen drunk before, kinda wobbly?

**Frisk:** ...You're drunk!

**Frisk:** You're fucking drunk!

**Chara:** *Chara looks at him confused, not understanding the yelling. But her expression changes as she meets his eyes, from confusion to predatory*

**Frisk:** ....Chara..?

**Chara:** You are so hot. *She says, her tone lustful and dangerous. Then, she slams Frisk hard against the wall, making out with him, the taste of alcohol still on her tongue*

**Frisk:** *Frisk doesn't normally drink. so the taste disgusts him. He's kind of afraid of her since she's never been drunk before.*

**Chara:** *As she kisses him, one hand grips his hair painfully, while the other is digging her nails into his side*

**Frisk:** *He grunts a bit* C-Chara.. D-dear.. C-Calm down

**Chara:** *Chara breaks the kiss, her red eyes practically glowing, malevolent, predatory, and lustful. Her grin almost unnatural* Where’s the fun in that? *She spoke with such clarity, that if Frisk hadn’t tasted the alcohol in her mouth, he wouldn't have known she was drunk*

**Frisk:** U-Uhm.. I-I've n-never seen you like this. *Frisk smiles nervously* U-Uhm.. Asriel is close so we can't- 

*Suddenly Flowey grins*  

**Flowey:** Have fun, Frisk~ *Then he disappears into the ground*

**Chara:** *Chara takes Frisks wrists and presses them to the wall, before biting his shoulder, way too hard*

**Frisk: *** Frisk yelps* O-Ow! U-Uhm... T-That hurt..

**Chara:** *Chara moans at Frisks yelp of pain,she pulls away from the bite, watching for a moment as blood starts to seep out.*

**Frisk:** U-Uhm.. i'm g-gonna go treat that

**Chara** : *Chara holds him fast, her nails digging into his skin. Then, in a fluid motion she lets go of his hands, grabs him roughly and tightly by his shoulders, and throws him roughly to the floor*

**Frisk:** O-Ow.. *Frisk tries to get up*

**Chara:** *Chara is on him in a second, straddling him. Her hands returning to his shoulders, pushing him down, causing him to hit his head hard enough to see starts, but not enough to knock him out*

**Frisk:** I feel like i'm gonna pass out.

**Chara:** Where do you think you are going? *She asks, Grin unnatural and red eyes glowing*

**Frisk:** Uhm... Uhm... *He's too afraid to answer the question*

**Chara:** *She giggles, even that sounding malevolent as she leans down and licks his cheek* Your fear is intoxicating~

**Frisk:** It's not my fear. It's the beer.

**Chara:** *Chara laughs and begins to kiss him painfully*

**Frisk:** O-Ow! F-Fuck

**Chara:** *She moans, and keeps going, harder*

**Frisk:** *He tries to push her off*

**Chara** : *She falls off of him*

**Frisk:** Phew..

**Chara** : *She sits up, but now, instead of a grin, a snarl adorns her face, scowling*

**Frisk:** ...U-Uhm.. Hi.... Hehe

**Chara:** *She backhands him hard across the face, then grabs his hair forcing him to stand with her, his terrified eyes meeting her sadistic ones*

**Frisk:** C-Chara... Y-You j-just hit m-me

**Chara:** *She began to drag him into the bedroom and shoved him onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him painfully once again*

**Frisk** : T-This hurts!

**Chara:** *Chara broke the kiss, then quickly ties his wrists tightly to the bed*

**Frisk:** Oh ... God... No

**Chara:** *Charas predatory grin returned as she bit his lip  painfully, drawing a small amount of blood*

**Frisk:** S-STOP IT!

**Chara:** Here, let me stop the blood~  *Chara took off her shirt, then tied it around his mouth, gagging him*

**Frisk:** *He tries screaming*

**Chara:** *Chara moans as he screams* Yes~ *She then digs her nails into his arms*

**Frisk:** *He closes his eyes to try to make her think he fainted. She's drunk. So it might work*

**Chara:** *Chara gets off of him leaving the room. He can hear her moving things and shuffling outside the room*

**Frisk** : ...*He thinks* 'Yes! I succeeded!'

**Chara:** *Until she comes back with a candle and a lighter.She stumbles slightly as she reenters the room, but rights herself as she lights the candle and places it on the nightstand. Then, she gets back on the bed, back to straddling Frisk, and pulls out a knife*

**Frisk:** *His eyes open wide*

**Chara** : *She begins to cut off his shirt with the knife*

**Frisk:** *He screams and tugs at the binds*

**Chara:** *Chara tears off his shirt, then leans over to the candle, holding the knife over the flame*

**Frisk:** *Frisk shakes his head*

**Chara:** *After a few moments, she takes the knife away from the flame, then presses the burning hot metal of the flat of the blade to his bare chest*

**Frisk:** *Frisk eyes start watering. he screams against her shirt*

**Chara** : *Once the blade cools, she takes it off of Frisks chest and holds it up to the flame again*

**Frisk:** *He shakes his head. crying*

**Chara** : *She notices his tears* Awww, I thought you liked being abused~ *She coos sadistically, before pressing the hot blade to his bare skin again, in a different spot*

**Frisk: *** Frisk cringed and groaned in pain, then nodded in agreement. but too much is too much. He needed time to rest*

**Chara:** Then why the tears?~ *She asked rhetorically, putting the blade back to the flame*

**Frisk:** *Frisk stopped breathing from his nose. in the hope that he passes out*

**Chara:** *Chara puts the hot blade below his ribs this time, and noticing he stopped breathing, she puts her free hand on the blade and pushes down, grunting in pain from her own hand being burned, and forcing air through his lungs*

**Frisk:** *Frisk was forced to breath* ... *Chara can hear a muffled 'Fuck'*

**Chara:** *Frisk notices the next time Chara is holding the knife to the flame, her hand is less steady, shaky even. and as she brings it back over to him, she drops it on the floor. she looks disoriented as she starts to climb off of him, but instead passes out*

**Frisk:** *Frisk falls asleep, exhausted as the adrenaline leaves him*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasted


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are so sporadic XD. I keep putting this on the back burner CX
> 
> But, comments always encourage me to update more often ;)

**Chara:** *Chara wakes up hours later* oowwww fuuck my head

**Frisk** : *He tries speaking*

**Chara:** *Chara turns to him, then looks horrified* Oh my god! Jesus Christ *She unties Frisk and undoes his makeshift gag. She exclaims in pain when she irritated the burn on her hand, and she looks over Frisks burns bruises and various other wounds in horror* Holy fuck are you alright!?

**Frisk:** You came home last night... drunk...

**Chara:** *Chara winces, and turns away* I did this, didn't I?

**Frisk:** *He nods* I... You didn't stop... You just didn't stop... *sniff*

**Chara:** *A sob escapes her as she starts to remember bits and pieces of her time drunk* I-I was so out of cont-trol I'm s-so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen I-I just...

**Frisk:** It's fine.. It's fine...

**Chara:** *Chara says nothing, she just sobs into her hands*

**Frisk:** *He hugs her* It's fine.. I promise

**Chara:** *She pushes away* Get away from me! ... I'll only hurt you more *She gets up and walks out of the room, sobbing. She is  having a hard time forgiving herself*

F **risk:** *He runs up and picks her up* You're not leaving~

**Chara:** *She struggles weakly* Why are you so ok with this?

**Frisk:** I love you.. And you're sorry...

**Chara:** P-put me down I gotta-I gotta

**Frisk:** *he gives her a bucket*

**Frisk** : Puke?

**Chara:** *She nods and throws up a few times into it, hugging herself as she finishes*

**Chara:** *She shakes her head* I am so selfish

**Frisk:** *He holds her tight* No!

**Chara:** *She struggles* I AM! I am, I put you and the  baby’s life at...at... Oh my God! The baby we gotta check on the baby *She starts sobbing again*

**Frisk** : The baby's fine.. The baby's fine...!

**Chara** : *Chara shook her head*  I drank alcohol while pregnant I- I *her legs buckle, all of her weight is now on Frisk*

**Frisk:** Don't worry. My mother didn't care about me when i was pregnant! She drank a LOT. She smoked too.

**Chara** : *Chara sobs* Two weeks in and I'm already a horrible mother

**Frisk:** Shh...

**Frisk:** You didn't choose to have a child.. But you'll become better! I'm a horrible dad! You're better!

**Chara:** *Chara shook her head* I FUCKING TORTURED YOU! I put the baby’s life at risk because I couldn't deal with my own problems! *Chara continues to sob* I am such a fuckup

**Frisk:** You're not.. It's okay! It's okay!

**Chara:** No, it's snot~ It's no-Ahh! *She cries out as she tries to push away from him with her burned hand* I don't even know why my hand hurts

**Frisk:** You burned a knife. Put it on my skin and you touched it

**Chara:** I-I'm sorry you had to see that side of me like that, with no restraint *she hiccups, and wipes her eyes*

**Frisk:** I-It was interesting

**Chara:** ... *She looks away*

**Frisk:** I love you..

**Chara:** Why are you so ok with this?

**Frisk:** Because it is okay. You forgave all my fuck-ups

**Chara:** *Chara nods* but how can you still love me? you saw the demon part of me, the part I fight to control *Chara shakes her head* We are so fucked up

**Frisk:** I like every part of you!

**Chara:** *Chara looks at him dubiously* You are saying you enjoyed being tortured?

**Frisk:** Yeah!...

**Chara:** From  what I remember it didn't look like you were enjoying it...

**Frisk:** .... *sigh* it's fine.

**Chara:** Its not. Despite my primal urge to hurt you, I don't actually want to see that amount of fear in your eyes when you look at me ever again. That amount of fear and desperation in your eyes, you can't tell me you enjoyed that

**Frisk:** No...  *sigh*

**Chara** : *Chara nods, and looks down*

**Frisk:** ... It's okay

**Chara:** *Chara  rests her head against him.* We are so  fucked up. I hope our child doesn't turn out like me

**Frisk:** I hope she does..

**Chara:** If they do I hope its my good traits. Frankly I hope it has my nose, but your mercy. I don't  want my child to have my demon.

**Frisk:** You're a hot demon.

**Frisk:** I hope it has your eyes

**Chara:** *Chara smiles* No, red eyes only causes trouble

**Frisk:** I love red eyes

**Chara:** *Chara blushes* I must have been a fucking saint in a past life to deserve you now

**Frisk:** Nope. ~ I'm a horrible husband

**Chara:** *sighs* no... *She kisses him deeply*

**Frisk:** *He kisses back* You smell and taste like alcohol~

**Chara:** Uuugg and vomit no doubt

**Chara:** I suppose Id better brush my teeth

**Frisk:** Yeah~ We'll make out afterwards

**Chara** : *Chara giggles, and heads into the bathroom*

**Frisk:** *he laughs*

**Chara:** *After Chara is done brushing her teeth she comes out and sits in Frisks lap* Now my mouth is going to taste minty fresh~

**Frisk:** *he wraps his arm around her*

C **hara:** *She holds his face in her hands and kisses genty*

**Frisk:** *he kisses back*

C **hara:** *Her tongue traces his lips, accidently finding and irritating his lip wounds*

**Frisk:** *he jumps back a bit* O-Ow.. Hehe

**Chara:** *Chara flinches back* Shit, what all did I do to you?

**Frisk:** A lot~

**Chara:** *Chara looks at his wrists, bruised and raw from being tied too tight. Chara sighs*

**Frisk:** *He kisses her*

**Chara:** mm!*She kisses back, more careful this time*

**Flowey:** *Flowey appears*  Fuck. She didn't accidentally kill you.

**Chara:** *Chara just flips him off*

**Flowey** : Love you too!

**Chara** : *Chara Keeps kissing Frisk*

**Flowey:** Frisk made out with a guy when you were gone

**Chara:** *Chara stiffens, breaking the kiss* Bullshit?

**Flowey:** It's true!

**Frisk:** No it's not.

Fl **owey:** IT IS! FUCKING LIAR!

**Chara** : *Chara rubs her temples* Explain?

**Flowey:** Well.. it was a girl.. Uhmmm.... With a robe.... Uhm.... It was... Blue...

**Frisk:** Why'd you have to say blue? we know someone with a blue robe!  Now she'll think this is real!

**Flowey:** It is!

**Chara** : *Chara stands up* I am sporting a hangover and morning sickness, i'm too tired to deal with this shit, You all better tell the truth right now or else both of you are sleeping in the garage.

**Frisk:** I didn't make out with anyone.   

**Flowey** : *sigh* FIiine.. I lied

**Chara:** *Chara nods* Thank you, now, I'm going to make a sandwich, because dry heaving is not fun *She goes into the kitchen*


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I didn't bold the names this time, I've just been busy, and editing alone takes up alot of time CX If you like the bold yell at me and I will continue it, but for now, have normal text CX

Frisk: Fine!

Chara: *She makes herself a sandwich and takes two IBprophen, then sits at the table*

Frisk: *He sits next to her*

Chara: Frisk do... nevermind

Frisk: ... Tell me

Chara: *Chara  looks hesitant* Do, er, I mean, ugh just, nevermind, it's going to sound bad no matter how I say it

Frisk: Just tell me

Chara: Why do you love me?

Frisk: .... W-what?

Chara: L-like, I know you say you love me but why? N-Nevermind, just ignore that question *Chara looks flustered*

Flowey: because you're the only thing that gives him pussy.

Frisk: No way!  I'd go gay if Chara suddenly had a dick

Chara: ...

Frisk: I'd suck on your dick.

Chara: Is, is that all?

Frisk: No.  You're Caring.  Sweet....  And i have Stockholm Syndrome

Chara: *Chara nods, and smiles* I love you because you are everything I'm not and yet just as fucked up *She giggles*

Chara: You also took the time to save me, nobody has  ever cared that much about me before *Chara looks down at her plate*

Frisk: Dude. Chara. You're the best person ever

Chara: Nah, monsters are much better than us humans... well most of them

Frisk: If i wanted i could fuck any monster in the underground.They love me.

Chara: With good reason *she says with a laugh*

Frisk: My GIGANTIC dick?  

Flowey: HA! FUNNY! HA HA!

Chara: Do...

Do you still feel trapped when you are with me?

Frisk: No! I could punch you in the face and run away.

Chara: *Chara laughs, and gets up to put her empty plate in the sink.*

Flowey: With those tiny fists?

Frisk:Big things come in small packages.

Flowey:Like how your dick is a tiny package?

Chara: Chill you two *Chara said amused as she fills a glass with water and starts to drink it*

Frisk: You love our argueing

Flowey: Just as much as you secretly love me.

Chara: *Chara rolled her eyes., smiling* I love u both

Frisk: But me more  

Flowey: Nope

Chara:*Chara giggles, and walks up to Frisk, embracing him.* You know, our wedding is in a couple weeks~

Flowey: No it's not

Chara: Hush Flowey:

Flowey: Marry me

Flowey: Incest is wincest

Frisk: You really changed a lot...Flowey:: Years in the underground.. alone.. change you

Chara: *Chara kissed Frisk  quickly and gently, before walking to the bedroom* Well you two, I'm going to get dressed

Frisk: Can i watch?

Flowey: Can i watch?

Chara: *Chara smirks* If I say no will that stop you?

Frisk: No.

Flowey: No

Chara: Too bad~ *she says as she closes the bedroom door*

*Chara finished changing quickly, and came out of the bedroom* So, what do you want to do?

Frisk: Text random people that i hid the body.

Chara: *Chara giggles* If you want to waste your minutes on your phone

Flowey: Frisk is boring

Chara: And you are a flower

Flowey: Fuck off

Flowey: ''Asri and i are going to marry! We'll have a big pretty house! And Asri will be my handsome husband!! '' *He mimics Chara's voice but more childlike*

Chara: ... *Chara scowls*

Frisk: Wow... you said that?

Flowey: ''And Asri and i will make babies all day!''

Chara: Okay! Enough, i was like, 10

Flowey: '' I love him!''

Chara: Goddamnit Flowey, can you not start shit for once? It's not my fault you got turned into a goddamn Flower, maybe if you had listened to me, it wouldn't have happened!

Flowey: You wanted to kill everyone!

Chara: To free the monsters!

Flowey: And murder all humans!

Chara: THEY DESERVED IT! ITS NOT LIKE WE WERE GOING TO KILL INNOCENTS!

Flowey: HOW ABOUT THE CHILDREN!?

Chara: SHEEP, ALL OF THEM THE WHOLE FUCKING VILLIGE!

Flowey: IF YOU WOULD"VE YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED FRISK AS WELL!!!

Chara: AT LEAST I DIDNT GET US KILLED!

Flowey:SO YOU WOULD'VE LIKED FRISK DYING?!

Chara: I WOULDNT HAVE KNOWN HIM THEN! HE WASN’T EVEN ALIVE!

Flowey: BUT HIS PARENTS WOULD DIE... OR GRANDPARENTS

Flowey: I DON'T REMEMBER HOW LONG

Chara: 100 years

Flowey: Daamn

Chara: I was dead 100 fucking years because of you Asriel!

Flowey: I was forced in a loop of time!

Chara: We  lost everything, because of you. So don't come crying to me. *Chara leaves the house*

Flowey: FUCK YOU!

Frisk: ...

Chara: *Chara continues walking down the  street, and hesitates in front of the drugstore.* I wonder if the person who sold me some alcohol is still around...

Girl: *A girl walks up* I am!

Chara: *Chara smiles* Hey, it's been another rough day

Girl: *she pulls out a bottle*

Chara: How much?

Girl: Same.

Chara: *Chara gets the money out of her pocket and hands it to the girl* Thank You. Um, hey this might be a bit awkward, but can I crash at your place? When I came home drunk yesterday it didn't end well.

Girl: Nope. Sorry. *she hands her the bottle and walks away*

Chara: *Chara nods, then opens the bottle, taking a long swig* Sorry baby, mamma has problems she just can't deal with right now

Girl: ....

*The girl ran away*

Chara: *An hour later Charas mind began to fuzz, she was more than a little tipsy. At least she knew she couldn't go home, so she wandered in the opposite direction, eventually stopping to rest in an alleyway*

*Janine walks up to her. grinning*

Chara: *Chara tries to get up, but the alcohol in her system is too much, and she falls to the ground* I- knew you wernt dead! *She points drunkenly at Janine* They said you were but I knew

Janine: ... Hehe... I'm going to make your boyfriend HURT...

Chara: *Chara looked angry, trying to stand up again,  but her vision started swimming, she fell to the ground once more, barely able to stay on her hands  and knees* Y-You dunt touch 'm

Chara: *She passes out*


	62. Chapter 62

*When Chara wakes up, she's roped up against a chair*

Chara: Owww fuck, hangovers hurt like- I can't move... *She struggles* N-no! Shit!

Janine: Hehe... Hey, Charie~

Chara: *Chara tries to hide her fear* Where is Frisk?

Janine: In the bedroom~ ... You were out for a while... Long enough...

Chara: *Chara  thrashes against the ropes* What did you do to him?!

Janine: We had.. Fun~

Chara: I swear to god if you hurt him you will regret the day you were born!

Janine *She pulls out a bloody knife* hehe

Chara: *Chara looks horrified* Is- is he alive?

Janine: Of course! I won't hurt my husband! *Her ring is off her finger. and on Janine's*

Chara: You fucker! Let me go! *Chara resumes struggling against the ropes* Let us go!

Janine: Nope. Frisk is mine. You'll be dead soon.

Chara: Like hell! You will be the dead one soon!

Janine: Nope~

Chara: *Chara almost  has a wrist free* You sound so sure

Frisk: *Suddenly Frisk's cries of pain are heard* 

Janine: Our darling is awake~

Chara: FRISK! *Chara  cried out, forgetting about stealth and making it obvious her hand is almost free*

*Janine was too busy laughing at his misery*

Chara: *Her hand gets free, and she immediately throws a hidden knife at Janine, before taking out another and sawing through the ropes*

Janine: *It stabs her chest and she falls down* F-FUCK

Chara: *Chara frees her other hand and gets to work on freeing her legs  as quickly as she can*

Janine: N-NO!

Janine: *She can't get up*

Chara: *In her haste, Chara cuts her ankle, but it's not deep* Ow, fuck! *She frees her right leg and gets to work on her left*

Frisk: *Janine tries to pull the knife out but can't and starts crying*

Chara: *Chara finishes off the last of the ropes* Ha! *Chara hogties Janine, pulling her knife out* There, I hope you bleed to death slowly *Chara then follows the sounds of Frisks cries* Frisk!?

Frisk: *Frisk is on the bed. His right eye is completely gone. he's covered in blood*

Chara: Oh, oh my god.. Frisk? *Chara brings a hand to her mouth as she stares in shock for a moment*

Frisk: *he just lays there.*

Chara: *Snapping out of her shock, she rushes to untie Frisk* Oh my god, I let this happen...i'm so sorry *Tears start to fall from her face*

Frisk: I...I-it's fine

Chara: *Once  Frisk is untied Chara stands up, looking very pissed, eyes starting to glow* That bitch is going to pay, wait here *She runs into the room where she left Janine*

Janine: H-Heya.

Chara: Shut up you fucker*Chara said, Kicking her foot hard into Janines mouth* \

Janine: F-FUCK!!!

Chara: *Chara laughed* Oh man i'm going to have so much fun with you! *Chara grabbed Janines hair, and pulled her to her knees*

Janine: O-Ow.. Ow! Owie!

Chara: *Chara took out her  knife, and traced it gently around Janines right eye* An eye for an eye,  a tooth for a tooth~ *Chara said, grinning and giggling maniacally, almost childlike*

Janine: W-WHAT THE F-FUCK!! *She starts crying* I a-also m-made him eat his eye... hehe

Chara: *Charas eyes narrowed and began to dig the knife into Janines eye*

*Jackie runs in* 

Jackie Hey!!! You fucker!

Chara: * Chara whirls around, startled* Jackie?

*She has an evil grin. it then changes to a genuine smile* 

Jackie: Keep going. She deserves it.

Chara: *Chara turns back to Janine* you are so fucked! *Chara continues slowly digging her knife into Janines eye*

Janine: *she screams*

Chara: *Chara laughs* OH man *In addition to slowly digging the knife, she also begins to twist  it*

Janine: P-PLEASE STOP!!

Chara: *Chara hesitates* Did you stop when Frisk asked you too?

Janine: ....YES...

Frisk: NO SHE FUCKING DIDN'T!

Frisk: SHE GAVE ME PISS TO DRINK!

Janine:... Uhm...

Chara: Oh Janine Janine Janine Janine Janine *Chara cooed in a light scolding manner* You have been awfully naughty~*Then Chara starts laughing again* You are going to be wishing you were dead long before I decide to let you die! *Chara resumes destroying Janines eye*

Janine: P-PLEASE! *She screams louder*

Chara: Jackie, please take Frisk to my doctor, Kennie, and If I find out you disobeyed my orders, you will find yourself in Janine’s position, understand? *Chara said, not even looking up or stopping*

Frisk: *Jackie runs to Frisk and takes his hand* Jackie SKELETON GUY! *Sans teleports them to Kennie*

Chara: Go ahead Janine,  cry out aaaall you want, nobody is left to hear your screams but me~ *Chara laughs gleefully*

Janine: I'm sorry!

Chara: *Chara scoffed* no you aren't *Chara severs the optic nerve, and the dead eye falls to the floor* I have spared you too many times, you aren't leaving this place alive,  or intact~

Janine: Please...

Chara: *Chara begins to trace the knife around Janine's other eye* Hmmmm, nahhh~

Janine: I'll do anything!

Chara: Go ahead, offer me money, chocolate...

Janine: ALL THE CHOCOLATE AND MONEY!

Chara: Offer me anything I want *Chara purred as she ran the knife gently down Janines face, to her neck,  then chest*

Janine: Anything you want!!

Chara: *Chara took the knife off of Janine, then grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her close* I want you dead you whore! *Chara then reached behind Janine and severed her right achilles tendon*

Frisk: *She gasps and doesn't move*

Chara: *Chara reached over and severed her left achilles tendon, giggling all the while*

Frisk: *She finally turns to dust*

Chara: awww, I killed her too early

*Suddenly Chara appears home.  Frisk is there..  He seems completely healed but has an eyepatch*

Chara: *Chara runs up and wraps Frisk in a tight hug*

Chara: *She starts to sob*

Frisk: *he hugs back*

Chara: W-we can r-reload, t-to get your eye b-back

Frisk: It's fine...

Chara: *Chara looks up* Kennie was able to rebuild it?

Frisk: No. .. But we can't reload...  It's not right that we get multiple chances.

Chara: Don't be stupid, we can't let her win! I can't let her hurt you! How long was I unconscious?

Frisk: .... 2 days

Chara: *Chara falls to her knees* Oh my god

Frisk: ...What?

Chara: I-I'm so sorry, I'll erase your memory, this wasn't your fault...

Chara: I'm going to reload to the morning before

Chara: *Chara stands up to kiss Frisk*I'm so sorry

Frisk: No!

Chara: *Reload Canceled*

Chara: W-what? Frisk what's wrong?

Frisk: .... It's fine...

Chara: Is there something you’re not telling me?

Frisk: ... Janine told me she...  *sniff* ... Silently stabbed you... The baby is dead

Chara: *Charas eyes widen, and she feels around her body, her fingers finding the stitches*

Frisk: *Frisk silently cries*

Chara: *Chara grabs at Frisks shirt* Frisk, let me reload! letmeletmeletme!!

Chara: Frisk....please...

Frisk: We need to do the right thing... Am i...  Not attractive anymore?

Chara: Frisk, no darling that's not it. It the fact that this is all my fault and you deserved none of this *tears start to fall from her face* I can fix this if you let me. If you want to remember I'll let you or otherwise just please. Reloading is the right thing to do. It will also mean saving our baby!

I need to make this right. She needs to die before she hurts you! *Chara says through her teeth*

*Frisk just nods*

Chara: *Chara hugs him* I have a plan. But first, do you want to remember or not?

Frisk: N-No.. I don't

Chara: *Chara nods*

*reload successful *


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long  
> I have been preoccupied CX

*Frisk wakes up tied up and gagged, memory of the previous night still intact, but no memory of the time line shift. He does however recognize the deja vu feeling, and knows there was a reload. *Chara wakes up with a start, and begins untying Frisk.*

Frisk : *Frisk looks around worried. Wondering what happened. Why is Chara awake?*

Chara: *Chara finishes untying him and unites the gag, then wrapping him in a gentle hug, tears falling down her face*

Frisk: W-What happened?

Chara: Something horrible that I am going to fix. *Chara kisses him, avoiding his injuries* I love you so much

Frisk: L-Love you too... *He smiles*... My eye feels weird..

Chara: *Chara winces and turns away* Just, stay home, and don't let anyone in, other than Flowey, alright? Carry a weapon as well, just in case. Alright?

Frisk: *He nods*

Chara: *Chara leaves the room looking for Flowey:*

Flowey: *Flowey appears* Howdy, Chara!

Chara: Flowey, I need a favor. A big one. While I'm gone I need you to make sure Frisk stays unharmed. Nobody leaves the house but me, nobody gets in but me. Got it?

Flowey: Alriight... Can i harm Frisk?

Chara: *Chara shakes her head* No harm is to come to Frisk

Flowey: *Sigh* FIne..

*Chara smiles* thank you * She walks out of the house, to the drugstore, then waits*

*The girl walks up again*

*Chara smiles, already taking out the money* This amount alright?

Girl: Yeah, Sure. *sHe hands her the bottle and she walks away*

Chara opens it and pretends to drink. Time passes*

*Janine walks up. grinning*

*Chara takes a deep breath, then stands up, pretending to stumble, falling back to the ground* Itsh you!

Janine: It is~

Chara: You'er dead!*Chara sways on her knees, feigning dizzyness*

Janine: Yeah. Sure~

Chara: You are a pissh baby, you can't handle anthing yur weak!

Janine: And you're drunk.

*Chara sets the bottle down, and lunges for Janine, missing on purpose* I'll shtill take you!

Janine: Yeah. No. Just come with me and your boyfriend will remain unharmed

Janine:... Maybe

Chara: Make me bitch

Janine: ... Please?

Chara: Nahhh *suddenly, a small wave of dizzyness hit, causing her to stumble for real. The mouth of the bottle must have been tampered with.* You are juss a looser

Chara: I hope you know Frisk is under strict protection, you won't be able t-to get c-close t-o him! *Chara stammered, feeling faint*

Janine: by who? The Flower? *She giggles*

Chara: L-like I'd tell*Chara struggles to stay awake*

Janine: Goodnight, Dearie~

*Chara falls unconcious, and wakes up a few hours later*

*Everything is like the previous reset. Frisk's screams are heard*

Chara: F-Fuck! *Chara struggles against the ropes* Janine you Whore!

Janine: mhh? Seems like she's awake. Stay here, Honey. Well.. Not like you have a choice. *She walks out of the room and to where Chara is tied up*

*Chara is glaring* let me go now and I'll consider sparing your life

Chara: *She continues to struggle against the ropes*

Janina: *She's holding a knife. Frisk's eye is attached to the end*

*Chara gags* how-how did you even get pastFlowey:?

Janine: The flower just told me i could take him because he didn't care

Chara: That fucker! *Chara looks pissed, then smirks* Well I know something you don't

Janine: Mhh?

Chara: You will never have Frisk all to yourself. I will always have a part of him with me!

Janine: ... What? *She looks confused*

*Chara is grinning, and just as she is about to speak, she turns her head, throwing up* Ugh, morning sickness is the worst

Janine: You can keep his eye. If you want.

Chara: I have much more than his eye, I am bearing his child! *Chara's wrist is starting to get free*

Janine: W-What?

Chara: You heard me whore

Janine: Well... *She pulls out another knife* That can be fixed.

*Chara pulls harder at the ropes, her hand almost clear of the rope* Fucking try it and see what happens  You bitch

Janine: I'll do it later~

*Chara laughs* why? Too scared of me?

Janine: no, I'm just going to feed feed Frisk feed Frisk his eye

*Chara pulls her wrist free and throws throws a Knife at red aiming for the hand holding Frisks eye* How about no!    

*Janine dodges*How about yes!

*Chara takes another knife and begins to saw through the ropes*      

Janine:H-HEY! STOP THAT!     

Chara: Make me bitch!       

Janine: What do I do?   

Chara: How about surrendering before I make you?    

Janine: OK fine

Chara: *Chara finishes cutting through the ropes* that easy huh? * Chara takes the knives from Janine* 

Chara: Rule number 1, always make sure you have extra rope, and at least make sure they are unarmed* Chara takes Frisks eye off the knife gently, then throws the knives away*        
Janine: you would know   
Chara: yes I would * Chara ties Janines hands behind her back and gently ties a rope around her throat and secures it to the chair* 

Chara: Now be a good girl and stay! * Chara leaves the room to where Frisk is being held*   



	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thrusts a longer chapter at the readers as an apology*

* Frisk is passed out*   
* Chara gently sets the eye down and unties Frisk, then texts sans to bring Kennie over*   
*Sans appears with Kennie, wearing a taxi hat*

Chara: *Chara picks up Frisks eye and hands it to Kennie* Do as much as you can. Meanwhile I have someone to deal with in the other room before she thinks of trying something clever

Kennie:*she nods and gets to work healing*

*Chara walks into the room containing Janine*

Janine: Hey...

Chara: Good news! I have decided not to kill you! Bad news? I have decided not to kill you!*Chara announces, giggling*

Janine: Thank you so much!!

*Chara smiles* You are very welcome... pet. See, I have decided death to be too good for you, so now, you are my new toy~ Let's just say today will be your last day seeing the sun for a long time~*Chara mused, crouching to meet Janines eyes, smiling menacingly*

Janine: E-Excuse me?

Chara: *Chara disconnects the rope around Janines neck from the chair, and pulls it closer* You heard me bitch

*Chara stands up, and pulls red with her, walking to the other room* How is he?

Kennie: I have healed and reconnected the eye, but it will take several separate healing sessions to bring back any vision

Frisk: Yeahh... Yaay.. Man.. fuck Flowey

*Chara nods* Thank you. Kennie. Sans, could you take us home, and my attachment with me? *Chara said, indicating Janine*

*Sans nods and teleports everyone to their destinations*

*Chara ties Janine to a kitchen Chair, and lays Frisk on the couch* be right back, I have some weeding to do. *Chara steps outside* Flowey! you prick! Where are you?

Flowey: Hey

* Chara takes out a knife* You disobeyed me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into fertilizer right now.

Flowey: Because it was Frisk. He could've died

Chara: I told you to keep him from harm not give him up to it!

Flowey: Frisk could die. I waited for him to die for so long!

Chara: Well, I don't want Frisk to die. And you tried to get him killed, against my orders. * Chara steps closer to Flowey:, holding up the knife threateningly*

Chara: And frankly, I feel like killing you. Haven't you learned what happens when you cross me?

Flowey: You're not sweet innocent Chara anymore.. You used to be afraid of the dark and snuggle into my fur..

*Chara smiles* And yet, you disobeyed me, resulting in both of us being killed. To think you would have learned not to disobey me Asriel *Charas eyes are starting to glow*

Flowey: I'm your brother

Chara: And you still had the gall to betray me twice~ *Chara lunges, and stabs the knife into the earth, centimeters from Flowey:, the glow in Charas eye fading* Let this be a warning to you Asriel. If you become a hazard to Frisk, you will become nothing but free exp. Understand, brother?

Flowey: W-Why?! WHY IS HE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU BEFORE HIM?! I was always there for you! for years! And how am i repayed? BEING A FLOWER! FOREVER! I won't ever die or return to being normal! Because i did the right thing

Chara: Let's make a deal then. Keep Frisk safe, and we will start working on your flower situation. I'm not saying you have to be nice to him, but keep him From getting majorly hurt, and we will work on getting your body and soul back. Deal?

Flowey:.. Deal

*Chara smiles* It will have to wait until after the wedding, and honeymoon. But if Frisk can get me a soul and body, he can get you one as well

Flowey: Frisk is a dick

*Chara giggles* speaking of~* Chara renters the house*

*Frisk is sleeping*

*Chara grabs a ball gag from the closet and gags Janine with it* I will deal with you in a little bit. *Chara then sits on the couch Frisk is sleeping on and rouses him gently* Frisk darling, how are you feeling?

*Frisk gently nods and smiles*

*Chara kisses him on the forehead* I would kiss you more but I haven't brushed my teeth and my mouth no doubt tastes like vomit. Anyway, With our wedding in a couple weeks, wanna take the two day drive up to the abandoned house? Or if you want closer we can go to the warehouse~

*Frisk just smiles and mumbles* W-Ware..?

Chara:You don't remember the warehouse? In the first reset it's the first place I took you.

Frisk: *he nods*

Chara: Are you ok honey?

Frisk: *He opens his eyes* W-What?

*Chara laughs* oh you were asleep still.I was asking if you wanted to go to the warehouse or take the two day drive up to the abandoned house?

Frisk: The warehouse is f-fine..

Chara: Alright! Let's pack up the car and head to the warehouse! *Chara unties Janine from the chair*  You get to come with us. Won't that be fun? *Chara said patronizingly*

Janine: .... *she runs*

*Chara grabs her hair and throws her to the ground, retying her hands together* Do I have to hog tie you bitch?

Janine: W-What w-will you do with me?

*Chara smiles, noticing the gag came out of Janines mouth*  Well Frisk, what do you think of our new pet? After all, she begged me to keep her alive, and we must keep an eye on her somehow~

Frisk: Pet?

*Charas eyes start to glow slightly as she takes out her knife and gently trails it up and down Janines arms* Well, not pet necessarily. After all, pets are creatures meant for love and affection, this bitch has none of that.

Frisk: She deserves mercy!

Frisk: Let her go..

Chara: Why? So she can hurt you again? No I can't allow that

Frisk:she may be sorry

Chara: No. If I hadn't stopped her she'd have tortured you for two days straight, forcing you to eat the eye she gouged out of your face, and stab me in the uterus killing our child.

Frisk: *His eyes widen* ...That's... Specific

Chara: I know you felt the reload. You had requested me to erase your memory

Frisk: ...O-Oh....

Chara: Yeah this bitch deserves to be tortured to death, however I'm willing to keep her alive. According to her it's merciful

Janine: P-please let me go

Chara: Sorry bitch, I gotta keep you from hurting Frisk somehow

Janine: I w-won't!

*Chara puts the knife away, and pulls Janine to her feet* You are only saying that because you are sorry you got caught, not sorry that you hurt my Frisk

Frisk: Your Frisk? 

Janine: I s-swear!

Chara: Well bitch, I'm afraid I don't believe you. Frisk load up the motor home. It's only a 30 minute drive to the warehouse, and I can keep the bitch tied under the table till we get there. It's been a while since we have been to the warehouse.

*he nods and does what he's told. he loads up the motorhome*

*Chara drags Janine into it, tying her to the pole connecting the table to the vehicle, then tying her ankles together, and putting the gag back on her.* Ready to go when you are Frisk~

Frisk: I'm ready!

* Chara moves to the driver's seat and starts up the vehicle*  Frisk, I'm not going to move the vehicle until you sit and buckle up

*he sits down and puts on his seatbelt. then smiles at Chara*

* Chara starts driving, occasionally watching Janine in the rear view mirror, amused.*

Frisk: Poor Janine...

*Chara giggles* don't bleed your heart for her. She deserves this

Frisk: ..I know

Chara: I have a quick question, you don't have to answer, but did she force herself on you? Before she ripped out your eye  I mean

Frisk: ...*he nods*

Chara: You can punish her too you know, if you want. She is not going to get away with her crimes

Frisk: N-No..

Chara: Are you sure?

Frisk: yes I am

* Chara nods and a few minutes later they arrive at the warehouse. Chara unties Janine  from the table, and reties her hands behind her back before untying her feet, and begins to drag her to the door.*

Frisk: Charie got some muscles.

*Chara smiles* Thank God too, otherwise I'd be dead. *Chara reaches into her pocket and rakes out a small key chain with two keys* Frisk be a dear and open the doors?

Frisk: *he nods and opens the doors* I'm so sweet.

Chara: Yes you are my darling~

*She begins dragging Janine down the stairs*

Janine: O-ow...

Chara: Oh hush bitch. The worst is yet to come for you~ Frisk, shut and lock the door behind you then open this one would you please?

*He nods and locks the door. then opens the next one*

*Chara ties Janine to a chair, and takes off her gag* Home sweet home for you bitch. Hope you like it because I plan on keeping you here for a while~

Janine: ... W-Why?

Chara: Because I can, because I want to. Because you need to pay for what you have done to Frisk.

Janine: This is illegal!

Chara: Gouging out my fiancé's eye is illegal. Honestly the law has never stopped us before and it won't stop me now.Frisk could you shut and lock that door?

Janine: Hey... You know what i remember?

Chara: What?

*She disappears*

Frisk: ...Oh...fuuuuck

Chara: Fuck is right. *Chara grabs onto Frisks hand.* Stay close, she is still in here, I know because I had magic proofed the area in case I failed in killing Sans.

Frisk: Sans?

Chara: Yeah, this place was set up before I revealed my feelings for you.

Frisk: ...You planned to kidnap me before you revealed your feelings?

Chara: ...Let's just focus on finding Janine, she teleported with the chair so i assume she is still tied up amusingly.

Frisk: No! Tell me!

*Janine teleports a note*

''I'm done with you two. I won't come back'

Chara: I know you are still here Janine, the only way out is by opening those doors and walking out. You are still trapped here. I don't care if you are done with us, I'm not done with you! *Chara walks over and grabs something on a shelf *

Janine: Your ''magic blockade'' won't help against dark magic

* Chara snickers*  It is if you used black magic to build the barrier. Face it, Monster magic is weak compared to a humans magic at full power. Mind you this barrier was made by one human and one human can break it but one monster no I don't think so

Frisk: Let her go..

*Chara ignores Frisk, and stands by the door, blocking it*

Chara: This is your only way out Janine. When we leave and lock the door, you will still be trapped here.

*The sound of a monster turning to dust is heard*

*Chara tsks* come on, that's no fun

Frisk: Wow. She killed herself

Chara: Whatever *Chara seems to be pouting* I guess we should leave then

Frisk: Leave? Aw..

Chara: Unless you want to have sex first? *Chara says with a smirk*

*He grins... but then it fades* No. You're pregnant

Chara: We can still have sex. Or at least do other things~

Frisk: Any kinky stuff you have in mind?

Frisk: You're the genius with ideas.

Chara: True, but surely you have had fantasies right?

Frisk: The whole.. H-Hurting thing. But we can do what you want. I'm always having fun~

*Chara smiles * If have any suggestions on how you want me to hurt you voice them now~

Frisk: A-Any way.. B-But y-you don't h-have to..

Chara: Oh but I want to? Tell me what you want Darling~

Frisk: N-Nothing specific

Chara: Are you sure?

Frisk: I am!

*Chara smirks* We start when you say green~

Frisk: Green

*Chara hesitated for a moment, before grabbing Frisk by the hair and forced him into a kiss*

Frisk: *He blushes* ?!

*Chara bit at his lips as she kisses him*

Frisk: Y-You're so weird~

Chara: Am I? *Chara said, smirking*

Frisk: Yep

*Chara shoved him to the floor, digging her nails into his skin* Glad to hear it Darling*She said with a growl in her voice*

Frisk: S-So uhm... H-How about s-some Monopoly...?

Chara: Not a chance, Trying to escape has consequences darling * She grips his hair painfully*

Frisk: O-Ow!

Chara: Mmm *Chara begins to bite at his neck*

Frisk: *he moans and grabs her shoulders* F-Fuck... T-THis hurts s-so bad..

*Chara keeps his head in place by continuing to hold tightly to his hair as she continues to bite his neck*

*Flowey appears behind them and screams*

Flowey: NO MORE SEXY-TIME

*Chara doesn't even seem to notice and she turns his head to the other side as she starts biting at the other side of his neck*

*Flowey shoots a single pellet at Frisk*

Frisk: OW FUCK!!!

*Chara looks up, glaring, eyes glowing red.* What?

Flowey: No sexy time~

*Flowey grins*

Flowey: Frisk disgusts me

Chara: Then leave!

Flowey: Nope

Chara: Then I don't want to hear anymore complaining

Flowey: I'm going to kill Frisk


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves explicit rape. This chapter is skippable.

* Charas eyes narrow* What about our deal?

Flowey: I won't let my little sister marry .... That

Chara: He is your ticket to not being a flower anymore

Flowey: I don't care.

Chara: Well, you are going to be stuck with him. Deal with it. I am having his child after all

Flowey: It's gonna be a miscarriage.

Chara: Excuse me?

Flowey: I sense these things.

Chara: Bullshit go photosynthesize or something

Flowey: Chara. I'm serious.  *His smile dropped*

Chara: I want you to leave us alone. You shouldn't be here in the first place *Chara turns away from Flowey *

Flowey: Chara...  Don't waste your life with him..

Chara: Why? I've wasted and lost my life to a brother who breaks promises. 

Flowey: I did the right thing!

Chara: What about Frisk huh? And what about you? What about me? I'm happy with Frisk. With his and Alphys' help they can get your body and soul back like they did mine. How is killing him now "the right thing?"

Flowey: I won't let him live after what he did....  He gave Me feelings.... I was fine with being a flower before all this!

Chara: Well fucking deal with it you crybaby. Killing him is not going to help you!

Flowey: ... Crybaby?...

*Chara turns to face him again* Yeah, you heard me right. You are being a baby. Showing up uninvited and interrupting us having sex just so you can throw a tantrum!

Flowey: So...  Biting and scratching is sex, now?  Man.  We had sex all the time.

Chara: It's called foreplay dumbass

Flowey: Where is my little sister..?

Chara: Wow, fuck you too * Chara says, crossing her arms*

Flowey: I wish I could fuck.

Chara: Then leave Frisk alive and then maybe you can one day

Flowey: You?  *he chuckles*

Chara: The only one who will ever bring me pleasure is Frisk.

Flowey: Like Frisk could ever do that

Frisk: I am an amazing love-

Flowey: Shut up.

Chara: Frisk is an amazing lover. He makes me feel good. Better than I ever had.

Flowey: Ugh..  Don't even wanna imagine it

CharaGood. Now if you don't mind I am going to finish what I started. *She turns and walks to Frisk*

Flowey: Nope. 

*he makes a vine creep up her leg*

Chara: *She almost trips, but rights herself*Flowey:, let go of my leg

Flowey: *he creeps a vine up into her skirt*

Chara: *She tries to jerk away, moving her hands to cover herself* S-stop this, let go t-this isn't funny!

Flowey: *he makes another creep into her shirt.  Moving between her breasts*

Chara: hnng No! Let go get off!* She takes a knife from her pocket*

Chara: *She is clawing at the vines on her chest with her free hand*

Flowey: *He shoves a vine in her mouth.  One vine starts penetrating her vaginally *

Chara: * Her eyes go wide with horror* MMMPH! *She cuts off the Vine that's in her mouth* Chara: Please S-stop *She gasps as she tries to cut the Vine up her skirt*

Flowey: *he keeps her arm in place *

*Her free hand grabs the knife and tries to cut through the vines holding her arm* Let me go right now Flowey, I swear to god!

*he holds her other arm as well. When Chara looks at Frisk he's passed out with a vine covering his face*

Chara: *Tears start to fall down her face as she struggles in vain* p-please l-let me go *Flowey has never seen her so terrified before, how facinating*

Flowey: This is for all the times you mocked me...  I'll show you some REAL pleasure!

*She continues to struggle and plead*

Chara: D-don't do this please Asriel!

*the vines speed up*

Chara: Nng *Chara hides in her moans as she thrashes in Flowey: grip*

Flowey: Let yourself go~

*She shakes her head. She opened her mouth to say something but a moan escapes, causing her to force her mouth shut again*

Flowey: You love it~

*Her movements start to get more jerky and her hips start thrusting involuntarily as she nears orgasm*

Flowey: You're so close. ~

Chara: Mnn *A small noise escapes her as she tries to hold in her orgasm*

*Flowey smirks*

*She gives him a desperate look as another keen escapes her throat*

Flowey: Cum~

*She shakes her head, whimpering*

Flowey: D O. I T

Chara: *She turns away as she wimpers much louder this time, her struggling reduced to shaking*

Flowey: Hehe..  *Flowey grins widely*

Chara: *Chara screams as she is no longer able to hold back her orgasm, followed by a sob. She goes limp in his vines*

Flowey: *he lays her down and makes the vines disappear *

Chara: *She curls up into fetal position, sobbing* W-w-w-why? *Her voice is shaky*

Flowey: What?

*She looks at him, a brokenness in her eyes he hasn't seen since she first fell underground* w-why? *She says clearer this time*

Flowey: You loved it. *He says as he vanishes into the ground.*

*She just curls into herself tighter, closing her eyes and sobbing eventually she falls asleep*


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowdown CX This fic isnt dead I assure you

Chara: *When she wakes up Frisk is still passed out. Flowey is gone*

Chara: *She crawls over to Frisk, curling up beside him and falling back asleep*

Frisk *Later Frisk wakes her up* Chara! What the hell happened!?

Chara: *She curls into herself tighter, and keeping her eyes shut tightly. She whimpers slightly*

Frisk: Honey.. What happened?

Chara: *A sob escapes her throat, but she doesn't respond or move*

Frisk: ...There there... *He hugs her tightly* I'm here...

Chara: DON'T TOUCH ME! *She screams out suddenly, pushing away desperately  before opening her eyes to see Frisk. Then she turns away, sobbing. She is sitting on her knees hugging herself and rocking back and forth, and shaking violently*

Frisk: C-C-Chara?... I-It's m-me.... Frisk

Chara: P-p-please n-no m-m-m-mor-re

Frisk: Chara! Please! It's me! Your husband..

* She shakes her head, eyes hazy,tears falling steadily as she tries to quiet her sobs, which come out as strangled noises* p-please

Frrisk: Chara.. I would never hurt you..

Chara: *the haze leaves her eyes as they meet Frisks. She starts to sob openly now* I-i-im-m s-so s-s-sorry

Frisk: W-What's wrong?

Chara: I t-t-tried to s-s-top it b-b-but *She doesn't finish, instead she shakes her head, her eyes unable to meet his again*

Chara: F-f-flow-w-wey h-he h-e v-v-v-v-vin-nes I t-t-t-tri-tried * She falls back into sobbing uncontrollably, hugging herself tighter and digging her nails into her arms*

Frisk: It's okay.. Say no more.. *He looks furious but remains calm*

*Her sobs quiet as she runs out of tears some time later. She is staring ahead, gaze unfocused as she sniffs occasionally*

Frisk: *He quietly hugs her*

Frisk: P-Please... I-... Wait.... You have no determination left after that... *Frisk resets. They are right at the point where Flowey: interrupts them. Chara just remembers what he did. Not exact details*

*Chara stays stunned for a few moments, and is broken from it as a pellet hits Frisk. She turns to Flowey, venom in her gaze* Get. Out.

Flowey: Come oooon, Chara~

Chara: GET OUT!*She screams, lunging at Flowey: with her knife*

*Flowey disappears*

*She stabs the ground repeatedly where he disappeared at* YOU FUCKER!

*She exhausts herself, finally just dropping the knife and resting on her hands and knees, Trying to get a hold of her breathing*

Frisk: ...You okay?

*She shakes her head, falling back to sit on her knees*

Frisk: *He stays completely silent*

Frisk: *He shakes his head and runs to Chara. Hugging her tight*

Chara: Thanks for reloading *she says quietly, hugging him back*

Frisk: I love you... I... I'm sorry i wasn't there when you needed me...

*Chara shook her head* he suffocated you... I wasn't strong enough...

Frisk: ...You wanna get some rest?

Chara: ...bath...

Frisk: *He nods* I'll make it ready. You relax.. *He runs out. Getting spare clothes, a towel and the bath ready. then sitting on the couch*

*She just sits there for a minute, before getting up and walking to the bathroom, getting into the tub, not even taking her clothes off*

Frisk: C-Chara... Y-You forgot your clothes, Dear...

Chara: I  don’t really want to take them off *she starts rubbing soap all over herself*

Frisk: Yeah. No. I'm erasing your memory! *He resets again. But this time. Chara doesn't remember*

Chara:Frisk? What's wrong? Color?

Chara. Listen to me.. I just reset..Flowey: did horrible things to you.

*Chara looks surprised* W-what  did he do?

...He raped you.

*Chara looks showed for a moment* Frisk if this is a joke it's not funny...

Flowey: Oh. It's true.

*Chara flinches. She looks atFlowey: in horror. * Why?

Flowey: I felt like it.

Flowey: What's with that look?

*Chara looks shocked, and scared* I-I

*Flowey disappears*

I-I need a shower... will you shower with me? *She asks turning to Frisk*

*he nods* of course.

*Chara walked to the bathroom, and started undressing slowly, lost in thought. She didn't remember the events prior to the reload, but she felt the Phantom pains that came with, and the very dirty feeling.*

*He undresses and hugs her tightly* ...He's not Asriel... We'll bring Asriel back.. Alright?

* Chara nods* How exactly did he ...you know, do it?* She asked, slightly afraid of the answer*

Vines...

*Chara shuddered as she got into the shower* Did I fight back? Or did it happen when you were gone?

He knocked me out.. You tried to fight back.

You were... Broken... You were scared of me... Begging me.. I... *His eyes water before he shakes his head and forces a smile*

*Chara hugs him tightly* I'm sorry you had to see me like that.Funny enough I had told Asriel about my past. As a child, I would have frequent panic attacks.

Panic attacks?

Yeah, that is probably what you saw.*Chara broke the hug and started to lather herself with soap*

*He gently sits down on the floor*

Are you going to come in? This is the shower we saw each other naked for the first time after all~

*He blushes* Y-You still remember that? So much happened... I didn't like being with you back then.

*Chara giggles* You were so nervous and adorable. Still, it does feel like an eternity, but in real time it's only been a month. Real time is weird when you can bend it

*Chara flicks water at Frisk playfully*

*He has an evil grin*

I will destroy you, Tiny mortal

*Chara giggles* Please, what harm could a lowly god of time due to me?

Fuck you to death?

Oh? Is that so? I bet you wouldn't be able to get me to orgasm thrice let alone to death~ *Chara taunts, rinsing  the soap off her body*

...Is that a challenge!?

*Chara shuts off the water, fleck ing more droplets of water onto Frisk*  perhaps~

...Challenge is so accepted right now.

Alright then~*Chara says coyly, sauntering out of the tub, and walking ahead to the bedroom*

*Flowey is in the bedroom. looking sad*

*Chara freezes for a moment, before running back to the bathroom, wrapping a towl around herself*

Flowey:... I came to say i'm sorry..

*Chara walks back to the bedroom, but remains in the doorway* Frisk! *She calls out before turning back toFlowey:* Why? To get more amusement out of me?

*Frisk walks to her* Wha-... *He noticesFlowey:*

Flowey: No... I"m sorry

You fucking raped me. I have half a mind to kill you right now. What makes you think an apology would be enough for me to lower my guard again? Three times you have betrayed me. What makes you think I'd allow a fourth?

Flowey:... Three? Oh.. Yeah.. But the second time was funny

*Chara looks angry* Right, we'll I think you should leave. Don't show your face for a few days and maybe I'll let you come to the wedding.

Flowey: Why would i care about your crappy-ass wedding?

If you care about me to be truly sorry then you care about me enough to be happy for me at my wedding.

Flowey: I was better than Frisk will ever be.

Flowey: I'm not leavi- 

*Frisk walks up to him*

Flowey:: W-What's your problem? Wimp? 

*Frisk rips him out of the floor and throws him out the window*

*Chara takes off her towel and lays on the bed* Now, Frisk, you have a challenge you need to fufill~

*Frisk grins until he suddenly faints. with a vine around his neck*

Flowey: HA!

Chara: Flowey, what the hell?! *Chara jumps from the bed towards the wardrobe where she has spare knives stored*

*Flowey laughs*

Chara: *Chara grabbed a knife and a shirt, putting it on and holding the knife defensively* Flowey leave!

Flowey: Nope!

Chara: I am not your plaything, now leave!

Flowey: Not before i kill Frisk!

Chara: *Chara lunges forward, cutting off the vine around Frisks neck*

Flowey: Aw...

Chara: *Chara blocks the way*

Flowey: Come oooon Chara... Just let me have this

Chara: Never! *Chara's def rose*

Flowey: ... Please? *Flowey's def fell*

Chara: I love him, he would never hurt me like you did, have and will.

Flowey: He totally would

Chara: No, I trust him more than I trust you. and that is what makes him better you jealous weed!

Flowey: I'm your brother. Your sexy brother

Chara: You are an empty shell of my brother.  Asriel would never hurt me or Frisk, or anyone. Just leave.  Go back underground or something I don't care.

Flowey: I grew up.

Flowey: Just like you.

Chara: What do you mean?

Flowey: I changed. You did as well... Chara...

Chara: It happens. I just want Asriel back...*Charas defence dropped*

Flowey: I am Asriel

Chara: No, not yet. *Chara kneels down, and tries to rouse Frisk*

Frisk: *He isn't breathing*

Chara: Oh my god, Frisk? *She checks his pulse*

Frisk: *No pulse*


	67. Chapter 67

Chara: *Chara is shaking* Well, you have your way, what do you want?

Flowey: Him. Dead

Chara: HE IS YOU ASSHOLE! I can reload you know, but first I want to hear what you have to say for yourself.

Flowey: I  am so glad he's dead.

Chara: What use is  him dead to you?

Flowey: You can finally get a normal boyfriend

Chara: You are far from  normal

Flowey: I'm not talking about myself!

Chara: Well, whatever, I'm reloading.

Flowey: No you're not~ Didn't you think i was prepared for this?

Chara: *Reload failed*

Chara: W-what?

Flowey: I injected myself with determination... ALL OF IT...

Chara: Y-you will melt...

Flowey: I'm not a monster. I'm a plant. It won't affect me~

Chara: No, nononononono this can't be happening

Frisk: *Flowey laughs before disappearing*

Chara: *Chara  is shaking, she goes upstairs to the shelfs, seeing her stock gone* Shit

Frisk: *Frisk's soul shatters*

Chara: *Chara grabs her locket from off a shelf, and goes back downstairs, picking up the peices of Frisks soul and placing them inside* I'm sorry Frisk, I promise it won't be this way for long

*Sans walks up* S: Hey.. I'm out of milk s-.... Frisk?

Chara: *Chara doesn't seem to notice Sans is there, she starts to move the bed over*

Sans: ... Chara?

Chara: *Chara whirls around knife ready, but stops short realizing it's just Sans* Oh, it's just you, h-hold on, let me get fully dressed... *She goes into the bathroom, and comes out fully clothed*

Sans:What the h-hell happened to Frisk? 

Chara: *Chara shakes her head* Flowey killed him, and stole a lot of my liquid determination. It's going to be rough, but I  have hidden compartments we have to get to so I can reload

Flowey: Didn't you think i knew about the ''secret'? I said i got ALL determination. Even that.

Chara: *Chara smirks, even the case hidden in the greenhouse?

Flowey: Yep.

Chara: *Chara giggles* Liar

Flowey: What?

Chara: *Chara takes out a weed bomb* Sans you might want to hold your breath. And Flowey, see you in the next reload you fucker *She throws the bomb down, immediately casing the room and the hall way with poison gas. Chara quickly unlocks the trapdoor and jumps inside, closing it behind her, knowing Sans would just teleport in with her*

*Sans is next to her* 

Sans: Good one. 

*Flowey screams loudly. Before a bright light flashes into the room*

Chara: *Chara stumbles slightly, temporarily blinded* wha?

*She hears Asriel's voice* I... Thought i needed Eight human souls.. Oh.. No.. F-Frisk!...

*When her blindness fades she sees Asriel before her*

Chara: *She is too stunned to do anything*

Asriel: C-Chara?... *His eyes fill with tears* I-It's m-me... A-Asriel!


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for t he wait guys. I have been busy with *gasp* Adulting!  
> I recently moved out of my parents house with my friend, her husband, and her husbands step bro, but then she and her husband are divorcing and my friend and the step bro ar now hooking up, the husband is leaving, but now we are poorer than before. sigh its a mess XD  
> aaaaanyway...

Chara: *She stumbles back* H-how?

Asriel:... Frisk's soul came together and flew into me.. Before i knew it.. I was back... Do you want to speak to him?

Chara: *Tears fall from herface, she nods*

Frisk: *Asriel closes his eyes. When he opens them. She sees Frisk's eyes. Asriel is now speaking in Frisk's voice* ... Hey Charie..

Chara: I'm so sorry Frisk *Tears are falling stedily from her face*

Frisk: Chara... I.. I knew my body wouldn't make it out... So i decided do to a final good deed... *He smiles* I finally did it.. I finally SAVEd Asriel...

Chara: But at the cost of your life! I-I have a  better idea, reload! Please, t-trust me!

Frisk: *He shakes his head*

Chara: Frisk, Asriel, please, there has to be a better way

Frisk: ... This hurts so much to say but...

Frisk: Goodbye..Chara..

Chara: NO! Reload now!

Frisk: *His eyes close. Asriel's eyes return*

Chara: Asriel, please

Asriel: I-I... I wish i knew how..

Chara: I-I'm no sorry for this...

Asriel: Sorry?

Chara: *Chara takes her knife, and slices it through his throat*

Chara: *Reload successful*

*Flowey looks around. starting to cry*Flowey:: N-NO NO NO NO! I HAD IT !!! I WAS BACK!!! Y-YOU FUCKING BITCH!! YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!! *It was clear that he wasn't Asriel anymore. Asriel would've understood*

Chara: I have a plan Flowey, Its win-win if you are interested. *She helps Frisk to a standing position*

Flowey: Okay?

Chara: It may take a bit of experimenting, but here is my basic plan, human soul plus liquid determination right?It has to work

Flowey: ... I don't get it..

Chara: Simple, we kill another human, take their soul, and give it to you!

Chara: Then get a case of DT and it should work

Frisk: But.. They're innocent

Chara: You’re innocent too...

Flowey: He died naturally.

Chara: I'll do it, none of you have to be involved, except Flowey, whom I am sure is ok with it

Frisk: W-What?

Unless you want to... but you would just get attached

Besides, it shouldn't take too long* Chara grabs a case of DT.* I'm ready to do whatever it takes.

Frisk: N-No! Don't

Chara: Frisk, it's the only way to bring Asriel back. Besides, Humans are only worth their soul, why not give one up to save my brother?

Frisk: *He smiles* Okay! *He then proceeds to pull out a knife and stab himself.*

Chara: *Chara grabs his hand tightly, causing his hand to reflexively drop the knife* We. Are not. Sacrificing you.

Frisk: Yes we are.

Chara: No, there are millions of other humans that will do the job just fine.

Frisk: Yes.

Chara: *Chara pulls him into a kiss* I can't lose you

Frisk: Yes you can.

Chara: Frisk the answer is no and that is final!

Frisk: The answer is yes

Chara: Frisk, we are getting married in three weeks. I want you to be standing at the altar with me. Frisk, I can't see you die again...

Frisk: I can't let an innocent die... *He looks down*

Chara: No human is innocent

Frisk: I'm not either

Chara: Frisk, don't argue with me, you are staying alive and that is final!

Frisk: I'm argueing

Chara: Frisk please

Frisk: Chara please

Chara: What about the baby huh? I can't just be a single mother!

Flowey: It's probably gonna be a miscarriage anyway

Chara: Shut up Flowey! stay out of this

Chara: Frisk, would you really leave me alone with a baby you practically forced me to have?

Frisk: ..F-Forced....

Chara: Don't get me wrong, I want the baby now, but, it is your fault after all. Would you really give up the responsibility of being a father while I have to continue being a mother?

Frisk: ...

Frisk: Chara.. I can't let an innocent die

Chara: And I can't let you die

Frisk: You can.

Chara: Fine, Flowey, may I speak with you alone for a moment?

Flowey: Suuuure.

Chara: *They leave the room* If- *Chara takes a breath* If I let you fuck me, will you make sure Frisk stays alive?

Flowey: W-What?

Chara: Answer the question.

Flowey: ...No.

Chara: *Chara runs a hand through her hair* What can I do then, to make sure Frisk stays alive while I am gone?

Flowey: I WANT him dead

Chara: I know, but... I am desperate here. Please give me something

Flowey: No.

Chara: *Charas gaze hardens* Fine. We will have to do this the hard way.  *Chara grabs a pair of handcuffs  from a shelf, and reenters the room, and handcuffing herself to Frisk*

Frisk: C-Chara?

Chara: Congratulations Frisk, you get to come with me. Because I can't trust Anyone to keep you alive but myself.

Frisk: H-Huh?! You're weird..

Chara: Actually, yeah you're right, this will just make it harder to fight..... Sans!

Frisk: ....?

Chara: *Calls Sans* Sans, you can be trusted right? With Frisk?

Sans: Of course.

Chara: *Chara unlocks the handcuffs around her wrist, and cuffs Frisks hands behind his back before turning to Sans, who teleported over* To make your job easier *She then turns, leaving the room*

Sans: Frisk. My friend. We are going to the strip club.

Chara: Ready Flowey? Lets go get you a soul

Flowey: Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -man, i need to stop being the one to edit these, its older than my other stuff, making the newer stuff my faves. go read my newer stuff XD-


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

To  those wondering,  yes, this is abandoned. However,I am  not going to close this off with nothing. I have the rest of the  archived RP all on a doc for you. Fair warning,it is unedited, and thus full of spelling errors, format  errors,etc. Still,there are a lot of great moments here, so if it doesn't  bother you too much,go ahead and read.

 

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DfRX3CWBD47qpB00Evp8kxwwaYz7xLvBhBeDWmFqMO8/edit?usp=sharing>


End file.
